


Everything's (Not) Alright

by kuv28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon? You decide, College senior priorities. Rip, F/F, F/M, GLHF, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kalex, Profanity, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Stop - Freeform, What is love? Baby don't hurt me. No...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28
Summary: Where does one draw the line of who they can love?In a modern society, some relationships are simply taboo and rightfully so. Lines need to be drawn in order to uphold the pillars of society and more importantly protect the parties involved from bringing harm upon themselves.For Alex Danvers however, no line exists when it comes to the feelings she has for her sister. Yet, it may just come at an emotional cost. How much is she willing to endure to keep what she holds most dear?





	1. Prologue

\--- Friday Evening 5:50 P.M ---

_September 27th_

Alex sauntered up the stairs of the 34th street station of one of National City’s Metro Rail Lines. Getting off the B-train at _Herald Square_ put Alex five minutes out from her destination. Peering down at her watch, she noted she was twenty minutes late to the rehearsal.

_ Oh well, what were a few more minutes? _

Walking at a snail’s pace to delay the inevitable, she eventually arrived at the building in front of her. _The Renaissance Hotel_ was one of National’s City’s most iconic high-end hotels. While not the largest, it still held a grandeur about it due to its classy and modern aesthetics.

Contrasting its sophisticated look, she noticed the hotel’s surrounding environment. The street the hotel resided on was filled with uneven cobbled stones and directly across contained local family-owned shops varying from locksmiths to cloth textiles. It was quite unfortunate that in these modern times mom & pop shops were declining and becoming obsolete.

Returning her gaze back to the front of the hotel she spotted a _Planet Fitness_ next door. Nowadays, hotels offered access to gym facilities and The Renaissance was no exception regarding this matter. 

_ Alright, enough wasting time. I have to go in at some point. _

Having taken more than an unnecessary amount of time gazing outside, Alex sighed and entered the building through the automatic revolving doors.

She was soon met by a lobby containing contemporary decor and dark color-schemed walls. Walking up to the front desk, she noticed one hotel receptionist assisting an elderly couple. She went to the other receptionist that was not occupied.

“Good evening, how can I help you today?”

“I’m here for the five-thirty venue. It should be under Danvers.”

The receptionist looked at his computer monitor. After a short moment, he eventually pulled up what he was looking for. “Ah yes, everyone is already inside. Please turn the corner on the far right and take the elevator up to the twelfth floor.”

Having been given the information she needed, Alex thanked the hotel employee and carried on her way. 

Arriving at the designated floor, she stepped out of the elevator and was faced with an enclosed room with a set of double doors on the opposite side. Just before the entrance on the left was a lacquered oak table and chair. No one was seated to greet her so she assumed all the guests were inside.

A welcome sign stood on a wooden easel to the right of the doors. Alex honed in on the words printed on the sign and her jaw tensed as she looked away with distaste. Knowing she arrived at the right place (in some aspects even the wrong one), she finally entered.

_ WELCOME _

_ TO THE WEDDING OF _

_ KARA & MON-EL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm pretty sure this story won't be as grim as one would expect from reading the summary.
> 
> Constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome.
> 
> I don't have expectations for how this will pan out. It's sad to say that for the past week I couldn't sleep without writing something down. So here I am XD
> 
> I'm happy if you are able to take something out of this, whether it be in the form of enjoyment to anything else. 
> 
> Looking forward to the journey ahead of us, no matter how long it may be.
> 
> *** Updated 7/27/2020 ***  
This story is complete. The journey has exceeded my expectations and I am ecstatic you decided to pick this story up.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the ride.


	2. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wedding bells ringing yet, but just about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the warm reception. As a result, I decided to post this the day before my midterm XD 
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Guest* (Tue 01 Oct 2019 01:16AM EDT): You definitely nailed my intentions. Were you screen sharing my pc by any chance? I hope at some point some of your expectations are met. By the way, if you want me to address you by a name, please refer to the endnotes when you finish reading.
> 
> Bessywap: Haha, tell that to my composition teacher from my Freshman year. Glad you found an interest in this story. 
> 
> ilovemyjeep: Great to hear, let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> Eona: Glad to see I've done something right. Let's hope we can get the ball rolling.

\--- Friday Evening 6:15 P.M ---

Making her way through the double doors, Alex was suddenly exposed to an overwhelming light. It soon faded and she was met by a large expanse of space. At the west end of the enormous atrium, she could see a cocktail bar and a dozen dining tables prepped and ready for the occasion. The east end of the event hall led to an outside lounge, overseeing the bustling streets of National City below. She looked above her and noticed the hall had an imposing ceiling. Its height looked equivalent to that of five hotel floors combined. Glass windows surrounded the perimeter revealing a three-hundred-sixty-degree view of outside the hotel. All of National City could be seen from afar and wide, as if the hotel and more importantly the event itself, was the center of everything in that moment. 

Light from the day’s sunset poured in from all directions creating an ethereal atmosphere. In front of her, flora of all kinds spread throughout the entire hall adding to the illusion of an exotic garden. 

Alex looked down at the beds of flowers as she walked through the courtyard. She knew these light blue bushes to be her sister’s favorite. Very similar in appearance to that of Earth’s hydrangeas, these flowers were native to Krypton. The flower's genetic codes were extracted from system databases and replicated just for the occasion. Unlike its shared appearance to hydrangeas, these Kryptonian flowers held one distinguishing feature. 

Demonstrating this quality, Alex lightly brushed her hand over the flowers and was greeted by them slowly caving into single bulbs.

Eventually satisfied with herself after teasing multiple flower beds, she scanned the hall once more to take it all in. The Renaissance Hotel hosted venues from time to time and for the most part, was exclusive to high-end clientele. It came as a slight surprise that her sister’s boss, Cat Grant, the media giant who owned CatCo and a vast array of subsidiaries, was generous enough to pull some strings and book the Danvers in.

While she hated to admit it, Alex couldn’t help but think the venue looked phenomenal.

_Nothing but the best, and for no one more deserving, _Alex rationalized.

Past the miniature floral grounds, which seemed leagues away, was the main seating area for where the couple would be married. She could see two columns of seating arrangements just before the altar, where most of the rows were currently occupied by guests. Off to her peripheral view, she noticed an individual standing off to the side.

Coincidentally, that very same person spotted her as well and started marching over to where Alex stood.

The individual drew nearer.

“_Alexandra_ Danvers!” A whispered yet stern voice cried.

Alex could only look at her mother smugly. “Hey, mom.”

“Do not ‘hey mom’ me young lady. You had us worried sick! An hour late and you didn't even call us to let us know where you were. Alex, you know you being here is important to Kara. What took you so long?”

“I know, I’m sorry. I got caught up with uh... a lot of work. And you know how the trains can be during rush hour.” _ Very convincing Alex. Might as well tell mom you’ve spent the past half-hour staring into space and playing with a bunch of flowers. _

Eliza stared at her daughter for a few seconds, which awfully felt like an eternity. “Alright, it can’t be helped. Let’s get seated. Astra is almost done going over the ceremony." Just before Eliza started heading to their assigned row, the older woman turned back around and pointed at her daughter, "but if you are late again for the real ceremony so help me, your father in heaven will not be able to save you...”

Alex blanched. The threat was merely insinuated, yet clearly conveyed.

Mother and daughter walked along the side of the seating column to the left of the platform. Eliza made her way to the front row with ease, sitting in the aisle seat where the processional would take place. As Alex made her own way to sit next to her mother, she spotted Astra speaking to the couple at the top of the slightly elevated altar.

According to Kryptonian tradition, the eldest family member of a high-born house was to officiate the bonding ceremony of the younger generations. That left Kara’s aunt Astra who was nothing but grateful (and maybe even a little teary-eyed for the usually stoic general), to take part in such an important milestone of her beloved niece. 

Standing in front of Astra was the couple of the occasion, attentively facing the older woman. Alex glanced at the individual standing on the right.

It was Mon-El.

  
.....

Her interest tanking harder by the second, she turned her gaze to the left and sought refuge in the woman standing next to him.

Seeing as today was only the rehearsal, they all agreed it wasn't necessary for everyone to dress up. Be that as it may, Kara’s outfit although simple, was sharp and elegant. _ She must have come straight from work,_ Alex surmised, as her sister was also sporting her signature ponytail and glasses.

With Alex and her mother sitting alone in their row, she noticed several empty seats to her left. She glanced at the name cards placed on each respective seat and two names in particular stood out. _ Clark and Lois. _ The trip from Metropolis to National City was not a far one, but still long enough if one was taking human means of travel. Alex had no doubt that although they couldn’t make it this evening, they would certainly be present for the official ceremony.

Just as she was about to ponder where Alex and Kara’s best friends were, she felt three successive taps on her shoulder. She looked behind to see Winn in the aisle seat behind her mother. To his right were Lucy and James. When they noticed Alex had finally realized who was sitting behind her, both gave their trademark dazzling smiles. 

Winn was the one to speak up first, whispering in order to not disturb Astra's instruction. “Hey, how come you’re just getting here?”

Alex leaned in a little closer, “I took the train on the West Side. There were a ton of delays...” Unbeknownst to Alex, the seat next to her shifted slightly towards the two in conversation.

Winn looked puzzled, “I could have sworn I got on the same train as you and I made it to the hotel pretty comfortably. J’onn even let us out early so we wouldn’t miss the rehearsal.”

_Shit._ She quickly glanced to her left to finally realize Eliza was looking at her with a certain degree of scrutiny. Now under the spotlight, “I uh... had to get off a stop early to pick something up.”

“Fascinating,” her mother interjected. “I thought you told me you were quite busy with work today. Now Winn is saying otherwise. Which is it, _Alexandra_?”

Alex attempted to swallow, but her mouth had run dry. She was at a loss of words.

The jig was up.

“We’ll be talking about this later,” and having had the final say Eliza turned her gaze back towards the altar. 

Alex began to provide an excuse, but eventually let it go. She knew her mother always had the last word in these situations. Alex turned towards the front, but not before sending a small glare at Winn. The young man's face scrunched up and could only ask, “what did I do?” before crossing his arms in mild annoyance. Next to Winn, James quietly laughed as he patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. 

With nothing else to occupy her mind, Alex brought her attention back to the center of the stage where she could hear Astra instructing the couple on the last piece of the ceremony.

“As the sun wanes, it is at this point you will both exchange vows in front of the heavens. Your oaths to each other are sacred and will be binding under the presiding of Rao. When His light fades, bringing in the night, a new light emerges as the Moon Goddess Lúa rises. She will safeguard your vows until the new dawn, in which the cycle will continue until the end of time.”

Astra continued, “once Rao’s light fades, the ceremony will be complete and…”

“So that’s it?” 

Astra paused as her niece interrupted. “Well yes little one, that _ is _ the end of the formalities,” she replied as a matter of fact.

“Finally!” Kara exclaimed. “I’m starving!”

A few laughs could be heard from the audience. Her eyes roamed around the hall looking for something (or potentially someone?) until she spotted her mother, best friends, and finally Alex. She smiled before returning to the rest of the guests. “Thank you for being able to make it to the rehearsal today. Mon-El and I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedules. If you have some time, feel free to join us outside in the lounge. Mon-El was able to order some food and drinks from Al's Dive Bar. Otherwise, take care and we’ll see you soon!”

Kara’s words signaled a minuscule exodus as a host of guests stood up to make their way through the garden and towards the elevators. Lucy and James said their goodbyes before also taking their leave. The rest either loitered around chatting quietly amongst themselves or followed Winn who led the charge towards the lounge.

Kara thanked her aunt Astra before the couple of the occasion stepped down the short platform towards her mother and Alex. Kara went to greet her mother first, which left Alex and Mon-El.

“Alex!” Mon-El said enthusiastically. He was prepared to embrace her, but instinctively stopped a few paces away from the woman. Something about her passive body language prevented him from stepping any closer. Weird...

“Mon-El.”

“How is everything?”

“Everything _was _ fine.”

Oblivious to Alex’s disposition, “haven’t seen you in a while. Busy at the agency?”

“Quite.”

Mon-El’s nervous laughter from the awkward exchange could be heard. “Anyways, thanks again for showing up to the rehearsal. I’m sure the actual event will be perfect.”

“Mmh.”

Before Mon-El could continue attempting at the poor excuse of conversation with Alex, Eliza cut in, unknowingly saving her daughter from trying to spew out more bullshit. “There’s my soon to be son...”

Alex gagged. _ Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up. _

Discreetly sticking her tongue out and shaking her head, she tuned out Mon-El’s conversation and focused on Kara. To Alex, her sister would always take precedence over any other matters.

“Hey Kar - Ow!” Alex shouted as she felt Kara’s solid fist connect with her left shoulder.

“Do not ‘hey’...” she slapped Alex’s arm, “‘Kara,'” slap, “me!” another slap. 

Although Alex would usually be concerned with the deep frown marring Kara’s face (plus her pout was too adorable), she couldn’t help but chuckle at the similarities her mother and sister shared. Rotating her numb arm, she listened as Kara continued.

“We tried waiting for you, but the hotel manager told us we were on the clock. I kept on insisting you were running a few minutes late, but no! Of course he had to be a butt about it.” One could say they saw steam start to emit from Kara’s body, but in reality, feelings of frustration could only be spotted by the scrunching of her nose.

“Butt about it? Real mature Kara,” Alex grinned. 

Kara was clearly not amused. In fact, she continued to glare at her sister.

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry Kara, there’s really no excuse. I should have been here from the beginning.” While she didn't feel too sorry for delaying her arrival, she certainly did feel guilty for making Kara unhappy.

Picking up on some level of sincerity, Kara decided to give her sister some slack. “Well... don’t beat yourself up too much. What matters is you made it in the end.” 

Kara sharply raised her elbow slightly and pointed her index finger up to Alex’s face, “you owe me one though.” She then moved on to place her hands on her hips. “Sisters’ night the next time we get together. I expect no less than eight extra orders of potstickers and pork buns. Oh and don't forget to refill the carton of Rocky Road. I don't want to run into another incident like last time,” she harrumphed and nodded her head as if the matter was already decided.

Raising her hands in defeat whilst also displaying a smile, “deal. How about you and me next Friday?”

“Oh sur - ” Kara had a flash of realization. “Actually, Mon-El and I will be away on our honeymoon by then.” 

Alex’s smile did not last long and was immediately stripped from her face. “Wait, I thought you were putting that off until November.”

“About that, we decided we wanted to travel as soon as possible. To get away from everything you know? Just the two of us.”

“I see…” A frown started to mar on Alex’s face.

Kara took note of her sister’s expression and beamed. “Oh don’t worry! Once Mon-El and I get back from our trip, we’ll be able to spend as much time as we want!” Kara proceeded to take Alex’s hand, “come on, let’s go outside. Everyone is waiting for us.”

Alex hesitated and considered leaving before looking at Kara again who was eagerly waiting for a response. Kara’s personality was infectious and Alex could never turn down her sister’s smile.

“Alright.”

Hand in hand, the two sisters gradually made their way to the outdoor lounge to join the remaining guests.

Outside the entrance, motherly eyes peered through the door. As the woman looked upon her children, she could not help but ponder for just a brief moment, that something was off with her eldest daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the verdict?
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. If you didn't, please leave a comment as well. I would like to know how I can improve not only the story, but also my writing for the future (I have to prep for my philosophy paper somehow LOL). 
> 
> *With regards to guest comments, if you are a guest and would like to be addressed by a name instead of your comment date, add the name in your next comment. Or, you could just make an account.
> 
> Thanks and until next time.


	3. Life Comes Before a Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say other than hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Bessywap: Thanks for the well wishes. I can assure you there will definitely be a happy ending. I just can't promise anything else in between ;)
> 
> ArabFlower: I appreciate the kind words. I'm very excited for this story as well. I have a general idea of where I want to go with this, but suggestions are more than welcome!
> 
> ilovemyjeep: Big chapter ahead. I'll be slowing down a bit with midterms and all, but definitely expect more from this story soon.

\--- Saturday ---

_ September 28th _

Rays of light crept through the slightly open window curtain. Soft groans could be heard from the master bedroom as Alex started to wake from her restless slumber. 

Within a few minutes, her mental facilities returned to the minimum functioning capacity. Attempting to sit up, she was instantly met with a wave of dizziness and immediately laid back down. After trying a few more times, she ceased her futile attempts.

_ Well this is great. A hangover on the weekend. What the hell happened last night? You went to the hotel lounge, had a couple of drinks, and hung out with Kara and Mon-El. _

_Wait a second... hanging out with Kara _ ** _and _ ** _ Mon-El? Not in a million years. _

It took a moment for Alex to gather her thoughts on the day before when she finally came to a conclusion. _ It must have been that strange brew he brought from Al’s Dive Bar. Wait until I get my hands on the little shi - _

A sudden noise could be heard from outside her room. As a government agent, Alex was trained to be perceptive when it came to one’s personal safety. However, in that moment, the woman couldn’t be bothered. Alex ignored the sound and went to plotting Mon-El’s demise.

_ Do I capture him using the ionic net gun and toss him into the East River? The sewage and fish should do the rest. Or better yet, why don’t I just stab him with a lead pencil? That will surely teach the Daxamite in him a lesson. _

The pounding was more incessant and she soon realized that someone was knocking on her front door. 

_ Strange? I don’t have a shift until Monday so no one should be looking for me. I’m pretty sure I’m not expecting any packages as well. _

Alex threw her legs off the side of the bed before planting her feet onto the ground. Managing to successfully stand upright, she used the wall as support and made her way to the front of her apartment. As she neared the entrance, the pounding got louder.

“I’m coming!” Arriving at her destination, she wrenched the door open to see who was making the loud racket.

“Luce? James? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so early?” Noticing the garment cover and camera equipment the two were respectively carrying, “you guys going somewhere today?”

Lucy gazed up at her boyfriend, “I definitely called it.”

James could only shake his head in disbelief. “Alex, did you take a look at the time? It's almost three in the afternoon. We’ve been trying to reach you on the phone, but - “

“Clearly you weren't awake,” Lucy finished.

Alex rested her head against the door frame and covered her mouth as she let out a small yawn. “Sorry guys, last night was pretty rough. Everything is just starting to come back to me.”

“We’re heading to the hotel to get the camera equipment set up. You know… for the wedding?” Alex sported a puzzled look. “Oh, God. Your sister’s wedding?! You _do_ know its today right? Jesus Alex...”

That was when a flood of information and emotions flowed through Alex. The ones that immediately stood out was first understanding and the other dread.

_ How could I forget that she’s getting married? But not just any day, she was getting married today! How could you not remember you dunce? The rehearsal was just the other day... _

While Alex was spacing out, Lucy arranged with James for him to head over to the hotel first. Alex and Lucy would meet up with him when the former was ready… whenever that would be.

Returning her attention to Alex, she grabbed the other woman’s hand and steamrolled across the apartment. Setting a dazed Alex back down onto her bed, Lucy opened up the two wardrobes along the bedroom’s walls. “Alright, let’s get you ready. We have a big day ahead of us!”

\--- 5:30 P.M ---

Alex was back at the hotel, but certainly not of her own volition. It had taken a short spell before Lucy was able to finally drag her friend into a cab.

The woman in question had fashioned a pair of black tinted shades in an attempt to block out the waning, yet still intense sun. Masking her bloodshot eyes was also just an added benefit.

However, the average passerby would probably not take notice as the dress she donned greatly overshadowed her barely visible hangover symptoms. The black _Givenchy_ dress Alex wore made the woman appear as if she stepped out of a 60’s _ Audrey Hepburn _ film. It had all the qualities for pedestrians to stop and gape at the woman. It was both tasteful and striking, but more importantly, it felt like her. Alex had never felt so comfortable and confident in a dress like the one she wore right then.

The pair of friends eventually returned to the twelfth floor, only this time to be greeted with the sight of bustling guests checking in at the reception table.

As Lucy signed into the guest registry book, she moved through the opened doors into the event hall as she spotted James setting up his equipment.

Just as Alex was about to follow her friend inside, she heard a young feminine voice call out her name. Looking to her left, she saw none other than Ruby Arias sitting at the table.

“Ruby! Sorry about that. I’m still not quite awake at the moment.” Sharing a small smile, “I see you’re filling in as our receptionist for the day. How’s school been?”

“The school year just started, but it’s going great so far. The teachers are easy going for the most part and the workload is manageable. I even passed tryouts and made it onto the school’s soccer team! I actually have a game later this week if you have some time to stop by.” Ruby then rolled her eyes, “and yeah, more like forced into the role. Mom was supposed to be taking over, but she went off to talk with Lena about business contracts or whatever. Anyways, you almost forgot to sign in.”

Thanking Ruby as the wedding registry was handed over. The opened book contained an almost filled guestlist on the left page, but she took particular interest in the comments written on the opposite side.

Some were expected and even brought a small smile on her face. Yet, as she continued to read through the page, Alex couldn’t help but feel a tight coiling in her stomach.

_ Thanks for the free booze. Best wishes! _

_ \- Winn _

_ Thank you for letting us share in this happy occasion. We wish you two all the best. _

_ \- Lucy and James _

_ Wishing you a lifetime of love and happiness. _

_ \- Mom _

_Best wishes on this wonderful journey, as you _**_build your new_** **_lives together_**_._

_ May the love you share today grow stronger as you _ ** _grow old together_**_. _

_ From now on, you will _ ** _ only need each other_**_. _

“Umm Alex?” 

She tore her gaze. “Yeah Ruby?”

“You’re kind of bending the book...”

Alex did not realize until she looked down that she had unconsciously grasped the sides of the registry. Relaxing her tight hold, she quickly apologized before returning the unsigned book and made her way to the atrium entrance. She could see guests roaming about as the event had yet to begin.

Taking in a deep breath, she ventured inside once again.

\--- 6:00 P.M --- 

The entire hall was buzzing with anticipation as news about a development concerning the bride spread throughout the attendees. Kara had made a last-minute decision the other night to not reveal herself to anyone aside from her personal stylists (courtesy of one Cat Grant). Not even her family or closest friends had seen her today.

Despite the overall excitement in the air, Alex was more anxious than anything else. 

Clark and Lois had arrived shortly after her and were engaging in light conversation with Eliza. It was safe to say that Alex was too on edge for small talk.

She suddenly felt a hand rest gently on her thigh. Alex turned to see her mother. “Honey, stop shaking your leg, you are making _ me _ nervous. You shouldn’t be worried about anything, everything will turn out just fine.”

If only her mother knew what Alex was really concerned about. She could try rationalizing the situation she was in but knew it was ridiculous and a waste of time to think of such things. 

However, Alex couldn’t help but fall into the internal pitfall she tried to avoid. Once her sister married, there would be no turning back. Today would mark the divergence of the sisters’ respective paths. Their shared moments together would grow thinner by the day. There would never be a chance to explore the _ ‘what ifs’ _ that persistently ran through her mind time and time again. Kara was embarking on a new journey that would revolve around her experiences with Mon-El and Alex would surely not be involved in these plans. 

They would leave her behind. 

_ Kara _ would leave her behind and Alex knew there was no stopping this from occurring.

The only option was for Alex to pray that her sister would not forget the culmination of memories they shared together since they were children. Hopefully, they could at least serve Kara as gentle reminders of the person who was once a constant in her life. 

A constant that would soon be no more.

Trying to shake away her fears, Alex stood up and headed towards the cocktail bar. Finding a vacant stool around one of the bends, she asked a bartender for a drink. 

As time ticked on, Alex could do nothing but wait for the inevitable.

\--- 6:45 P.M --- 

The sun was finally leveling towards National City’s skyline. Now was the time.

To the right of the altar stood Mon-El. Astra was next to him who nodded to the bandleader for the ceremony to commence. The enlisted band started a light strum, indicating for guests to get seated.

When most were sorted, the band initiated the score for the processional. Shuffling could be heard as a few straggling guests hastily went to their assigned seats, but otherwise, silence permeated the large hall. As the designated photographer for the night’s event, James could be seen off to the side with his camera in position.

Alex had just about made it to her row when the atrium’s double doors opened. Still standing, she was able to clearly see the procession line make its way down the aisle. Multiple pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids led the line to the altar. A part of the latter group was Lena and Sam walking side by side. Similar to the rest of the group, the women wore dark burgundy dresses and fashioned twisted hair buns. Following them came a young girl who held a basket of white chrysanthemums, representing the long life, joy, and most importantly fidelity that was hoped and expected to follow with this union.

As the contingency went to their designated positions, the final pair of the procession finally came through the doors. 

Alex first noticed J’onn on the left. 

There was no question of who would be most suited to walk Kara down the aisle as J’onn had come to be a father-figure to the sisters over the past years. Donning a crisp black suit, the man looked sharp and well-groomed. She had expected no less from the D.E.O director.

Looking to his right, time seemed to stand still as Alex’s breath escaped her. Her line of sight once again captured the most beautiful person she would ever lay eyes on.

Kara’s golden tresses were worn down compared to her routine hairstyle usually worn at work or at the comfort of her home. While she always seemed to carry a bright personality, Kara managed to look even more radiant at this moment. Gazing below, Alex took note of the dress that elegantly spilled onto the floor. It was of a semi-cathedral style that held a crisp ivory sheen to it. Their mother had given Kara the dress from when Eliza and Jeremiah had wed ages ago, the memory bringing the entire family to tears. 

The original state of the dress her mother had given Kara was slightly old-fashioned, but what was presented before all to see today was definitely not the same dress. This was most likely what Kara was hiding since this morning. It probably would have given their mother a fright to know the dress was shredded and pieced back together.

Kara must have asked a tailor to put a contemporary spin on it as an intricately sheer laced pattern covered Kara’s shoulders and upper chest. The added cloth (or maybe lack of) created a bold yet illusory design and Alex could only look on in awe. To finish off the ensemble, a crown of white and pink flowers lay over Kara’s head projecting a whimsical and bohemian ambiance around the always illuminated woman.

A nudge on her hip from her mother's elbow pulled her out of her trance as she noticed several of the guests now staring at her. Peering around she noticed she was the only one still standing. A blush painted Alex’s cheeks as she finally returned to her seat.

The processional music came to an end as Kara made it to the altar and took up her position next to the groom. 

Astra stepped up to the center and proceeded with the invocation. “We are gathered here today in the presence of Rao, beloved family, and closest of friends to unite Kara Danvers of the noble House of El... and Mon-El of Daxam in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has reason that they should not be joined together, come forth and let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

How Alex wanted so much to stand up and raise her personal objections. Though what would it achieve? More embarrassment and affirmation that what she wanted could never be attained? She already knew the answer. Nothing would come of it.

With no protest, Astra continued. “Kara and Mon-El, on your journey together, keep each other in the space of utmost importance in your hearts. The love that you share must be cherished forever, for it will be the only drive for the rest of your lives. It will take trust and faith to embark on an uncertain future. No one knows what the future may hold, but as long as you go forward _ together, _that is all that matters.”

The sunset finally met the horizon, which indicated Astra needed to pick up the pace of the ceremony in order to complete it on time.

Alex could see the last of the sun’s rays slowly passing over Kara’s dress creating a golden hue. She was no doubt a daughter of Rao in every way.

“My dear niece and Mon-El, if it is your desire to take the marital vows in front of Rao and the heavens which will bond you now and forever, please respond, 'it is.’”

In unison, the couple restated in affirmation. “Then join hands and take your vows.”

Mon-El took a brief moment to collect himself before he began. “Kara, when I first opened my eyes on Earth I saw you….”

_ This isn’t right. _

“Your love gives me hope, happiness, and makes me a better person.”

_ I should be the one standing next to her... _

“I vow to take you and only you for the rest of my life, to devote my time and being towards the building of our relationship and family.”

_ Not him. _ As Alex’s thoughts ran out of control, she could only listen as Kara began to cite her vows.

“Mon-El, you bring a sense of joy to my life that I did not think anyone else could ever possibly do. I believe that together, the possibilities are endless and I cannot wait to explore what comes next as long as it is with you.”

_ What about me? I can make you happy... _

“In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I promise to love you… always.”

_ I can love you right. _

“I vow to be the best person I can be, for myself, for us, and for our future together.”

With the groom and bride’s vows now exchanged, Astra took over, “under Rao’s guidance and favour…”

_ Stop this. _

“I Astra Zor-El…”

_ Someone. Anyone. Please... _

“... pronounce you husband and wife. May your bond persevere through the eons to come.”

Loud cheers erupted throughout the hall as the newly wedded pair sealed the ceremony with a kiss. As everyone started standing to congratulate the pair, Alex could only sit back and watch as Kara smiled next to her newly wedded husband. 

Before the crowd overwhelmed her sight of the couple, only a single thought occupied Alex’s mind as she took one last look at Kara.

_I’m in love with you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been mulling over this one for a tad bit. Please let me know what you all think. Any predictions on how this may play out? Btw if you didn't pick up on the reference, lead is nearly fatal to Daxamites. 
> 
> I have a general idea of how I want to approach this story, but I'm all ears for suggestions.
> 
> One thing to note. When I'm writing, I picture National City as New York City (even though Metropolis was the one influenced by it), so feel free to look up some of the locations mentioned along the way or just research in general to get a better picture.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	4. Bracing for the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is still young for all of the attendees, but is it for Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead. This was supposed to be a part of the next one, but I felt it was more suited as a brief intermission after the last chapter.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Bessywap: Really interesting. There will definitely (unfortunately?) be angst. I also saw a variation of the portal idea come up in another story but I forgot which one though. If you find it let me know! It's definitely something that has piqued my interest.
> 
> Eona: Hmm... I am definitely leaning towards one route. Not telling which one though XD
> 
> ilovemyjeep: I'm glad it managed to catch some of you off guard! As you mentioned, its fun to think of all the different things I can explore going forward. I have a good idea of where I want to go with this. You'll just have to wait and see!
> 
> K on: While reading over the chapter I too thought the wedding would be interrupted, but I think it will be interesting going down this route. You're getting in the right direction though I won't say where :)

\--- Saturday Evening 8:45 P.M ---

_ September 28th _

The evening activities were in full throttle. Dinner service had just finished up and a majority of the attendees were now on the dance floor. 

Along the perimeter of the atrium, one could find Alex at the bar facing away from the festivities. With a drink in hand, she simply stared at the glass twirling it around in circles lost in thought.

“Who’s the beautiful gal?” an old voice asked.

Alex glanced up to see an elderly man across the bar counter. She was surprised to find out that he was one of the hotel’s employees given his old age. It seemed this establishment was not shy from equal employment opportunity and for a bartender no less.

Alex shifted her gaze to the dance floor trying to see who the bartender was referring to. After honing her sight in relatively the same direction, she realized the old man was looking at the wedded couple dancing in the center of the hall. “The one right over there? That’s Kara.”

“Oho?” The elderly bartender waited for Alex to go on but received no further information. He pressed on, “so how do you know the bride?”

“She’s my sister.”

The bartender squinted for a moment before looking back and forth between the two sisters. “Hmm... if you don’t mind me asking, the two of yous look nothing alike.”

“Oh... yeah. We’re not really related. She was brought into the family when I was a teenager.”

“Ah, I understand now.” Looking over at the couple once more, “don’t they complement each other so well? I haven’t seen such a wonderful event like this since I myself was around your age. You young ones have it so easy these days. I remember all the family drama that came with such occasions. I’m glad to see this wedding transpired without it.”

Alex could only mutter in false agreement before focusing her attention back to her drink.

“Is something the matter dearie?” 

Alex returned her gaze back to her sister. The newly wedded bride was beaming as she slow danced along with her husband. Surrounding the couple were close friends and family, adding to the celebratory nature of the event. It was truly a joyous scene for everyone to behold. 

Everyone except Alex for that matter. As much as she tried, she couldn’t find it in herself to attain the same disposition as the rest of the party. All her thoughts focused on what would become of her relationship with her sister.

Once there was a time when she and Kara had been so close, but now, Alex felt like they were worlds apart.

“Yeah, everything’s alright. I think I just need to get some fresh air.” Rising from her stool, she made her way towards the reception room and called for the elevator. After a brief moment, a small light and low ding indicated it had arrived.

Just before she could step inside the elevator car, she could hear the sharp clicks of heels swiftly striding towards her. “Hey Alex, wait up!”

The woman turned around to see Lucy coming her way.

“You’re leaving so soon?”

“No, not yet. I just wanted to get some air. It’s getting kind of stuffy in here.” She quickly swept her hair to the side. “You know, with the dancing and all...”

Noticing something was off with her friend, "is something wrong Alex?"

Alex exasperatedly replied. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? Everything’s fine Luce. I just need a little time to myself.” Not wanting to extend the conversation any longer, ”I’ll see you in a little bit ok?”

Before Lucy could comment any further, the elevator doors closed shut.

\---

Stepping out of the hotel Alex could feel a breeze gently brush against her face. Tonight was one of the summer’s last evenings before the fall weather would slowly creep in.

The woman let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. 

The day had been an extremely exhausting one for the woman. Taking a short break would do her some good. Finding a sitting area just outside the hotel entrance, she took a seat against one of the cushioned lounge chairs.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself by letting her thoughts peacefully wander. Yet, the only thing she could conjure was the image of Kara on the dance floor.

_She looked beautiful tonight, especially in that dress_.

_..._

_She looks happy with him... and that's _ _all that should matter right?_

Though what about Alex’s happiness?

Opening her eyes again, she looked across the street. Darkness and silence pervaded throughout the entire city block as all of the local stores had closed shop early. Above her, she could see the bright LED lights pouring from the atrium’s large windows. Deep bass beats could be heard vibrating against the glass windows as well as the loud footfalls from guests against the dance floor. It appeared the hired DJ was now taking over the venue from the processional band and livening it up. There was no doubt in the woman’s mind that the guests were now dancing the night away.

She looked around her and found that she sat in front of the hotel all alone. Not even a doorman or bellhop stood on duty by the hotel’s entrance. It was at this point Alex had come to a decision.

Getting up from her chair, she picked out the general direction of her apartment and set out into the summer night. Following the moonlight's shadows and the bright stars that hovered over her in the night sky, she walked on... 

And Alex did not turn back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, we can hopefully take a short breather. I know I needed one after writing the previous chapter.
> 
> Any more thoughts on what could happen going forward? Other feedback and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> The next chapter is already in the works. Until next time.


	5. Adjusting to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Alex's life with Kara away on her honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next couple of chapters marks a point where the plot gets shaped a little clearer. This one is the longest chapter so far, but didn't quite feel like it tbh. Enjoy!
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Guest: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! All your predictions are definitely plausible. I would like to know how they'll be shaped once you read the next couple of chapters.
> 
> CanaryLance: I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry that you felt that way, but I'm glad you came out of it with something! You're right and it could definitely happen. Stay tuned for more.

\--- Monday Morning 7:00 A.M ---

_ September 30th _

Monday could not come soon enough. The day prior, Alex had spent her entire Sunday lazing around her apartment. With work, the woman knew she could find something to occupy her time with. She would have gone into the D.E.O yesterday, but there were no complaints or active assignments to take care of. It seemed like everyone in National City was on their best behavior over the weekend. Which was a real shame if you asked Alex.

Confronted with steel double doors, the agent scanned her access keycard along the security panel and entered the D.E.O’s central command center.

Arriving as early as she did, she wasn’t expecting anyone to be there aside from agents on the verge of ending the deadman’s shift. Yet, as she moved closer to the central monitor units, she could see Winn at the helm.

Winn was spinning around in his chair before he finally noticed Alex and looked at her sheepishly. “Hey Alex, how was the rest of your weekend? Don’t mind me...” he continued to spin. “Just my usual morning routine.”

“Right…” Alex did not seem convinced.

“How come you’re here so early? I thought you were seeing Kara and Mon-El off before they left?”

“Oh, I uh... visited them right before I came to work.” 

Though she didn’t. That was a flat out lie. 

In fact, the reality of the situation was Alex didn’t have the resolve to make the trek to her sister’s apartment. The agent lacked the courage, of which many coworkers have seen time and time again on countless operations, to carry out the simple task of saying goodbye to her sister before she left on her honeymoon. Instead, Alex took the cowards way out, leaving a text apologizing she had “overslept,” wishing Kara a safe trip, and most importantly stressing for her to come back home soon.

“Oh ok. Sounds good. Man, three weeks of vacation exploring the depths of space. What I would give to visit _ Starhaven _ now that it's mostly restored. Lyra always brings it up whenever we’re hanging out. Maybe we’ll make a trip of our own. Apparently it used to be the most ideal destination in the universe to travel to. That is, until a catastrophic storm passed causing massive infrastructural damage throughout the system. It's one of the reasons why we’ve been getting such an influx of refugees from all over recently.”

Alex remembered Winn’s former flame, though _ former _for how long? Alex would bet her life savings that they would be back together in no time given the pair’s constant flirting back and forth. 

It was quite a turnaround for the _ Starhavenite._ Former thief becomes a fledged member of the Guardian’s vigilante team. Despite Alex’s misgivings, the agent could only feel pity for the alien as it was the circumstances of a terrible blight and decade long war that led Lyra to flee her planet and down her unfortunate path.

Excitedly Winn added, “they’ll be doing a tour of Saturn’s moons as well. Saturn has a rich and thriving culture, but it’s inhabited moons are what it’s most known for. Did you know the planet has a total of 82 moons?! It wouldn’t be realistic to visit all of them in such a short time so I think Mon-El suggested he and Kara hit the most popular of them. _ Rhea_, _ Titan_, and… what was the other one again?”

“Enceladus...”

“That’s the one! They’ve booked themselves there for at least a week.” Sighing into his chair, “I wish I was able to tag along. Mon-El was telling me all about the moon’s iconic ice-springs. Though with our human constitution, we would probably freeze to death as soon as we stepped into one.” Winn righted himself before he started pulling up some images onto the large monitors. “Just look at the gorgeous scenery! Oh hey, look at these topographical maps. Apparently, Enceladus’ surface is so bright that there’s no evening. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Yeah...” Little did Winn know that Alex had done some (extensive) research on the planet and its orbiting satellites on her own time. It was this last characteristic of the astronomical body that Alex thanked Rao Himself. With perpetual daylight, she prayed that over the course of their stay there would be no time for any _ nightly _activities.” One could only hope.

_ She _could only hope.

“Kara’s in for a real good time with the way Mon-El has arrang - “

“Winn!” Alex abruptly shouted. “Let’s spend more time looking for perps rather than talking about Mon-El’s ‘amazing’ trip with Kara alright? Let me know if you have an assignment for me.” With that, she stormed off to the department’s training facilities in the hopes of relieving some built-up stress.

Winn could only stare at her retreating form before returning back to his post. “Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

\--- Friday Evening ---

_October 4th_

After a relatively busy week at the agency, the weekend had finally come around. While most of her coworkers were excited to start the end of the work-week with a bang, Alex could not find it in herself to be motivated at all. The weekend meant another couple of days of internal limbo, trying to figure out what life had in store for her now that a crucial part of her life was missing.

Trying to get her head out of the gutter, Alex decided to open up Netflix and see what shows she could watch. The most recent show in her queue was an unfinished episode of BBC’s _ Peaky Blinders_. Just as she was about to start the show, thoughts brushed against her mind.

_ Wait a sec, what if Kara still wants to watch it for later? Maybe I can hold off until she gets back. Alright, no big deal. I can just watch something else… _

Taking a look at her list, the likes of _ Atypical _ and _ She-Ra and the Princesses of Power _popped up as series to continue watching. Though before she could proceed, Alex came to the realization that all the shows she had started, were always with Kara on their routine sisters’ night.

_ No worries. I’ll just start something new. _

Looking through the streaming service’s recommended series, she selected one at random. Alex could understand why _ The Office _earned such a large following. There was no doubt in her mind that it was hilarious and even a little relatable at times. She was even able to draw comparisons to her own life despite the different natures of her work environment and the show’s. Yet, as she sat on her couch trying to engage with the first season, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander. Alex had never started a series unless it was with her sister. Screening the new show by herself just didn’t feel the same without Kara.

Closing her laptop, she sighed in defeat. Lying down, she pulled up the calendar on her phone. She scrolled through each week of the month until she landed on the day Kara was to arrive back home. 

_ Almost one week down, two more to go. This won’t be too hard. I can keep myself sane until then. _

Though it was easier said than done...

\--- Friday Evening 8:30 P.M ---

_ October 11th - One Week Later_

Opening the entrance to her apartment, Alex made a beeline for her sofa without even removing her shoes or outerwear. 

The weekend had arrived once again and Alex was no happier than she was the week prior. She had underestimated the toll of another week of mental stress and physical exertion from work.

Sleep felt tempting right about now, but it was a Friday for Pete’s sake.

_ Nothing to do on a Friday night again… great social life you’ve got going Alex. _

Staring at the ceiling for the next 15 minutes, she suddenly heard short bursts of vibrations coming from the coffee table in front of her.

Picking up her phone, she had one notification from Lucy. 

‘_Hey, me and a couple others are heading out to this spot in the Lower West Side. You in?’ _

Looking around her apartment, the lack of silence irked her. Having nothing to lose, Alex quickly replied that she would be there within the next half hour.

\--- 9:15 P.M ---

_ Henrietta Hudson _ was a bar located in the middle of National City’s _ Hudson Square _ and _ Greenwich Village _ neighborhoods. It was just off the _West Side Highway_ and boardwalk piers where many residents still strolled about on this Friday evening.

Getting out of her cab, she stepped onto the concrete sidewalk and stood in front of the main entrance.

Red flags were raised in Alex’s mind as she was suddenly hit with both alarm and confusion. Looking at the establishment in front of her, she noticed this wasn’t just any typical bar. 

It was a gay bar... and a lesbian one to be more specific. Why Lucy of all people would think of coming to this kind of scene was beyond Alex’s comprehension. Saving this observation for a future conversation with her friend, she attempted to search for the other woman in the line that wrapped around the corner of the city block. 

Having no luck, she decided to ring her friend... but there was no answer.

As the call went to voicemail she heard a voice shout, “Alex!” 

Turning around towards the entrance, she picked out Lucy standing next to the bouncer. She was holding open the door whilst frantically waving for Alex to come in.

As Alex reached the door, the pair of friends exchanged a quick hug before venturing inside the building.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Alex was met by music blasting throughout the bar. Lights from multiple strobes and a disco ball added to the club-like atmosphere. As they passed the bar counter, a couple of scantily clothed dancers stood on top gyrating to the electronic dance music. Looking past them, Alex could see large neon shelves highlighting the vast collection of alcohol at the bartender's disposal.

A set of doors further into the building brought the women into a large area filled with pool tables and a dance floor adjacent to it. It was at one of these tables that Lucy finally led Alex to where her other two friends were waiting. The two unknown women could be seen sitting on adjustable stools whilst engaging in light conversation.

As Alex and Lucy neared them, the latter got their attention. “Hey guys, this is Alex. The girl I mentioned to you both about.”

The woman closest to Alex was a brunette of petite stature. She swiveled around in her stool to face Alex and brandished a large smile, giving off a bubbly nature. Before Alex could say hello, she was suddenly tackled in a koala hug as the smaller woman lunged out from her chair.

She was knocked back a few feet but fortunately managed to stay upright. The petite woman subsequently clambered down and raised her hand in greeting. “Hiya! I’m Abby, short for Abigail, but you can just call me Abby." The woman talked energetically and took a short pause before continuing. "It’s nice to finally meet you! Lucy was telling us all about the infamous Danvers Sisters of National City. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine! Lucy and I met back at university when we were pursuing our dual _ JD-MBA’s_.” 

Freezing suddenly, Abigail glanced behind her to see where Lucy was standing and then quickly leaned back over to Alex. While covering the side of her mouth, she whispered, “if you need any wild stories of Lucy from our uni’ days, just say the word and I’m your girl!”

“Hey, I heard that!” Lucy puffed out in mock annoyance.

“I’m sorry about her,” came a slightly stern voice. “She can get a little out of hand at times.” Alex looked to her right to see a woman in uniform approaching her. Compared to Abby, the other woman stood at the same height as Alex, if not a little taller. She commanded a more serious presence but still had a welcoming nature regardless. 

Giving a half-hearted salute, “Lieutenant Commander Morgan Williams at your service.” Stopping right behind Abby, Morgan placed her hand on top of the shorter woman’s head and ruffled her hair.

“Hey!” Abby cried while trying to duck away from the taller woman.

“I’ve known this kiddo since we were little kids. She's been like this since forever. As for Lucy, she was my superior officer for a time while we worked at the JAG headquarters in D.C. Last week I was transferred to the local office here in National City so I’ll be looking for you three to show me around.” 

After further introductions were exchanged, the party of four left their assigned pool table and walked over to a reserved booth. It was decided that Alex and Morgan would get the first round of drinks for the night.

The pair headed to the bar and put in an order for the entire group. In the meantime, the two women occupied themselves with idle conversation whilst waiting for their drinks. 

\---

After receiving their order, they started making their way back to the rest of their group. It was along the way that Alex asked Morgan another question.

“So, why the uniform? Doesn’t seem like it would be comfortable, especially at a place like this?” _ Maybe she just got out of work? _

Morgan could only smirk. “But of course... I have to impress the ladies somehow.”

Alex being a detective amongst her many duties at the D.E.O, could sniff out when something more was going on. She inquired further. “Oh? Any _ lady _in particular?” Both had stopped a few paces away from their destination and were looking at the petite woman sitting on the far side of their booth. The very one they both knew Morgan was trying to get the attention of.

Morgan turned to the woman next to her and made one last comment, “Lucy warned me you were a crafty one,” before making the last few steps towards their group.

Alex could only laugh as she returned back to her seat.

\--- 11:30 P.M ---

After a few drinks and hearty conversations ranging from serious topics to outright nonsense (mostly the latter), Alex was finally feeling a bit of herself again. The anxiety and worries she had from the week, while still in the back of her mind, melted away for the moment as she enjoyed the night with her friends. 

The group had moved over to the pool area to play a few games before Abigail had left to use the restroom. Alex took notice of Morgan’s lack of hesitation when she guided the shorter woman over and provided overwatch. If Alex didn’t know a softy when she saw one, then she definitely knew one now after seeing how Morgan interacted with Abigail. The latter had the former wrapped around her fingers. There was no doubt about it.

With the pair stepping away, that left Alex and Lucy who were now resting against the pool table.

“So Luce, an interesting place you picked out tonight. Care to explain how you found it?”

Luce looked up from her phone. Casually she answered. “Well... I’ve been hooking up with this one girl for a while and she recommended this place to me. She said it was a great place to meet other people.” After her explanation, she maintained a serious expression. 

Alex doubted her friend was truly going around the city on sexual escapades with other women. Though before she could ask just for the sake of it, a smile cracked through the other woman’s face. “Were you expecting a story like that? You know I’m just messing with you. James and I were walking around the area one night and we saw this place. It looked like a pretty fun place to hang out. It helped that Abby was looking to come here so the ‘stars were aligned,’ or so they say.”

After sending another text, Lucy finally put her phone down. “Though the main reason why I asked you to come over was because you seemed a little down the last time I saw you. I thought you could use a little fun...”

Touched by the gesture, Alex was overcome with a little emotion. “Yeah, it's been a rough week. I really appreciate you bringing me out tonight. I really needed this.”

Lucy smiled, “I’m glad I could help. Plus, God knows you need to get laid.”

“Luce!” Alex’s cheeks flushed furiously.

“What? I’m just stating the facts. And as a long-standing judge advocate for the corp, I can assure you that one cannot simply deny the facts.”

Right as Alex was about to follow up with a response, they were interrupted by Morgan walking with her arm wrapped around a hunched over Abigail. “Hey guys, Abby’s not feeling too well. I think I’m going to take her back home. Lucy, you mind driving us back to her place?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem,” the woman in question replied. It was after Morgan had propped Abigail onto her back and Lucy picking up her clutch that the latter realized she had forgotten to address the last member of the group. 

She turned to Alex. “Hey, sorry we have to cut our night short. You want a ride home?”

Looking down at her watch, Alex deemed it slightly too early to end her night there. “No, it’s fine. I think I’m going to stay a bit longer.”

“Oh ok. Well, let me know when you get home. I’ll talk to you later alright?” The two shared another hug before Lucy departed with the other women.

Now alone, Alex contemplated what to do. _ Well, I guess I can go for another drink before I go back home. _

\--- 12:30 A.M ---

A few too many drinks later, Alex sat in the booth by herself. She was facing the guests still dancing on the floor. The bar was surprisingly even more packed than when she had arrived earlier. Feeling a little more than tipsy, she rested her head against the cool surface of the table in front of her. She stayed in that position, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. 

“Have someone you’re waiting for?” A voice could be made out in front of Alex just as she heard the impression of someone seating themselves on the opposite side of her. 

Alex rolled her head to the side to meet the person addressing her. A beautiful dark-haired brunette sat in front of her in a black cocktail dress. The woman appeared to be of Latin-American descent. Looking at her face, Alex noticed she had a warm inviting smile and a small chiseled nose. _ Reminds me a little of Kara’s. _

“Uh, I guess you could shay that...” Having picked up on her slurred speech she corrected herself, “I meant, say that.” She then went on to giggle.

Alex and giggling? Surely the world had turned upside down...

The other woman chuckled, “your friends leave you all alone?”

Sighing, Alex melted back down to rest her head back against the table, “yeah...”

“Want me to keep you some company?”

Alex stared at the stranger. The D.E.O agent couldn’t get a read on her yet, but she was definitely intriguing. She shrugged, “sure, why not?”

\--- 3:30 A.M ---

How Alex managed to stay up for the next few hours was beyond her. She couldn’t tell you what she talked about with the mystery woman during their time together. The only thing she could say for certain was the other woman knew how to push Alex’s buttons.

At one point in the night, she was persuaded into dancing whilst half-pissed. People around them cheered Alex on, mistaking her drunk movements for a new creative form of dance. On another note, Alex learned that playing pool while intoxicated was not a fun time, though highly entertaining for the other woman. It took almost a half-hour for Alex to realize she was striking thin air the entire time. She would have felt embarrassed if it were not for the fact that she was simply too drunk to care.

Making her way out of the bathroom, her balance seemed to give way as she suddenly found herself falling towards the ground, but not before being caught by an arm around her waist.

“Whoa there Danvers. I think it’s safe to say you've had your fun for tonight.” The woman then proceeded to hoist Alex up against her shoulders. 

“C’mon, let me take you back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> One question I have for you. Did you get the sense that this mystery woman was a bit creepy? When I read some of the dialogue, that was what I personally felt. Idk.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter or the story in general!
> 
> I'll have the companion piece up soon. Thanks and until next time.


	6. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks without Kara, it seems Alex is able to settle into her new life and accept... well I wouldn't quite use the word 'accept'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Eona: I'm glad you enjoyed the oc's. I think one of the reasons why the last chapter flew by for me was because of my personal investment in them lol. To address your concern, I'm happy to tell you that the ONLY person Alex could be involved with romantically in this story is Kara. No exceptions.
> 
> CanaryLance: Duly noted :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I also enjoy the friendship between Alex and Luce. I'm hoping to insert more of it eventually. These two latest chapters will further shape the direction of the plot. Looking forward to what you think!

\--- Saturday 1:00 P.M ---

_ October 12th - Same Day _

Alex woke up later that afternoon. She didn’t bother getting up due to the constant pounding in her head.

The woman was lying in her bed, where sheets were tussled all over the mattress and even spilling onto the hardwood floor. She found herself in the familiar routine of once again trying to recall the events of her drunken haze from the other night. Though this time, it wasn’t as difficult as the last.

Her night out with Lucy and newly acquainted friends was an amazing one. Alex couldn’t remember the last time she really let loose and forgot all of her emotional troubles. Being able to ignore the anxiety-inducing thoughts was really nice for a change.

As her mind continued to flip through the events that took place the other night, she came upon her conversation with Lucy… though one exchange in particular.

_ “God knows you need to get laid.” _

It was in that moment a gentle prodding in her psyche triggered her consciousness to unleash a flood of new memories. Memories belonging to that of her time with a mysterious woman at the bar. The woman was an enigma, but from what Alex remembered of the night, she enjoyed her time all the same... even if most of it was at the expense of her humiliation.

Slowly getting up and resting her back against the headboard, she finally took in the state of her bed. It was a complete and utter mess.

_ What the hell happened here? _

It was that line of thought which got the gears in her head turning. Anxiety ensued as panic shot through her system. There was no doubt she was fully awake now. _There’s no way we did anything after we got home… right? What happened when we got back to the apartment? Think Alex!_

Think she did and yet, she could only draw upon blanks. Alex couldn’t remember what transpired after the two had arrived at her place.

Frankly, would it really be the end of the world if Alex finally got some action after such a long time? 

Based on the loud frantic steps that her neighbors on the floor below Alex’s apartment could hear above them... it clearly was. Trying to solve this conundrum, she went to her phone in hopes that they had exchanged numbers before the other woman had left.

“Shit. What was her name again?”_ I’m pretty sure it had something to do with a drink. _

_ Shirley? No, too sweet. She had more of a tough personality from what I remember. _

_ Brandy? Doesn’t fit her. _

_ Tequila? Closer, but still not it. _

_ Margarita _… 

“That’s the one!” She fist-pumped in the air, taking huge satisfaction of the really insignificant victory. It was a victory nevertheless... 

Though it was after this considerable movement, that a small piece of paper fell from her bed onto the floor. 

It was a written note.

_ Had a lot of fun last night. Did you know that you flay around all over the place when you’re drunk? It was a struggle getting you tucked into bed XP _

_ Next time you want to hang out, give me a call. xxx-xxx-xxxx _

Alex blushed at the thought of her lack of grace throughout her drunken stupor. She went on to finish reading the note...

_ By the way, let me know how it goes with this Kara girl. _

_ \- M. _

Sighing in relief that nothing serious occurred last night, Alex sat back and proceeded to relax on her bed. _ Well, at least I know nothing serious happened. _

The feeling of reassurance was short-lived however as it finally dawned on her the implications of the last part of the note.

She re-read the line. “Let me know how it goes… with Kara…”

She slapped her forehead with her palm. “Shit!” _ I just outed my feelings for Kara to someone. To a random person I just met. Of all the people I could have told... _

She sat in silence going over this revelation. While some concern filtered through her mind that someone now knew her most damaging secret, Alex surprisingly felt a weight lift off from her shoulders. The burden of holding in her romantic feelings for her sister all these years was a heavy one to carry all on her own. She couldn’t count the number of times in her life when she doubted or even blamed herself for feeling things that society deemed morally wrong.

As time went by, she eventually learned not to worry about what others thought because all that mattered at the end of the day was how _ she _felt. So if her affection for her sister was truly genuine, so be it. She and she alone would be the one to judge what she could or could not feel, everyone else be damned.

With this Margarita figure added into the equation, another individual knew something about Alex that no one else in the world had access to. Not even her mother or best friends were told about it. She could already picture the difficult discussions or even severe backlash she would face if any of them found out.

And yet, despite what hardship may come in the future, she still continued to pursue her feelings for Kara.

Alex didn’t know what or how much she told this Margarita person, especially the full extent of her familial relationship with Kara. However, the disclosure of some aspects, whatever they may be, still comforted her. 

A lot calmer now and even feeling a little lighter, she stored the number in her phone and went on to properly start her weekend.

\--- Thursday Afternoon 3:00 P.M ---

If you asked any D.E.O Agent what they thought about their routine Thursday briefings, they would tell you it was the worst.

Mid-week staff briefings were a necessary part of running the agency effectively. Yet, they can run agonizingly long and consist of discussing the most mundane things. Even as a senior operative who understood the importance of these types of meetings, Alex couldn’t help but tune out at times. 

As an informal second-in-command to the D.E.O Director, it was quite improper for her to show such disinterest. Thus, over the years Alex had perfected the art of feigning interest on these very occasions. Other agents haven’t been so lucky to pick up on the skill. 

Alex could see Winn sitting in the back row of the assembly room. He was nodding off and had covered his mouth to prevent a yawn from escaping just as J’onn caught him in his line of sight.

“_Agent Schott_.” Having his name called brought Winn out of his reverie and his attention back towards the front. “I’m very sorry to bore you. Would you like to take a nap out in the corridor?”

Like a deer in headlights, Winn could only stare at the director from the other side of the room.

Taking in the agent’s silence, J’onn took that as his queue to continue. “I didn’t think so. Fortunately for you, this meeting is pretty much finished. Agent Schott, I suggest you try staying awake for the rest of your time on duty.”

Winn ducked his head as there were a few teasing snickers from the other agents around him.

“Everyone dismissed.” With that, all of the attending agents rose and began filing out to their designated assignments. Alex followed the exiting group when J’onn called for her, “Agent Danvers, I need to speak with you for a moment.”

She turned back around and returned to the front of the room. As the last person exited and the assembly door closed behind them, Alex and J’onn were now left to speak in private.

“So Alex, what did _ you _ think of today’s briefing? I’m sure you can add more constructive feedback than through the demonstration Winn displayed just now.”

“Oh. Well, it was quite informative... I guess.”

J’onn could only chuckle as he picked out the agent’s tone, “no need to try and spare me from hurting my feelings. I know these briefings can get a little dry.”

The female agent smirked in reply. “_Only_ a little? We spent half the time going over the new hydraulic plumbing system that was installed over the weekend.”

The director could only sigh in agreement, “I guess you do have a point, but its the principle of the matter.”

“Of course,” Alex curtly replied, though perked a small smile shortly after.

“Regardless, I didn’t keep you here to talk about the briefing. I wanted to talk about _ you_.”

“Me? Are we doing performance reviews already? I thought we don't conduct those until next month.”

J’onn only shook his head as he sat against one of the meeting room chairs. “No none of that, I just wanted to see how you were doing personally. It seemed for a while you were a little distracted. With the last existential threat taken care of and Kara moving on with her life, Supergirl won’t be as active as we want her to be.” 

Placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “I’ll be needing you to be on top of things so we can fill in that void. We still have a few remaining prisoners from _Fort Rozz_ to track down and with Supergirl away, it's now the D.E.O’s responsibility to step up and maintain the overall safety of the city.”

Alex knew the D.E.O’s reliance on Supergirl’s strength would eventually cost them, but she was confident that the agency was up to the task to fill in the lost differential of strength.

“Yeah, I know. The last couple of months have been a bit stressful, but I'm doing fine now.”

J’onn looked at her inquisitively. “Hmm. I did indeed notice that you’ve been more lively as of late.”

And Alex was. In the last few days, Alex has been going out to meet with her friends. The time spent with them enabled her to not worry about any other things that could impose unneeded stress. She was even able to talk to Margarita for a short while, albeit only through texts due to their busy schedules. Whatever Margarita had to do, Alex didn't know. She has yet to ask what it was the other woman did for a living.

While the likes of her mother and best friends were people Alex knew she could always depend on, talking with Margarita was different. It was truly an amazing feeling to speak to a person that knew nothing of her prior background. Alex could confide in things without any fear of judgment from the other party. She could use a friend like her and as a result, Alex had arranged to meet up in person again sometime in the upcoming weeks.

Alex replied, “I’ve been spending a lot of time with my friends recently. It’s been great.”

J'onn could only nod in acquiesce. "Well as long as you're alright now, I have nothing to worry about…”

\---

The rest of the day went on without major issues. Alex and Agent Valdes were sent out to patrol _ East Harlem _ where they responded to a number of low profile incidents. Amongst them was a pair of Zaelnaits that entered a _ Chili’s _ restaurant and wreaked havoc by tripping the waiting and kitchen staff with their telekinetic powers. The restaurant was a complete mess by the time the two agents arrived. The process of apprehending the aliens, however, went relatively smooth.

After resolving these incidents, the pair of agents went on to investigate more pressing matters. The neighborhood was reported to have an increase in alien narcotics activity. Rampant selling of illegal drugs was on the rise and was not only affecting the alien inhabitants, but also the unaware humans. The alien substances were known to have detrimental effects on the human species and have already claimed several lives in the area.

After pursuing a number of leads with no luck, the two agents resigned their efforts for the day and returned to base.

\---

Back at headquarters, she could see Vazquez, Hartmann, and Winn in their respective stations as Alex passed the command center on her way to the women's locker room.

Alex felt relieved after taking a quick shower and changing into a set of more comfortable day-clothes. Exiting from the locker room, she said her goodbyes to passing agents and Pam sitting at the front desk. The head secretary was a friendly woman that got along with everyone. It would be a crime not to greet her as Alex took her leave.

\---

As the elevator doors opened up to the garage, Alex turned to her right and was met by the sight of her pride and joy. A few feet in front of her stood a midnight-black _2008 Ducati 1198S_. With its infamous V-twin (168 bhp) engine, anyone would kill to experience at least one ride with the motorcycle in their lifetime. State of the art suspension, traction control, and unique chassis allow the Italian vehicle to reach groundbreaking performance. After the incident with her last motorcycle, Alex made sure to appreciate the one she had now even more so.

As she was about to mount her ride, she heard the ring of her cell phone go off. Glancing at the caller I.D, it was her mother. Alex answered the phone.

She immediately heard the sound of shattering glass from the other side of the call. Confused by the strange abnormality, “hey mom, everything alright over there?”

There was a short pause as more crashing could be heard before Eliza finally returned to the phone.

“Honey, you need to get over here... Now.”

“Why? What’s going on?” She was now alarmed.

“It’s Kara. She’s back home...”

Alex’s worried expression eased a little and took the statement as music to her ears. “That’s great! How come she’s back early? I thought she wasn’t due back home for another few days.”

More loud disruption could be heard as finally an earth-shattering boom could be heard over the phone. 

“Mom, what is going on over there?!"

She waited for a response until there was finally complete silence on the other end. Said silence was broken when her mother picked up the landline again.

“Alex, listen carefully. I didn't get the full story yet but...” Eliza paused as if she was at a loss for words.

“But _ what _ mom?”

“He cheated on her Alex - " She could hear her mother's voice crack, "Mon-El cheated on Kara...”

“...”

It was Alex’s turn to be speechless. So many emotions ran through her head as she tried to comprehend the situation at hand.

The first was _disgust_. How could anyone think to go against their promise... their _vow..._ of staying faithful to their partner was beyond her understanding.

The second was _anger_. No, it was _rage_. The fucker wouldn’t leave alive the next time she saw him. After hurting her sister the way he did? Alex would make sure of it.

And the third? Her emotions simmered down for a brief moment as she contemplated the last one that came to mind.

The third was _hope_, but she would worry about that later. That was one thing she was willing to put behind for another time. Alex had more pressing issues to attend to. Such as getting to Kara.

  
Mounting her bike, she reassured her mother before hanging up the call. “Mom, I’m leaving the city now. I’ll be back home soon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward marks a considerable turning point. Things will start to pick up very soon. The next couple of chapters are crucial and it may take a little more time. Out of all the chapters that I've written so far, I want to get the next two right (whatever that means).
> 
> I can't wait to share what I have planned next. Please comment your thoughts on the chapter or anything on the story in general. Any predictions? I live for comments :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	7. For a Brief Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Midvale to be with Kara in her sister's moment of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finally provide the next update. I've been pretty busy recently so I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> Comment housekeeping: 
> 
> All clean?! Prove me wrong for the next chapter XD

\--- Thursday Afternoon 5:30 P.M ---

_ October 17th _

Ending the phone call with her mother, Alex put on her dark-matte helmet and immediately mounted her bike. 

Revving up the engine, she sped out of the parking garage and made her way crosstown towards the _ FDR Drive_. The city’s east-side highway would give Alex the most direct route to her destination. 

As she drove through the bustling streets, everything passed behind in a blur as Alex had only one thought in mind… _ Kara_.

The woman tried to conjure images of what exactly had transpired for her sister to abandon the honeymoon and most likely the relationship as well, but was met with great difficulty. Just the thought of Kara in pain made Alex put-off her desire for answers and instead concentrate on driving to her mother’s house as soon as possible. In the end, it was pointless to think about the situation as she would get the truth soon enough.

Though if one thing was for certain, there would be hell to pay.

\---

One could argue that Alex’s current state of mind was not suitable for someone speeding on interstate highways, and with a motorcycle no less. For the most part, she stuck to the break-down lanes in order to bypass the rush hour traffic and continued to do so at a grotesquely absurd speed of 185 mph. To reach the speed was a stunning feat of its own, but to maintain it throughout her entire journey took a different kind of determination. Alex was pushing the Ducati to its limits and was rewarded when she passed the welcome-home sign of Maine’s southern border. 

What would have taken an average driver to complete the six-hour journey from National City to Sebago, Maine, Alex did it in a record time of just two. Fortunately, she had a special D.E.O issued radio-frequency identifier. This helped her considerably in warding off lurking state troopers along the way and prompted instant access through federal and state toll booths.

Exiting just off _Interstate-95_, she turned onto the local roads of Cumberland County. One of Maine’s 16 districts, Cumberland consisted of several small towns that surrounded one of the state’s largest and deepest lakes. Midvale, in particular, sat to the west of _ Sebago Lake._ To get there one needed to enter the Roosevelt Trail from the opposite side and make their way along the extensive perimeter. 

Alex eventually arrived at the narrow road, which ran beside the _ Douglas Mountains._ Many hiking enthusiasts traveled there at this time of year to observe the changing color of the sprawling woodland’s leaves.

As she drove on the long winding road, to her left was the immense lake staring straight back at her. Night had fallen quickly by the time she entered Sebago and with it, followed a sea of darkness covering its expanse. The only light came from the moon above, dancing off the reflections of the stark-black water. The atmosphere was quite eerie to the occasional out-of-towners but held a comforting familiarity to the woman. 

Locals knew that summer was the best time to take advantage of the lake. On a bright summer day, the water possessed a crystal blue hue very similar to the color found in the Carribean. Sebago Lake was home to a couple of beaches that were made in the last two decades, but its most distinguishing feature was its chain of small island landmasses. Alex recalled many fond memories of her childhood with Kara those summers, island-hopping to play, and explore around the naturally formed isles. 

_ Frye Island _was the largest within the island chain and possessed the notorious _ Frye's Peak._ It was a long-standing tradition for Midvale’s youth to jump off the daunting cliff. When the two sisters decided to jump together one summer, it was to Alex’s utter shock and dismay that Kara pulled out at the last second and quickly hovered in the air whilst _she_ plummeted into the lake. They eventually laughed it off and Alex’s bitter feelings of the small display of sisterly betrayal quickly evaporated.

Ok, maybe it lingered just a bit…

\---

Finally reaching the outskirts of Midvale, she turned onto the familiar streets of her home’s housing block. Her mother’s house was situated closest to the shore, overlooking Sebago Lake. Midvale’s public beach was a mile north from the property so the Danvers had a little private area by the water to themselves.

As she passed her neighbor Mrs. Johnson’s house, she suddenly heard a sputtering from the front of her vehicle.

“Oh come on, don’t do this to me now!” Alex pulled her bike to the side of the street and looked at the gages below her. The gas tank was completely empty. Even the fuel reserve had been triggered several minutes ago.

“Great,” she said exasperated. _ It’s not like I can complain though. I’m surprised I didn’t run out of gas half an hour ago. _

With nothing she could do at the moment, Alex dismounted and pushed her bike up the last stretch of the street and into the driveway of her mother’s home. Propping up the Ducati, she finally looked up to take in the house. Having been distracted with the state of her motorcycle, she didn’t realize the front door of the house was splintered across the front lawn. Hastily making the few steps up to the porch, she took notice of the busted hinges along the doorframe.

Venturing into the house she yelled, “Mom?!”

“In here.” Alex heard the faint voice of her mother coming from the kitchen. Making her way into the room, immediately her boots crunched against glass. Looking around the kitchen, it was an utter mess. Cracked shelves on the walls were now crooked and unhinged. Windows were blasted out and assortments of dishware lay in pieces across the floor. 

Her mother stood across the marble tabletop, attempting to sweep up the glass. “Hi honey, can you get the large garbage bags under the sink?” Alex observed Eliza’s tone and noticed her mother appeared relatively calm.

“Uh sure, but mom is everything alright? What happened here?”

Eliza paused her cleaning efforts and let out a small sigh. “It was your sister, she wasn’t too happy when she got home...”

Alex gazed around the room again, “I can see that.” _ I don’t blame her though, after what the little shit did. _

“_Alexandra_.” 

She looked up to see her mother giving a stern look. “Oh, didn’t realize I said that out loud," Alex replied cheekily. "But hey, that’s what he is isn’t he?” 

Alex took her mother’s lack of response as unuttered agreement. 

Aside from the soft sweeping of the broom, the rest of the house was completely silent. “Where’s Kara?”

Her mother replied, “after her… outburst, she went to Metropolis to see Clarke and Lois. She said she was going to stay the night at their place.” Kara was quite close to her cousin and it made sense that she would seek some advice and solace in the couple after what was experienced. 

With Kara away, Alex decided to finally broach the elephant in the room. “Before Kara left, did she say anything about what happened on the honeymoon?”

Dusting her hands off, Eliza pulled out one of the kitchen stools to sit on. “A little. It was hard to pick out what she was saying as she was throwing things all over the place.” Her mother looked exhausted recalling the commotion before. “To my understanding, when Kara and Mon-El went to see the bazaar on Titan, a woman came up recognizing Mon-El.”

“And?”

“Well, that’s pretty much all I know. They were apparently in a long relationship together. You’ll have to ask Kara later. It goes without saying try not to push her. She was really upset when she left.”

“Yeah... I know.” The lack of insight from her mother unfortunately brought more questions than answers in Alex’s pursuit of what happened. 

Giving up on her inquiry for now, she picked up the broom and dustpan and focused on cleaning the house before Kara returned.

How she would fix the front door, Alex had no clue. She’d figure that out when the time came...

\--- Friday ---

Alex spent the morning sweeping the kitchen area and taping up the several shattered window panes. They dodged a bullet as Kara’s wrath did not spill into the other living areas of the house. With all the damage, who knows how much more time would have been needed to get things back in order.

Needing a short break, Alex took her mother’s car into town that afternoon. It was a joy to see the familiar local spots she used to hang around as a teen, but it was even better to discover the new modern development coming into Midvale. For a long time, the small town was able to hold off outside investment until it got to a point where it was more than necessary. In fact, it was only in the last five years that Midvale saw the opening of its first shopping mall. 

Midvale was one of the lucky towns that were able to adapt and keep its local identity whilst the relatively non-disruptive wave of modernization swept through the area. It didn’t completely push out local businesses as one would typically expect, but instead contributed to the overall growth of the district and the local populace.

\---

After grabbing a quick bite at Sergio’s Italian Deli, she went on a few errands to pick up some supplies for home. Temporary dinnerware and a gasoline container for her bike made it to the top of her list.

\---

With the items purchased, on her way back she tried to see if anyone at the local hardware store could fix her mother’s busted front door. Surprisingly, the staff was too occupied with other customer emergencies for the day. The best they could do was set an appointment for the following day and give her some advice on how to apply a temporary fix.

It was because of this that Alex now found herself standing under the portico, attempting to fit what was left of the splintered door into its frame. She had just managed to prop the door awkwardly in place when the top half suddenly broke off.

“_Pfft_.” A light chortle could be heard from behind. “I don’t think that’s going to fit anytime soon.”

Alex immediately whipped her head around to see Kara standing a few feet in front of her. Looking over her sister’s face, she noted that Kara didn’t seem too upset and was even sporting a small smile. She was glad that Kara’s time at Clarke’s place helped settle some of her sister’s emotions. Even if it was just a little bit.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if a certain someone opened the door first before bursting off to Metropolis.” Alex smirked but quickly retracted it as she noticed Kara’s expression start to turn, most likely recalling the very reason why she left in such a hurry in the first place.

Not waiting for a reply, Alex hopped off the porch steps and embraced Kara. The latter was all too willing to accept and nestled into her sister’s shoulder.

“Everything alright?”

With Kara’s mouth covered, she could only answer in a muffled voice. “How come you came home? I thought you had work today?”

Alex stared ahead as she gently rubbed Kara’s back in soothing circles. “Nothing was more important. I’ll always make time for you no matter what.”

Her sister only tightened her hold in response.

Suddenly a cold draft swept over them and Alex proceeded to lead her sister into the house. “C’mon, it's getting late. Why don’t we go on inside.”

\---

Dinner was a quiet affair as a somber atmosphere hovered over the dining table throughout the entire meal. Knowing it would be good for her daughters to talk things through, Eliza offered to take care of the dishes while they turned in for the night.

Their childhood bedroom was located on the third floor of the house’s spacious loft. While a lot of space, one feature that the sisters initially didn’t take too kindly was the single bathroom they had to share. Alex couldn’t count the number of times they fought over who would get to use the bathroom first during their time in high school.

Nonetheless, despite this hindrance (which was eventually resolved), the two often found themselves spending a great deal of time in their secluded haven.

Alex was currently situated in her bed as her sister finished taking a shower. She heard the shower handle squeak close and moments later Kara stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair with a blue towel. Alex couldn’t see Kara’s face with the towel in the way, but she could tell how the former was feeling based on the downcast of her sister’s head.

The woman in question got on her own bed and pulled herself completely under her duvet.

Alex assumed they wouldn’t be talking anytime soon. Getting the hint, she called out a quick 'goodnight' before going to sleep herself.

\---

It was in the middle of the night when Alex was awakened from her slumber. She could feel small nudges against her shoulder. Cracking her eyes slightly open, she managed to pick out a silhouette standing next to her bed. “Huh, Kara? What time is it? Is something wrong?”

There was a brief pause of silence before a hushed voice made it to Alex’s ears. “_Not really... _”

The distressed tone brought Alex out of her sleepy haze and to sit up from her reclined position. Looking fully at Kara, the sight in front of her stirred an aching in her heart. 

Kara’s hair was largely disheveled and Alex could spot dried tear streaks running down her cheeks. Her sister was hugging a pillow tightly as if that was the only thing tethering her to reality. The vulnerability Kara displayed was frightening as Alex always associated strength and happiness with her sister.

Taking a seat in front of Alex, Kara continued, “I couldn’t sleep. It just… hurts.”

More tears began to seep through and Alex quickly gathered her sister into her arms. “Oh Kara, don’t cry anymore. It's not worth it. _ He’s _ not worth it.”

Kara sniffles and hesitates, “I know. But…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her sister contemplated but ultimately shook her head. “Can I sleep with you? I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep.”

“Of course. You never need to ask.” Alex scooted over so Kara could hop in next to her. The former found herself recalling all the times they did this when Kara first came to Earth. The once alien _ girl _ couldn’t deal with the new environment and eventually turned to Alex for solace. There was something comforting about Alex that always put Kara at ease, allowing her to go back to sleep on those emotionally troubling days.

The sisters were lying down on the bed facing one another, with one of their hands intertwined with the other’s. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime,” she remarked casually.

“No, I mean it… thanks for everything. For being with me.”

Alex could only put on a reassuring smile. “Always. I’ll be here whenever you need me.” Noticing the drowsy look Kara wore, she continued, “c’mon, I’m sure its been a long week for you. Try to get some sleep.”

It was soon after that Kara finally drifted off. Alex lightly chuckled as she heard soft snores immediately coming from the woman next to her. Sighing in relief that Kara was now relaxed, she reached over to brush a few stray strands of hair covering her sister’s face.

“Sweet dreams Kara.”

\--- Saturday Morning ---

Light filtered through the large round window of the loft. Alex couldn't ignore the stinging rays on her face and was the first to wake. 

Trying to get up, she was suddenly hindered by a heavy weight on top of her body. Looking in front of her, she immediately blushed. 

Kara’s face nestled inside the crook of Alex’s neck, in which she could feel her sister’s soft breathing. Kara currently had her arms wrapped around Alex’s torso in a tight grip. The most damaging however was Kara’s legs. The sisters’ legs were tangled together, resulting in one of Kara’s thighs to be pressed against Alex’s center.

_ Oh fuck. _ “Kara!” Alex shouted loudly. She quickly rolled back her tone. “Kara, wakeup.”

There was still no response. Alex then began to nudge her sister, but when that didn’t do the trick, she began to shake her incessantly. 

“Mmh Alex,” Kara groaned throatily.

Alex stopped her movements and gulped. 

_ Double fuck_. 

“Five more minutes...” Kara replied drowsily and snuggled closer into Alex.

“No, Kara. Wakeup. I need to get off.” One of Kara's eyes peered open and she stared at Alex confused. “Wait, I mean... I need to go to the bathroom. Can you please move?”

Kara for the most part was awake now and realized the strong hold she had on Alex. “Oh sorry, hold up a sec.” She relaxed her grip and proceeded to roll off her sister onto the end of the bed. As soon as she did so, Alex sprinted to their bathroom and slammed the door shut. Kara could only stare in wonder. “Huh, I guess she really needed to go.”

\---

After the morning’s ‘incident,’ Alex drafted herself to go on a coffee and bagel run for a late brunch. 

Well... coffee and bagels for _her_. Knowing the sweet tooth that her sister was, Alex would have to also pick up some donuts for Kara. By the time she got back home with their food in tow, she finally managed to compose herself… to an extent. The drive into town did wonders to clear her mind, but the moment she bumped into Kara in the kitchen, said composure instantly vanished as she immediately recalled the compromising moment.

Flustered, she barely managed to get out a sentence. “Oh uh, hey! Got some donuts for you.”

Her sister smiled. “Thanks. Let’s bring everything outside. It’s going to be really nice out today.” She proceeded to make her way to the backdoor patio of the house. “By the way, mom went over to Mrs. Johnson’s house for their book club meeting. She'll be back by the time the contractors arrive to fix the front of the house.” 

“…”

Kara stopped right before the screen door. “Alex, you alright? You’ve been acting a little strange recently.”

Alex mentally slapped herself. _ Get it together Alex, it’s only Kara. Nothing happened this morning. You’re making the situation more than what it actually was. _“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll meet you outside, I’m just going to get the creamer for my coffee.”

\---

As Kara commented earlier that morning, the weather was indeed nice enough to lounge outdoors. It was generally temperate with only a few short spells of gentle breezes here and there. 

The two sisters had finished their meal and were now sitting on the patio chairs overlooking Sebago Lake. Comfortable silence surrounded them as they immersed themselves in the beautiful scenery in front of them.

“Do you remember that day we jumped off Frye's Peak?”

Alex turned to her left to see Kara staring straight at the lake, whose eyes had a tinge of reminiscence.

“You mean when _ I _ jumped off Frye's Peak? If I remember correctly, you chickened out at the last second.”

“Hey!” Kara admonished. “Technically I _ did _ jump off the cliff... I just didn’t fall down like everyone else.”

Alex couldn’t find fault in the argument and smirked, “you know that was the point of the jump?”

Her sister nodded but didn’t supply a verbal answer. Her facial expression was now despondent as she continued to stare ahead lost in thought.

“It happened on Titan…”

“Huh?” Alex remarked, confused at the sudden topic being brought to attention.

Her sister clarified. “When I found out Mon-El was cheating. It was on our stop to _ Titan_.” Taking a deep breath, Kara continued. “We were at the Saturnian Bazaar when we stopped at a small jewelers tent. I was taking a look at some of the gems when all of a sudden some girl comes up to Mon-El and starts kissing him...”

Alex’s attention was fully on her sister. Noticing Kara was having a difficult time trying to recite what happened next, Alex decided to ask a few questions. “Do you know who she was?”

Kara furrowed her brows in wonder. “Yeah. Strangely enough, she even introduced herself. She said her name was Imra and that she was...” Kara paused in reluctance.

“She was what?”

“She was Mon-El’s wife...”

“Wait, what!?” Alex shouted in a mix of bewilderment and rising anger. “Since when?”

Her sister jumped at the animated response and shook her head. “I don’t know. I didn’t stay to find out. When she said who she was I panicked. I got into J’onn’s cruiser and just left…”

_ Well at least she left the bastard stranded. It's more than what he deserves. _ Glancing back at her sister, she saw her downtrodden look. Alex went around the outdoor dining table and knelt in front of Kara. Patting her sister’s thigh, she reassured her. “He doesn’t deserve you, Kara. Just forget about him. He’s not worth the trouble.”

Her sister sighed, “I know…”

A thought suddenly came to Alex’s mind as she looked at her sister’s expression. Getting up, she tugged her sister from her seat. “C’mon, I know just the place to cheer you up.”

\---

“Oh. My. Rao…” Kara gasped in disbelief. “I didn’t think they were still around!”

Having pulled up to the parking lot of a small building by the outskirts of Midvale, the girls found themselves in front of _ MaggieMoo’s Ice Cream and Treatery_. On the verge of going out of business due to more mainstream chains, the classic ice-cream restaurant franchise was able to cut its locations and market themselves as a niche business. The strategic move served the company well as they were still able to make a small margin with the local clientele they served.

Notorious for its variety and creative specialty items, the franchise was a mainstay during their childhood. Alex fortunately passed by the original location on her shopping run and noticed it had moved to a smaller building next door. She was glad she found it. If it was anything to go by, Kara’s face was beaming with delight. 

“Let's see if they still have that favorite item of yours.” Alex followed Kara inside to be seated into one of the booths.

When settled, Kara picked up the menu. “Alex, they still have it! Look at the bottom.” She eagerly pointed at the end of the menu. “It’s the _ Udderly Butter Bebopper._ Oh, wait! They also have - ”

Alex leaned back against the booth and stared on as her sister examined the menu in childlike wonderment. It was right then and there that she vowed to keep Kara’s smile from ever falling. No matter what.

_ Tomorrow… tomorrow I’ll tell her how I feel. _

\--- Sunday Afternoon ---

For a majority of Midvale locals, today was simply just another day of the week. It was one that marked the day before their mundane routine would reset to the following Monday.

For Alex Danvers however, she was on a mission of a lifetime. Today was the day that she would finally tell Kara how she felt after all this time of holding back. Never did she believe that she would come to a point in her life where she would actually confess her feelings, let alone even _ think _ about doing it.

After their time at MaggieMoo’s the day before, Alex spent the entire night mulling over a plan on how to bring it up. In the end, she decided that it was best to simply lay everything on the table outright.

\---

That afternoon, the two found themselves strolling through the tall woodland of Frye Island. It was a mystical sight to behold as aside from a wooden bridge connected to the mainland, the island was free of human infrastructure. The only physical feature that gave away that the island held an unnatural presence was a small picket fence with ‘Frye Island’ written on it.

The sisters walked along a natural footpath into the depths of the island. The Yellow Birch tree branches danced along with the wind as a fall breeze swept across the entire lake. Their vibrant colored leaves shook in fervor and some were even swept away by the wind trails. 

A tall cliff neared as they made the final trek up the top of the hill. Arriving at their destination, the two fearlessly sat along the cliff-edge.

“Frye’s Peak.” Kara voiced out whilst dangling her legs over the side. “I hope you don’t expect me to actually jump into the lake this time.”

Alex turned to her sister and laughed. “I couldn’t make you even if I tried.”

“You got that right.” Kara stared at the large expanse of the lake. “So why did you want to come out here all of a sudden?”

“What? I can’t simply spend the day out on a nature walk with my sister?” Alex replied in a teasing tone.

“Of course you can. It just seemed like you had something on your mind.”

It was Alex’s turn to look ahead at the scenic view in front of them._ Come on Alex. Its now or never. After all these years you have a chance to finally tell Kara how you feel about her. _

_ But wait, what if she reacts badly? That will be the end of the relationship we have now. _ Another voice in Alex’s head rose from her inner psyche.

_ It doesn’t matter. If I don’t do this now, then I never will. _ The rational part of her mind reasoned with her warring emotions... and fortunately won out. The emotions she's kept inside for so long was ready to burst. If she didn’t release them now, they would be locked away with only the feelings of regret remaining.

“Do you remember the first few months after Clarke left you with us?”

“Of course I remember. It was hard adjusting to Earth, but eventually it turned out great.”

Alex looked at her sister solemnly. “Do you really though? I clearly remember giving you a hard time.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too hard,” Kara assured her. “I could see why you treated me the way you did. But hey, look at us now...”

“It wasn’t right though, and I should have done better by you. I should have been a better sister then, regardless of how we are now. Before you came to live with us, _ I _ was the star, and then…” She paused to collect her thoughts. “How could I compete with you? With someone who could _ touch _ the stars. You know, I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You feeling like less somehow it… made me feel like more… but now?”

She gazed at Kara, who was also looking at her attentively. 

“You’re everything to me.”

Her sister looked awestruck from the heartwarming words. “Alex, I don’t know what to - ”

“Wait!” Alex held her hand up as she hastily interjected. “Let me just say one more thing…”

_ Come on Alex. Just say it. _

Taking her sister’s hand in her own, “Kara, I lov - “

“Kara?” A timid voice interrupted.

Kara and Alex both turned around to see who the sudden voice belonged to.

It was Mon-El.

Both sisters stood up and looked on in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Alex seethed.

The man in question ignored Alex’s exclamation and focused solely on Kara. She was looking at him in anger as well, but also with a hint of underlying pain. “Kara, can we talk?”

Slightly irritated now, Kara replied. “Answer the question Mon-El, what are you doing here?”

Holding his hands up in an attempt to wade through the air of hostility, “I just want to talk. Do you think we can go somewhere else?" He veered his gaze to acknowledge Alex and then back to Kara. "Preferably alone...”

Alex turned to her sister and discerned the conflicting emotions going through Kara’s head. Reaching out to her, “Kara - “

“I’ll handle this,” Kara replied stoically and then softened her tone as she reassured her sister, “I’ll be back in a few minutes. This shouldn't take long.” 

Turning her attention to Mon-El she directed, “let’s go,” and flew off to the other side of the lake. Mon-El in-turn leaped in pursuit.

\---

Alex looked on as they departed the island. She returned to her seat by the cliff-edge as she waited for Kara to return. In the meantime, she ran over the last few minutes before Mon-El interrupted. 

She had finally told Kara how she felt. Well... not entirely. If it wasn’t for Mon-El’s interruption, Alex could have finished all of what she wanted to say. All in all, she was satisfied with how far she had gotten. It was quite a personal victory if you asked her. But one day she would find the time to say those last _ three _ words.

\--- 10 Minutes Later ---

10 minutes had passed since the couple left. Alex continued to wait in anticipation as they most likely needed to hash everything out.

\--- 30 Minutes Later ---

Half an hour passed and Alex was starting to get slightly anxious. _ They probably needed to go over the logistics on how they are going to break things off. If he hurts her again I swear… _

\---

After another hour, Alex started the trek back home. _ She probably just forgot to meet back here after they finished._ Though as she kept on trying to reassure herself, she couldn’t help but let fear close in. 

Gray clouds began to gather around the area and with each step through the woodland, the once vibrant leaves grew duller by the second.

As Alex made it to the bridge at the end of the island, small raindrops started to fall from the sky. She didn’t want to accept it, but she couldn’t deny the realization that was forming in her head.

Kara wasn't coming back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Questions, feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be coming soon. Until next time.
> 
> Questions to Consider:
> 
> What did you think of the pace of the chapter? This one covered essentially four days of plot.
> 
> Thoughts on what will happen going forward?
> 
> Does anyone recognize the quote during Alex's talk with Kara? It comes from the first episode of Season One. It was one of the main scenes of their relationship that sold me on the show. Just a disclaimer, this story is solely for personal enjoyment, not financial gain. I don't intend to misuse the lines for this chapter or any others (though I don't expect to quote anymore).


	8. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weekend, Alex goes along with her week until she finally gets an opportunity to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of chapters seem to be getting longer than when I initially started. I can't promise they'll all be like that going forward, but I'll definitely try! This chapter was definitely something else... 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> There were so many comments this week that it would take too much of the page (be sure to take a look at the previous chapter for my replies). Though by all means, keep them coming. They all make my day XD

\--- Tuesday Afternoon ---

_ October 22nd _

Alex sat in the front passenger seat of the black D.E.O issued _ Chevrolet SUV_. She was currently waiting for Agent Valdes to brief the rookie that would be tagging along on their patrol. More reports of overdoses were on the rise and most likely a result of the alien narcotics sweeping the impoverished neighborhoods of National City. The issue was so rampant, that the National City Police Department (NCPD) personally requested additional assistance from the government agency. J’onn even declared an agency-wide mandate for active units to have additional personnel on assignments.

As she waited for the accompanying agents, the woman had nothing but time to mull over the events of the past weekend. Given that the sisters decided to fly over to Frye Island instead of taking Eliza’s car, after Kara’s unexpected leave, Alex had to make the long march back to her mother’s home on foot. By the time she arrived at the house, it had been too late to return to National City and had to stay the night. Because of this, she set out early morning the following Monday and had to call in late to work.

_ There must be a reasonable explanation… there just has to be, _Alex self-reassured. _ Kara wouldn’t leave if there wasn’t something important. __But what if they got back togeth - _

No_. _ Alex wouldn’t descend to that line of thinking. She would just have to stop by Kara’s this week to find out what truly happened after her sister left with Mon-El.

A sudden knock on the window broke Alex from her concentration and soon enough, Agent Valdes and the rookie entered the vehicle.

Alex looked to the driver’s seat to see her partner strapping in, “Valdes, everything good?” The man was slightly older than herself and held an almost hilarious muscled build. Despite his gigantic appearance, everyone at the agency knew he was quite the softy at times.

“Yeah, the debrief went smoothly and we have the all-clear. This is Pete Letterman. He’ll be with us for the next couple of weeks,” the gruff agent replied.

Alex looked behind to the passenger seats and spotted the rookie in a pristine D.E.O uniform. The kid could be the poster-child of a law enforcement academy brochure and was green as could be. 

That would have to change.

Over the course of his brief stint, she’d make sure Agent Valdes broke the kid into the inner workings of their field operations.

Giving a curt nod in acknowledgment, Alex resumed her attention to the front. “Alright, let’s head out.”

\---

In the last couple of months a drug known as ‘Fizz’ had taken storm, primarily in the neighborhoods of _ East Harlem_. The drug earned its namesake for its effect on the user when taking just half a dose. The user’s brain would essentially _ fizz _ out into a sense of nothingness, or bliss according to the addicts that lived to tell the tale. Through the cooperation of the NCPD’s _ Science Division _ and the D.E.O, the agencies managed to pinpoint the composition of the drug to a substance called noctis root. The chemical was a naturally occurring substance on Mercury’s _Ymir_ sub-system, notorious for its interplanetary smuggling rings.

Similarly to the human manufactured narcotics, the alien drug served as a high-intensity painkiller. Fizz was extremely potent, already claiming a number of lives and appeared to have greater physical and psychological long-term effects than its human counterparts. 

The unit was currently on its way to _ Hunts Point_. Several weeks ago a surveillance team came across suspicious activity and requested an investigative detachment to check it out. The neighborhood was in a severe state as there was high unemployment, a large homeless population, and had one of the highest crime rates in National City. It was no wonder drug operations targeted the specific neighborhood.

_ Zzzt_. _ Zzzt. _ An audible crackle belted from the front dashboard’s internal radio. 

Alex looked up to see a red flashing indicator on the radio interface and proceeded to take up the attached transponder, “Agent Danvers.”

“Hey Alex,” a cheery Winn replied. “I’m on dispatch duty for today. We got a call of possible narcotics activity in an alley between Mel and Baker. The witness recently called in so you’ll probably be the first ones on the scene.”

“Thanks for the tip Winn. Any other information we should know about?” She turned to the side and gestured for Agent Valdes to proceed to the given location. 

“Yeah, the guy living across the street said that a homeless group has been congregating the alleyway for the past month. He claims a car stops by every weekend to do a drop off of contraband,” Winn’s voice said with a tinge of skepticism. “You’ll have to confirm when you get there.”

“Alright thanks Winn, we’re on our way.”

\---

The squad pulled up to their destination. Alex could immediately tell something was off as an overwhelming rancid stench filled the air.

As the three agents approached the entrance of the alley, the stench only got stronger. 

“Fuck, that has to be a combination of fermented piss, guts, and shit if I’ve ever smelled it,” Agent Valdes remarked. The colossal agent always had a way with words.

Sudden retching could be heard just off the side of the car behind them. Alex turned her elbow-covered mouth to spot the rookie throwing up on the floor.

The female agent rolled her eyes, _ rookies._

Though as soon as she made the comment, she smelled something else in the air. The familiar smell of rot...

Drawing her firearm, she carefully entered the alleyway with Agent Valdes bringing up the rear. The passage for the most part was narrow and filled with several trash containers owned by the restaurants at the street-front. Some cardboard hovels lay abandoned as well as a couple shopping carts containing the belongings of homeless street-dwellers. As the D.E.O agents neared the middle of the alley, they came upon a sharp corner opening up to a small enclosure. 

Turning around the corner, the agents immediately halted.

Alex hastily activated her ear-satellite communicator. “Winn, you still there?”

A brief stream of channel static could be heard before it eventually cleared up. “Yeah, I can hear you.” 

“Get EMS over here and contact any local units available in the area.”

“Already done. Something wrong?” Winn asked after picking up the concern in his friend's voice.

Alex hesitated, taking in the scene in front of her. “Yeah, we found the group. It doesn’t look too good. We’re going to check on them now. I’ll keep you posted,” she stated before ending the channel.

Stepping further into the clearing Alex spotted more makeshift cardboard beds lying against the surrounding walls, this time occupied by several individuals. As she approached, she noticed they were all unnaturally still.

Heading to the west side of the clearing she called out, “Valdes, take a look on the other side,” whilst pointing to the area opposite of her. “Check for any pulses and Fizz symptoms.” _ They probably overdosed the other night_, Alex presumed. She went up to the individuals and placed her fingers upon one of the males' necks. 

Nothing. 

The agent proceeded to check the victim’s iris’. While she knew the visual signs of a Fizz-user overdose, it still startled her nonetheless when she saw the completely pitch-black pools staring up at her. A few months ago, the D.E.O lab's tests determined that the noctis root properties of the drug caused this symptom.

_ Yep, definitely the works of Fizz. _ After checking the status of two more bodies and confirming that they were also deceased, she went over to her partner that was hunched over a male and female couple. 

“Valdes, have anything? Everyone I checked _OD’d._ I’ll have Dr. Hamilton do the official autopsies when we return to headquarters.”

“Yeah, the woman here is still breathing. She's unresponsive but she should be okay before EMS arrives." His face suddenly turned grim. "But we have another problem. Take a look next to her.”

Alex glanced at the man lying down next to the woman, who noticeably shared several familial features. He didn’t look too different compared to the other victims she surveyed moments before, sporting similar symptoms of the Fizz. Looking closer however, she spotted a dark red pool seeping underneath the body. Kneeling down to get a better look, she moved the man’s jacket to the side and spotted a small hole the size of a quarter that went straight through the abdomen. 

“Was he shot? Maybe a drug deal gone wrong?” Valdes posited. “I didn’t think dealers around this area were packing any weapons given the latest bill to get them off the streets.”

“Yeah, but not if they were aliens,” Alex quietly muttered to herself. Before she could investigate further, sirens zoning in on their location sounded off in the distance.

"That’s probably EMS. Send them through when they get here. Have the local units set up a perimeter around the entrance." She appeared to be finished but then remembered something. "Oh, and get the rookie to help out if he’s finished messing around.”

With a lackadaisical salute, Valdes proceeded to carry out the orders. “Sure thing boss.”

Alex never really liked the title that many of her coworkers assigned to her. While they were indeed partners, the woman technically did hold rank over the other agent. Ignoring the slight irritation, she resumed looking over the pair in front of her.

They didn’t seem too out-of-wear compared to their companions on the other side of the clearing. _ They probably didn’t consume as much as the other three. _Though based on the apparent bullet wound the man suffered, drugs were the least of their worries. 

She focused her attention back on the puncture. It was too clean and precise to be the result of a bullet. She looked around the immediate area and confirmed there wasn’t a bullet trace along the walls. She would have to have forensics check it out but as things stood, _it__ has to be from alien weaponry. Maybe Valdes is onto something, but I can’t see why these Fizz dealers would only single out one of their customers. Lack of payment isn’t the issue if the rest of the group weren’t killed as well. _

Before she could process the scene any further, Valdes’ voice entered the channel. “Hey boss, EMS is here and we’ve locked off the street, but I’ve got these people from the Science Division. Are they cleared to come in? This one lady is giving me a hard time.”

Alex sighed. Since the decision to join forces, the D.E.O and National City’s Science Division have been at each other's throats trying to flex which cases were under their respective jurisdiction. She would rather not involve herself anymore with the stuck-up investigators she’s crossed paths in the last couple of months, but she also didn’t want this failure of cooperation to get back to the director.

With a heavy sigh, she acquiesced. “Alright, let them in.”

A few seconds later, she saw two pairs of emergency medical technicians strolling stretchers into the alleyway. While notifying the leading technician to prioritize the woman still alive, she heard someone call her name.

“Danvers?” a feminine voice called out in surprise.

_ Wait, I know that voice... _Turning away from her conversation with the EMTs, she was met by several Science Division investigators. Leading them however was none other than Margarita Sawyer.

“Margarita?” Alex cautiously replied, not truly believing what she was seeing. She conversed with Margarita frequently on the phone since their meeting at the bar. Though the other woman had yet to disclose her occupation. _ Well I guess I know now. _ Alex quickly noticed a couple of snorts from the other investigators when she had called out her friend’s name.

Margarita gave her coworkers a nerving glare, which did the job in shutting them up. She then proceeded to walk up to Alex, leaving a couple of feet between them.

“Well this is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to run into you. Here of all places,” throwing her arms around the scene to emphasize the point. “By the way, you can call me Maggie. Only my _parents_ call me Margarita.”

“Gotcha,” Alex nodded. “I didn’t realize you worked for the NCPD.”

“Yeah…” Maggie coyly replied. “I was going to mention it, but there wasn’t really a time to bring it up. Though I can say the same for you. Working for the D.E.O? So _ you _ must be the one that’s been giving my department so much trouble. Who would of thought?” She commented while shaking her head.

It was Alex’s turn to be taken by surprise. “Well I wouldn’t have to get on their nerves if they would respect our jurisdiction in the first place.” She glared at one of the investigators behind Maggie, remembering him in particular that was quite difficult a few weeks ago.”

Maggie leaned in a little closer to Alex, out of the ears of her fellow investigators. “I’d apologize, but I’ve got to keep up a reputation you know?” She said with a wink. “We still good to meet up tomorrow night?”

“Yeah that works for me,” relaxing her expression at the change of subject.

“Great. You have to fill me in on the Kara-situation,” Maggie wriggled her eyebrows and then smiled when she spotted a small blush painting Alex’s cheeks. “Anyways, we can talk all about it tomorrow. Let’s get back to work. Come on Danvers,” she stepped further into what was now determined to be a crime scene, ”tell me what you’ve got so far.”

\--- Friday Evening --- 

The next few days passed and the D.E.O (and begrudgingly the Science Division to some) were able to make a breakthrough with the narcotics case. The surviving member of the homeless group Alex’s unit recovered earlier that week, provided some key insights into the dealer in the area. Based on the woman’s description, the dealer was most likely an unregistered extraterrestrial. However, the motivations of shooting her brother was still unknown. It would take awhile for the woman to fully recover from the effects of the drug and the trauma from that night. With the agencies full medical support however, she was undoubtedly in capable hands.

On a brighter note, Alex finally met up with Maggie after work that Wednesday. Just as she hoped, her newfound friend served as a great confidant and wasn’t too shabby at pool. They arranged to hangout next weekend provided their busy schedules both aligned.

Alex was currently finishing her weekly report when she heard interspersed buzzing from her phone. Pausing her work, she checked the contact ID to see who had left the text message.

It was Kara.

Kara: _ Hey, I am so sorry I left without saying anything. I’ll tell you all about it when I see you. Sleepover tonight? I have a bottle of you’re favorite _ _ Rosé _

The sting of being left behind had faded over the last couple of days. Alex didn’t need to think about her answer before she quickly responded.

Alex: _ Sure, I’ll be there after work. See you in a little bit _

With her mind now distracted with being able to finally see with Kara since the other weekend, she tossed her incomplete report into the desk drawer. _ I’ll finish it when I get in tomorrow. _

Alex was packing up the rest of her things when she suddenly got an idea.

Walking out of her office to central command, she spotted the person she was looking for. Vasquez stood monitoring the geo-monitor pad for any incoming activity.

“Hey Vasquez,” Alex inquired.

The other agent looked up from her pad. “Oh hey Alex. Heading out for the day?”

“Not quite, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Realizing the rare ask from her coworker Vasquez replied, “sure thing.”

Alex’s eyes brightened. “Great, you think you could requisition those flowers we cloned from the Kryptonian database? The ones we had for Kara’s wedding?”

“Oh sure,” Vasquez stated a little perplexed. “I’ll contact the botany research department right away. If you head on down, they should have it ready. How many do you need?”

_ A small bouquet would be good. _ “Fifteen stems should be enough.”

Vasquez proceeded to enter the amount and notify the department. “You’re all set. Have a date?” The fellow female agent smirked.

“No, nothing like that,” Alex commented bashfully. Noticing several other employees eavesdropping to hear the latest gossip of the D.E.O's second-in-command, she quickly misdirected, "appreciate the help, I’ll see you in a couple days.”

And with that, she made her way out of headquarters.

\---

Alex had a set of clothes at her sister’s apartment so she packed relatively light. If anything came up, she could simply borrow some from Kara. Sauntering out of the nearest subway station, Alex walked towards the apartment. 

Arriving at her destination, she took her time walking up the several flights of stairs and found herself standing at the front door. Resting on her arm was a bouquet of light blue flowers that contained a natural lush despite the artificial means of creating them.

Before she could knock, the door swiftly opened. Standing in front of her was an ecstatic-looking Kara. 

“Hey, you made it! I could see you walking up the stairs.”

Alex would always be amazed at her sister’s x-ray vision. Kara looked over Alex and noticed the bouquet she was holding.

“What are those for?” Kara asked.

“Oh. These are for you…”

“For me?!” Her sister gasped in delight.

“Yeah, here you g - “ Alex tried to finish saying before she was wrapped in a tight hug.

“I love it. Come on in. I’ll put these in vase.” Kara made her way into the kitchen as she called out, “what did you want for dinner tonight?”

Alex stepped into the apartment. The last time she stepped into Kara’s home for their routine sisters’ nights was prior to the wedding. Not much has changed since then and it even looked as if Mon-El didn’t leave too much of a mark on the apartment’s aesthetics. The only observation she could make was that it seemed the atmosphere was quite bright, as if the tension of her sister’s relationship with Mon-El that Alex perceived the last weekend never existed.

“I’m good with whatever you want.”

Stepping back into the living room, Kara brought a couple wine glasses containing the promised Rosé. “Alright, I’ll call in that Thai place we’ve been meaning to try. So, what should we watch?”

\---

Half an hour later the food delivery arrived and the sisters were now sitting on the love seat enjoying their meal.

“Polly is such a badass,” Kara remarked after they completed season three of _ Peaky Blinders_.

“Yeah for sure, but Alfie’s got to be the best character in the entire show,” Alex stated as a matter of fact.

“Nuh uh,” her sister noised. “He’s just flat out crazy.”

“That’s what’s so entertaining about him,” Alex argued.

“He’s a complete mess! We don’t know his motivations and he can turn against anyone at any moment.”

Alex couldn’t disagree with that and the small debate simmered down. They just finished their dinner and it was about time she got some answers.

“Speaking of messes…” she let it hang about.

It took a moment for Kara to catch on before putting down her wine glass. But it seemed like she didn’t know where to begin.

Alex took the initiative for her. “Why did you have to leave? I had to walk back all the way home.” She placed emphasis on the last part, but it didn't really bother her as much as the first did.

At the sudden inquiry Kara wore a guilty expression on her face. Alex’s suspicion only grew. 

Kara sighed solemnly. “You know I’d never lie to you. The truth is, I just forgot. I was so focused on listening to Mon-El, praying what I thought he did wasn't true, that everything else escaped my mind. I’m really sorry Alex…”

Alex looked at the sincerity of her sister and turned her head to the side. She was a goner when Kara’s puppy-eye look unleashed. “And how come you had to go? What did Mon-El say? Did he do something to you?!” Alex said heatedly.

“No!” Kara hastily reassured. “He didn’t do anything at all. Except to clarify a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding…” Alex said unconvinced.

“Yeah. He told me all about his relationship with Imra and it's not what it seems. They used to date when they attended an academy on Titan. She’s still hung up on him and that’s why she came on to him that day at the bazaar.”

“Academy? What academy?” _ This doesn’t add up. _

The questions stumped Kara. “He didn’t say. But he assured me that it was a long time ago.”

“How come we’re just hearing about this now? And since when did he live on Saturn of all places? Come on Kara, I didn’t think you were this gullible.”

Kara face scrunched at the accusation. “Oh I don't know,” she said with her voice rising. “Maybe it's because we don’t have to share every _ single _ detail about our lives.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. He’s hiding something from you Kara. He’s playing you with a made up story with nothing to back it up. How are we supposed to take his word when we don’t really know anything about the guy.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Kara,” Alex lowered her tone and sighed. “Can't you see what's in front of you?”

Kara garnered a serious expression as her head rose to meet Alex. “He loves me,” she declared with conviction.

“I love you.” Alex whispered to herself but with Kara’s hearing, her sister was able to pick it up.

“What did you say?” Kara’s anger toning down at the abrupt statement.

_Crap. Of all the situations to speak to an alien with super hearing. _ There was no other option than to move forward.

“Kara, I love you.” She spoke in a clearer voice, but noticed the confusion marring her sister’s face. 

“Well, I love you too…”

“No, I’m _ in _ love with you Kara,” she said with vigor. “I have been for a long time. Maybe ever since the first day you walked into our home in Midvale, I just didn’t know it at the time.” 

“Kara, I know everything about you. The littlest of things, to the biggest. Your small quirks and habits. What makes you smile and even what makes you cry. Can Mon-El say the same?”

“We’re sisters,” Kara reasoned.

“Not by blood. But regardless, it doesn’t matter. My feelings for you are _ real _ Kara. And they’re never going to go away. Not now, not ever.”

“...”

“He doesn’t deserve you…” Alex watched as Kara sat stunned from the revelation. She waited for an agonizing minute before her sister finally responded.

“So… what?” Kara’s voice held a cold edge to it. “Are you saying that _ you _ deserve me? Is that it?”

Alex stepped back apprehensively, not expecting Kara’s reaction. “No of course not.” _ No one deserves you. _

“Then what are you even trying to say?!” Kara lashed out.

“Kara?” A voice called out as the door to the apartment opened. “Everything alright? I heard yelling.”

_ Not this again. _

Turning around, she saw Mon-El entering the apartment. He was dressed in semi-casual wear, most likely coming back from work at Al’s Dive. He set some grocery bags by the kitchen counter before walking up to the sisters, unaware of the tension between them.

He first addressed Kara. “Hey babe, what’s the matter?”

The innocent expression he wore pissed Alex off to no end. Before Kara could reply, Alex interrupted, “tell her the truth.” 

Mon-El brought his attention to Alex. “I’m a bit lost. Tell Kara the truth about what?”

“You’ve been lying to her about your relationship with Imra. Since when did you go to an academy on Titan?”

The Daxamite looked shocked for a brief moment, before turning back to Kara. “You told her about that?”

“I did. She wanted to know, so I told her,” Kara naturally responded.

Mon-El sighed, what Alex perceived to be in a distressed manner. “Look, my time as a youth wasn’t too good after running from Daxam. It wasn’t the best moments of my life and I didn’t want to bring it up.”

Alex stepped into Mon-El’s personal space in a futile effort to hopefully isolate the conversation away from Kara. “You’re lying to her you little shit.”

“Alex you have to… what’s the expression on this planet? Chill out? You’re being a bit paranoid. Why don’t you go back home and take some rest. We can talk about this again when you've cleared your head.” He suddenly leaned down to level with Alex’s face. “And how can you make accusations when you don't have any evidence to prove it.” Unbeknownst to Kara who was looking at the pair from behind, Mon-El entertained a slight smirk.

That was all it took for Alex to see red.

Without even thinking, she raised her right fist to strike Mon-El. He too raised his arms. In defense or retaliation, she didn’t get the chance to find out as just before she could land a hit, she was launched into the air.

_ Crack. _

The room grew deathly silent.

It took a moment to register that she had been flung against one of the apartment walls. Plaster sprinkled onto the floor as she started to rise from the ground. Struggling to stand upright, she quickly clutched her left arm as intense pain shot through her system. Looking down, she noticed her arm hanging limply to the side. There was no doubt that she had dislocated her elbow.

She was prepared to stare down Mon-El, but as she looked up from the aftermath, she stilled at the sight in front of her. 

Kara was now off the couch, standing frozen as well. Her two hands were raised as if… as if _ she _ had pushed Alex into the wall. She slowly gazed up to Kara’s face and confirmed her speculation.

_ Kara, protected him. _More silence ensued as she stood speechless.

Kara managed to utter, “Alex…”

The injured woman looked up and gazed into the depths of Kara’s baby blue eyes. She could see an inner conflict going through her sister’s head, torn between two decisions. Or even between two people. Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them up again with a glint of clarity and determination.

Alex looked on in hope. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to hope for something to happen.

It was Kara’s regress to her rare, cold expression that gave away her sister’s resolve. She had made up her mind, and it brought a sense of dread to the woman awaiting judgement.

“I think you need to leave.”

Alex thought she must have misheard her. “What?” Her resolve starting to falter.

Kara looked as if she was making a mistake, but her closed-off expression remained. “You need to leave. Don’t bother coming back.”

“Wait," Alex desperately pleaded. "But - “

“Now.” Kara said with finality. There wasn’t the slightest indication of wavering coming from the woman that stood before Alex.

Alex attempted to speak up but was shot down by a chilling glare.

The pain from her arm disappeared as only despair and distraught filled her body. Not knowing what to do, she picked herself up and left the apartment.

\---

The fall cold startled to settle into the night as Alex exited the apartment complex. She wandered in no direction whatsoever, aimlessly walking through the streets of National City. 

With her purpose no more, there was no clear path in sight. Only a rooted darkness remained, creeping from the shadows of the night that quickly wrapped around her heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...
> 
> The end of this chapter was rough and unfortunately for Alex, it's only going to go downhill from here. As they say, it gets worse before it gets better. This chapter marks slightly passed the halfway point of what I have planned, and we will be seeing our first time skip in the next chapter.
> 
> Something to think about: After everything Alex has gone through so far and will eventually go through in the next couple of chapters (unfortunately it doesn't stop here), does Kara herself even deserve Alex's love? I find myself questioning whether or not Kara is right person for our protagonist, but I guess we'll see how it turns out together (of course Kalex is still endgame).
> 
> Looking forward to your comments. Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated!
> 
> Since I released this one a little earlier than expected, it'll be longer before the next update. I'm planning on posting the next chapter shortly after Thanksgiving break.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	9. NOT an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update, more of a midway update/progress report before we pick up the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m amazed to say that after the last chapter, we’ve officially reached the halfway point. I didn’t think the story would turn out this long, but here we are.  

> 
> I appreciate all the kudos so far, but more importantly the comments. They keep me going so keep it up!
> 
>   
Given that we are at the halfway point, I thought it was best that we are on the same page and nothing is too unclear. If there are any questions, be sure to comment and I’ll get back to you before the next update.  

> 
> Based on the feedback so far, one of the things that I want to address is the nature of the story itself. It does Not necessarily follow canon and characters can and will be Out Of Character at times.
> 
>   
The major thing that needs to be addressed is the last chapter (A Leap of Faith) as it seems that there is some slight confusion. Though that is definitely on my part. As a result, I’ve edited one crucial misconception in the chapter so if you want to re-read it, feel free to do so before the next update.
> 
>   
However, I’ll summarize the change right now as well so you don't have to look for it. In the last chapter we saw Alex get the opportunity to talk with Kara. Specifically on why Kara left Alex on Frye Island in Midvale after talking to Mon-El.
> 
>   
Kara replies that “she forgot.” This is where I think some readers got confused and I apologize as I was not clear on what I tried to convey.
> 
> Kara says “she forgot" to meet back up with Alex Not because she lost her memory, but because her mind was simply elsewhere. She was so focused on making up with Mon-El (and wanting to believe him), that everything else escaped her mind in that moment (keep in mind that she is in love with him). Due to this misconception, it is leading some to think there was something nefarious taking control of Kara, which is not the case. 
> 
>   
With that said, that’s pretty much all I have to comment for now. Any other feedback, questions, concerns are much appreciated. For those that have off later this week, enjoy!
> 
>   
Until next time.

***


	10. A State of Endless Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes after that night at Kara's apartment. How does Alex adjust to the changes and how will it affect her going forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the short holiday. I cannot believe its already December! This chapter contains a brief time skip and will follow the spiral that Alex will start to go through (though tbh its been starting since the first chapter).
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.  

> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Supergirl 101: Two more chapters until we finally see how much of a toll this has taken on Alex. Thanks for the comments.
> 
> Aundrea_21st: Kara does seem selfish doesn't she? I think it may be interesting to see her point of view so we get an idea of what's going on. So far we've only been looking at Alex and you're definitely right. Alex, for the most part, has been putting up a front on how she really feels and we'll see how it will eventually... (you'll find out the rest XD)
> 
> Morganlafayy: You hit the nail on the coffin... The last chapter sparked a spiral for Alex that we will see in this chapter and the next (and no more). Thanks for your comments.
> 
> J: Lol. Like the way you put it. I don't think they'll be sitting down anytime soon, but I plan to have some reflection especially on Kara's part very soon. I definitely agree with your thoughts about Astra, though I'll probably use the more established characters present in this story. Thanks for the feedback.
> 
> RuneHawk: Yeah, Mon-El does have the power and strength to protect himself. However, the decision to have Kara protect him was in order for her to make the impossible choice between Mon-El and Alex. The consequences of such a decision will reflect in the next couple of chapters. Oh boy, the last thing you mentioned will play a part in the future... that's all I'll say XD. Thanks for the comment!
> 
> redspot: Appreciate the comment. You had me cracking up a bit. I suggest before reading further that you go to "Chapter 9." It will address some of your concerns. Thanks!
> 
> lydia: I couldn't put it any better than you just described. Kara is indeed the focal point of Alex's life. We'll see the result of her being stripped away. Two more chapters of hurt, then it will all end... Thanks for commenting.
> 
> Alice: Alex doesn't deserve it, but unfortunately she'll be going through a little (or a lot) more in the next couple of chapters. As for the alcohol bit, Alex has proven that she can be an alcoholic. It will be mentioned, but won't be too prevalent to the upcoming events of the story. Appreciate the comment!
> 
> Kalexfan: It makes you wonder whether Kara's decision will be worth it. We'll get her point of view soon enough. Try to bear with the pain, some more to come in the next couple of chapters. Maggie will definitely play a big supporting role for Alex. 
> 
> CanaryLance: I'm glad you were able to see what I was trying to get at. The last chapter was just the start of Alex's descendence into (not quite sure yet), and we'll see the consequences it will have on her inner psyche, particularly in the decisions she will make going forward. I appreciate your thoughts!
> 
> DarkPhoenyx: Before you read further, if you look at "Chapter 9," there are notes that may clarify some of the things you brought up. It would be interesting if Mon-El is who you're predicting to be. However, I'm still thinking about whether it would fit the story I'm trying to push. Thanks for the comment. 
> 
> Eona: You may need a box of tissues for the next couple of chapters... I have a different point of view in store for this story coming soon. Thanks for the comment.
> 
> SupergirlAlexKaraFan: Kara will eventually find out the truth, but will it be too late to fix things with Alex? We'll find out later. I'm glad to hear you enjoy the new concept. Thanks for the feedback.
> 
> Lol: I hope so too :) The majority of this story is from Alex's point of view, but there will be a reason why I change it up later. At first, I was going to go back and forth but it wouldn't be as fluid. Kara's point of view will come in eventually and we'll get to see her reactions to everything that's happened and will happen. Thanks for the input.
> 
> SuperAgent: Appreciate the comment. Let's pray she doesn't go down a dark path, at least before she crosses a line that she can't come back from.

\--- Sunday Afternoon ---

_ December 1st_

One month.

More than one month had passed since _ that _ night. With the end of fall brought upon a cold and bitter winter that swept across the country.

Days passed by in a perpetual blur, with each growing slower and duller by the hour. Alex tried grabbing hold onto some kind of routine, something to ground her to reality no matter how mundane it might be. There was nothing back at her apartment to come home to and thus found herself slaving away at the D.E.O. Spending time with her friends became less and less, only meeting up on the rare occasion to keep her sanity in check.

Her worst fears had truly come to fruition. Since the day her sister invoked her wedding vows, Alex always knew of the possibility that one day Kara would leave her behind. But she never thought it would actually happen so soon, especially in the terrible fashion that it did.

That night, she left with a heavy heart. Anguish beyond compare soon followed after... and then came the _ anger_. Though what could she do with these strong feelings now that she was phased out of her sister’s life? There wasn’t any proper emotional outlet so everything bottled up, which translated to even more personal turmoil.

During the first week after the incident, she frantically left several voicemails and chains of text messages. She desperately waited for a response of some form to tell her that it was all just a dream. Once she woke up everything would go back to how they used to be.

  
  


A reply never came.

  
  


Desperation soon settled in, leading her to visit CatCo’s headquarters. However, every time she stopped by, her sister would conveniently be out of the building investigating the next exclusive for some article.

Thanksgiving had quickly rolled up before she knew it and it was at work where she had caught wind of Kara and Mon-El hosting Thanksgiving dinner that year.

_ “Hey Alex, excited for this Thursday? I’ll be sure to bring the extra stuffing and grammy’s apple strudel. What are you bringing? I heard we're missing the cranberry sauce,” an excited Winn asked. _

_ Alex was confused. “Bring food to where?” _

_ It was Winn’s turn to mirror his friend’s confusion. “Uh, Thanksgiving dinner of course! We’re all meeting up at Kara’s that night. You’re going to be there right?” _

Recalling the moment still stung a little. It wasn’t like she wanted to break bread with Mon-El anyway, but it hurt all the same that her sister didn’t bother telling her about the dinner. And even if she did get invited, the woman didn’t know what she would do if she saw _ him _ again, let alone what she would do if she saw the couple together side by side. Just thinking about it made her crush the pages of her analysis report.

_ “Oh. I uh… already have some plans.” _

She didn’t. Anyone could have noticed the awkwardness in the way she delivered the small lie (a lie nonetheless).

_ Winn frowned slightly. “Well, that’s too bad. I guess we’ll all get together again for Christmas." _

Alex sat at her desk pondering the past conversation. It was already early December and the Christmas holiday would be right around the corner. _ I’ll probably miss that as well with the way things are, _ she forlornly thought.

Opening up her cabinet drawer, she took out the stainless-steel thermos she brought from home and propped it on her desk. Pouring a cup of amber-colored liquid, she quickly downed it and felt the light burning sensation of the whiskey flowing down her throat.

Several cups of these allowed her to get through the monotonous days and would always carry over into the weekend. It didn’t help the situation by the fact that Alex was placed on desk duty for the past month whilst she recovered from her dislocation injury.

However, things were looking up as her arm was healing quite well. This weekend Dr. Hamilton even gave the all-clear to take off the restrictive arm sling and replace it with an elbow compression sleeve. This meant that she could finally be considered for active assignments after the month-long period staying cooped up at headquarters.

It actually happened that later today would be her meeting with J’onn concerning the very matter.

\---

Knocking on the director’s office door, she heard a muffled voice signaling her to go in.

Entering the familiar room, she took the vacant seat on the side of J’onn’s desk. The Martian was just finishing up the approval of departmental purchase orders as well as the logistics report for the last quarter of the year.

Pausing his work, he closed out his application windows and turned his full attention to his guest.

“Alex, I'm sorry you had to wait so long in order to finally hold this meeting.”

_ I have nothing but time, _ she thought solemnly.

“I know you wanted to schedule this meeting earlier in the month, but as you know we’ve been pretty busy on all fronts.” 

There was no doubt that increased pressures from the political environment were placing a heavy burden on the D.E.O. Elections were coming up and the incumbent president, who was seeking another term next year, was expecting results in handling the influx of extraterrestrial immigrants to boost his poll numbers. 

“Not only is the president breathing down my neck, but our narcotics division has its hands full with increased outbreaks. Death tolls are rising and we’re no closer to finding the source. That includes the Fizz-narcotics case you are working on. I’m sure you’re familiar with the reports from your colleagues.”

Alex nodded. Since she couldn’t go out into the field, the only thing she _ could _ do was sit all day reading Agent Valdes and Agent Letterman’s reports. While her partner wasn’t the most eloquent as one would expect from the brawny agent, she had to give the rookie some credit. While Letterman lacked the necessary field-experience, his analytical and written skills weren’t too shabby.

J’onn continued. “Though another reason why I postponed your evaluation as much as possible was that I was worried about your health.”

This piqued Alex’s interest. “My health? My arm is practically all healed. Dr. Hamilton even said I could start going back to the field as soon as tomorrow.” She was starting to get a little anxious, not expecting the meeting to go down this line of probing.

“So I’ve been told...” J’onn returned to his monitor and pulled up an email attachment. It was a report from the D.E.O’s Human Resources Manager. “Physically you are doing well, but on an emotional level? That is a completely different story. Some of your coworkers have gone to HR noting your behavior over the past month.” He began to scroll through the report. “Aggressive tendencies, uncalled-for outbursts against your coworkers, excessive drinking…” He could go down the vast list of complaints, but would rather see if Alex had anything to say.

Trying to put on the most serious expression she could muster, she looked up at the man across from her. “J’onn. I’m telling you, everything’s alright. I’m sure those people are exaggerating.” 

J’onn sighed in response. “I don’t think that’s the case Alex. Even _ I _ have noticed some of your behavior. You’ve been closed off as of late and it’s showing in the workplace. Part of me doesn’t want to send you out onto the field just yet.”

At the last remark, Alex quickly whipped her head. “No!” she exclaimed, somewhat startling J’onn at the sudden outburst. Realizing what she had done, she lowered her tone. “I uh, meant… that _ won’t _ be necessary.” _ Come on Alex, you need to sell that you’re all good. Give him a bone to pick so he’ll stay off your back. _

Taking a solid breath, “look, I’ll admit that it's been a rough time for me, but once I get back onto the field everything will sort itself out. I’ve even thrown out the alcohol lying around my workstation.” She didn’t disclose the detail that she had completely finished the entire contents before removing the bottles.

J’onn didn’t look too convinced.

“How about this, tell me who has a problem with me and I’ll personally apologize to them.”

“You know these reports are confidential. I’d rather you spend time cleaning up your act instead of trying to apologize for behavior that may or may not go away. I’m worried about you Alex, we all are.”

“J’onn, I promise you that once I get back out onto the field everything will go back to normal.” God knows she needed to get out of her office. “I’ll hold a meeting in the conference room if that makes it any better.”

The director stared at her for a long time. He didn’t seem too sure but conceded in the end. “Fine, but I want daily reports from you. I’ll also have your unit commenting on your progress on a weekly basis. You can explain to them why they need to do the extra paperwork.”

Alex slightly smiled. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. It was probably the first time in a month that she finally had something to be happy about.

She got up from her seat and proceeded to exit the office. “Thanks J’onn. You won’t regret it.”

As she closed the door behind her, she missed the D.E.O Director’s frown and last comment. “I truly hope so, for your sake...”

\--- Monday Evening 10:30 P.M ---

The next day Alex met up with her unit. Pleasantries were exchanged before the three agents commenced their next assignment. A lead had turned up on their case and they were now heading to a warehouse in _ Brighton Beach_. Notorious for its Russian mafia activity, the Brooklyn neighborhood was an obvious choice to ship and move around illegal contraband, for any species, human or otherwise.

They soon pulled up to one of the shipping docks. The area was littered with warehouses and according to the tip-off, one of them was suspected of holding a serious amount of Fizz supply. As soon as Alex stepped out of the car, she noticed Letterman already unholstering his weapon and pointing it level with her chest.

“Get that out of my face,” she scolded harshly. The rookie proceeded to lower his firearm with embarrassment. While it was clear that Letterman was acclimating to the field, he had much to learn.

She turned to Agent Valdes and glared at him. He was sporting an innocent look on his face and she blamed him for not teaching all the proper protocols to the rookie in her absence.

She took a deep breath to compose herself. She should be grateful that she was finally out in the field. With the active work, she didn’t have to think about anything else. _ No thoughts of being lonely, no Mon-El (especially Mon-El), and finally no Kara. _ Though the last one was easier said than done. How could she ever put Kara off her mind?

Alex looked at the building in determination. She closed off all the hurt and used the residual anger as motivation towards her assignment. Steeling herself for whatever was to come, she signaled for her fellow agents to enter the warehouse.

The warehouse that was tipped for investigation was a large one. It consisted of two adjacent buildings that were connected by several entrances and split in half by a large hangar door. Upon entering the first building, they were met by a wide expanse of space. Thousands of boxes lay stacked in ordered columns on top of tall metal shelves. A series of warehouse stacker lifts were parked throughout, intended for employees to pick up their work the following day.

As they slowly approached, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Alex went over to one box and tore it open with her pocket knife. Inside were wholesale packs of toilet tissue paper. Agents Valdes and Letterman went to inspect other shelves and found several other household supplies as well.

Just as she went over to another shelf closer to the adjacent building, she heard voices coming from the other side of the connecting doors. 

Notifying her unit, they made sure the coast was clear before quietly entering the other building. This warehouse was slightly smaller than the other one as it didn’t hold as many shelves. There was a clearing in the middle and as Alex neared, she spotted several groups of people sitting across long tables working in an assembly line fashion. She couldn’t confirm it, but she would bet that the small dark packets were drugs. Hopefully, it was the Fizz they were looking for.

_ How obvious can you get? _She wondered. The first building was most likely a front for the more criminal activities at the back-end of the other warehouse. It was also interesting to note that the manufacturing of the product was conducted at night. _ They probably wanted to avoid daytime inspections. Too bad for them our informant's tip paid off. _

Looking further, she noticed armed guards surrounding the production lines. The weapons the imposing figures carried weren't just any standard firearms, but of alien technology. She immediately signaled Agent Valdes to call for backup.

On further inspection, a pair of individuals were conversing in a small office to the far end of the warehouse. Stealthily roaming around the perimeter of the building, she was able to get within earshot distance of the conversation.

“When will I get my cut of the sales? You promised you’d have it by the weekend,” a man with a high-pitched voice inquired.

The other party in question answered in an eerie voice. “When I ssay sso. You ssniveling humanss need to earn your keep. You are fortunate my masster keepss you all alive. Get out of my ssight before I do sso permanently,” the alien finally hissed out.

The shrill man didn’t need to be told twice before scurrying off.

“Agent Danvers,” a voice over the communication channel called. “This is Agent Poulsen. We have teams situated at the warehouse entrances. What are your orders?”

“We have several armed hostiles in the middle of the second building. Apprehend anyone that tries to escape, we’ll bring them in for questioning later. What appears to be the lieutenant of the operation is located in the office due north. He’s confirmed to be of alien origin, species is currently unknown.”

Peering into the office again, the alien was currently seated. His appearance was human, but probably was wearing an image inducer to conceal his true identity. Ducking back into the wall she iterated, “stand by for my mark...” She readied her weapon before counting to three. _Three. Two. One._ “Now!”

Cries rang out as the D.E.O Task Force stormed the warehouse, demanding weapons to be dropped. There was a standstill on the other side as the henchman looked to each other, nodding in silent agreement. 

Laser-fire erupted and flashed across as the guards traded shots with the emerging law enforcement. While everyone was distracted, Alex entered the office hoping to nab one head of the drug operation.

However, to her utter surprise, no one was in the office. Walking up to the desk where she could have sworn the alien sat just moments ago, she sifted through the papers not really knowing what they entailed. After turning one booklet over, she spotted a small packet with fine onyx-black powder._ A new version of Fizz? _ As gunfire rang out in the distance, she deposited it into her jacket for safekeeping. She would bring it to headquarters for the forensics division to run some tests on the unknown substance.

Steering her attention towards the walls, she glanced around trying to see if there was a hidden door. _ There’s no way he escaped out of thin air_. Searching through the shelves, she suddenly heard a soft hissing. She gazed to the ground and spotted a small black snake slithering with determination towards a floor air vent. 

Her eyes shot wide open as she realized they were dealing with a reptilian shapeshifter. She dashed forward attempting to grasp the tiny body but was too late as it slipped through the vent. 

Cursing herself at the lost opportunity, she quickly made her way out of the office to aid in the firefight that ensued. As soon as she exited, she came face to face with a ratty-looking man. _ The lackey! _ The man in question froze as well, but then darted for one of the exits.

She needed to get him at all costs. The intel he had could be crucial to unraveling the whole operation.

Alex could hear Agent Valdes shouting for her to wait up as she wrenched the heavy door that led outside to the docks. Fortunately for her, the man she was chasing was quite slow. Once she reached him, she grabbed onto his shoulders and threw him onto the floor.

Before he could recover, she got a hold of his jacket and pinned him against a wall. “Who do you work for? Where is your boss heading?!”

The man looked jittery, trying to weasel his way out of the agent's hold. 

“We either do this the easy way or the hard way,” Alex firmly insisted with a shove to the wall. 

She suddenly felt a splat of liquid strike her face, just below her eye. She looked to the man and saw a satisfied look on his face. Anger was starting to rise within her.

She freed one of her hands from her hold and proceeded to wipe the spit off of her cheek. “The hard way it - ,“ but before she could finish, she felt immense pain on her face as the captive struck her with a headbutt. She released her remaining hold clutching her face as the man fled during her incapacitated state.

Alex was livid.

Shaking off the pain, she sprinted. Alex quickly gained ground and tackled the runner. They both landed on the floor and the agent straddled the ratty-faced man. “You could have told me what I wanted, but you _ had _ to choose the hard way,” she remarked as blood trickled down her nose from the previous blow.

The man was trying to shake her off and started shrieking out to let him go. All the rage that had been bubbling up within Alex finally burst.

She hit the man’s face. Never had it felt so relieving to hit the pathetic coward.

She punched again, unleashing all the pent up emotions she had been holding this past month.

Boss. A voice called out in her violent haze. She struck again hearing a satisfying crack.

Danvers. She continued to pummel her victim as the voice continued.

“Alex!” The woman was brought out of her enraged state as she was ripped off by the hulking Agent Valdes. She looked up to see her partner righting her into a standing position. “Jesus, what the fuck did you do.” Agent Letterman arrived on the scene and as Alex made eye-contact with him, his natural response was to flinch in fear.

They all gazed on the ground. The lackey was unrecognizable beyond compare as his face was bloodied and swollen. 

Alex leaned against the wall stunned. Speechless even.

All she could do was look at the unconscious dealer as his blood slowly dripped from her torn knuckles.

\---

After the warehouse was secured, Alex’s unit returned to headquarters with the collected evidence. An ambulance with the human lackey followed them until they reached the main roads. It split off in a hurry, hoping to get the patient into the intensive care unit as soon as possible.

It was probably around midnight by now, but with recent events, Alex lost track of the time. As she was approaching the locker room, she heard a stern voice call out, “Agent Danvers, my office. Now.”

She didn’t get a chance to see J’onn’s face as his back was already turned, making his way towards the office. She quickly followed. Alex couldn’t remember the last time J’onn sounded so irritated and was thus hesitant to enter the approaching office.

“Shut the door.” It wasn't an offer but rather a stern order.

They were both seated now.

Silence permeated the room as J’onn’s right hand was holding the bridge of his nose in contemplation. “What the hell happened out there!” the director suddenly shouted.

Alex cautiously responded. “Well, we confirmed the sight of a Fizz manufacturing plant. One of the lieutenants was present but slipped away. We managed to apprehend everyone else that didn’t resist, including the human dealer that last spoke with the lieutenant of the drug operation.”

J’onn sighed deeply. “I already know the major details. What I specifically want to know is what happened with that human. You nearly killed the man! We’ll be lucky if he makes it out of ICU. We can forget about following up with questioning.”

“He was still breathing when I last checked. I was defending myself so what’s the problem?” Alex brushed off, but knew it was more than simply self-defense that led to her incited rage.

“My God,” J’onn shook his head in disbelief. “Alex, don’t you see? That is not how we deal with suspects even when defending oneself. You exceeded the measures of conflict to a whole other level. This is what I was afraid of…” He looked on in thought before finally coming to a conclusion. “Your judgment can’t be trusted with your lack of… emotional stability on the field. It endangers not only yourself but also your unit. You leave me no choice but to put you on temporary-leave until further notice.”

“Wait, you can’t!” Alex cried in alarm. “I _ need _ to work, today was just a one-time incident.”

“You can’t guarantee that. What you need is rest.” J’onn looked on with empathy. “Once you get yourself together, you can pick up where you left off. The D.E.O will always be here.”

“Please...”

“There are consequences for every action Alex. I gave you a chance and you need to respect my decision. It was my fault that I permitted you back out onto the field before you had time to properly recover. Go home and get some rest.” He looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to leave.

She understood the hint. This conversation was over.

So she left.

\---

Alex didn’t make it to her apartment until early that morning. Too tired to do anything, she ungracefully slumped on top of her bed. As she drifted off, only one thought crossed her mind repeatedly. The most important person in her world was blocking her out and she had lost her job for who knows how long. What else would be taken from her? 

_ I have nothing else to lose. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can think of one more thing she can lose...
> 
> This chapter was a little harder to write. I didn't enjoy writing "filler" (if you could call it that). Any feedback is much appreciated especially on the pacing.
> 
> Did anyone get the feeling at the beginning that Kara was being petty or something along those lines? Great. I want you all to start thinking about what the hell is going through her head before we eventually come to her point of view. 
> 
>   
Final exams are approaching soon so updates may come sooner or later depending on the time. On the bright side, I have a completed outline more or less.
> 
> Looking forward to your comments. Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated!
> 
>   
Thanks for reading and until next time.


	11. A Single Thread Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with life without the D.E.O and gets a visitor. With this visit, she comes upon what may be her only chance to get what she truly wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all is well. The chapter I initially wanted to write was too long so this update is the first part.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.  

> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Supergirl101: I have some plans for other family interactions and all will be revealed to them soon enough. No need to worry, I've just the character in mind to wake Kara up (if you haven't already guessed). Thanks for the suggestions!
> 
> RuneHawk: Yeah, it was bad enough to cut Alex off from her personal life, but to also impact her sister's life at work. A big no-no. We'll eventually find out what it truly takes for Kara to wakeup. One thing to note, Alex wasn't hit by venom. It was just pent-up emotions that led to her outburst. I appreciate the comment.
> 
> Morganlafayy: As I mentioned above, nothing external induced Alex's rage. It was all within her that was built up over the course of the last couple of months. Your prediction is unfortunately right. Stay tuned to find out and thanks for the comment!
> 
> Alice: Can you find one more thing that she could lose? There's one more I just realized and it will play a part in the next chapter. Thanks for the comment.
> 
> DarkPhoenyx: Thanks for the feedback! With regards to J'onn, I'm still debating whether or not for him to find out that way. Let's just say for now that he's respecting her privacy. You're sniffing in the right direction... As for the end goal, things will work out in the end, but it won't be all fun and rainbows.
> 
> Guest: Appreciate your thoughts on the writing. We'll have to wait for one more chapter before things really become a mess for Alex.
> 
> CanaryLance: Really appreciate the feedback! I plan to get everyone's reactions soon enough. Please wait a little bit longer. I agree it will definitely provide more insight into the situation and what everyone is thinking.

\--- Friday Evening ---

_ December 6th _

Alex was officially on a mandatory leave of absence. That meant no more working on cases, no more interacting with her coworkers, and most importantly no stepping anywhere near the D.E.O Headquarters.

She was truly at a loss. A majority of her life was devoted to working at the government agency. If she wasn’t with Kara, one could always find her at the central command center or out on assignment.

With such a crucial part of her life stripped away for who knows how long, Alex had nothing to do but wallow around her apartment. With all the time in the world, she had quickly fallen into a routine over the past few days.

Drink. Eat. Sleep. Sometimes she would even do without eating altogether.

Throughout the week she received a number of calls from her close friends, but ignored them in favor of this unhealthy cycle.

Life didn’t hold the same glamour it once held in recent years. Was it something within herself that had changed? Or something else? She couldn’t really pinpoint the issue.

Actually…

She could. She already knew the problem that sparked everything to change. A _ who _ to be exact.

When Mon-El crash-landed on Earth and began adjusting to the new environment, Alex didn’t hold the same amount of spite that she now possessed towards him. In fact, she had pitied the alien that had fled from his home planet of Daxam. It was very unfortunate, yet a common tale amongst many of the extraterrestrials seeking refuge on her planet.

Alex never thought twice about the budding relationship between him and Kara. She believed that nothing would come of it and eventually pass.

Oh, how wrong she would turn out to be.

Now, _ he _was the new constant in Kara’s life and Alex could do nothing about it as the couple looked to a future that they would build together. A future without Alex in the picture.

Just thinking of him made her blood boil. Her fists clenched together tightly, knuckles turning white due to the temporary cutoff of circulation. 

The man was one of deception. 

Since the first day he arrived on Earth, he had lied about his true lineage from everyone. The truth came to light, not by his own volition, but only because he was forced to after Kara happened to teleport beam with him to the Daxam Monarch’s flagship.

If it took a Daxamite planetary invasion to uncover the truth about Mon-El’s background, what would need to happen next in order to find out the truth concerning his romantic relationships?

If he could lie in the past, there was nothing stopping him from doing it again. Alex knew he was lying about his relationship with this Imra woman. She didn’t have evidence at the moment, but she could feel it in her bones.

He would pay dearly for his deception and hopefully, Kara would finally understand the type of person she was involved with. 

Alex drank to that.

\---

Friday had eventually come around. After consuming a couple of bottles the night before, she slept through most of the day. It was only until the evening that she woke up to incessant banging at the front door.

_ Not this again, _ she groaned.

She got up from her bed and tried not to stumble on the empty bottles that spread across the bedroom floor. Reaching the door, she hastily wrenched it open. 

Maggie stood in front of her wearing casual clothes, specifically her signature black, leather biker jacket. “Hey, Danvers. Whoa,” she gazed over Alex from head to toe. “You look like shit.” 

“Gee thanks. I guess I know who to go to if I want tips on sweet-talking a girl.”

“Haha, very _funny_...” Her friend was clearly not amused.

Alex let Maggie into the apartment and they moved into the living room.

“So,” Maggie began as she took a seat on one side of the couch. She immediately noted the disarray and piled up garbage throughout the entire apartment. “You’ve been dodging me for the past few weeks.” She stared intently at the woman in question. “No answers to my calls, no replies to my texts… What’s up? I’ve seen your unit more times than I’ve seen _you_. I tried getting information from them but the juggernaut is too dense to talk to and the pup tagging along with him was no help at all.”

Alex smirked at the last bit. The description of Valdes and Letterman was comical but all too accurate. However, her amusement didn’t last long once she spotted Maggie’s serious expression.

“I was temporarily dismissed from the D.E.O,” she quietly responded.

“What? How come?!” Her friend said surprised.

“There was…” Alex hesitated, “an incident.” Maggie stared intently, urging her to go on. 

“You probably know about the warehouse raid in Brighton? During the firefight, I chased down one of the human dealers. He wasn’t giving me an easy time and eventually I let him have it…”

“So what? You had to use a bit of force. I don’t see why you were dismissed just for that.” 

“I put him in the hospital, Maggie,” Alex blurted out.

“Oh.”

“I was just so _ angry _ and I couldn’t stop.” She buried her face in her hands on the verge of tears. “I just kept on punching and punching. Even when he screamed for me to stop I just kept on going. We’ll be lucky if he wakes up from his coma…”

Maggie watched as Alex broke down. She sat opposite of her friend taking in the situation. Alex didn’t need another person to scold her, what she needed was a friend. 

She moved closer to Alex and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gently patted her friend in reassurance. “_Alex_, everyone makes mistakes at some point in their lives. At least you regret what you did. I know plenty of people on the force that have been in the same position and didn't even bat an eye.”

The statement didn't provide Alex any comfort at all.

Not knowing what to do as her friend spilled more tears, Maggie grinned, “don’t _ beat _ yourself up about it.”

Alex sniffled before turning her head to meet Maggie’s gaze. “Not the time for bad puns,” she remarked, but couldn’t stop the small smirk emerging from her face.

“That’s the smile I was waiting for,” Maggie beamed. She suddenly stood up and pulled Alex with her. “Let’s go Danvers, I know just the place to cheer you up.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Maggie. I’d rather just stay in.”

“Oh come on!” Her friend exclaimed. “You’ve been holed up in here for days. A night out will do you some good.” 

She startled Alex by suddenly invading her personal space. Maggie immediately pulled back after getting a whiff of the other woman. Her face immediately scrunched up, “Jesus Danvers, when was the last time you showered?”

Alex blushed. “It’s been a while...”

Sighing, “this is exactly my point. You’ve been cooped up in here for too long. We are going out.”

No one could change Maggie’s mind once it was already made. Resigned to the inevitable, Alex let her friend pull her into the bedroom to get ready for whatever happened next.

\--- 11:00 P.M ---

The two women didn’t leave the apartment until half an hour ago. Maggie made sure Alex took all the time she needed to clean off all the grime built up over the week.

They took Maggie’s cruiser and were currently heading to some bar downtown.

Interestingly enough, Alex observed the familiar streets that she used to always pass by. “Hey, where did you say we were going to?”

Maggie turned into a corner. “There’s this place called Al’s Dive Bar. It’s an underground bar for aliens. Of course, if you know the right people, anyone can go in whether you're an alien or not.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been a few times…” Alex said indifferently. She didn’t dare comment on how she used to spend a lot of time with her other friends. A time when Kara still talked to her…

Picking up on the lack of enthusiasm, “did you not want to go? We can always hit a different place.”

“No, it’s alright.”_ As long as a certain someone isn’t bartending tonight. _

Alex’s train of thought was disrupted as they finally pulled up to the adjacent parking lot. Once parked, they stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door.

Maggie knocked three times before the shutter on top of the door slid open to reveal the eyes of tonight's bouncer.

“Dollywood,” Maggie stated clearly. 

With a grunt, the looming figure opened the door to let the two in.

With a heavy sigh, Alex followed Maggie as her friend led the way into the bar.

\---

On Friday nights, Al’s was always packed. It was expected, but it appeared to be even more crowded than usual. The two ladies strolled up to the bar and to Alex’s utter relief, there was no sign of Mon-El. To their luck, they also managed to pick up the seats of a couple that were heading out for the night.

“Hey Al,” Maggie addressed the bar owner. “Can I get a _ Long Island_?” She then looked over to Alex. “What did you want? Drinks are on me tonight.”

Alex looked at the wide selection of alcohol lining the shelves behind the counter. The urge to drink was present but at the same time, the sight unsettled her. “I’ll just have a club soda.”

“Sure thing girls,” Al nodded and went off to fix their drinks.

A comfortable silence ensued between the two as Alex listened to the music playing in the background.

“Something on your mind?” Maggie broached.

_ A lot of things, _ Alex thought. “You could say that.”

“Anything to do with Kara?” Maggie flashed a grin. “Thanks, Al,” she briefly diverted her attention as the bartender dropped off their drinks.

Alex immediately took a sip of her carbonated water.

“I take your silence as a yes.”

“We had an argument...”

That was more than an understatement. The last altercation resulted in Alex’s dislocated elbow. Though more importantly, she was now out of her sister’s life. The memory didn’t do much to raise her spirits.

“I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” 

“I don’t think so,” Alex dejectedly replied.

“It’s pretty straight forward if you ask me. Since the day I met you, the slightest mention of Kara always made you happy. What’s stopping you from taking the next step?”

“She’s married for one.” _With that bastard_.

Maggie looked at her and scoffed. “That’s just semantics. If she cares just a fraction of how you feel for her, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Come on,” Maggie nudged her shoulder. “What’s really holding you back?” She proceeded to knock back the rest of her drink.

“She’s my sister,” Alex said abruptly

The woman next to her immediately had a fit as she choked on her drink.

*_cough_* “Fuck!” *_cough_* *_cough_* 

A minute later Maggie was able to calm down and compose herself. She then returned her attention to Alex. “Sorry, come again?”

“Kara is my sister.”

Maggie looked truly baffled at that moment. She held up her hand, “just one sec. Hey Al, can you get me some of that scotch you have in the back? The _ whole _ bottle.” With that out of the way, she resumed focus on her friend. “You’re going to have to go back from the beginning. I want all the details.”

If that’s what she wanted, Alex would give it to her.

\---

“That bitch!” Some of the other patrons around them jumped at the sudden outburst.

It was safe to say that Maggie was a little more than tipsy after downing half of the scotch. “The next time I see her, I’ll slap her into next year,” Maggie boldly declared and then rested her head against the counter.

Alex snorted, _ I’d like to see you try_. She would pay to see Maggie attempting to duke it out with Kara. It wouldn't be a fair matchup, but alas she could still try.

Alex had extensively caught Maggie up on the true extent of her relationship with Kara. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, she didn’t think Maggie would be taking it so… enthusiastically. Nevertheless, it felt really good to confide with someone without having to hold anything back.

“She doesn’t deserve you…” Maggie quietly whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

Alex didn't respond and rested her elbow against the counter lost in thought.

Did she still love Kara?

Of course, she did. There was no question about it. Despite all that happened in the last year, her sister would always be a mainstay in her life and heart.

The real question though - did Kara love _ her_? Who could say, but was there a small chance that she just might? Alex could only hope.

There was truly only one obstacle in her path and _he_ wasn’t present tonight to confront. “Hey Al,” she called out to the bartender. “How come Mon-El isn’t working tonight? It’s usually his shift right about now”

“He’s no longer working on Fridays or the rest of the weekend. He comes in the rest of the week though. Recently he’s been taking off to meet up with a friend of his.”

“Really?” Alex asked intrigued. Last time she checked, Mon-El didn’t have any friends aside from his coworkers and Kara’s friend-group. “Did he say who with?”

“Nope, they came from out of the city a couple of months ago. He’s been meeting up with them ever since.” Alex didn't miss the implied meaning. _So he's been meeting up with someone that came to Earth recently._

The newfound information didn’t sit right with her. Something was going on and Alex made it her sole purpose to uncover the truth. If Kara didn’t believe her about Mon-El, she would just have to get the evidence to do so, no matter what it took.

This was probably Alex’s only chance. Once she presented the proof to Kara, just hopefully... she would welcome her back with open arms.

  
  


Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary cool-down from the last chapter.
> 
> Thoughts on Maggie? Predictions on Mon-El's meetings? Is there anything nefarious or is Alex just imagining things?
> 
> Does Alex seem relatively fine after what she's been through? Or is it just me?
> 
> I'm really excited to see your reactions to what comes next. If I'm able to properly convey what I have outlined, it's going to be something... 
> 
> Your comments keep me motivated! Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	12. Emerging Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex pursues her lead into Mon-El's weekly activities. Only time will tell if something is actually worth looking into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a chapter for you all just before the holidays. As a result, I had to split the original chapter into two.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the holidays!
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> RuneHawk: Alex's state of mind isn't all there at the moment. Its a part of the spiral that will eventually take a heavy toll on her. Fortunately, she has Maggie to help her through these troubling times. But will it be enough? Thanks for commenting!
> 
> CanaryLance: Maggie is just the person Alex needs right now. A couple of your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Alex does seem too good right now. That may change in the future. I appreciate the feedback!
> 
> ChainMail: I completely agree with you. Kara will get that dose soon enough... Thanks for the comment!
> 
> Anon: Alex lost a big part of her life. One way to look at it is that the only way for her to get Kara back into her life is to fix their relationship. She thinks that by finding whatever Mon-El is hiding, it will give her a way to restore how things were previously. We'll see Kara's perspective soon, which will give us greater insight into her thoughts on the events that occurred. Thanks for your comment!
> 
> Alice: We're almost at the bottom though this chapter may not exactly show it. Best be prepared for the next one :/ Thanks for the comment.
> 
> DarkPhoenyx: Hopefully Maggie gets the chance to actually slap her XD. Half the scotch was spent Alex explaining her entire life story; everything with kara (except for her being supergirl). One characteristic to note is that Maggie’s favorite drink is scotch, so even when preparing for the worst, she would still want to drink as much as she did. Thanks for commenting and to you and your family as well!
> 
> Guestagain: I'm glad that Maggie turned out to have an impact as many of you have commented. Interesting predictions and you're right, regret is the last thing that will come out of future fallout. I appreciate your thoughts on the story.
> 
> Kae: Thanks for the suggestions. I don't think I'll be incorporating those possibilities anytime soon, though it would definitely be an interesting path to take. Let's just say Alex won't be getting a break in the near future...
> 
> Aundrea_21st: Hmm, thanks for the suggestions as well. I'm leaning towards a different route, but you've given me a lot to think about as the rest of the story develops. Thanks!
> 
> lydia: This investigation will inspire her to get out of her slump, but will it consume her to the point of impacting her negatively? We'll get other pov's in the future which should clear up a lot of all of your questions regarding what they have to say on the matter. Thanks for the comment!

\--- Saturday 3:00 A.M ---

_ December 7th _

By the time Alex returned from Al’s Dive Bar, she could not fall asleep. A reinvigorating determination sparked within her and with it, brought about an endless amount of energy to uncover what Mon-El was truly hiding. 

Al’s information concerning his employee’s activities raised some red flags. To her understanding, Mon-El didn’t have an extensive social life aside from a small group of people (mostly from Kara’s network of friends and family). Of course, Alex could be wrong, but she would bet this was still the case even until now.

What changed in the last couple of months for Mon-El to be taking off work so suddenly? She had a theory of what was going... A _who _ to be more precise.

_Who_ was the other party that Mon-El was meeting with? Where did they come from and how much longer would they be staying on Earth?

Time was of the essence and Alex set into motion a plan for the upcoming week. She was quite confident that her investigation would prove fruitful. Afterall, something was definitely going on.

All she had to do was find it.

\--- One Week Later ---

  
  


Tailing Mon-El was harder than she had anticipated. As expected, he spent most of his time at Al’s working constantly from Mondays through Thursdays. With the Friday off, his shifts were much longer as a result. The man took the occasional break here and there, but rarely for an extended period of time. 

For the most part, over the course of the week he stuck to a rigid schedule. Even when he did deviate from his routine, nothing substantial to investigate further came out of it.

On Thursday, the last day of his work week, she ran into a false alarm. He had taken off a little earlier than usual and this initially caught Alex’s immediate attention.

It was a little later that she realized he was meeting with Kara for dinner. She was able to catch a glimpse of her sister as the couple walked to a restaurant across the street from CatCo.

After not seeing Kara for the past month, finally being able to see her made Alex’s chest ache in longing. She wanted… no _ needed _ to fix things back to how they were before. She couldn’t live with this hole in her life anymore.

She noticed that the couple was not alone as they were joined by Lucy and James.

They were seated at a table near the entrance, right up against the restaurant’s clear glass window.

She watched from across the street as the party of four basked in enraptured conversation. Smiles and laughter were exchanged as they carried on with dinner. She particularly locked onto Kara’s happy demeanor. 

Alex left shortly after as her heart felt a little heavier. She shook off her wary thoughts and reassured herself that all would be okay. _ She’ll know the truth soon enough. Then everything will go back to how they were_...

_ Right? _

\---

After a week of no progress, she decided it was best to get some assistance on her investigation. While she couldn’t officially use D.E.O resources, it didn’t mean she could reach out to a friend for an unofficial request.

Sitting in her living room, she took her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts before dialing a number. Checking the time, _ he should still be at headquarters right about now. _

Not even a second before the first ring did the other line pick up.

“Alex!” An ecstatic Winn answered. “Haven’t heard from you in a while. I’ve been meaning to call you but we’ve been swamped at the D.E.O for the past couple of weeks. How’s your personal leave going?”

She slightly smiled at the eager response. “It’s going alright.” She curtly responded and then quickly followed up, “I’m sorry to cut to the chase, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Oh sure,” Winn replied a little startled at the immediate change of topic. “I’m all ears.”

“Can you pull up the global database for newly registered aliens?” She could hear some typing on the other end of the call. Hopefully Winn would be able to provide information on the the angle she was looking into.

“Yup, I’ve got it open right now.”

“Great. Can you filter down to any that entered the planet within the last several months?” Once that was accomplished, “specifically from Saturn.” 

There was a brief pause and thirty seconds later Winn got back to her. “Okay, there are 105 matches.”

“Any from the moon Titan?”

“Hmm… nope.”

This confused Alex. Maybe the person she was looking for didn’t provide all of the required information_. _ “Nevermind that, go back to the previous queried results and screen it for the name ‘Imra’.”

A few seconds went by before Winn replied. “Bingo! Got one match. I have an Imra Ardeen from Saturn. It says here she’s listed as a refugee. Entered the planet on October 25th.”

_ That was just around the time that Kara came back from her honeymoon, _ Alex formulated. _ A week after that weekend in Midvale… _

She inquired further. “Do you have a possible location or her last known whereabouts?”

There was another brief pause on the other line before, “unfortunately we don’t. All we know is that she was checked into the local immigration center. Administration wasn’t able to follow up on how she was doing. They usually send out someone to check up on how the refugee is acclimating to life, but I guess she had someone to help her find a place to stay.”

Alex mulled over the information and then paused. “Wait. Did you say the _ local _ immigration center?”

“Yeah, why?”

“As in, here… in National City?”

“That is the meaning of _ local_,” Winn teased.

The information was great news. If Imra was in the city, Alex could seek her out to get the other woman’s side of the story. “Thanks for the help Winn. You’re a lifesaver!” She then softly requested, “if you could keep this between just the two of us that would be much appreciated.”

“Oh sure, I guess that’s fine,” Winn said warily. “What is this for anyway?”

“I’m uh… working on a case. P.I work for a friend.”

“Oh okay.” He said a little skeptically. “Anyways, you’ll be coming to the Christmas party at Kara’s right?”

“Uhm...”

“Oh come on, you have to!” He insisted. “It’s been a long time since we all got together. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll think about it. Okay?” _ If all goes to plan, maybe Kara will let me in again. _

“Ugh fine,” Winn acquiesced as he realized his stubborn friend wasn’t going to budge.

Alex heard someone shouting for Winn on the other side of the call and he frantically remarked, “I gotta go, but I’ll see you soon?”

The call ended.

Alex could only sigh as she responded to the other end of the empty line. “Yeah.”

\---

Alex was starting to think all hope was lost. For the rest of the week, Mon-El continued to stick to his routine. He never deviated from his schedule and like clockwork, went about his week without affair. Alex doubled her surveillance time and decided to tail him essentially 24/7, determined not to let him out of her sight. 

The luxuries of being temporarily without a job... 

She hadn't left her rented car in the past few days except for if it was absolutely necessary. The long nights were starting to take a toll as dark bags marred underneath her eyes. A sheen of natural oil covered her face and her hair was dull and unkempt. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could take of eating Big Belly Burger whoppers for lunch and dinner every day for the rest of her stakeouts. Alex swore if this investigation proved successful, she wouldn’t touch beef ever again.

\--- Friday ---

_ December 20th _

On Friday, Alex had finally caught a break. 

Around early evening, instead of Mon-El’s usual shopping run to the grocery store, this time he curiously took a cab. According to her information, Kara was at their mother’s for the week. CatCo was releasing a special issue in which every editor would contribute a piece on their hometown festivities for the upcoming holidays.

He couldn’t possibly be meeting with her given the time… and a cab to Midvale? Highly unlikely.

_ This is it. This is what I’ve been waiting for._

Alex followed the taxi, keeping within a three-car distance. Pursuer and unaware suspect weaved throughout the streets. She almost thought her cover was blown as the other vehicle did not go a direct route and at some point even went in circles around the city blocks. Fortunately for her, it seemed like it was simply the case of an inexperienced cab driver.

Alex continued to tail the cab as they now entered the midtown area.

_ What is he doing around here? _

Eventually, the taxi came to a stop and the recognition of the destination surprised her to say the least.

_ The Renaissance Hotel. _

Pulling up to a hydrant across the street, Alex watched as Mon-El exited the vehicle and made his way into the familiar hotel.

She deliberated over what her next move would be.

_ Should I confront him now or wait to see how things unravel further? _The urge to find out what Mon-El was hiding was strong. She internally cautioned that she shouldn’t rush into things and risk getting discovered herself...

Temptation won out.

Leaving her car with the valet, she walked into the hotel. Entering the building was quite a strange feeling. This was essentially where everything started after all.

Walking up to the concierge, she noticed a tall man, wearing a neat-cut suit standing watch over two other employees occupying the front desk. The manager she presumed.

As Alex finally arrived at the front desk, she was immediately acknowledged by the manager.

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

She stumbled for a moment as her decision to rush in left her without a plan. She quickly recovered. 

“Hi I’m Alex Danvers. I’m from the family that hosted a wedding a couple of months ago.”

The manager took a few seconds to think before he had a look of brief recollection. “Ah yes, I remember. We appreciate the patronage and how is the lovely couple?”

“They’re doing great,” she reluctantly spouted out.

“Excellent.” The manager happily replied. “And what can we help you with this evening?”

“I was supposed to meet my friend who’s staying here, but he forgot to tell me which room. Is there any way you could help me out?” She kindly asked.

His expression turned reluctantly grim. “Unfortunately Ms. Danvers, we are not allowed to disclose our guests' information. You have to understand it’s confidential.”

What was she supposed to do now?_ Quick Alex, you need to improvise or else it’s over. _

Putting her face in her hands, she balled. “What am I going to do!” She cried out, getting the attention of the other employees and even some guests lounging in the lobby. “This may be my last chance to see him before he…” ‘hic’ “dies.” 

Peeking out from her enclosed hands, she could see the manager’s resolve slightly waning. “You see,” she sniffled. “He’s really sick and we don’t think he’ll live to see the new year.” She resumed her weeping position and cried out again.

“Ms. Danvers,” The manager cautiously approached. He needed to resolve this issue quickly as the atmosphere of the lobby had turned for the worse. Everyone around them had stopped to look at the spectacle at hand. “I think we can make an exception this time. Of course, only because of your family’s prior history with the establishment.”

“Really?” She brushed away a fake tear.

“But of course,” he assured. “What is his name?”

She feigned a timid reply. “Lar, Lar Gand.”

The manager went on to personally look through the hotel database. “No one by that name.” His face scrunched inward in slight suspicion.

“Oh sorry, it may be under Ardeen. Imra Ardeen.” She crossed her fingers that her hunch was correct.

The man across from her once again entered the name in the system, but unlike the first time, he got a result. “Ah yes. She’s staying on the fourth floor room 404.”

“Thank you so much,” she gushed.

“Not a problem at all.” Worried about her outburst and unwanted attention, the manager suggested, “would you like one of my employees to accompany you?”

She was already heading to the elevators and waved him off. “Thank you, but I have it.”

Walking into the vacant elevator, she pressed the fourth floor and it respectively closed. As the elevator made its way to her destination, she couldn’t hold in her smirk any longer. 

_ And that’s how it’s done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on what will happen next? The next chapter will pick up right where this one ended and it won't be as light-hearted as its counterpart.
> 
> Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated.
> 
> I most likely won't be able to update until after the new year so I just wanted a moment of reflection.
> 
> After reading so many fanfiction stories, I never thought in a million years I would actually write one. Coming from a person that had a disdain for writing, I never really thought much of it. However, I can say that after these past few months, it has been one of my best experiences so far this year.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and 3000+ hits. I genuinely didn't think it would be received the way it did so thanks for all of your support XD
> 
> Looking forward to 2020 where I have more plans to keep up and improve my writing.
> 
> Until next time.


	13. Calamitous Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. The turning point. The end of Alex's suffering? Sort of, but who am I kidding? This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the new year.  

> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Supergirl101: Yup, Winn is a great friend, though it will be interesting to see what you think about another character's appearance in this chapter. I understand why it may be weird seeing that no one is asking questions, but this chapter and the upcoming ones will give us some insight into it. Appreciate the comment.
> 
> RuneHawk: Thanks for the comment. You asked about Imra, you get Imra lol. This chapter will answer some of your questions. Kara looks for the best of us and it will be hard to persuade her otherwise. Let's just hope she opens her eyes before its too late. The gatherings will be disclosed in future chapters and Kara will be held accountable soon enough.
> 
> Eona: Thanks for the comment and kind words. With regards to your other comment: [Author looks to the ground]
> 
> CanaryLance: Appreciate the feedback! The last chapter was fun to write. You asked for Lucy and you got her this chapter. You just may not want her back after... Hope you enjoyed the holidays as well XD
> 
> linda: Your sense of worry is on-point. Hope you had the time to prepare. I can assure you though that this will be the last of Alex being put through the meat grinder. Alex won't be disappointed by what she finds, but she'll certainly be disappointed by how a certain someone takes it. Thanks for the comment.
> 
> Alice: Hey Alice, I appreciate the comment. I'm always trying to improve my writing. This is the last of the major hurt done to the character that we love. We'll get more input from all the other characters soon enough.

\--- Friday 9:00 P.M ---

_ December 20th - Same Day _

A short ride brought Alex up to the fourth floor of the hotel. She exited the elevator and was immediately met by a printed floor-guide on the wall in front of her. 

A few paces down one hallway led her to an intersection that split into three additional corridors. More arrows indicated which path to ultimately follow.

It was only a couple of rooms further that she arrived at her destination.

Approaching room 404, Alex looked in all directions of the open hallways before gently pressing her ear against the metal door. 

She listened to pick up any voices, but could only hear the soft sounds of television in the backdrop of what was more or less a quiet room. 

Not wanting to stand exposed any longer, she walked across one of the hallways and into the open ice machine room. She would stand watch from a distance while also lessening the risk of being discovered.

Having nothing to do but wait, she went over to the adjacent vending machine and picked out a snack bar.

Hopefully, she didn’t have to wait too long.

\--- 11:00 PM ---

A couple of hours into the evening, she heard a door suddenly wrench open before a series of hasty footsteps made its way to the direction of the elevators.

A feminine voice called out after whoever had just left the room. “Mon-El, where are you going?”

The man in question stopped in his stride.

“My friend is coming back home sooner than I expected so I need to rush over as soon as possible. They’ll need my help over the weekend.”

“How come you have to go so late,” the woman asked. Although she was hidden in her little alcove, Alex could practically see the pout based on the woman’s imploring tone. “Can’t you go tomorrow morning?”

“I just have to,” he replied with his voice slightly raised in annoyance. There was a brief pause before he spoke again in a much softer tone. “I'll see you this Sunday okay,” he quickly reassured and with that, made his way into an awaiting elevator. 

The exchange raised more questions than answers. _ Who was Mon-El going to now? It couldn’t be Kara… could it? She should still be in Midvale. _

Nevertheless, at least she could now confirm that the man was having an affair. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her. Mon-El had made a vow at the very same place that served as the source of his infidelity.

Peeking out of her secluded spot, Alex managed to get a glimpse of the other woman just as she returned to the room. 

From what she could see, the woman had dark brown hair that bordered on being black. It sat just below her shoulders in length and held a glossy sheen to it. 

Alex’s distant vantage point hindered her ability to completely analyze the woman as she could only get a look at the side of Imra’s face. 

For the seasoned government agent however, the short glance was more than enough to analyze the subject. Alex was able to not only spot, but also determine the genuine concern in Imra’s expression that indicated she too was out of the loop of what Mon-El was doing.

Reigning herself back in, Alex thought of her next step. She could go knock on Imra’s door now, but risk raising suspicion especially so late at night.

It was very tempting to do so.

But no, her best bet would be to talk to Imra tomorrow morning. Hopefully, she would get the answers she needed in order to paint the whole picture of the situation.

\--- Saturday 7:00 A.M --- 

_ December 21st _

The next morning, Alex waited in her car across the street of the hotel. In front of the dashboard were an uneaten buttered bagel and lukewarm coffee. She had managed to carve out a couple of minutes to stop by a deli around the corner before settling into surveillance mode.

Alex watched the front of The Renaissance, waiting for Imra to appear. She didn’t know when the woman would leave the hotel so it was best to start early that day.

After an hour or so later with a no show from the target, she knew it was going to be a while. Many would have groaned at the task at hand, but Alex was determined and used to waiting.

\---

By noon, Alex finally spotted Imra in a beige trench coat exiting the revolving doors of the hotel. She got out of her car and walked across the street. Right before Imra turned the corner of the block she quickly called out her name.

“Ms. Ardeen?”

The woman looked behind, slightly startled at the ambush set upon her.

“Yes?” She replied apprehensively, not expecting anyone to know her name on this planet aside from...

“Imra Ardeen?” Alex flashed her badge so fast that the other woman didn’t have a chance to get a proper look. “I’m uh... Lucy Schott with the National City Immigration Center. A couple of months ago you registered with one of our local branches, but we were unable to follow up with you.”

At the disclosure of Alex’s false guise, Imra appeared to relax. “What can I do for you?”

With Imra’s attention, Alex could now look at the other woman upon closer inspection. Standing in front of her, she found that Imra was quite shorter than herself. She had a kind disposition which was emphasized by the gentle curve of her small bow lips. Despite her harmless stature, she held an air of regal and confidence that made one think twice of underestimating the woman.

“I’m sorry if this was unexpected. The agency likes to carry out these inspections randomly.” Imra nodded in understanding. 

Alex continued. “I’m simply here to see how you are acclimating to life on Earth. I’m sure it's been a bit of a challenge living here all on your own.”

“Not at all,” Imra replied. “I was not quite sure what I was expecting, but life on this planet has certainly exceeded my expectations.”

“That’s great to hear. You didn’t list an address so the office was worried you didn't have anywhere to go.”

Imra apologized. “We weren’t sure of my living accommodations back then, but we are currently looking into a more permanent solution.”

Alex nodded and then raised the line of question she’s been eager to have answered after all this time. “_We?_”

“Why yes. My husband and I. He’s been on Earth for some time. It made my adjustment to the planet all the easier.”

“Your _ husband_?” Alex muttered with shock. The revelation was a startling one until she shook it off. She suddenly recalled Kara mentioning the discovery months ago when she came back from her honeymoon.

“Yes,” Imra happily quipped. She raised her left hand to reveal a silver band that was wrapped traditionally around the fourth finger.

“Your record didn’t indicate you had one.”

“There wasn’t a section on the application to indicate a spouse,” Imra explained. “Was I supposed to?” The woman asked with some concern.

Alex nodded in understanding and shook her head ‘no.’ Not only did the man make a vow to Kara, but he also made another to Imra; two innocent women ensnared by the same man. The thought vexed her to no end.

Alex knew who Imra’s husband was, but she needed confirmation to be sure.

“If you don’t mind, what is your husband’s name? We’ll need it for our records,” she assured.

Imra was happy to provide the name. “His name is Mon-El.”

At the confirmation, Alex took a deep breath to calm down the array of emotions rising within her. “I’ve taken up a lot of your time already. I’ll be sure to let the office know that all is good.” She then proceeded to offer her hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Imra replied taking Alex’s hand and shook. She was caught off guard as Alex brought her left hand to hover over hers.

Unbeknownst to the woman and pedestrians walking along the street, Alex held a device the size of a small bead and latched it onto the inside of Imra’s coat sleeve. She felt mildly guilty about betraying Imra’s trust, but she had to do it. She needed tangible evidence and the listening device would get her what she needed.

After the handshake, the two parted ways and Alex went back to her car. Crossing the street, she spotted a traffic cop writing up a ticket.

Alex slapped a palm against her forehead; she had left the engine on unattended. She would have disputed it if it was not for the fact that she was too happy to care. After a month of hard work, her effort had finally paid off.

Her happiness was short-lived however as she recalled what the information both entailed and confirmed.

Mon-El was cheating on Kara.

Even Imra was an unknowing victim of Mon-El’s disloyalty.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she seethed with anger. She almost had him, just a little more before she could turn everything around.

All she had to do was wait for the poor excuse of a man to return tomorrow.

\--- 3:00 P.M --- 

Alex decided to go back to her apartment as there was no need to stake out the hotel or tail Mon-El anymore. She stepped into the flat in what felt like ages ago.

A hot shower did wonders to relieve the tension in her body. Her sore muscles faded away as well as some of the built-up stress accumulated over the past few weeks.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel over her head, she heard the familiar vibration of her phone. Checking the caller I.D, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was a text from Lucy.

**Luce (3:31 PM): **Hey, are you home right now?

**Alex (3:32 PM): **Yeah, I just got back.

There wasn’t a reply after the short exchange. _ Weird, _Alex thought. 

As she went over to the refrigerator to look for a drink, she heard the doorbell ring.

Walking to the front door, she opened it to find Lucy sporting a tentative smile. “Hey, Luce,” Alex eagerly waved her friend into the apartment.

“Sorry to stop by unannounced. I was in the neighborhood and I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“No worries,” Alex disregarded. “You know you’re always welcome at my place.” She went back to the fridge. “You want something to eat or drink?”

Lucy moved over to the couch, “No, I’m good thanks.”

Alex moved to the living room with a cola in hand. She noticed her friend was sitting on the furniture a little tense. Lucy was twiddling her thumbs, one of her few tells that something was off.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” she quickly replied, but then re-evaluated her answer. “I mean, I don’t think so. We haven’t seen you around lately.” 

It wasn’t a question, but the open-endedness of the statement was all but asking for Alex to respond. “I’ve been keeping myself busy with some... private work. I’m sure you heard about my temporary leave.”

Lucy nodded. “Yeah, I heard about that.” She took a noticeable pause trying to get whatever she had off her mind. “I also heard about what happened with Kara.”

Alex stilled. 

“Wha- what did she say?”

“She told me you had a falling out... a big argument or something. She hasn’t been the same ever since.”

“Really?” There was a tinge of something comparable to hope that rose within her.

“Yeah, from what Eliza told me, Kara doesn’t really know how to approach you about it.”

“My mom knows too?”

“Well, everyone has somewhat of an idea of the strained relationship between you two, with you missing Thanksgiving dinner and all. Winn said you told him about meeting up with some other people, but come on. We all know that’s just bull.”

Alex looked a bit guilty for the lie, but confirmed, “we didn’t leave things well that night.” 

That was quite an understatement.

“I’m trying to fix things though,” Alex insisted. “I’m onto something Luce. Once I get the recording, everything will go back to how they used to be.”

Lucy was now slightly alarmed. “Wait, what recording? Hold up Alex, what exactly are you doing?”

“He’s cheating on her Lucy!” Alex cried out exasperatedly, finally sharing what she’s found to another person.

“Who? Mon-El?” Lucy said skeptically.

“Of course, who else?! I’ve been tailing him for the past month and for a while I didn’t find anything, but then all of a sudden he made a stop at the hotel to visit someone who turned out to be his other wife from Satur- ”

“Alex!” Lucy interrupted, ending the other woman’s ramble and preventing further onslaught. “Slow down just a second. You’re telling me that you’ve been following Mon-El all this time.”

Alex slumped on the opposite side of the couch. “Well… yeah.” At least she had the decency to look embarrassed.

Lucy’s demeanor turned worrisome. “Is this… is this because of the _ other _ thing Kara told me about?”

Alex looked slightly confused. “What other thing?”

“That you love her... that you _love_ Kara.”

…

“Is this why you’re so hell-bent on doing whatever it is you’re doing?”

Alex shook her head. “It’s more than that Luce, her husband is cheating on her for God’s sake!”

“So you don’t deny it?” Alex looked puzzled at the question.

“You don’t deny that you love her?”

“Of course not,” Alex stated firmly.

There was a long pause, an awkward tension thick in the air as the pair didn’t know what to say next. It wasn’t until a couple minutes later that Lucy decided to end the silence.

“It’s wrong,” Lucy whispered.

Alex looked up, not catching what was said (or maybe not wanting to believe what she just heard). “What did you say?”

Lucy met her gaze, “I said it’s _ wrong_. Incest,” she spatted out and Alex almost flinched at the tone. 

“Look, Alex. You’re one of my best friends, but incestuous relationships are immoral. Take it from someone who works extensively with the law. It's simply illegal.”

“We’re not blood-related though,” Alex pointed out.

“You may not have been _ born _ related by blood, but you were _ raised _ together as sisters. There’s no difference between nature versus nurture in a debate like this. You are still sisters no matter how you argue otherwise.”

Alex lacked any words once again.

Lucy sighed at her friend’s quiet turnaround. “I just don’t want this ending badly for you. The kind of relationship you want won’t end well. It will go nowhere.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I love her Luce.”

Lucy shook her head in disappointment as she clearly wasn’t getting through to her stubborn friend. She took the subsequent silence as her cue to leave.

Getting up from her seat, Lucy went over to Alex who in turn was looking away from her. She rested her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Just think about it okay? It's what's best for you... and Kara.”

Alex shrugged her off, “whatever you say... _ Lucy_.” She got up as well and walked into her bedroom, but not before calling out, “you can see yourself out.”

Lucy frowned at her friend’s bitterness as the bedroom door shut closed. All she wanted to do was watch out for Alex. What the woman wanted to embark on would be difficult on all fronts.

With a heavy sigh, she looked once more at the closed door and exited the apartment.

\--- Sunday 4:00 P.M ---

_ December 22nd _

Alex once again sat in her car across the street from the hotel. This time she had a radio transmitter hooked up, resting on top of the front passenger seat. It was designed to sync to the listening device she had planted on Imra the other day with a crucial audio recording function.

Imra returned to the hotel a couple of hours ago and was currently in her room alone. All Alex had to do was wait for the moment Mon-El arrived.

Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to wait long.

\---

An hour later she spotted Mon-El walking down the street. She watched as he made his way passed the lobby area and entered an elevator.

His emergence prompted her to turn up the volume dial of the radio transmitter. A connection was soon established and she listened attentively.

There was a brief moment of intermittent static until she picked up the knock of the hotel room’s door.

  
  


The door opened. _ Game time. _

  
  


“Hey babe,” Mon-El greeted. “I brought dinner...”

The two sat down while idly chatting throughout their meal. Alex could hear the clang of utensils against hotel provided plates and the lowered volume of the t.v.

“Did you get everything done that you needed to?”

“Oh... not yet. There’s still a lot of things I’ll need to help out with.”

There was a pause as they continued to eat. “I was thinking…” Imra began. “Next week why don’t we continue to look for a more permanent place to stay?”

“I’m a little busy that week.”

“That’s what you say _ every _week.”

“We will soon okay.”

“When then? We’re always brushing it off. _You_ are always brushing it off.”

“I’m not,” Mon-El sighed. “There’s a timing for everything and when my schedule clears up, then we’ll go.”

Imra huffed, “I think I’m finished,” and gathered her plate to clean up.

The two went about their own for a short while. A muted silence hung over the room until they reconvened later.

“Are you still mad?”

“A little,” she sighed out. “I just don’t understand why we can’t look for a home now. It’s getting too stuffy and the hotel room isn’t getting any bigger,” she pointed out.

“We will,” Mon-El reassured. “We’ll sort everything out eventually... together.”

“Okay.” The tension had finally left the room. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---

Alex had everything she needed. As far as she was concerned, Mon-El was done for.

It was during her inner musings when she started to hear the moans and the light creaks of the bed soon after.

She gagged in disgust and quickly muted the radio transmitter. She refocused her attention on the goal ahead. Now she needed to export the recording data.

She turned around to the back seat of the car, looking for her laptop, but then realized it was stowed away in the trunk.

Without taking care to look out to the busy street beforehand, she opened the door. As if time had stilled in that moment, she watched as the door was ripped out from the body of the car. On reflex, Alex covered herself and shied away in the opposite direction in the hope of not getting hit by any shrapnel.

As the loud noises settled from the skittering metal against the concrete floor, she looked back to see the aftermath. A passing car had hit her door and tore it completely off. Said car was at a complete stop a few feet in front of her. She immediately got out of her vehicle and jogged over to the other car whose driver was in the middle of getting out as well.

The middle-aged man was slightly dazed and upon Alex’s arrival, the driver frantically cried, “are you okay miss? Your door came into my view out of nowhere. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, I’m fine. I should have looked for any cars before opening the door.” 

Speaking of cars… she looked at her rental. The damage didn't look too bad as the door was cleanly ripped off. Only the hinges were bent out of shape, but it was damage all the same. Fortunately for her, she remembered to pay for car rental insurance.

In accordance with procedure, the two drivers waited for a police officer to take down written statements. They would use it in order to issue claims to their respective car insurers. The man was thankfully forgiving in nature and didn’t press any charges. In any other situation, the fault would be on Alex’s party as it was their responsibility to check for oncoming traffic before opening the door.

After an hour, a tow truck affiliated with the car rental service arrived to pick up the damaged vehicle. With her belongings in hand and issue resolved for now, she decided to head to the subway back home.

\---

Unbeknownst to those on the street of the car crash, up above in a hotel window on the fourth floor, the curtains opened for blue eyes to gaze down below to see what had transpired after hearing the crash. 

It was those very same eyes that caught a glimpse of a familiar figure on the scene. They squinted in confusion before darkening in recognition... and then unbound realization.

\---

A chime reverberated throughout Alex’s apartment. She looked at her laptop to see that the audio recording was processed and properly transferred.

The woman held in her hands a small USB thumb drive. She looked at the small device with hope and maybe even a kindling to worship. It was after all the key to restoring her relationship with Kara and rooting out Mon-El from their lives. 

She now had her evidence. _ He definitely won’t get away with what he's done._

_  
_Tucking the USB safely into her _ right _ jacket pocket, she went about making herself dinner.

\--- 9:30 P.M ---

Into the evening Alex settled on the couch, content and simply resting. The culmination of her efforts had led to the discovery of damning evidence that would shed a new light on Mon-El.

Deciding to turn in for bed early and catch up on some sleep, she was heading to her bedroom when she heard the soft jingle of her phone.

“Mom?”

“Alex, did I call at a bad time?”

“Of course not. I was thinking about going to sleep early. Something the matter?”

“Does something have to be wrong to call my daughter,” Eliza cheekily replied.

“No, I guess not.” Alex made it to her bed and slumped on the mattress.

“We missed you at Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was there except you.”

There was no point in lying anymore as her mother probably had some idea of what was going on. “Kara and I got into a fight. Not just some silly argument. It was probably our worst one yet.” She paused remembering that night. “It would have been awkward if I went.”

“I know things aren’t right between you two, but it's already been months since you last spoken. Don’t you think it's about time you made up?” Eliza sighed. “I know Kara should be the one saying this to you, but from what she was willing to share with me, I can tell she feels bad for the way things left off.”

“Yeah…”

“Promise me you’ll see her. I don’t want to spend this year’s Christmas party without both of my girls.”

Alex was contemplating on a time to see Kara, but the upcoming holiday would give her that window of opportunity. “I promise, but isn’t Kara with you at Midvale?”

“No, she left just before the weekend.”

“Oh, okay.” _So that’s why Mon-El left in a hurry on Friday_. How he managed to bounce between the two women was beyond her.

“Well then, I’ll be seeing _ you _ on Christmas Day for the party. Have a good night, honey.”

“Good night, mom.” The call ended and Alex placed her phone on the nightstand. She then looked up at her bedroom ceiling.

The prospect of seeing Kara in person again brought about recurring nerves, but with what Alex had to tell her, everything should work out in the end.

\--- Tuesday 3:00 P.M ---

_ Christmas Eve _

Alex stood outside Kara’s apartment complex and was buzzing with anticipation. She would have visited the day before, but anxiety got the best of her. 

It was only because today was the last opportunity before the Christmas party that drove her away from bed and out of her apartment.

After a call with her mom earlier in the morning, Eliza informed her that Kara would be at home today in preparation for the party. Fortunately, Mon-El was at work so they would be able to talk in complete privacy without being interrupted.

She placed her hand into her right jacket pocket and grasped the USB in her hand. Channeling strength from the device, she made her way up to her sister’s apartment.

\---

Arriving at the apartment, Alex could hear the Christmas radio station being played on the other side of the door.

The woman clasped her hands together in nervousness before managing the courage to knock on the door. But once again as she was about to knock, the door opened.

Music flooded the empty hallway as Kara entered Alex’s frame of view. Her sister was covered in flour from her dark jeans, all the way to her hair-banded ponytail. Alex noticed upon closer inspection of Kara biting the side of her lip. 

_ I guess I wasn’t the only one nervous about seeing their sister. _

Hesitantly Kara greeted her. “Hey, want to come in?”

Alex nodded, not completely ready to trust her words just yet.

“Give me a minute, I’m just about to put the cookies in the oven.” 

In the meantime, Alex looked around the apartment. It looked quite festive as a tall Christmas tree was placed into one corner with ornaments of all kinds throughout it. Endless red and green streamers wrapped around the perimeter and along the kitchen island in multicolored fashion. She could smell holiday scented candles in the air as the music continued to softly play in the background.

“Mom told me you were stopping by,” Kara’s voice came suddenly from behind her.

“Yeah, I uh… wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while,” she ended awkwardly.

The two sisters moved and took a respective couch sitting across from each other. There was a momentary period of silence before...

“So-”

“How-”

They both paused at each other's cutting-in. More silence ensued.

“Can I speak first?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded.

“I wanted to first apologize. That night I didn’t know what I was thinking and overreacted.” They both looked to the wall where new paint was applied over the damage, but a slight dent still remained. “I don’t expect to be forgiven and I just want to say I’m sorry. Ever since you left I’ve been meaning to reach out to you, but how could I? I hurt you and it isn’t acceptable.”

“It’s oka- “ 

“It’s not okay,” her sister countered. “We’ve been through so much together and the way I treated you was uncalled for. I still can’t believe you’re willing to look at me as if everything’s alright.”

“Kara… yes, it was uncalled for, but I got over it. I forgive you. I will always be there for you whenever you need me.”

“What about you? Who is looking out for you?”

“Don’t worry, I can look after myself.” 

Kara didn’t look convinced.

“If anything comes up, I know I’ll always have my friends, family, and… _you_?”

Kara briefly smiled, “always.” The look in her eyes displayed a strong determination to uphold the newly forged promise.

The two waded in the comfortable silence that settled over them. It wasn’t until a high-pitched beep from the oven that broke it.

“Want to help decorate some holiday cookies with me?” Kara offered.

Alex nodded and as she followed her sister into the kitchen, she genuinely smiled for the first time.

\--- 11:30 P.M ---

The two sat along the kitchen island cleaning up their take-out dinner from Tino’s Pizzeria. Several pizza pie boxes lay barren in the trash, a testament to Kara’s appetite. It was getting late and it was about time Alex head back home or else she wouldn’t be able to wake up to help prep for the Christmas party the following morning.

All throughout dinner Kara had periodically looked at the kitchen clock from time to time.

“Something wrong?” Alex asked concerned.

Kara shook her head. “Mon-El is usually back around nine on Tuesdays. Maybe he’s working holiday hours today.”

_ Working at a bar until midnight on Christmas Eve? Highly unlikely. _ It was the mention of Mon-El’s name that reminded Alex of the other purpose for her visit.

“Kara,” Alex called out bringing her sister’s attention back to the fold. “I need to talk to you about something...”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Alex didn’t know how to exactly bring up her explanation gently and decided to just come out forthright. “For the past month I’ve been looking into Mon-El’s activities. Something didn’t sit right with all the information he told you.” She looked back at her sister to make sure she was still following along. “It wasn’t until this weekend that I tracked him to a hotel where he’s been seeing another woman… the same woman you saw on your honeymoon.” She didn’t really know how to disclose this, “she’s his wife Kara. I met her last Saturday and she told me she’s been living on Earth for the past couple of months. Mon-El comes by often and I would bet that he’s with her right now.”

She looked to Kara again, but her sister’s face was blank. “He’s cheating on you.” Her sister didn’t respond and sat in silence. “It seems like Imra’s out of the loop as well and -”

“Mon-El warned me you might say this,” Kara interrupted. “He explained he was helping out a friend who moved in from a war-torn planet, not to see another woman,” she commented in disbelief.

“That’s completely untrue! I have the recording here.” Alex pulled out the USB drive and placed it on the kitchen table. “Just listen to it, it's all in here.”

Her sister shook her head. “He saw you, you know. He was at the hotel when you were probably _ spying _ on him. I can’t believe you were doing this.”

“Kara, you have to believe me when I say that Mon-El isn’t the person you think he is. Just listen to the recording,” she insisted.

Kara ignored her. “What did you think would come out of this?”

Alex was taken aback by the sudden question, but already knew the answer. “I wanted everything to go back to how they used to be.”

“Don’t you understand? After everything that’s happened, we won’t be able to go back to how they used to.” 

Alex didn’t have a response. 

“You told me you loved me,” her sister whispered quietly. ”How am I supposed to look at you the same? I even dislocated your elbow for Rao’s sake!”

“That’s fine, but you can’t ignore what’s in front of you.” Alex stood up from her stool. “Mon-El is a cheat! He’s deceiving not only you but also another person. He’s married to both of you!” 

The emotion in Alex’s stare almost broke the resolve Kara was holding onto, but it stubbornly held. “You’re… you’re wrong," she hesitated with denial. "He wouldn't do something like that,” Kara urged in defense.

“Kara, I love you. And for your sake, I hope you realize what’s happening.”

At the repeated declaration, flaring anger rose in the midst of Kara’s emotionally distraught disposition, not knowing what to believe anymore.

“Mon-El said you would try to hurt our relationship, but I didn’t want to believe it was true.”

Alex looked at her sister who was frustratingly incredulous. “That little shit is making up more lies!”

Kara immediately stood up as well, knocking her stool to the ground. “Don’t you dare accuse my husband of something he hasn’t done.”

“You’re blinded by what stories he’s fabricating.”

“And _ you're_ blinded by love that isn’t real and will never happen.” 

This shut down an immediate response from Alex and Kara took the opportunity to continue. 

“I don’t know what it is you think was going to happen. That if I believed what you found out, then Mon-El and I would separate? Then what? We get together?”

“That’s not - “

“I can’t love you the way you want me to and frankly, I’m finding it a hard time seeing you as my sister after all of this. You spy on my husband and tell me he's a cheat. I think,” she hesitates for a moment, “that it’s best you don’t show up tomorrow.”

“Kara, don’t… don’t shut me out again,” Alex pleaded. She needed Kara in her life.

Her sister’s stern expression started to wane, but she closed herself off in that moment. “Mon-El should be home soon. Please shut the door on your way out.” 

After all the time spent dedicated to uncovering the truth about Mon-El, it would come to nothing. For the third time, Kara was going to leave her.

Normally she would have risen to the anger that always managed to break free, but now? All she felt was indifference. She reluctantly exited the apartment and once she closed the door, she let go of everything.

\--- 12:15 A.M ---

_ Christmas Day _

Alex returned straight back to her apartment. She didn’t bother closing the door behind her and simply sat on the couch. She stared straight across, not knowing what had just happened, but realizing the significance all the same.

Kara was out of her life and probably for good.

She couldn’t quite hone in on any particular emotion as she was honestly shocked at what occurred. Mon-El was getting away without any consequences and the messenger was all but killed. Alex shook her head still in disbelief at the situation.

A cold draft swept through the open entrance and into the apartment. She quickly stuck her hands into her jacket pockets.

That was when she felt a slippery piece of material in her _left_ pocket. Pulling out her hand, she opened it to see a small transparent packet with fine onyx-black powder. 

She recalled the night of the Fizz drug raid operation just before her last day of work. She was dismissed so soon that she didn’t have a chance to turn the unknown augmentation of Fizz into evidence.

Alex gazed at the substance with interest. Fizz was meant to clear one’s mind and left the user with nothing to think about, erasing all of their troubles away. As she got up and kneeled over the living room table, the rational part of her screamed out not to do it, but she was beyond reason. 

Taking the Fizz in hand, she opened the packet and poured some of its contents into several small lines against the edge of the table. She hovered over it, debating with herself whether or not she was fully committed. She stared at her reflection displayed on the glass table and she knew her answer.

If Kara wasn’t in her life, then it didn’t have any meaning.

It was at this conclusion that she used a coiled post-it and began to inhale the drug through her right nostril. The lines were quickly inhaled. 

Frustratingly there wasn’t an immediate effect. She proceeded to empty the rest of the substance onto the table and took it all in. 

Alex lied back on the couch, but there was still lacking any kind of buzz. She ripped off her jacket and started to stand up when suddenly she felt a pang in her chest. 

She crumpled to the ground. She couldn't cry out, but her mind was still active.

_Pain? Is this what I’m supposed to feel? _

_ Kara, why can’t you understand and see what’s in front of you? _

_You’re out of your mind Alex._

Thoughts mindlessly wandered and emotions zipped passed by, all systematically leaving the woman’s head. And finally?

  
  
  


There was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your immediate thoughts? More hate on Kara? Let's go, but note that we'll be getting more of her perspective in the rest of the story. What do you think will happen here on out with Alex DEA- just kidding. 
> 
> What did you think of the interactions with Alex's friends and family? We'll get to see more of their perspectives in a short while.
> 
> Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated as they keep me going.
> 
> By the way, is it a bad time to say Happy New Year!? LOL. In all seriousness, I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. I am looking forward to what's to come this year and have a couple of plans for future stories.
> 
> School is starting back up soon and I'm literally at the last stretch. Just a fair warning in case things get busy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	14. Bitter Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kara's point of view starting off from that fateful night when she chose her husband over her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response from the last chapter is amazing so keep it up! I know it's been a long wait but fortunately, I'll also have the companion piece to this chapter up by the beginning of next week.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Linda: You're definitely on to something, but you'll have to find out in the next chapter who finds Alex. Luckily the next couple of chapters aren't too heavy.
> 
> Alice: 'Clap, Clap' I couldn't have summed up the last chapter any better than the first line of your comment. I'm with you on all aspects and later on, we'll see how Kara deals with the fallout of what she's created.
> 
> Alexandra: Yup, also on the right track. You'll see this particular scene in the next chapter. The next few chapters are supposed to guide Kara towards the "light," if you get my drift.
> 
> RuneHawk: In the next couple of chapters we'll get more insight into the other characters. Not shipping together? That's a strong statement, but I definitely can see why. As another reader has mentioned, Kara is going to need to do a lot of groveling before she can earn Alex's trust and anything else. Fortunately, there won't be any more direct hurt against Alex on Kara's part so let's see where it goes.
> 
> Anon: Thanks for the feedback. This project has increased my joy for writing (which I never thought possible). I also like how Mon-El is coming along in this story and in the next chapter, we'll see those specific character traits you mention develop further.
> 
> CanaryLance: Thanks for the comment. The next chapter will bring up the USB again, which will definitely come back later in the story.
> 
> Winnie: Hmm, I'll give you all a hint. It's neither of your picks :) Mon-El will get his ass handed to him soon enough. As the saying goes, its not a matter of if, but a matter of when.
> 
> ChainMail: I'm pretty set on including more insight into not only Kara's character but also everyone else's. I've thought about a scenario concerning your suggestion and while that would be cruel (great storywise), I'm leaning towards her finding out a different way. Any other story I would have used the former since it is nothing less than what Kara deserves after all she's done to Alex. Though I have yet to draft it so who knows.
> 
> Kate: Unfortunately I won't be using other characters outside of Supergirl. I've thought about it but I don't want to expand the story any more than I have to. HOWEVER, I am planning on writing another one that will be much broader in scope that could definitely bring in characters from the rest of the Arrowverse. Imra and Kara meeting may just be on the table later on in the story.

\--- Friday Evening --- 

_ October 25th _

Kara stood rooted to the spot.

Her raised arms from the protective stance she possessed slowly lowered down to her waist, but every other part of her body remained motionless. Staring ahead, she looked at the result of propelling her sister into the wall. Small bits of plaster trickled onto the floor as her sister started to rise from the ground. Alex’s attempts to stand upright were with great difficulty and did not go unnoticed by Kara.

Everything was a whirlwind thereafter and before Kara knew it, her sister was walking out of the apartment cradling her injured arm. 

Kara continued to stand in place until she heard the soft click of the door closing. She glanced up to see her husband latching the lock shut and walked back to the kitchen as if what took place was merely a fleeting concern.

Slumping onto the couch, she tried wrapping around what had just happened.

With her mind occupied, she suddenly felt the dip of the cushion next to her as Mon-El sat beside her. “You okay?”

A sickening feeling conjured in that moment as she ran the scene of her launching Alex against the wall again and again. The sound of the crack indicating an injury reverberated to her core. Kara always knew of the disparity between her alien strength stacked up against a mere human’s. Despite knowing the potential consequences of using her strength and with her added instinctual nature to protect during such a situation, she had still sided with Mon-El.

Kara turned her head to gaze at the man sitting next to her. He was her husband, life-partner, and the person she protected before Alex could strike upon. It was all worth it right? He was her future and Alex was...

_ Alex_... her sister, closest friend, and the person that was always present throughout her life on Earth, but now? She had just told her to leave. _ Don’t bother coming back, _she specifically recalled.

Swiftly rising from the couch she told Mon-El, “I'm going to get some air, I’ll be back in a little while.”

He gave a look of understanding. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

With that, she went out to the short balcony and took to the air.

\---

For the next few hours, she flew across the chilling dark sky. It was a quiet night with an abundance of storm clouds hovering over the city, waiting to unleash a torrential downpour at a moment's notice. The eerie and dim atmosphere of the night seemed to emulate the disarray going through Kara’s head.

_ I love you. _

The infamous three words ran through Kara’s mind. She was no stranger to these words as she often exchanged them with her husband. The words were generally reserved for her cherished friends and beloved family, not to be taken lightly. With regards to the latter, she recalled saying them to her parents all the time. 

Even Alex received a series of “I love you's” on numerous occasions. At the end of the day, they were simply the words of sisterly affection. Alex's words tonight had to be that of the same sibling nature.

But then... why did the words trouble Kara so much now? 

It was because she knew deep down that Alex’s inherent meaning behind the words was by no means solely sisterly affection. They were much more significant than that, containing a romantic sentiment behind them. Alex’s confession today was of another kind of love. A kind that was not only deemed wrong in human society, but also frowned upon in Krypton as well.

What does one do in a situation like this? Did it even matter now? She essentially cut ties with her sister in favor of defending her husband. 

Maybe she could take back what she said before any long-lasting damage could be done to their relationship. Surely they were just words and words could always be taken back... couldn’t they? 

Yet, the recollection of the strong conviction in Alex’s eyes told her that not everything said could be taken back. Her sister truly meant what she asserted and Kara had a feeling Alex wasn’t recalling her words anytime soon.

She was truly at a loss of the situation and needed to consider the options in front of her. Who mattered to her more? Or better yet, who could she live without? That was the greater underlying question.

  
  


In the end, she couldn’t answer that question. How could she choose between them? Both Alex and Mon-El were crucial people in her life.

  
  


For the remainder of the night, she watched as the crescent moon sat high above in the sky, unfazed by the trifles down below. She searched for an answer to her inner turmoil, hoping the Moon Goddess would be the one to guide her during this troubling period.

_ Oh Lúa, please tell me I didn’t make a mistake. Tell me I chose the right path, the right person... _

She waited for a sign, but as time wore on Lúa was just as silent as the still night, failing to give any answers to her child’s prayers. 

But then again, maybe the lack of response told Kara all she needed to know; a sign of how fucked up of a mess she’d gotten herself into. 

\---

Kara wasn’t any closer to finding a solution to resolving the broken tether between herself and Alex. A week had passed and all she could do was go about life as normal.

Throughout the week, she received flurries of calls, voicemails, and text messages from her sister. She ignored them all and in the middle of the week decided to silence the bombardment of notifications. She couldn’t talk to Alex in her current state after how things were handled that night. 

First and foremost, how could she look at her sister after having physically hurt her to the point of potentially a serious injury? Her lack of desire to face her sister reached to such an extent that when Alex showed up at CatCo every day that week, she bolted on the made-up excuses of pursuing new leads for upcoming articles. The guilt and shame of what she had done still lingered. All she could see was the pained look her sister wore, haunting her dreams throughout the night and into the confines of the day.

Then there was the _ other _ thing. 

What was she supposed to say to her sister after Alex’s declaration of her deep-rooted love for her? Kara shook her head, _ one bridge at a time Kara. _

Alex’s attempts to contact her eventually ceased, which brought some much-needed relief. Now she didn’t have any pressure to immediately see her sister and could thoroughly think about what she would say. Kara needed time, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be too late.

\--- Thursday 6:30 P.M ---

_ Thanksgiving _

The holiday had come around the corner, marking a month since Kara last saw Alex. To no avail, she still did not know how to approach her sister. On numerous occasions, she constantly strode back and forth between opening and closing her balcony door, contemplating whether to just rip the band-aid off and fly straight to her sister.

Against her better judgment, she held off on that venture and the decision, fortunately, did not create too much of an imbalance in the rest of her daily life. In fact, life went about as normal as it could get given the current situation. Despite their busy schedules, Kara and Mon-El were able to manage it and spend the limited time they had to the fullest. 

With Kara recently promoted to senior editor at CatCo and Mon-El taking up more hours at Al’s, the married couple found it difficult to carve out free time together but made it work out in the end.

Although things were going relatively smoothly, there was still a side of her that seemed to be missing. It was as if a part of her heart was hollow inside, in which the complimenting piece to fill in the gap was nowhere to be found.

Though she did know what was missing from her life... a _ who _ to be exact. The very same person that wouldn’t be coming to dinner tonight.

\---

Her mother drove down from Midvale earlier in the day to come help out with dinner preparations. Eliza was in the midst of checking the turkey in the oven to see how it was doing when the front doorbell rang. 

Kara paused her current tasks of prepping the gravy and additional side platters, making her way to the front door. Mon-El was finishing up setting the dining table just as she opened the door to meet the guests. 

A group of four consisting of J’onn, Lucy, James, and Winn entered her view. They were ushered into the large apartment and in turn greeted everyone inside.

“Glad you could all make it.” Kara smiled. “Why don’t you settle in the living room for now? Dinner should be ready soon.” She noticed the slight pout marring Winn’s face at the news. “Does anyone want something to drink?”

A chorus of answers sounded off in reply and Kara went to get the drinks. 

“I’ll help,” Lucy called out as she rose from the couch and the dinner hostess smiled in response.

\---

With drinks served, the two women were situated in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to the dishes. Lucy took over Eliza’s duties as the latter went over to the sofa to socialize with the rest of the group.

Kara pulled the oven door open and a swaff of steam escaped the heated compartment. 

“Is Alex running late?” Kara heard the woman next to her ask.

Kara faltered slightly at the question, but recovered and proceeded with setting the food on the table, “I don’t think she’ll be coming over tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucy voiced out in mild surprise as she placed down another dish. “How come?” There wasn’t a response from Kara’s end which led her thoughts to wander concerning the other Danvers sister. “Now that I think about, Alex’s been a bit closed off lately. We were supposed to get together with a couple of our friends for the past couple of weeks, but she’s been so busy at work. Is there something going on with her?”

Kara paused for a moment and looked at the kitchen clock. There was some time to spare. She proceeded to turn off the stoves and signaled her friend to follow her into the guest bedroom away from prying ears. Settling on the bed she sighed, “we got into a big fight a while back and it didn’t end well.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Lucy said unconvincingly, noticing the grim expression marring her friend's face.

“It was Lucy,” Kara shook her head in distraught, not willing to share any more details at the moment.

“How come you didn’t ask her to come over? It would have been a great opportunity to offer an olive branch.”

“There was something else that she told me that I haven’t been able to wrap my head around.” Lucy simply stared attentively, urging her friend to carry on.

“She told me she loved me.”

Lucy’s body relaxed and lightly laughed, “what’s there to worry about? You never told your family you loved them?”

“You’re not getting it,” Kara looked up, “she told me she was _ in _ love with me. Romantically, Lucy.”

...

“Oh.”

“So you see why I’m so hesitant to see her? What would I even say? I’m not so sure I can look at her the same way anymore.”

  
  


Noticing the quick turn in her friend’s mood, “hey now,” she moved to wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulders, “how about one day after work I’ll go talk to her,” Lucy offered. “It’ll all work out,” she reassured.

  
  


Kara showed a brief smile but it didn't reach her eyes, “I really hope so.”

  
  


\---

The two women left the bedroom and after finally placing the rest of the dishes on the dinner table, everyone was now seated. 

The table could seat a maximum of eight people. Eliza and J’onn sat at the two opposite heads of the table as customary with the more respected individuals of the group. To Eliza’s right and left, her daughter and son-in-law sat in the respective seats.

Sitting next to Kara was Lucy and then followed up by Winn who was itching to get his hands on the stuffing. James sat next to Mon-El, directly across from his girlfriend who gave a smile to Lucy as he readjusted his seat.

Kara looked over to the other end of the table and noticed the empty seat to the right-hand side of J’onn’s.

She wasn’t the only one to take notice as Eliza got her attention, “where’s your sister? It’s awfully late.” The rest of the group paused their conversations.

“She, uh…” she atypically sputtered as she didn’t have an immediate answer. Fortunately, it was Winn who happened to have an answer.

“She mentioned a week ago having other plans. That’s strange,” he paused in wonder. “I thought she told you all,” he observed after noticing the puzzled looks he was getting from around the table.

Eliza glanced at her daughter to confirm if this was true, but noticed she was avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Kara met her gaze and froze at the stern look her mother garnered, knowing that they would be having a lengthy discussion in the near future.

James coughed slightly to break the silence and quickly suggested, “how about we go around and say thanks?”

“We don't have to,” Kara raised awkwardly.

“Nonsense. Its tradition,” Eliza argued. Clearly her mother was having none of it after the recent news of Alex’s absence and her other daughter’s peculiar behavior.

“If it’s a tradition, I’d like to take part in it,” Mon-El added. For all his time on Earth, he had yet to experience all the proper customs of the holiday. 

Getting pumped up at the course of events Winn chimed in, “Oh, I’ll start!” He then toned down his excitement slightly before beginning…

\---

One by one in a counter-clockwise fashion, the table went around giving thanks. After James finished, it was Mon-El’s turn. Unlike the others that went before him, he decided to stand up raising his glass.

“My time here on Earth cannot compare to anywhere else. The past couple of months have been truly a blessing and highlight only a small part of what is to come. I was married to an intelligent and beautiful woman,” he stared across the table to gaze at Kara, “and gained not only a life partner, but many friends along the way. I’m thankful for all of this and cannot wait for what else life has in store.”

Kara looked on as her husband sat down with the others applauding and drinking to his toast. Her mother proceeded to give thanks and she pondered what she would say.

She should be thankful for her family and friends that gathered here today, thankful for her loving husband. Yet, the whole atmosphere of the occasion didn’t feel right knowing that her sister wasn’t there to take part in it.

And the worst part of the situation? She had no one to blame but herself.

When it finally came to her turn to say give thanks, she was at a loss for words.

\---

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch. The party had finished cleaning a majority of the table before Kara and Mon-El saw the guests off.

Lucy, James, and Winn had left already, leaving only Eliza and J’onn remaining. Mon-El was speaking to her mother when J’onn came up to Kara.

“Kara, can I speak with you outside for a moment,” he nodded his head towards the outside hallway of the apartment.

“Of course.”

Moving out into the hallway and closing the entrance door, “it's about your sister.” The mention of Alex made Kara’s body tense up slightly. “I’m worried about her. She has been throwing herself into her work and with the way she’s going, she’ll eventually burn out.” Kara didn’t know what to say so he kept on, “I also wanted to ask you if you knew how she injured her arm. She never told me any of the details a month back but I hoped you may know something about it.”

Kara knew she could confide in J’onn, but still hesitated. “We got into a fight and it led to an... incident.”

J’onn could see the guilt creep up Kara’s face and lightly huffed as a result. “Look, you know I care about you just as I would a daughter... both of you,” he reminded. “But you need to resolve whatever is going on between you two soon. This can't go on, for both of your sakes.”

Kara nodded, “I will.”

“Alright then, that’s all I needed to say. Thanks for dinner again,” he remarked and then promptly departed. 

The apartment door subsequently opened for Eliza to step out. “Ready to head back to Midvale?” Eliza nodded and they shared a brief hug. As they broke from the embrace, Eliza maintained a soft grip on her daughter’s hands.

“Don’t think we’re done just because tonight is over young lady,” her mother lectured. “I expect an explanation the next time I see you.”

Kara sighed. “Okay,” she reluctantly replied as she watched her mother walk down the stairs. It was safe to say that she was not looking forward to that discussion anytime soon.

Shaking her head with dread at the potential conversation she went back into the apartment and shut the door, eager to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Kara’s POV? Changes of your perception on the situation in general after getting some insight into the rest of the gang? There will be more of this in the next chapter.
> 
> Oh, and what do you think of Mon-El in this story as a character?
> 
> This chapter was tamer in terms of drama compared to the others, but a necessary breather.
> 
> Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated as they keep me motivated!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.
> 
> Side note: Is swaff a word or am I crazy?


	15. Seasons Tidings or so They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the last one and catches up to the last thing that happened to Alex... (Fizzy Fizzy Time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued support and I look forward to your reactions to this chapter and the rest of the story.
> 
>   
Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> RuneHawk: It's definitely Kara's fault at the moment and hopefully this chapter shows it. In this chapter, I was aiming for Kara to finally realize what her choices have led her, specifically Alex's fall. Thanks for commenting!
> 
> AK: Great catch! I completely forgot about that dynamic and glad you pointed it out. Fortunately, there weren't too many to change. However, just a fair warning that I may decide to have Kara call Eliza her mom in the future. Either way, that change still stands and I appreciate the help.
> 
> Anon: Way too lazy to make an account? I hear ya, but then again... here I am lol. Anyways, I'm glad you're thinking about the drug's impact on Alex. We'll get a better sense of how much of a toll it will have on her. Regarding the kudos, I appreciate it! Keep on asking more questions. You may just hit some things down the road. If swaff isn't a word then it is in my vocab XD 
> 
> Morganlafayy: Agree with Kara's tough decision-making. You also hit an IMPORTANT point of the story so far. Kara did not say whether or not she feels the same and even if she does realize it, at this point in the story she'll have to carry them just as long as Alex has after all she's done to her. You'll like this chapter as this picks up Kara's POV and we finally get to the USB (or at least partially). Thanks for commenting.
> 
> redspot: I'm glad a number of you are enjoying Kara's POV. I personally miss Alex's. Their relationship is end game, but as you alluded to, if they were to get into a relationship so soon it would leave... A Bitter Taste. However, I'll follow up with your analogy, all stains can be washed off with enough time and when I mean enough time, it's going to be quite a while before things can be patched up completely with our girls.
> 
> Bessywap: We won't get the full story of what happened to her just yet, but hopefully this chapter will shed some light. Those are some possibilities, but no matter what it's going to take time. Thanks for reading!

\--- Monday 9:30 A.M ---

_ December 16th _

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Kara would go visit her mother in Midvale for an upcoming assignment. As one of the senior editors for the company, she was obligated to contribute to the annual holiday issue but was happy to take part in it nonetheless. For this year, the theme was focused on the editor’s hometown festivities that took place during this time of season.

With her small go-bag packed, she bounded down the stairs to the front of her apartment complex and was greeted by Mon-El next to her rental car.

“I thought you were still sleeping?” Kara asked.

“I wanted to see you off. Ready to go?”

“Yup. You too?” she noticed he was dressed up for work.

“Yeah, I’m going to get in some more hours,” he replied and then quickly followed up, “so you’ll be back next Sunday?”

Kara nodded, “that should give me enough time to interview the places I had in mind. I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Of course,” Mon-El smiled and closed the distance to give her a small kiss on the cheek. 

As Kara opened the front door to the car, she waved over the roof of the vehicle, “I’ll call you later.”

“Sounds good, have a nice trip.” Receiving her husband’s well wishes, she pulled out of her parking space and headed towards the interstate highway.

\---

The long drive gave Kara some time to think to herself, particularly her situation with Alex. Since Thanksgiving, she continued to dither away on seeing her sister. 

But what was there to really think about? Aside from the _ other _ thing she wasn’t quite ready to broach, everything else was relatively straightforward. 

_ I hurt Alex… so I need to apologize for my actions. That’s all there is to it. _

When she dumbed down her circumstances like that, it was quite clear what she needed to do. As she pulled into her mother’s driveway, she made a promise to herself that she would talk to her sister after she finished her work in Midvale.

\--- Friday 7:00 P.M ---

_ December 20th _

For the rest of the week Kara spent her time interviewing the locals on how they were preparing for the upcoming winter holidays. Activities and festivals, family traditions, and house-hold recipes were all taken into account and jotted down. She had made ground in her inquiries and all that was left to do was to flesh out her piece over the weekend. It was nice to catch up with her hometown community and revisit the places that brought back sweet childhood memories when she and Alex were growing up. 

After an exhausting day roaming about the town, she eventually returned to her mother’s house. She was sitting with her legs drawn behind her and propped up along the couch next to the fire place.

Her mother stepped into the living room carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Eliza passed her a cup and sat at the opposite end of the couch mirroring her body position.

Kara took a sip of the sweet and creamy beverage. She sighed in comfort and simply looked into the fireplace, soaking in the warmth.

“Long day?” 

Kara followed her gaze to the familiar voice. “Yeah, but I’m ahead of schedule now so I should be done with the article by the end of the weekend.”

Eliza nodded, a comfortable silence filling the room. Only the crackle of the firewood burning could be heard and the soft sips of the women drinking their hot drinks.

Snuggling further into the recesses of the couch Kara softly whispered, “I miss this.” There was another moment of quiet before she looked to her mother again who displayed a questioning look. “I miss home, spending time with you and -” she broke off her last thought and the silence resumed.

“Is this about Alex?”

Kara shrugged.

Eliza set down her cup against the edge of the coffee table. She stared into space before speaking up. “When Clarke brought you to us it was… _ is _ one of the best things that could have happened to this family.” 

“I remember it wasn’t easy for you to adjust and it certainly didn’t help that you and Alex were at odds with each other all the time.” She chuckled, reminiscing at the fond memories of a time long passed. “But eventually you got to know each other and became almost inseparable, partners in crime as I used to say.” She took a moment to reconsider, “you two still are.”

She noticed her daughter giving her full attention now. “Whatever that’s happened between you and Alex, I’m sure you’ll both get through it.”

Kara returned her gaze to the fire. “I’m not so sure,” she whispered without much confidence.

“Of course you will. You two have been through so much together.”

“But I hurt her mom, in so many ways.”

“Then apologize.”

Kara harmlessly scoffed, “that’s easier said than done.”

“Well it _ is _that easy,” her mother teasingly argued. “Talk to her Kara. I’m sure if it has been hard on you, it’s just as hard on Alex.”

“I know,” Kara forlornly admitted.

Eliza could tell something was off with both of her daughters over the past few months. She needed to put her youngest in the right direction and finally ended the night’s conversation, “you have a strong relationship with your sister and one of the few things that lasts in our lives is family. Never let it go.”

Kara shook her head in understanding. She knew what values in life mattered and that family was a crucial part of it. She suddenly had the urge to go back home to National City. That was where her life was.

Standing up and going over to her mother, “I think I’m going to head back home tonight.”

Eliza smiled. “Alright honey. I’m sure you know what you have to do,” she said as she enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace. 

Kara nodded. “I’ll see you next week for Christmas.” She proceeded to gather her things and right before she opened the front door she quickly called out, “I think I’m going to take the fast route back. Do you think you could take the car to the local rental dealer?”

Given the ‘okay’ by her mother, she exited the house and took out her phone sending a brief text. Satisfied, she leapt into the air back towards National City.

\---

As the stark wind of the cold night cut through her, she failed to notice the immediate reply.

**Kara (7:49 PM): **I decided to cut my trip early and come back home. I’ll see you soon.

**Mon-El (7:50 PM):** Are you on your way now?

**Mon-El (7:53 PM): **?

\---

Kara landed on the balcony ten minutes later to see the lights of her apartment flicker on. Opening the sliding door, she entered her home.

She looked around trying to spot Mon-El when suddenly he appeared from around the corner of the bedroom hallway. 

“Hey!” Mon-El softly gasped out. “Welcome back, how was the trip?” He asked as they fell into a quick hug and moved to the couch.

“It was really nice. I was able to catch up with some people and spend time with Eliza at home.”

“That’s great.” He took a noticeable pause to recover his breath.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked realizing something was off with her husband. Upon further inspection she inquired, “did you just get home?”

For a split second it appeared as if Mon-El was a deer caught in headlights, before quickly recovering, “oh no, just working out.”

“Oh ok,” she said, still laid with an underlying skepticism.

“Well, I’m gonna turn in, I have to go in for work early tomorrow.”

“Oh alright, good night. See you in the morning.”

She didn’t get a response as her husband was already on his way to the bedroom.

\--- Monday 3:30 P.M ---

_ December 23rd _

“And done!” Kara exclaimed aloud in relief as she shut her laptop closed. 

Despite the extensive notes she compiled last week, she had unfortunately run into a terrible case of writer's block over the weekend. So much was going through her mind as thoughts of Mon-El’s uncharacteristic behavior waded through it. 

Last evening he came home from work lost in thought, not even supplying so much as a simple ‘hi’ before going into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he finally realized he was not alone. His expression became more bright, but the worry lining his face still remained.

That was yesterday and this morning he had gone out early to who knows where. She would have tried guessing where he was, but the other thing plaguing her mind was more prevalent.

She was contemplating when to extend an invitation out to her sister. She had to go about inviting Alex to Christmas dinner at some point. Her mother would have her ass on a plate if she knew she had waited this long to talk to Alex.

She felt an unexpected ring and she looked down. If it wasn’t for the word ‘coincidence,’ she would have thought there was a camera in her apartment.

**Eliza (3:45 P.M):** Did you talk to your sister yet? Eitherway, I’ll send her to your apartment tomorrow.

_ “_Ugh,” Kara groaned. _ Way to give your kid an extra push. _ With the only way she could possibly respond, Kara sent out a reply.

**Kara (3:46):** Okay, see you Christmas Day.

**Eliza (3:46):** Alright honey, I’ll see _ both _ of you soon.

\---

It was only after reading her mother’s last message that she heard the front door open and subsequently close. She heard the refrigerator door open and the clinking of a drink being dragged out. 

Kara left her small office space and turned around the corner of the wall to see Mon-El sitting on the couch. Once again he was sporting a mild frown, lost in thought.

She walked over to plop down right next to him. “Hey, is something wrong?”

“It's probably nothing,” he feigned worriedly. “I just think ever since that night a couple months ago, I’ve been getting a vibe that Alex is trying to get at me somehow.”

_ Pfft._ “C’mon Mon-El, that’s nonsense. You haven’t even seen her in awhile.”

“I'm not so sure…” He paused and met her eyes. “I didn’t want to bring this up before but, I saw her following me to work a couple of times. And over the weekend, she was literally surveilling me at the hotel.” Before he could retract his slip-up, Kara leaped at it.

“Wait, what hotel? I thought you were at work?”

“Oh, well not today” Mon-El replied. “I’ve been helping a friend of mine get settled. She was displaced by one of her planet’s civil war and I’ve been helping her get adjusted to life over here.” 

“How come I’m hearing about this just now?” Kara wondered.

“I didn’t think you needed to know. But I’ve been conducting business meetings as well,” he replied, as if to cover his initial explanation. “On weekends I have to meet with Al’s alcohol distributors.”

She wasn’t fully satisfied with his explanation, but the accusation still alarmed her. “I’m sure Alex has a reason.” _ What is she up to? _

“If you see her, just be careful…”

She looked at his sincere expression, but for the first time in a while she couldn’t quite read it. She knew her sister wouldn’t stoop to something like this without good reason, but in the end she could only go along with it for now until she heard Alex’s side of the story.

“Alright.”

\--- Tuesday 3:00 P.M ---

_ Christmas Eve _

To clamber out of the past few days of uncertainty and overall lack of cheer, Kara was settled into making some holiday desserts since that morning. It brought a sense of calm as she mindlessly went about baking without any troubles impeding her way.

It wasn’t until she heard a familiar pattern of steps clambering the stairwell that she realized how much time had passed.

Not wasting any time to dust off the flour-y mess that covered her entirety, she made for the door and opened it.

Kara didn’t realize she hadn't seen her sister in for so long... until now. It took a quick second to realize that the person in front of her wasn’t a stranger, but in fact her sister.

  
She took in Alex’s appearance. Her sister donned a familiar outfit, her signature biker jacket and slim dark jeans. Though it wasn’t until she gazed at Alex’s face that there was a stark difference after these past couple of months. Her sister looked… exhausted to say the least. She tried to pick up any enthusiasm in her eyes but all there was was a haunted look combined with one that lacked any sleep for the past few weeks.

It was after these observations that she realized Alex wasn’t going to speak up first.

“Hey, want to come in?” She offered.

Her sister only provided a nod.

Internally sighing, _ this is going to be a long day_.

\---

After placing a tray of holiday cookies in the oven, the two sisters were situated in the living room. They had been sitting on the couch for an agonizing few minutes and were dancing around each other, not sure how to start the impending conversation.

“So-”

“How-”

After the culmination of two long months of not seeing her sister, it was maddening not to carry out a simple conversation. Thus, she exasperatedly took the initiative.

“Can I speak first?”

Her sister nodded.

“I wanted to first apologize. That night I didn’t know what I was thinking and overreacted.” Kara gazed at the newly painted wall that covered most of the damage, but if you looked hard enough one could still see the small dent. “I don’t expect to be forgiven and I just want to say I’m sorry. Ever since you left I’ve been meaning to reach out to you, but how could I? I hurt you and it isn’t acceptable.”

“It’s oka- “ Alex began to reply, but before she could finish Kara stopped her.

“It’s not okay,” Kara intensely countered. “We’ve been through so much together and the way I treated you was uncalled for. I still can’t believe you’re willing to look at me as if everything’s alright.”

“Kara… yes, it was uncalled for, but I got over it. I forgive you. I will always be there for you whenever you need me.”

“What about you? Who is looking out for you?” Kara looked at her sister with a worry.

“Don’t worry, I can look after myself.” 

It was safe to say that the reply didn’t convince her.

“If anything comes up, I know I’ll always have my friends, family, and… you?”

Kara briefly smiled, “always.” 

The two waded in the comfortable silence that settled over them. It wasn’t until a high-pitched beep from the oven that broke it.

“Want to help decorate some holiday cookies with me?” Kara offered and glad she did as she finally spotted a smile on her sister’s face that met her eyes for the first time that day.

\--- 11:30 P.M ---

She had missed this. Spending time with her sister. They had bridged the gap of lost time as they hung out for the rest of the evening. It would have been perfect if it were not for the fact that Mon-El was not back home yet.

Usually he was back from work by now. _ Maybe he’s working overtime tonight, _ she considered but then shook her head. She gave him the benefit of the doubt before and look where that led Kara and Alex’s relationship. There was without any uncertainty that something was going on and she made it a priority to talk with him once he came back.

“Something wrong?” Her sister asked concerned.

She shook her head. “Mon-El is usually back around nine on Tuesdays. Maybe he’s working holiday hours today,” she concluded, but it was said without any confidence.

“Kara,” Her sister firmly called out to get her attention. “I need to talk to you about something...”

With their past drama behind them, she was more than willing to listen. “Sure, go ahead.”

  
  


Oh how wrong she would be. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ “He’s cheating on you.” _

_ “That little shit is making up more lies.” _

_ “You’re blinded by what stories he’s fabricating.” _

  
  


She wasn’t expecting this. What had at first been an amazing day rekindling her relationship with Alex, turned into another bout concerning Mon-El. She remembered him warning her about this very moment, but she didn’t want to believe it was true.

But the thing was... she _ did _ believe it to some extent. The conviction in her sister’s eyes could make any iron-willed individual waver. Could her claims about Mon-El be true? Whose information could she trust? On the one hand she had her husband addressing this event as if it was bound to happen, and then there was her sister who appeared desperate to be heard.

However, it was the mention of one thing that set Kara off.

_ “I wanted everything to go back to how they used to be.” _

How could things go back to normal after all of this? The thought of them returning to how they once were… sisters. No label, familial or otherwise could depict their current relationship after all they had gone through in the last couple of months. The notion for some reason didn’t settle with her and as a result, she made up her mind.

  
  


And it would cost her.

  
  
  


\--- 3:00 A.M ---

Alex had long left the apartment a while ago and for hours Kara stood with her arms holding onto the kitchen island table. She stared at the small USB drive sitting alone on the countertop.

She didn’t dare pick it up. Only staring as if waiting for it to call out and tell her she was right… that she had made the right choice this time.

But of course there would be no answer.

The door to the apartment creaked open, but it passed her mind. It wasn’t until she felt an arm rest against her shoulder that she was able to ground herself back to reality.

“Hey,” Mon-El called out softly. “Sorry I was late, I had some things to finish up.”

“Mmh.”

“What’s that?” Mon-El inquired as he noted his wife’s unusual fixation on the small device. He made a move to reach for it… 

When suddenly Kara beat him to it and swept it into her hands. “It’s some files for work,” she answered whilst placing it in her back pocket.

Mon-El shrugged. “It’s getting late now, I think I’m going to turn in. Good night.” 

Once he went into the bedroom, she sat on the kitchen stool and pulled out the device… and all she could do was stare.

\--- Wednesday 7:30 P.M ---

_ Christmas Day _

Christmas dinner was at full swing. All the carefully prepared food was laid out, the same guests were in attendance, and the same missing seat remained vacant.

Everyone could tell something was wrong with Kara as she sat at the table half-heartedly engaged in conversation. She occassionally glanced at her mother who wore a frown throughout the entire meal.

\--- _ One Hour Ago _ \--- 

_ “Did you talk with your sister?” Eliza asked expectantly. _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ “Then why don’t I see her here?” _

_ Kara had no response to the disappointed look on her mother’s face. “We’ll talk about this after dinner,” Eliza said as she acknowledged the rest of the party was waiting for them. Kara noted it wasn’t a request, but a demand. _

\---

The conversation dampered Kara’s mood of the occasion further. Pockets of conversation clustered throughout the table as the others realized Kara was off today and not in the mood for talking.

She was in her own little world, unsuccessfully and frustratingly trying to stab at a piece of broccoli. It was after a fourth missed attempt when she felt the vibration of her side pocket. Not wanting to be bothered, she fiddled around with the side of the phone and silenced the call.

Not a minute later did the landline start to ring.

Automatically Mon-El and Kara started to stand up.

“I got it,” the latter said. She then walked over to the other side of the room and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mrs. Danvers? Kara Danvers?” An even-toned woman asked.

“Yes, this is she.”

“That’s great,” the woman replied in relief.

“We’ve been trying to reach your mother, but her only listed number was a home phone that kept on going to voicemail.”

“Yes, she’s at my apartment right now. I’m sorry,” Kara paused as she was swept up by the woman’s questions. “Who is this and why are you calling?”

“Oh I apologize. My name is Carrie Summers and I am a nurse with National City’s General Hospital. I was instructed to call your mother or yourself as both of you are the next-of-kin for…” she paused to double check her information, “Alex Danvers.”

Kara’s breath stilled as her lungs seemed to painfully constrict. Her grip on the landline tightened to the point that a noticeable crack sounded throughout the entire apartment.

“I… what... what happened? Is she okay?!” She frantically asked. The rise in her voice garnered the attention of everyone at the dinner table.

“She is... at the moment,” the nurse carefully answered. “Your sister was sent to the hospital’s Intensive Care Unit. We are just getting the details now, but so far all we know is that she was found unconscious by a friend in her apartment. A further diagnosis will be run over the course of the night, but you should be aware that today we are slightly understaffed due to the holidays. We are calling in some specialists that will be needed. It’s best you and your mother come in right away.”

_ Specialists? How bad could it be? _

“Thank you,” she hastily replied and hung up. She stood unmoving, trying to wade through a sea of emotion.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” She heard her mother’s voice from behind her.

Kara turned around to see everyone now staring back at her with alarm. “It’s Alex. She’s… she’s in the hospital.”

There were soft gasps across the dinner table. 

“What should we do now?“ Winn raised.

“We need to go to the hospital,” she said as she looked at the group. “_I _ need to go,” she finally whispered.

Without so much as a glance back, she made for the balcony, hearing the calls of her friends and family, and shot out into the direction of the hospital.

\---

Not a minute later did Kara find herself wading through the many waiting patients and up to the front desk of the I.C.U building.

As next-of-kin, she was told the room number with no issue and made her way up to the assigned floor. 

She was barreling towards the end of the hallway when she made it to the room. As she latched onto the door handle, she realized it was locked. She shook it agitatedly.

_ Why the hell is it locked?! _ Right before she considered breaking the handle altogether, a voice called out.

“Excuse me miss. Are you Mrs. Danvers?” Kara looked to her left to see a middle-aged nurse standing in front of her. “I’m Carrie Summers, we spoke on the phone before. The doctors on-call are currently diagnosing the patient. It won’t be too long before they have a general diagnosis. Our advanced cardiologist and gastroenterologist staff are also on the way. We’re also bringing in the narcotics specialists from the nearest NCPD headquarters.”

_ Heart doctor? Narcotics? Why the need for all of these specialists? _

“I’m sorry, but do you know anymore about what happened?”

“Unfortunately not. It’s best if you take a seat and wait for the leading staff. They’ll be the ones to know.”

Kara reluctantly took a seat. As she waited, so many thoughts went through her mind.

  
  


_ Please let her be okay. _

_ What if she di- _

_ No, don't think about that Kara. _

_ But what if she does? _

_ I can’t lose her... _

  
  


At the last thought, the door suddenly opened and out came two doctors fashioning their signature lab coats. They went over to the front desk to talk with the nurse. After a few exchanges, Summers nodded over to where Kara sat. 

The two doctors walked over to her and the first one spoke. “Mrs. Danvers? My name is Doctor Michaels and my colleague is Doctor O’Hare,” the man indicated to the other doctor accompanying him. “We have some mixed news. To put it simply, your sister has been unconscious for a long period of time and was lucky her friend found her. Any longer and she would have lost complete brain stem function.” Doctor Michaels paused, in order to let Kara soak in the information. “Fortunately she’s in a stable condition for now, but we can do nothing further until the specialists arrive. All we can say is that whatever she’s ingested is no common drug.”

It was too much to take in all at once and she was completely overwhelmed. Only one thing prevailed, “can I see her?”

The doctors nodded and O’Hare spoke, “of course, just know that we’ll have to ask you both to leave once the specialists arri-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kara rushed into the room. 

It was a small room that was divided into two halves. A curtain ran straight down the middle zoning off a sitting area and bathroom on one side, and what was most definitely the hospital bed on the other. 

As she walked slowly towards the drawn up curtain, the soft beeps of the heart rate monitor thrummed throughout the room, getting louder as she advanced.

She finally made it to the divider and pulled the curtain slightly to reveal the other side of the room.

The first thing she noticed was not the occupant hooked up to the respiratory machines and I.Vs, but the light skin toned Latin-American woman sitting against the bed.

The sound of the curtains moving alarmed the stranger and when she set her eyes upon her, Kara noticed an immediate anger rise within the other woman. The L atina immediately got up and marched towards her.

Before she could say a word the room was filled with a sudden CRACK!

“Mother fuc- ” The woman started to yell as she grasped her right hand. “Ugh!” she cried out as her knuckles throbbed in pain. It was as if her hand had met solid steel.

Kara’s cheek felt a slight tingle upon impact and had only moved a millimeter at the woman’s strike. It did nothing to the Kryptonian, but the feat was quite impressive for a human no less. 

The woman clutched her hand, but the blinding pain appeared to wear off. She glared hard at Kara, but not without a slight wince. “It’s because of _ you _ that she’s here right now,” she furiously spat out with such ire that Kara recoiled in response.

She could only stare at the enraged Latina and the audacity of the intrusion into her family’s affairs. Who was this woman and why was she allowed to stay in the room while Kara stood outside for the past fifteen minutes?

She brushed off these trivial matters and focused on what was more important. It was at that moment when she finally looked past the other woman to see her sister lying on the hospital bed.

It was a frightening sight. Wires and cords of all shapes and sizes wrapped around her sister as a ventilator mask was taped closed around the mouth. She was deathly still and Kara could only stare in the hopes that Alex would open her eyes in any second.

And as she looked at Alex’s still form with no sign of her waking, there was only one thing that crossed her mind as the heart rate monitor seemed to grow louder and louder as everything eerily drowned out.

  
  


_How did it come to this?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of catch-up to do so how was the pacing? Prior to this chapter did any of you think Maggie was going to find Alex? We'll get that scene later. Thoughts on Mon-El this chapter? Kara? Just a heads up that I’m not an expert in the medical field but will do some basic research so the things talked about aren’t a complete stretch.
> 
> It may take a bit longer for the next chapter so stay tuned. However, I wanted to bring up something for those who haven't already seen it. At the moment I'm planning on three Supergirl stories: This one and two others. 
> 
> If you haven't already seen in the feed (or you can check out my profile), there is a story called Omerta: A Creed That Knows No Bounds. Take a look when you get a chance as it is probably going to be the Third “project” I am thinking of doing. Be sure to comment any questions or suggestions on what you may want to see as I will be outlining the story in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	16. A New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins to realize the extent of the situation surrounding her and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown has officially begun! I have a general outline for the rest of the story plus or minus a chapter or so. I can't wait to reach the end product of my first project.  

> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Linda: I was contemplating on Maggie having enough strength to turn Kara's head, but as a Kryptonian, it probably wouldn't be as realistic. You're right, Mon-El's lies will catch up to him and that will be an enjoyable segment. Kara is a long way from redeeming herself. Thanks for commenting!
> 
> RuneHawk: If you look back in the past couple of chapters you may spot some parallels to the timeline. I tried to sync up most of the crucial parts so that they overlap. It is sad to see Imra getting involved in Mon-El's infidelity, but we'll see her come in soon enough. That is quite interesting regarding Mon-El picking up the phone. That would be some next level diabolic shit going on. I love it, but I think he has no reason to at the moment as he only has a slight suspicion of being caught. He hasn't considered the possibility of tangible evidence, which will screw him over. You may find that her symptoms won't be so easy to solve...
> 
> fabery: Be careful, you may just break your fingers as well... My anger at Kara has simmered down over the course of this fic, but I can tell you that it's going to take a while before Kara and Alex's relationship is repaired (Hint: It may take another story...)
> 
> CanaryLance: Maggie’s going to feature a little more. I’m glad you enjoyed that short scene between her and Kara. As I mentioned in another comment, I was going to have Kara feel it (at least physically), but I couldn’t picture that happening.
> 
> Lazy Anon: Yeah, you hit the nail. Kara’s rejecting that label is a build-up to what most of us are hoping for her to develop feelings for Alex. I agree on that point regarding Eliza, though in general, I’m not sure how I’m going to have everyone else react. I appreciate the feedback and looking forward to the rest of the story.

_\--- Wednesday Evening --- _

_ Christmas Day _

_ CRACK! _

_ “Mother fuc- ” The woman started to yell as she grasped her right hand. “Ugh!” she cried out as her knuckles throbbed in pain. It was as if her hand had met solid steel. _

_ Kara’s cheek felt a slight tingle upon impact and had only moved a meer millimeter at the woman’s strike. It did nothing to the Kryptonian, but the feat was quite impressive for a human no less. _

_ The unknown woman clutched her hand, but the blinding pain appeared to wear off. She glared at Kara, but not without a slight wince. “It’s because of you that she’s here right now,” she furiously spat out with such ire that Kara recoiled in response. _

_ She could only stare at the enraged Latina and the audacity of the intrusion into her family’s affairs. Who was this woman and why was she allowed to stay in the room while Kara stood outside for the past fifteen minutes? _

_ She brushed off these trivial matters and focused on what was more important. It was at that moment when she finally looked past the other woman to see her sister lying on the hospital bed. _

_ It was a frightening sight. Wires and cords of all shapes and sizes wrapped around her sister as a ventilator mask was taped closed around the mouth. She was deathly still and Kara could only stare in the hopes that Alex would open her eyes in any second. _

_ And as she looked at Alex’s still form with no sign of her waking, there was only one thing that crossed her mind as the heart rate monitor seemed to grow louder and louder as everything eerily drowned out. _

_ ‘How did it come to this?’ _

\---

The doors burst open and in came Doctors Michaels, O’Hare, and Nurse Summers rushing to see what the commotion was all about.

“What is going on in here,” the unexpectedly loud voice of Doctor Michaels directed to the two women.

Kara never left her steady gaze at the Latina. “Who is this person? Why was she allowed to enter my sister’s room?”

At the insinuation, the other woman glared back in return. A silent standoff taking place and an unsettling tension quickly filled the room.

Hesitantly Nurse Summers supplied the answer. “Ms. Sawyer was the one to find your sister unconscious on her apartment floor.” The statement gained Kara’s attention. “She said she was a friend of your sister’s and given the circumstances we allowed her to stay whilst the doctor’s completed their diagnosis.”

“Sawyer?” Kara tested the name out loud and tried to recall any person with that name involved in Alex’s life. “Never heard of you,” she coolly stated.

“Maybe if you were more involved in your sister’s life these last couple of months you would have,” Sawyer snarkily replied back.

The response ticked Kara off to no end and another bout of heated glares was exchanged.

“Ladies,” Doctor O’Hare delicately voiced his concern as he discreetly wedged himself in-between the two women. “Let’s not do this here shall we? How ‘bout you take this outside away from the patient.”

“I’m fine here,” Kara replied as a matter of fact. “As a member of her family, I should be the one to stay with her.” She turned to this Sawyer person, “feel free to make your way out.”

The woman scoffed. “I’m not going anywhere,” she proclaimed to the entire group in the room. “Alex is important to me and I have just as much a right to be here as she does,” Sawyer reasoned as she pointed at Kara. 

“She’s the one that started it.”

“Nuh uh.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Are you sure about that? I could have sworn I was talking to one just earlier.”

“BOTH of you are acting like children,” Doctor Michaels took the reign of the immature exchange going on. “If you do not exit the room, we will call security to escort you not only out of the room, but also off the premises. May I remind you that it was only out of courtesy we permitted you two to stay in the emergency room.”

With no immediate response from the girls, Michaels nodded his head as the tension seemed to simmer down. Raising his hand, he gestured to the door leading them outside. 

The two acquiesced and exited as a result. The staff followed soon after and the hospital room closed shut.

\---

A grumpiness settled on Kara’s face and was evermore so evident by the pout on her lip. Her arms were crossed as she lied against a chair in the waiting area. Her foot tapped incessantly against the floor as she continued to wait.

It was truly a sight to behold as she channeled the persona of a mere child. Her newfound rival, the new ‘kid’ on the block so to speak, was taken to another room to treat her injured hand. This left Kara to sit and settle her emotions from the previous altercation. To be honest, it only incensed her even more… but not for the reasons one may generally think. 

Sure. She was fuming at this Sawyer woman for, well… existing. But she was also mad at herself for the very things that the Latina pointed out because she knew they were valid to an extent.

Where was Kara when Alex had gone through all of this pain?

She already knew the answer. She was off living her life as she continued to avoid and push away her sister, not just once, but several times.

Kara was disappointed with herself and she couldn’t say it was undeserved. As she lost herself in more wandering thoughts, she heard the elevator door ding and out came Eliza, J’onn and her friends looking very concerned.

\---

While she didn’t know too much, Kara did the best she could in informing everyone of what was going on with Alex and her present situation. The group eventually made their way to the front desk to ask Nurse Summers themselves, but the hospital employee could only give the same answer she gave Kara earlier.

In the hunt for more information, Eliza pointed out worriedly, “how come my daughter’s room is closed off? Is there something wrong?”

“Not that we can see,” Nurse Summers immediately reassured. “She’s stable for now… but there was a small incident that led the head doctors to come to the decision it was best for the patient to not see any guests.”

“I’m her mother,” Eliza attempted to reason. “Surely you can make an exception.”

The nurse shook her head, “I apologize Ms. Danvers, but we’ve already allowed your daughter and another guest... and that led to the eventual conflict. If you would please sit in the waiting room until the specialists arrive that would be much appreciated.”

With their hands tied, the group could do nothing as they migrated to the waiting area.

\---

“What happened before we got here?” Winn voiced aloud.

Kara looked at the rest of the group and saw how they were just as interested to find out. Before she could answer however, another voice cropped up from behind, outside the periphery of her vision.

“I can answer that,” Sawyer chimed in. The woman had a small white cast wrapped around her hand. Her eyes swept across the group.

She rolled her eyes as they set on Kara and when they eventually landed on Eliza, she stuck out her good hand. “Ms. Danvers?” Given a nod in response, she continued, “I’m Maggie Sawyer, a friend of Alex’s. It’s nice to finally meet you, she’s told me a lot about you.”

“Eliza is fine. Good things I hope?”

“Of course,” Maggie smiled, but then her face turned sour as she glanced back at Kara. “More so than others,” she off-handedly remarked.

Kara huffed in response, which received curious glances from the others. Lucy herself reacted to the statement by shying closer into James’ embrace, a look of guilt blotching her face as she recalled her conversation with Alex not too long ago.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” J’onn spoke up, “how come you’re here?” 

Many would have taken the question in minor offense, but Maggie understood the harmless nature behind it. “I was the one to find Alex in her apartment.”

It took a moment for the assertion to register before Eliza stood up and wrapped Maggie in a tight hug. “I can’t thank you enough.” She relaxed her hold and subsequently inquired, “do you know what happened to her?”

Everyone zeroed in on Maggie, all eager for an answer.

“I went to stop by her place the other night. She’s been acting strangely for the past month or so and I wanted to check up on her.”

“What was the matter with her?” Winn asked.

Maggie contemplated her answer for a brief moment before glancing at Kara, “why don’t _ you _tell them what’s she’s been going through lately.”

There was a brief pause around the group before Eliza questioned, "What does she mean Kara? Why would you know?”

“Who even are you to walk in here like you know everything about Alex and I?” Kara looked away from her mother and stared directly at Maggie.

“I’m Alex’s _ friend_. Someone who even bothered to stick around and help her when everyone else wasn’t around. She noticed Kara’s rigged posture and quickly pounced, “why are you asking? Does that bother you so much?”

The hallway grew silent. The reality of the situation was that in truth, it did bother Kara...

Immensely.

It irked her that this person was close to her sister. Closer than she had ever been in the last few months.

Kara thought of ways to answer Maggie’s reproach, but as she looked at her family and friends she decided against it. She wouldn't fall into this woman's trap.

She sighed. There was probably a no better time than now to divulge in the whole truth.

“As some of you may already know, my honeymoon with Mon-El was cut short because of a misunderstanding. Alex came over one day and we got into an argument that led to her… her injured arm.” She paused to look around as everyone stared at her with rapt attention. Out of the entire group, most of which had worried expressions, J’onn had one of realization as he could now fill in the gaps concerning Alex’s injury.

“We didn’t speak for a while until just a few days ago. I thought we were on our way to fixing things… but then she told me Mon-El was cheating on me.”

There were several gasps and shouts from her friends and family. The only one that didn’t seem affected by the disclosure was Lucy. 

“Is this true Kara?” J'onn asked in alarm.

“It’s n-” Kara stopped herself. Brief memories of Alex’s iron-determination and the small black USB device tucked in her back pocket flashed through her mind. She tried to shake them off. “Of course not! And when she accused him of this, I completely had it. I told her to leave the apartment...”

Silence once again filtered the hallway. Everyone sat quietly figuring out what to think about this new information. J’onn’s expression was grim as was Maggie’s who shook her head in disgust. Winn and James were speechless, stunned by their lack of attention in bothering to check up on one of their closest friends. Lucy maintained a look of guilt and Kara’s gaze settled most importantly on her mother. 

Eliza was not pleased to say the least and Kara noticed her mother’s deep frown of disappointment. “Is there anything else we should know about?” The others returned their attention on Kara, Lucy specifically gazing back with a knowing look of what the other topic was about.

Kara looked at her mother, whose eyes pled for her daughter to be completely honest. Eliza knew there was something else bothering Kara and hoped her daughter knew that whatever it was, she wouldn't judge her.

“I…” _ Should I tell them the rest of it? How would they react to Alex saying she loved me? _

_ They’re your family and friends Kara… Surely they’ll understand and we can work everything out. They’ll know what to do about it better than myself. _

Taking a deep breath she began, “one other thing that I didn’t mention is what Alex told me that first night…” Kara took another breath as everyone looked at her with nervous glances.

“She told me she was in lov- ”

A sudden alarm from the service elevator across the hall interrupted her as the double doors loudly slid open to reveal a group of people. Some wore lab coats while others donned suits carrying large metal briefcases. On closer inspection with her electromagnetic spectrum vision, Kara found the cases to be carrying medical equipment inside.

The team didn’t bother asking the front desk for directions and walked right past, their destination already known as they made their way towards Alex’s room. Two members of the team had already entered by the time Kara and her friends’ concentration broke away from being caught up by the unexpected fluster of movement. 

“Excuse me,” Kara held out her hand to stop the last member from entering the room. “That’s my sister’s room.”

“Ah yes,” the man answered as he righted his glasses back to a more comfortable position. “We’re the specialists that Doctor Michaels requested. Not to worry, your sister is in the best hands possible.”

His response seemed like he read off a script, a standard statement to give a patient's family a sense of security and false hope. Either way, it didn’t’ reassure her in the least

“Can my mother and I at least stay in the room?”

The man shook his head. “I'm afraid not. It’s best you all wait outside, we’ll give you an update once we find the root of the problem soon enough.”

Before she could respond, the man entered the room and shut the door closed. 

Kara stared at the door with frustration. She hated the hopelessness about the situation. Everything else that she did especially when on assignment as Supergirl or working on an article for CatCo, she always had the power to do something about it.

And now? It was out of her control and all she wanted to do was be by Alex’s side, but the only thing she _could_ do was wait...

And wait.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate thoughts? What did you think about the interactions between Kara and Co? Who loves Maggie? I'm really liking this rivalry between the two.
> 
> Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated.  

> 
> The next chapter is going to be a significantly shorter one but should be up much sooner. It will provide the setup for what I believe to be the last deep dive into Kara's perspective before she ultimately realizes what the hell she's done to Alex and for what.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	17. Some Clarity Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information gets revealed concerning Alex's health and Kara is more level-headed to process the situation in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I'm glad I was able to get it in as early as I did. This chapter fills in some unanswered questions and will serve as setup for the next one.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> RuneHawk: Mon-El's absence will be addressed in this chapter but in short, his own actions of deceiving not only one, but two women are proving a lot to handle as he tries to juggle back and forth between them. Unfortunately, you're slightly in the right direction with the last statement, but I promise it will Not be permanent. More of a plot device to push Kara. Thanks!
> 
> DarkPhoenyx: I appreciate the comment. While I also think Kara should be chewed out by her friends and family more, I'm not going to drag that out too much. Don't worry though, she'll feel the repercussions of her choices soon enough. I can't see Kara redeeming herself so soon, at least in Alex's eyes, but she will make the first few steps in that direction. In terms of realizing her romantic feelings however, that will come shortly.
> 
> Anon: Don’t think that just because we are nearing the end means that Alex and Kara are going to resolve their issues. I mentioned in another chapter that it's going to take time, but they'll be making the right steps forward by the end of this story. Maggie is great, isn't she? While I would love for the two to butt heads all the time, that will have to unfortunately come to an end.

\--- Wednesday Afternoon --- 

_ January 1st _

It was safe to say that there was nothing to celebrate at the turn of the New Year. 

For the past several days, the so-called specialists were unable to fully ascertain the root of Alex’s internal malady. 

In all fairness, the medical staff and affiliated entities that offered assistance did all they could do to further diagnose the patient’s condition, but to no avail came out with little success. All they could do was move her into a private room and monitor the situation closely from there.

However, at the very least using the municipal database, they were able to determine the composition of the drug’s chemical makeup to a modification of Fizz. The drug maintained the structural integrity of a generic dose but was a more potent variant containing substances not yet seen before in a Fizz overdose victim.

Given the nature of the altered substance’s rarity, the Special Narcotics Officer from the NCPD explained that it would take some time before they could extract the necessary data in order to fully understand what had entered her sister’s body. With the rise in overdoses all around National City, more details concerning the lethal dose should hopefully crop up soon enough.

When Kara asked J’onn about the new information, he too confirmed that the DEO was allocating more resources to the growing crisis. But more importantly that he assigned Alex’s unit a couple of months back regarding this particular drug.

It was through this assignment that Alex most likely got her hands on the substance. Although the doctors couldn’t be sure of Alex’s state of mind as she took the drug, they seem to conclude that it wasn’t an act of suicide, but a failure to realize the increased potency of the substance. 

That didn’t mean Kara’s thoughts didn’t start to run wild. She remembered that day clearly when she pushed her sister away… again. Her defeated eyes as she failed to listen to her. Kara didn’t want to believe the information brought before her and the result could have been much worse.

Kara shook her head. Just thinking of the possibility her sister dying that night if it were not for a close-call intervention did her no favors emotionally.

As she sat by the hospital bed, she could only look on in complete disarray. 

Physically, Alex was fortunately stable as the doctors managed to flush out the last of the toxins from her body. Mentally however... was a different story. A scan showed minimal brain activity which directly correlated to her current state of unconsciousness.

Kara let out a heavy sigh in the empty room. J’onn and her friends had left a couple of days ago. They insisted on staying, but Eliza and Kara assured them that if anything changed, they would be the first ones to know. Maggie had excused herself but told them she would stop by again soon once she sorted out her work. 

Kara still had slight reservations concerning the woman. She wanted to know how this person came to be so close to her sister. However, after her head cooled down after their first confrontation, she came to realize that without Maggie, her sister wouldn’t be breathing.

And for that? She couldn’t be more grateful.

\---

Kara stared at the solid white walls of the hospital room. Curtains were drawn and only the light from the setting sun filtered in through the clear glass windows.

She never liked hospitals or the like. There were never any fond memories and if she was in such a place, it meant that there was a grave problem given her Kryptonian constitution.

But now? She had no choice but to trust in the institution’s facilities and medically trained staff to find a solution to her sister’s ailment.

A prayer to Rao couldn’t hurt as well.

\---

As she continued to sit in the quiet room, with soft beeps coming off from machines adjacent to the bed monitoring her sister’s vitals, Kara heard successive knocks before two pairs of footfalls entered the room.

Eliza and Mon-El entered carrying several small brown paper bags and a small tray of drinks.

“Hey honey, we brought dinner.”

Kara briefly smiled up at her mother as the three got to work, silently spreading out the food throughout the unused overbed table.

“Any word from the doctors?” Mon-El asked as he opened the lid to one of the appetizer platters.

Kara shook her head as she took a bite out of her falafel sandwich. “Nurse Summers stopped by while you two were out. She said Doctor Michaels will be making rounds later tonight.”

Mon-El nodded at the response. He was about to pick up a french fry when a short buzz prevented him from doing so. The man glanced at the message and groaned, but realizing those in his company, quickly transitioned to the clearing of his throat. He proceeded to tuck his phone into his pants pocket and rose from his seat to gather his jacket.

“Where are you heading off to?”

He paused as he patted down all of his pockets to make sure he had everything before looking down at his wife. “I have something to do. Another emergency at Al's. I’ll be back later okay?”

Before she could utter a reply, he quickly bid Eliza a farewell and turned for the door.

\---

Kara sat staring at the open door where her husband had promptly exited from. It seemed nowadays he was all but an apparition than a physical presence.

It did not go unnoticed by her that Mon-El once again left without a clear explanation. The first time was when he had failed to show up on the day of Alex’s admittance into the hospital. Everyone else had made it there while he had an "emergency" to attend to.

Granted, Kara was so focused on Alex’s situation that she didn’t realize until much later of his absence, but the gall to not be there in that moment left her astounded. 

What was more important than a family member’s health? 

_ Nothing, that’s what. _

Kara scoffed just remembering when he eventually showed up the following day. She later chewed him out for not being there. His apologies and weak excuse did nothing to rectify his lack of appearance.

And now? He was doing it again, but this time she was present to witness it all unfolding before her.

The evidence was starting to mount and could arguably be undeniable at this point. She couldn’t help the terrible unease that filtered through her mind as she clutched the small USB drive in her pocket.

  
The notion of her possibly being cheated on didn’t unsettle her as much as it did because her sister had warned her and yet she failed to listen so many times.

She gazed at her sister, lying deathly still, and could only feel guilty for how she responded to Alex’s pleas.

Her thoughts got interrupted as a glass bottle clinked against the table. “What’s the matter honey?”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Kara replied dimly.

“How come?” Her mother replied calmly with an underlying hint of surprise.

“This is all my fault…” she answered dejected.

“Oh Kara, how could this be your fault?”

“If I didn’t listen to her and push her away, all of this could have been avoided. She wouldn't be lying here in a coma and Mon-El...”

There was a moment of silence as Kara stared at the ground frustrated with herself. She clenched her fists with such overwhelming emotions before she felt a gentle hand rest against hers.

“Kara.”

The woman in question continued to look down.

“Look at me,” her mother tenderly urged.

And she did.

“It _is_ your fault."

"What?" Kara asked taken aback, not expecting her mother's response.

"Your decisions and our failure to realize what she was going through, all culminated to Alex leading down the path she took."

"But Kara, Alex was the one who decided to take the drug that put her in here. It may feel like you’re the one to bear all the blame, but it was ultimately out of your control. All of ours…” Eliza patted her daughter’s hands reassuringly, “I know your relationship hasn’t been in the best of places recently. And if you truly feel this way, then own up to your mistakes. She needs you now more than ever... to be by her side, not apart from her." She paused to look at her daughter. "There’s no need to cry, she’ll be back before we know it. And then you can make things right.”

Kara nodded and sniffled in a state of unshed tears.

“Alright then,” Eliza resolutely announced. “I’m going to pack all of this up and get some ice cream downstairs. Then we’ll wait for the doctors to see if they have any news.”

Once her daughter calmed down, Eliza proceeded to clean up and exited the hospital room.

\---

Kara was once again left alone with her thoughts to war amongst themselves. She thwarted her internal attempts to place blame onto herself as that path would lead to nowhere. She needed to be strong for her sister and that was what she would focus from now on.

She scooted closer to the hospital bed and gently enveloped Alex’s hand in hers.

The woman could only stare at her sister’s motionless form.

She wished to see those dark brown eyes open up again with life, not with pain and sorrow. She wanted to see the turn of her lips when she smiled, not the deep frown of defeat that marred her face the last time she saw her. It was through her inner musings that she approached an inkling of a realization.

And while she knew it was entirely selfish on her part, she couldn’t help but think to herself…

_ I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Not the three words we wanted but Kara's almost there. Thoughts on her getting closer to uncovering the truth? 
> 
> What did you think of the conversation between Eliza and Kara? I'm mostly satisfied with how it came out. I have another draft of that scene, but it put the blame off of Kara to an extent that didn't make sense since she was in fact the cause. However, I also didn't want to fully place blame on Kara (which of course she deserves) because it didn't seem like something Eliza would do.
> 
> Other questions? Feedback, concerns, or anything else is much appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter we're getting flashbacks which will hopefully make Kara realize dem feelings. It's gonna take some time with exams and all so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	18. Memories of a Troubled Soul (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara looks back on memories of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are killing me and I needed a short break. A couple of you asked to go this far back into the past and when I started to run it through my head, I couldn’t help but get sucked in lol. 
> 
> Just a small heads up that I changed the tags to include bullying.
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Morganlafayy: Thanks for commenting. Once Kara sorts through her thoughts, she'll get to looking at the USB soon enough and that confrontation with Imra/Mon-El we've all been waiting for.
> 
> fabery: Yeah, its a tough call in these situations to determine who is to blame and who isn't. I like the response from another reader who mentioned it really isn't anyone's fault but the situation at play. As you said, all the characters can do now is to step up and take responsibility.
> 
> Runehawk: The following memories will push Kara towards this inevitable realization of what she's done and unearth her feelings that were always lurking in the background. I could see Eliza getting angrier, but I wanted her to be the more understanding parental figure which we will see more of later on. 
> 
> *Mon-El isn't that malicious (or is he and we just haven't seen his true colors yet?) as to want Alex out of the picture. At this point in the story he still thinks he's made it out of convincing Kara he didn't cheat, but most importantly doesn't know the truth about the USB.

_ 15 Years Ago _

_ It was 3:44 in the afternoon. _

_ Only one minute to go… _

_ A 13-year-old Kara anxiously focused her attention upon the standard black and white clock hanging above the classroom entrance. She counted down the remaining few seconds, trying to force the second and minute hands to finally converge. _

_ To her relief, the hands struck twelve and the loud school bell promptly rang throughout the halls of Midvale High. _

_ Brrrrring. _

_ As if on cue, a mass exodus of students began shuffling their notebooks and backpacks. The metal tips of the classroom chairs streaking against the off-white beige floors as students began to rise after a long day of productive (agonizing) lessons. _

_ “Thank Rao,” she muttered to herself quietly, garnering a few nonsensical stares from deskmates around the vicinity. _

_ She paid them no mind because after all, she was used to it by now. _

_ Mr. Bernard began filing away his lesson plans for the day and curtly addressed the students before they left, “alright class, make sure to have your research assignment completed before we come back from the weeken - “ _

_ Kara wanted to hear none of it. _

_ With her bag already packed, she darted out of the classroom not bothering to catch the rest of her teacher’s reminder and the grumbling moans of her classmates that had yet to start the assignment. _

_ Any longer in this prison and she might as well have been left in her stasis pod. _

_ She was only half-joking... _

_ \--- _

_ It had been almost four months since her fateful crash landing on Earth. The transition after such a long time frozen in the Phantom Zone was difficult to say the least. When she first opened her eyes, the sight of her cousin Kal all grown up had thrown her off. _

_ She knew immediately at that moment something was very, _ ** _very_ ** _ wrong. _

_ Utter anguish soon took over as Kal (or now known as Clark) explained to her the news of their beloved homeworld. It was truly devastating and proved to be too emotionally overwhelming as she fell into a catatonic state lasting several weeks. _

_ Fortunately for her, the Danvers was an understanding and warm-hearted family. With the help of Eliza and Jeremiah, she didn’t feel the terrible longing for her home as much compared to her initial arrival. They made sure she was given all the space and time she needed, something she would always be grateful for. _

_ However, her first encounter with their daughter Alex got off to a rough start. They had been at complete odds with each other, not quite understanding where the other individual was coming from (figuratively and literally speaking). But with time, even her relationship with the person she could now call a sister, substantially turned around once they got to know each other better over the course of the summer months. _

_ With the amount of progress Kara made, it was only until recently that she and the Danvers decided Kara was ready for a much greater task at hand. _

_ High School. _

_ It was simply terrible for the Kryptonian. The material in the classrooms was far behind that of the education curriculum she was exposed to on Krypton. She essentially had free reign as her thoughts wandered elsewhere during the 43 minute class periods without consequence. Much of the class time, Kara found herself staring out into space while the teachers droned about their designated subjects and translated it onto the green chalkboard. _

_ Only Mr. Bernard’s class was of any particular interest as the U.S history teacher provided her with some insights into the new place she would now have to start calling... home. Though everything else considered, that was pretty much all the school had going for her. _

_ That mysterious brown slop the humans called food and consistently served on a daily basis? Such abomination could give other strange and exotic cuisines she’s eaten across the galaxy a run for its money. How the youth of today continued to consume it… she would never know. _

_ However, the worst part of school was her fellow peers (some more than others). The tumultuousness brought by the other students’ progression through the human stages of adolescence was painstaking to be around, especially for the Kryptonian that was simply trying to adjust to life in the small town of Midvale, let alone a completely new planet. _

\---

_ Kara was nearing the main exit when she suddenly collided with a large body mass rounding the corner of one of the school hallways. _

_ She heard a subsequent bang against one of the school lockers and a light groan. Looking down, she found herself in front of a familiar upperclassman wincing as he rose from the floor. She instantly recognized the black sports varsity jacket he wore with immense pride. _

_ Speaking of reasons why she hated school. In fact, it was probably the main one. _

_ Jake Howell. _

_ Star quarterback for Midvale High’s football team, the guy was a jerk and arrogant jock personified. She recognized part of his entourage next to him: his teammate Chad and Chad’s girlfriend Belinda, who made it her personal vendetta to torment Kara since her first day of high school. _

_ “Watch where you’re going,” Jake harshly spat out. He finally stood to his full height of 6 ft 2, his imposing form dwarfed hers in comparison as he patted his jacket in a subconscious move to clean the filth off. _

_ Belinda came up from behind and expeditiously added, “the freak can’t help it. She’s always spacing out in her own little world.” _

_ “I’m not a freak,” Kara countered, noticing the gaining attention as more students filed out of class and into the long corridor. There was a natural gravitation to see what was going on as the students stopped to look on with interest. _

_ “Oh yes you are, you don’t _ ** _belong_ ** _ here.” _

_ Ah. To belong... _

_ Kara knew she didn’t belong on this planet. Since her first day of school, she wanted to fit-in and tried her damned best to do so, but it always hurt when someone, especially Belinda of all people pointed it out that no matter how hard she attempted, she would always fall short. _

_ “Yes, I dd-do,” she slightly wavered. _

_ “Aww, are you going to cry now?” _

_ “I think she is!” Chad barked out, chuckling alongside Jake and Belinda. _

_ Before Kara could respond any further, cheerful laughter could be heard closing in on their location. _

_ At the end of the hall, she spotted her sister talking adamantly with her close friends Josie Mayne and Vicki Donahue. _

_ As the trio neared the scene, Jake spotted Alex immediately and approached her. “Hey babe,” he greeted before wrapping his arms around her and exchanging a kiss. _

_ Another thing Kara disliked about the dungheap... _

_ He was Alex’s boyfriend. _

_ “Hey yourself,” Alex smiled, before glancing sideways to look at the commotion behind her boyfriend. “Kara?” she asked surprised. She looked around noticing the large circle of students that had formed prior to her arrival. _

_ “Is everything okay?” Noticing her sister’s distress, she immediately let go of Jake before walking up to Kara. As Alex passed her boyfriend, she failed to see the annoyed expression that manifested on his face. _

_ Kara saw it though, and the deepening scowl now directed at herself. She was frequently on the receiving end of these discreet gestures whenever she was around him and Alex. _

_ She didn’t know it at the time, but the reasoning behind all of the ill-will from Jake was a result of whenever she was around the group. Alex would always focus on Kara rather than her relationship with the jock. And that displeased him to no end. _

_ Before Kara could answer, Belinda intervened, “we were just having a small chat that’s all.” _

_ “Right…” She heard Alex respond unconvinced. _

_ “C’mon babe, leave the bitch and let’s get out of here,” Jake insisted as he wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. _

_ “Excuse me?” Alex shrugged him off and quickly turned around with a furious glare pointed at him. “That’s my sister you’re talking about.” _

_ “Since when were you related to the freak?!” Belinda shouted out in disbelief. “It must be tough on you Danvers. You have my deepest sympathies.” _

_ Kara drowned out the rest of the following heated exchanges that ensued and quickly made way for the exit. _

_ “You call her that one more time and I’ll - “ Alex ceased her rant as she spotted Kara’s retreating form and tried calling out to her. _

_ “Kara!” _

_She kept on walking, and then picked up the pace._

_ “Kar - “ _

_ Alex’s voice faded out as Kara got further away and eventually... _

_ She was gone. _

_ \--- _

_ Not long after did she burst into her and Alex’s loft bedroom. The window shades shook back and forth from the force of her entrance. She threw her bag against her desk chair, the impact so great that it rattled the furniture and made it spin several times around. _

_ She took the next few steps towards her corner of the room and lethargically plopped herself on top of the bed. _

_ Scrunching herself into a tiny ball, she reached out to clutch her favorite pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. _

_ Several minutes passed before the tears finally started to flow down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but let it all out, crying herself to sleep. _

\---

_ “Kara?” she heard her name being softly whispered. _

_ The girl in question slowly woke from her slumber, but the return of her mental facilities and thus the memories of earlier today only made her sink into the mattress even further. _

_ Kara heard a sigh before she felt a light impression on the side of the bed from the weight of her sister. _

_ She felt the gentle thumb of her sister running across her elbow as Alex voiced out, “talk to me.” _

_ “Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend and his wonderful friends?” _

_ Alex shook her head, “he’s not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up.” _

_ Kara's eyes peeked up from her pillow-covered face. “Really?” she said slightly perking up, but then it dialed down as she noticed her sister’s crestfallen face. _

_ There was a short period of silence before Kara hesitated, not getting a clear gage on her sister’s demeanor. “I’m sorry if I got in the way, between you and - you know…” _

_ She was startled when Alex came back from her thoughts and animatedly responded, “it’s not your fault at all. He’s an ass, Kara. I shouldn’t have dated him in the first place.” _

_ “How come you don’t look too happy about it then?” _

_ “It’s not about that,” Alex rapidly dismissed. “I’m disappointed with myself. I should have paid more attention to the bullying. How come you didn’t come to me?” _

_ At her sister’s stare, Kara self-consciously looked away. “You're the popular girl in school. I didn’t think you wanted the trouble of being involved with… me.” _

_ Her entire body shifted as Alex’s hands grabbed onto the sides of her shoulders. “Those things don’t matter. They can all screw themselves.” _

_ “‘Screw themselves?’” Kara asked testing the phrase. _

_ “It’s in another expression. You’ll learn it in no time,” Alex replied unconcerned. _

_ The emotionally oppressive air had lifted with comfortable ease replacing it. The two laid on their backs staring up at the large tiered windows. _

_ “What did you even see in him?” _

_ Her sister was apparently caught off guard by the question as it took a moment to formulate some kind of an answer. _

_ “Thinking back on it, I’m honestly not sure,” she said with mirth and semi-disbelief. “It can’t be his qualities…” _

_ “That’s for sure,” they giggled at Kara’s spontaneity. _

_ “I’m interested in other things, other people...” Alex quietly muttered to herself, but Kara managed to catch it. “Maybe it was the… opportunity at the time?” That seemed like the most logical reason. _

_ “Opportunity? The guy’s _ _ a _ _ ящерица пиявка__,” she sharply remarked in Kryptonese. _

_ “A what?” Her sister asked not understanding the alien language. _

_ “It’s a - ” Kara tapped her head in an attempt to ponder over the correct translation. “A Leech-Lizard!” _

_ “A Leech-Lizard... Jake Howell is a leech-lizard?” Alex recited mostly unimpressed, but in some ways impressed at the originality of the retort. “Quite the insult you’ve got going. You'll teach him,” she finally smirked. _

_ “Oh, but it is,” Kara affirmed eagerly in an utmost serious fashion. “On Krypton there are these large parasitic beasts that suck the life force out of any creature. It’s probably the most dangerous animal right behind the Octosaurs.” _

_ “I’ll take your word for it,” Alex replied, but not before smiling at her sister’s return to her usual cheerful self. _

_ \--- _

_ A resounding comfortable silence took over as they continued to lay on the bed, side by side. Occasionally they chatted amongst themselves, only diving into light-hearted topics. _

_ “You know I’ve got your back?” Her sister suddenly spoke up. “ _ _ Whenever you need me I’m there.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “It kind of hurts that you even have to question it,” Alex teased. “But, yeah. Though only if you promise to do the same. It’s a two-way street from here.” _

_ The expression was lost on Kara, but she had an inkling as to the meaning of it. _

_ Turning her head to meet Alex's who was already staring back right at her, Kara answered with a bright smile. _

  
  


_ “Always.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate thoughts? I look forward to reading them in the comments!
> 
> If you haven't noticed, the number of chapters for this fic has increased. I was going to have all the memories in one bulk chapter, but decided to space them out which means more and somewhat faster updates! However, the other memories I have planned won't be as long as this one.
> 
>   
Thanks for reading and until next time.


	19. Memories of a Troubled Soul (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost back to the present, but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few (shorter) chapters will dive into the same span of time for this particular memory. These will be a bit familiar so I am trying to transition quickly and get to newer material.

_ Four Months Ago _

_ \--- Friday Evening 5:45 P.M --- _

_ September 27th _

_ “It’s only been a few minutes! Just give us a little more time,” Kara insisted. “I’m sure she’ll be here any second.” _

_ One would think that patronage at a high-class establishment such as The Renaissance Hotel would provide a small exception to its clients. Given the circumstances, it was the least they could do to accommodate them. _

_ Yet, the hotel manager assisting in the development of the venue wasn’t fazed at Kara’s request to extend the wedding rehearsal by a measly 15 minutes. In fact, upon said request, he frustratingly reminded the Danvers that they would have to cut the rehearsal short if it ran over the allotted time. _

_ ‘Hotel policy,’ he told them just earlier. Kara rolled her eyes simply thinking about it. _

_ Her grievance on the issue soon slipped away however in favor of a more pressing matter at hand. ‘She should be here soon…’ _

_ The blonde woman stood by the altar, closely watching the front entrance to the atrium with rapt attention. Her senses fixated on the double doors, occasionally using her x-ray vision to peer through the wooden oak in hopes of seeing one of the elevator cars open up. Her ears drowned out everything else, all but the mechanical sounds of the levers pushing and pulling the elevator up and down the hotel building, waiting to hear the familiar footfalls of her sister once she stepped out. _

_ But she never did. _

_ “Is something wrong little one?” Came a smooth and calm voice from behind her. _

_ Kara turned around for a moment to meet her aunt’s worried gaze. “It's Alex,” she sighed. “She should be here by now and the managers are rushing us to start the rehearsal,” she finished frustratingly._

_ “Don’t worry about them,” Astra reassured her niece with a brief smile. “I’d like to see them try and remove us before we’re finished.” _

_ Kara smiled back in kind, but it quickly morphed into a pursed frown. “I know, but she promised she would be on time. Just the other day she seemed all for it.” _

_ “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” her aunt sensibly offered. _

_ Kara nodded, only to let her thoughts continue to wander and hone in on the entrance once again. Only the soft shuffling of seats and her mother assisting the guests could be heard in the background of the main hall. _

_ “Uh, ex- excuse me, ladies,” a skittish voice asked. _

_ The two Kryptonians by the altar looked down below to see a young hotel staff member. He couldn’t be older than in his early twenties and was fidgeting with the hem of his uniform. _

_ “I’m sure you’ve already heard from the manager, but it’s best if… uh, we begin the rehearsal as scheduled.” He nervously glanced back and forth, not maintaining full eye contact with the two women. “We wouldn’t want to unnecessarily charge you for any late penalties...” _

_ Before Kara could respond, her Aunt Astra took the helm of the inquiry and scoffed. “Don’t trouble yourself. If it happens to go over the designated time, we will pay what we must.” Her piercing gaze could freeze any lifeform in her wake and did just that to the individual in front of them. _

_ “Let your _ ** _manager_ ** _ know that if he wants to inform us of anything else, he should feel free to come over himself instead of sending over someone to do his bidding.” _

_ The boy gulped and Kara immediately noticed the perspiration forming along the side of his temples. _

_ The assistant simply stood rooted to the floor, his face gaping about like a fish. Astra sighed. “Run along now,” she definitively dismissed as the boy took that as his cue to turn-tail and leave. _

_ Kara chuckled as they watched the hasty form of the hotel employee. “You could have gone a little easier on the guy.” _

_ Her aunt smirked, “if you saw how we conducted training at the military academy on Kandor, _ _he’d be eaten for lunch. Those were the days…” she offhandedly remarked, reminiscing life on Krypton before its eventual destruction. _

_ Kara contemplated the woman in front of her. The woman would always remind her of her mother despite the complete differences in personality from one another. She was glad that a remnant of her former life on Krypton still lived on in the form of her Aunt Astra. _

_ There was a close call two years ago when the Kryptonian contingent from Fort Rozz almost achieved the completion of their Myriad Project. Who knows what could have happened if the technological program followed through. Mind control over such a large mass of the population? It could have led to the fall of the free world as we knew it. Fortunately, her aunt saw sense and the moral fallacies of her plot and surrendered when Alex gave the opportunity to stand down. _

_ Things could have gone much differently that night. In the worst-case scenario, her beloved aunt wouldn’t be standing in front of her today. _

_ She quickly shook away the negative thoughts that were slowly surrounding her psyche. That was a couple of years ago; there was no need to dwell on it anymore. _

_ As if sensing something was wrong with her niece, Astra looked down and noticed that Kara’s attention was elsewhere. _

_ “How about this,” Astra began, garnering Kara’s attention. “Let’s give it another few minutes. If she doesn’t arrive we can start the ceremony first.” She then rested her hands against her niece’s shoulders in reassurance, “I’m sure she’ll get here eventually.” _

_ While Kara still appeared anxious, her aunt’s presence calmed her down slightly. Though as the time ticked on, she could only think... _

_ Where are you, Alex? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week? Is the world turning upside down? In a sense, it kinda is due to the developments of the virus.
> 
> My classes are now online for the rest of the month. For a commuter that is a blessing, but as a college senior what does that mean for my last semester? Do you know what that also means? More time to enjoy things I've had less time to do including writing this story.
> 
> In all seriousness though, I hope anyone who is affected is safe and everyone is taking the necessary precautions. During the next couple of months, we're going to hear constant updates of new cases and developments. Either way, no matter how it develops, I am confident that we'll get through this.  

> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	20. Memories of a Troubled Soul (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A further dive into the day of the wedding rehearsal.

_ The waiting period for her sister had long since passed. The rehearsal was already nearing its hour mark and Kara was starting to get antsy. Running emotions and hunger was never a good combination after all. _

_ She blankly stared at her Aunt Astra as the other woman communicated the final parts of the ceremony. Kara didn’t realize there were so many intricate details and nuances to a Kryptonian wedding. Time was a key component of the celebration and one of the main reasons why the organizers had to scramble for this weekend without any advanced notice. It happened that tomorrow would mark the passing of a solar phenomenon that occurred only every half a century. _

_ Kara had enough wedding planning to last a lifetime and sighed with fatigue. All she could say was that she was glad she only needed to marry once. Surely there was no doubt she made the right choice. _

_ Her agitated expression must have been obvious as she felt a soft nudge from an elbow against her arm. Glancing to her right, she looked up to see Mon-El sporting an encouraging smile as if to say, ‘we’re almost there.’ _

_ Kara smiled and enclosed her hand with his in response to the comforting gesture. She then turned back feeling a little better about the situation. _

_ ‘Yup, definitely the right choice,’ she thought to herself. _

_ But as time wore on her Aunt Astra continued to fixate on decorum and the final touches that held no significant interest to her. She loved her aunt, but Kara couldn’t help but wish it to end soon. _

_ \--- _

_ GURGLE... _

_ The familiar rumbling echoed throughout the large atrium, but it seemed as if only Kara took any particular notice. _

_ Her stomach was growling and had been for quite some time. If she didn’t get some food shortly, who knew what would happen when the beast of her stomach was not suitably fed. Yet, she soldiered on praying her aunt was almost finished. _

_ “As the sun wanes, it is at this point you will both exchange vows in front of the heavens. Your oaths to each other are sacred and will be binding under the presiding of Rao. When His light fades, bringing in the night, a new light emerges as the Moon Goddess Lúa rises. She will safeguard your vows until the new dawn, in which the cycle will continue until the end of time.” _

_ Astra continued, “once Rao’s light fades, the ceremony will be complete and - ” _

_ Right before her aunt could go on, Kara quickly intervened, “so that’s it?” _

_ Her aunt noticeably paused at the interruption. “Well yes little one, that is the end of the formalities.” _

_ “Finally!” Kara exclaimed. “I’m starving!” _

_ She ignored the light-hearted laughter coming from the audience at her expense knowing they were clearly harmless. As she scanned the crowd starting from the back-end of the two aisles, her eyes traveled towards the second row where she could see her best friends. She quickly waved back to an ecstatic Winn and spotted the smiles from Lucy and James. She then brought her attention towards the front row where her mother sat. _

_ And next to Eliza was the person she was ardently expecting to see earlier that day, whose absence she felt most concerning as the rehearsal went on. _

_ When her sister turned around to finally meet her gaze, she noticed the smile that Alex offered. Kara did the same, but underneath it was a stirring pool of ire. ‘Just you wait…’ _

_ \--- _

_ With her Aunt Astra giving the all-clear of the completion of the rehearsal proceedings, she and Mon-El thanked the guests for attending the rehearsal and looked forward to seeing them the following day. _

_ As the guests dispersed, with a majority leaving and some heading towards the outdoor lounge, she gave her thanks to her aunt before stepping down the altar platform with her fiance to greet her family. _

_ She went over to her mother first. _

_ “That wasn’t too bad was it?” Eliza noted. _

_ “Well…” _

_ Grrrrrrr. _

_ It seemed like her stomach was doing the talking now. _

_ Knowing her daughter’s immense propensity when it came to food, Eliza could only smile in earnest. “If your stomach was as loud as that before, no wonder you weren’t paying attention.” _

_ Kara ducked her head in mild embarrassment. _

_ “Go and see your sister. I gave her a talk about being late, but I’m sure you can get more out of her,” she finished with a conspiratory look. _

_ Kara beamed, “but of course!” _

_ As her mother went to greet Mon-El, she finally turned to her sister. Alex must have come straight from work as she wore the same fitted black uniform that Kara recognized from her visits at the DEO. _

_ The two sisters neared closer and before Alex could address her… _

_ Kara pounced. _

_ \--- _

_ After one bruised shoulder, a sincere apology, and a promise of extra snacks for their next sisters’ night, all was swiftly forgiven. _

_ Hand in hand, Kara walked with her sister towards the outdoor lounge. As they approached, they were met with the sight of several modern tropical canopies of a deep taupe brown. Their mother stood by the entrance waving them over. _

_ “There are my girls,” Eliza exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. “Why don’t you both get some food? The caterers just brought it out.” She then pointed towards one of the huts at the far end of the lounge. “We’ll be waiting for you two over there.” _

_ The sisters went on their way to inspect the food and found several tables of dishes laying open in silver metal trays. Underneath each contained a ring of several lit methanol gel canisters to keep them perpetually warm for the evening. The tables were placed against the guard rail that partitioned the lounge from the wide expanse of National City’s Midtown district. It was truly a sight to behold as the lights from the buildings around them, and the commercial and pedestrian vehicles starkly contrasted with the evergrowing night sky. _

_ Kara’s mouth couldn’t help but water at the tidy display in front of them and couldn’t decide on what to sample first. Her sister chuckled next to her and offered several plates in which Kara immediately started piling up dish after dish. _

_ \--- _

_ With food in hand and two drinks from the cooler that contained an assortment of special brews from Al’s Dive Bar, they finally made their way towards the table that their mother saved for them._

_ On approach, Kara immediately noticed Winn was digging in, inhaling strings of pasta in one go. _

_ “I see you’re enjoying the food.” _

_ “Mmhmm,” was all Winn replied as the slurps rang about the vicinity. _

_ “Easy on the spaghetti Winn,” her sister spoke up. “I’m sure there’ll be enough for seconds.” _

_ “Not if Kara starts going for it.” He quipped. “And trust me, once she gets a taste of it, she will.” _

_ Everyone joined in a chorus of laughter at the statement that they all knew was on the nose. _

_ \--- _

_ Things had settled down into the evening and darkness completely swept the city skyline. The light fixtures surrounding the perimeter of the lounge promptly turned on as the content group sat with ease. _

_ The rest of the guests had left and the hotel staff was on cleanup duties in preparation for the main event the following day. _

_ Only the small group remained as they busied themselves with idle conversations with the accompaniment of drink from the cooler moved to sit right next to them. _

_ “So any plans for your honeymoon?” _

_ Kara wasn’t startled by her mother’s question, but noticed the interest lingering in her sister’s eyes. _

_ Since the beginning of the night, her sister was particularly quiet, not contributing much into the conversation. Kara observed incredulously that Alex was on her third beer bottle. Even for Kara, a few sips of the alien brew was making her already tipsy. How Alex remained upright was beyond her. _

_ Shaking away her inner musings, she addressed the open question, “yeah, we’ve decided to go on a tour of Saturn. Maybe in the future, we’ll hit all the moons…” she looked at Mon-El who nodded in agreement, “but we’re going to visit the main ones first. There’s so much to see and I can’t wait! By the end of the trip, we’ll stop at the great Saturnian Bazaar on Titan.” _

_ Winn looked intrigued and asked, “hey Mon-El, you ever been before?” _

_ “A long time ago…” he paused. “Saturn’s a great place to travel and one of the best places to tour around. There's a lot of attractions to see and do. Its culture is rich and the food is great,” Mon-El glanced at his fiancee as he remarked the last part. _

_ “That sounds amazing,” Eliza spoke with a clap of her hands. “I’m happy for you two. You both deserve a break after these last couple of years.” _

_ “Just wonderful,” came a sarcastic reply. _

_ Kara glanced across the table to see her sister popping the cap off another unlabeled beer bottle. _

_ “You may want to slow down,” she suggested. _

_ Her sister waved her off, “it's alright. Go on, don’t mind me.” _

_ There was an awkward silence from the rest of the group. “Oh come on,” Alex proceeded to look at Mon-El, “I want to hear about what else you have in store for this trip.” _

_ Kara frowned at Alex, “I think you’ve had enough drinks for tonight.” She promptly got up and went over to her sister “let me take you home.” _

_ “That’s a great idea,” her mother supplied as everyone else took that as their cue to stand up. _

_ “Want me to help?” _

_ Kara looked at Mon-El as she was pulling up the arms of a now fully intoxicated Alex over her shoulders. “I should be okay. I’ll see you at home,” she took his hand in comfort. _

_ She then heard a groan over her shoulder and looked as her sister winced in pain. An indicator that it was time to go, she made sure of her hold on Alex before lifting off into the air. _

_ \--- _

_ Settling onto the rooftop of Alex’s apartment building, Kara loosened her grip on her sister to get a better hold. _

_ “You alright Alex?” _

_ Before she received a response, she heard a sudden lurching and then a subsequent splat on the ground. She took a step to see what happened before feeling, rather than hearing, the squelch against her shoes. _

_ ‘Thank Rao I needed to chuck these anyway,’ Kara mentally reassured herself before taking her sister into the building. _

_ \--- _

_ After several long minutes of orienting herself and trying to open the apartment door, Kara managed to finally get inside and situate Alex onto her bed. With a sigh of relief, it appeared her sister was in a semblance of being comfortable at the least. _

_ With one last look at her sister she offhandedly spoke, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” before turning around to make her way back home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the present. We have a couple of smaller moments but there is one important flashback that I'm excited about... Kara and Mon-El's honeymoon!
> 
> In general, what do you think of the flashbacks? I'm trying to incorporate new content so it doesn't seem like its all a rehash.
> 
> With supposedly more time on my hands, I underestimated how much of it would be able to go into writing. I've been struggling to carve out the time but I want to reassure you all that I've started to get adjusted to the recent changes. The next one should be up much sooner.
> 
>   
Looking forward to hearing your thoughts and as always, until next time.


	21. Memories of a Troubled Soul (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells are ringing (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is well. 
> 
>   
Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> LazyAnon180: Mwhahaha. Welcome to the fold! I guess you can say you did a complete... 180? I'll stop. I'm glad you're enjoying the flashbacks and Kara's perspective. Alex not remembering Kara taking her home was more to show Kara's (non-romantic) feelings towards her sister. At the time of writing the story, I didn't feel Alex remembering would garner greater development between the two compared to other scenes. As for Mon-El, these next and Final flashbacks are going to show how blinded Kara was and as you said, she is definitely going to be devastated big time.
> 
> DarkPhoenyx: To answer your question, "was Imra already Mon-el's wife when they all 'bumped into' each other on Saturn?" Yes. In this story, Mon-El crash lands and makes a new life on Earth for the past few years. The Legion ship doesn't exist and in this universe, Imra has been waiting on Titan all this time, not knowing what has happened to him. You'll see in this chapter and the final flashbacks that Kara is simply swept up into Mon-El's hands too easily, especially that moment at the lake.
> 
> Alice: 100% agree with you there. As for how many flashbacks does it take for Kara to open up and realize what a complete idiot she's been? As long as it should take, but for my story? Two more XD. Thanks for the comment!

_ \--- Saturday Evening 6:45 P.M --- _

_ September 28th _

_ Kara traced her fingers along the hem of her ivory dress, flitting between the seams that were barely noticeable to the naked eye. She couldn’t be happier with the design, but as the clock continued to count down, there was an anxiousness that rose within her. _

_ “Surely not nervous jitters?” a tenor voice rose from behind her as she heard the door to the dressing room open and close. _

_ She gazed up to see a tall man in a slim tailored suit, donning a pair of fine leather shoes that were polished to perfection. His sharp clothing sense correlated to his ability to serve others as one of the best personal stylists in the industry. _

_ Giorgio Marquez was a godsend if she hadn't seen one. He came with high regard from Ms. Grant and that alone was impressive enough. Kara was initially apprehensive of his assignment to her, but couldn’t be more thankful to have Giorgio helping her every step of the way. _

_ “Hey Giorgio,” she greeted the man as he took a seat in front of her. “Is it not normal to be nervous?” _

_ “Not at all.” He answered. “This is going to be a defining moment in your life. Being nervous is just a part of it.” _

_ Kara nodded. It didn’t ease her as much as she would have liked, but she’d take any advice at this point. She returned to playing with the edges of her dress. _

_ “Something wrong?” _

_ “You think this is a bit much?” She responded by pointing at the sheer lace that covered her midriff. _

_ The man looked plainly at her for a few seconds before barking out loud with laughter. “If I thought that dress didn’t suit you, I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place. You look amazing.” His overwhelming confidence in his abilities quickly transferred over to her. _

_ There was then a quick knock on the door, a signal that everything was set. _

_ “You ready?” _

_ She was at a temporary loss for words and only nodded as she got up from her seat. _

_ “Oh, none of that. Are you ready? Come on, give me a big smile,” the stylist urged with his energetic nature bordering contagious. _

_ And she did. _

_ “Perfect. Let’s knock everyone off their seats, shall we?” _

_ \--- _

_ With the bride finally ready, all that was needed was for the members of the procession to wait for the music to begin. _

_ Kara stepped outside the dressing room and viewed the procession line members raring to go, those of which burst into a flurry of soft conversation and some even providing cordial compliments upon seeing the bride in her dress for the first time. She spotted Lena and Sam off to the side, quickly greeting them with a promise to seek them out after the ceremony. _

_ She made her way towards the back where she found J’onn waiting for her. _

_ “You look beautiful Kara,” the man remarked as his gaze settled on her. _

_ “You look very dapper yourself,” she replied. The suited-up man abashedly shook from the praise. “Thanks again for doing this,” Kara spread her hands out to the hallway indicating she meant his acceptance to walk her down the aisle. _

_ J’onn waved her off and smiled, “you know it is my honor to do this for you. I treat you and Alex as if you were my own,” he ended softly. His gaze wandering in reminiscence as the memories of his deceased daughters returned. While K’hym and T’ania would always be in his heart, he was grateful for his two other daughters that helped make up for the seemingly never-ending void. _

_ Kara took his hand with hers and held tightly in solace. _

_ They stayed close together for a moment before suddenly music began playing and could be faintly heard through the double doors that led to the atrium. The doors subsequently opened and it was as if a pair of earmuffs was removed as the soothing music fully resonated into Kara’s ears. _

_ With the last of the procession filed through the aisle, it was finally the bride’s turn. Nerves crept back up again, but J’onn’s linked arm with hers grounded her as they started to push onwards. _

_ As she slowly passed by all the attendees, her mood picked up. _

_ Today was an important day. _

_ It was a momentous occasion in her life especially when sharing it with her loved ones. She smiled as she passed by James, their designated photographer for the evening who gave her an encouraging thumbs-up. _

_ Finally arriving at the altar, she whispered her thanks to J’onn as they parted. She took the few steps up the platform to stand side by side with her fiance. She beamed at the sight of him and he mirrored the same sentiment. _

_ Right before Kara finally settled in, she wanted to take one last look at the crowd. In her periphery, she sought out her family and dearest friends. Going through each individual, her spirits lifted as only warmth and happiness enveloped their faces. _

_ Kara’s gaze moved past her mother and finally rested on her sister, arguably the closest person she had in her life since her arrival on Earth. _

_ She had to do a double-take. _

_ No longer was the girl she had come to grow up with during their childhood... the girl that was beaten down by enormous pressure from their mother all because of her. The same one who because of said pressure made poor decisions throughout high school. _

_ No, who sat not a few feet away from her was a confident woman... one that was sure of herself and embodied the type of cool beauty that many would envy. _

_ And that dress… Alex was simply stunning in the black number. Kara would later have to ask her sister who her Giorgio-equivalent was. She’d have to thank them for bringing out this part of her sister that she always knew was there. _

_ A soft clearing of the throat brought her attention back to the fore as she turned around to see her Aunt Astra. Her aunt tilted her head as if to ask if she was ready. _

_ With a curt nod… _

_ They began. _

_ \--- _

_ Loud cheers erupted throughout the atrium as the newly wedded pair sealed the ceremony with a kiss. Kara’s lips parted from Mon-El’s and she glanced to the side to see the attendees rising in approach. _

_ She waved ecstatically and sought more familiar faces, but as she attempted to spot her sister, all Kara could find was a sea of guests. _

_ ‘Huh,’ she mentally shrugged. _

_ She’d have the opportunity to see her sister later. _

_ \--- _

_ The festivities were in full swing. _

_ Kara was fully engaged in a group composed of Lucy, Lena, and Sam. They congregated about the buffet tables much to her delight as her three friends conversed enthusiastically, catching up on their lives and discussing their latest novel sensation Ninjas of Love. It was to Kara and Alex’s surprise that their three girlfriends harbored a secret book club that definitely wasn’t the tame kind that one would typically expect. Either way, Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the girls’ raving about a particular scene that apparently involved katanas..._

_ Picking off another King’s Hawaiian dinner roll, she inspected the rest of the atrium to see how everyone else was doing. She spotted Mon-El with James and Winn off at one of the tables, probably trying to get the former interested in a new pop-culture fad. Her mother was talking with their distant relatives and old family friends, finally being able to see them in person rather than the many cell phone calls that were exchanged throughout the year. _

_ She spotted her Aunt Astra and couldn’t help but lightheartedly smirk. Her aunt was shifting on her feet as she attempted to feign attentiveness to the couple in front of her. Clark and Lois for their part were trying to engage with the Kryptonian woman. Unbeknownst to the couple, they took Astra’s passiveness as an indicator to go on. _

_ While her aunt was related to her by blood, the same couldn’t be said for her cousin. The relationship between the two was pedestrian at best. It was probably why her Aunt Astra appeared as if she wanted to turn tail and run from the one-way traffic conversation. Kara chalked her aunt’s behavior to her military training at the expense of basic social experience. _

_ She removed her eyes from the sight and looked for her sister. However, once again she couldn’t spot her. _

_ “Something wrong?” Came a voice from her left. _

_ Kara looked to see Lucy, followed by Sam and Lena looking back at her. _

_ “Have you seen Alex? I haven’t seen much of her.” _

_ “Now that I think about it... I haven’t seen your sister as well,” Lena announced. _

_ Sam pondered for a few seconds before offering, “Ruby mentioned seeing her earlier today at reception.” _

_Shaking her head, Kara replied. "No, I know she's here. I saw her at the ceremony briefly, but haven't seen her since." ‘She’s got to be here somewhere,’ she thought. _

_ She felt Lucy’s hand rest against her arm. “I’m going to head over to James. I’ll let you know if I spot her.” _

_ Kara only gave a curt nod in response. _

_ \--- _

_ Half an hour passed since Kara settled down with her mother to entertain more attendees. Their neighbor Mrs. Johnson was recalling some memories of her and Alex when she spotted a silhouette from behind her. _

_ “Well hello there,” came a familiar voice. “Care for a dance?” Mon-El asked as they already began gravitating towards the center of the dance floor. _

_ The intro of the song began and Kara immediately recognized the familiar tune, one of many her sister had introduced her to despite being predominantly invested in a rock and roll phase. _

_ The melody of Etta James’ At Last brought a tender and warm air that was befitting of an event that celebrated the love of two people. _

_ “Are you sure you know how to dance?” She casually brought up as they shifted side to side. _

_ “I may or may not have gotten a few tips from Winn.” _

_ “Pfft. Then this surely won’t end well.” _

_ Mon-El laughed, “I’ll have you know that Winn has a particular set of moves that he guaranteed is full proof.” _

_ “Well, I guess you’ll have to show me.” _

_ The couple continued to sway to the song before, too soon for Kara's liking, quickly ended. In replacement of the song was a more upbeat one that had the older attendees make their way off the floor and the younger crowd ushering in. _

_ Kara was quickly surrounded by her friends and family, (incredulously it was her Aunt Astra that moved awkwardly near the perimeter) as they fell into the rhythm of the quick tempo bass. Strobe lights suddenly flashed from all directions and cheers from the crowd burst onto the scene at the display. _

_ As she danced the night away in the midst of friends and family, she couldn’t help but reflect on the day. ‘This was it,’ she thought. Her life was going to change from here on out. For better or worse. _

Oh, how right she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this one? Two more chapters until the present! It's been a long time coming. Frustrated Kara keeps on getting swept up by Mon-El? Well, be prepared for more. It's only going to make Kara's realization of her foolishness even worse. What are you expecting from her and the other characters? Who misses Alex?
> 
>   
A couple other things to mention:  
1\. The next update won't be up as soon as this one.  
2\. You may have come across the next project planned (Across the Stars). I won't start it until Everything's (Not) Alright is completed so rest assured that I am still devoted to this story. However, unlike this one, I would like to have an extensive outline ready so feel free to take a look at the short excerpt and comment on anything you would hope to be included. 
> 
>   
Keep safe and until next time.


	22. Memories of a Troubled Soul (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well.  

> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> DecaffeinatedPanda: I can understand why it may not be easy to see this version of Kara compared to the show. OOC’ness aside, I wanted to show that there are times when we try to give our loved ones the benefit of the doubt even though it isn't rational to do so. I also enjoyed writing supportive Maggie. To address your question, Kara will be listening to the recording very soon. As for your English, I couldn't tell you were a non-native speaker at all! I appreciate your willingness to comment and look forward to more.
> 
> Alliterationisfun: Thanks for the spelling correction. If anyone catches any others, don’t be afraid to call me out on it XD I’m glad I cleared up Imra’s situation as her involvement will play a role in the near future.
> 
> As for your suggestion about the wedding dress. Just. Wow. There is something tasteful about it and really brightened my day. This or variations of it will definitely be used in future plans for either this series or the next. Thanks!
> 
> CanaryLance: I re-read the chapter and I realized I made a mistake. When Kara is looking at her sister by the altar, Alex is sitting, not standing. I changed “stood” to “sat” so that should make things clearer. You may also remember that way back in Alex’s perspective of the wedding, she does indeed awkwardly stand, but that is while Kara is walking down the aisle. 
> 
> Shay: We’re almost finished with this ‘arc.’ We’ll get a brief look at Alex in the next chapter but there won’t be any badassery from her anytime soon... We haven't gotten Alex's POV in so long that I think we've forgotten what kind of state she is in. It’s a long road to recovery after all.

_ A soft moan echoed throughout the wooden cabin... reaching far and wide as the two lovers lay exposed to the outdoors. _

_ Only three timbered walls and a thatched roof made up the small structure. The fourth wall absent for its occupants to gaze openly at the striking scenery before them as they continued their exploits. _

_ “That’s it. Harder...” _

_ Another moan ensued. _

_ “You are really tense,” a voice came from behind as strong hands traveled along Kara’s bare back all the way to her hips, and then up again. _

_ There was a sudden kneading under her left shoulder that brought Kara a sigh of relief. _

_ “You’re really good at this Kida,” she spoke to the masseuse. _

_ “I am glad we can be of service,“ the Zurian replied and continued to knead out the knots from her upper back. _

_ Kara couldn’t believe their luck when they came across Enceladus’ Oaken’s Spa. It was a last-minute decision that she was glad they ended up making. The opportunity to visit the moon’s famous ice-springs was too tempting to pass up on and if the state of euphoria she was experiencing was anything to go by, then they definitely made the right choice. _

_ It was a great way to unwind from all the activities that the newly wedded couple undertook since the start of their honeymoon. As the Kryptonian settled into the comfortable treatment table, she couldn’t help but slightly doze off to the quiet ambiance of their surroundings. _

_ Two and a half weeks of pure bliss. _

_ That’s the only way the woman could summarize her honeymoon so far. Looking back on it, a part of her still couldn’t believe how the time flew by, but with the number of places they’ve traveled during their time away from home, it was no wonder that it did. _

_ They had allotted a couple of days to tour around the main sights of Saturn. However, the ringed planet surprisingly didn’t hold many things of particular interest to stay rooted there for any longer. This bust in attraction briskly turned into an enthusiastic desire to visit as many of Saturn’s moons as they could possibly see. _

_ Thirty moons within the span of two weeks later, it was safe to say that Kara and Mon-El were completely spent. Fortunately for them, her husband knew of a place that was known for superior lodgings right in front of illustrious blue stardust plains. _

_ Said place happened to be Oaken’s Spa. _

_ The establishment employed masseuses on call that were not of Saturnian origin as one would initially expect. It contracted employees all the way from the planet Zur, known for its physically imposing species that could give even a Kryptonian a run for their money. _

_ For Kara, the disclosure only enticed her even more as there was someone finally capable of being able to apply enough pressure against her seemingly unmalleable form… outside of a fight that is. _

_ It was satisfying to kick back and relax with Mon-El these past two weeks. The two took this time to get closer than ever before. No outside influence could interrupt their jovial state, no prior commitments to attend to other than in each other, and while Kara felt a responsibility to uphold the safety of Earth, it was nice to not have to worry during her time off. _

_ Kara was sure National City was in capable hands and when the couple returned, things would pick up just the way she and her husband had left it. _

_ Speaking of her husband… _

_ She heard a pained groan from the treatment table adjacent to hers. _

_ “Can’t handle the pressure?” Kara smirked as she noticed the wince marring her husband’s face. _

_ “I’m good, but remind me not to buy into the whole package next time.” _

_ “Oh come on, the ice-springs were amazing!” _

_ There was a brief moment of silence before Mon-El finally acquiesced in agreement, “okay yeah, they were.” _

_ Kara could only smile into the table cushion at the response as the masseuses continued their lovely massage. _

_ \--- _

_ Their time at the spa unfortunately had to come to a close. With a promise from Kara to visit once again (Mon-El on the other hand somewhat begrudgingly), the two set off for their final destination. _

_ The prospect of visiting Titan was amazing in and of itself, but to be able to attend the Great Saturnian Bazaar on the moon made it more special. _

_ Every year merchants from all eighty-two moons of Saturn would get together on Titan to host a grand marketplace. A vast array of cultural cuisines, traditional goods, and festive activities would feature for a week-long period. The event drew many species from all over the galaxy and tomorrow would be the grand opening. _

_ There was no doubt that tomorrow would be quite the event. _

_ \--- _

_ The market square was currently packed to the brim. Kara and Mon-El had to squeeze through the bustling crowd in order to get anywhere. The sounds of vendors bargaining with potential customers and the blasting heat of food stall grills were all in effect. Low beats of traditional drums pulsed outwards into the clear sky as a parade of ornately dressed dancers swayed down the streets. _

_ Kara salivated as a variety of smells drifted in the air and quickly overwhelmed her senses. _ _Mon-El chuckled as he was pulled along by her arm to get a better look at some food stalls up close._

_ “There’ll be enough time for food later. Didn’t you want to get some gifts for back home first? We don’t want the good items selling out before we even get to see it.” _

_ Kara looked displeased for a brief second but nodded in agreement at the sound logic. The food would have to wait. It wasn’t like it was going anywhere anytime soon. _

_ \--- _

_ Half an hour later of perusing around the market, they reached one commercial section that looked promising. Several tall white pitched tents stood at attention as tourists and locals eagerly coursed by._

_ Tugging Mon-El alongside her, they continued their way through the extensive market. _

_ Very shortly, they had gifts for almost everyone. All Kara needed to find was something for her sister. She considered getting bottled spirits for Alex as they did for her mother and their friends but quickly steered clear of that idea. Surely there were better gifts for her sister. _

_ Ever since the wedding, Kara couldn’t help but feel like there was a growing distance between the two. An illusive wedge had somehow formed, splitting the usually close siblings apart. She had yet to pinpoint the reason for this change, but she felt she needed to get something to partially remedy for whatever was going on. Hopefully, she was overthinking things and had nothing to worry about. _

_ Several more minutes passed before Kara’s eyes settled on a large tent off to the outer boundary of the market where the crowd seemed to thin. A group of customers were just on their way out, allowing Kara and Mon-El room to see what things the tent had to offer. _

_ The Saturnian merchant stood on a small box at the storefront, boisterously relaying his sales pitch as tourists and locals walked in and out of his tent. _

_ A gasp of awe escaped from Kara as she was met by the sight of an impressive gallery of gemstones and jewels. It was a spectacular sight as a vast array of geological specimens flooded her vision. Crystal and gemstone assortments of all kinds filled small wooden trays row upon row, its colors on spectrums beyond the comprehension of earthly wonder and a luster that communicated its extraterrestrial nature. _

_ “I’m going to head in here, you coming?” _

_ She looked at Mon-El as he did a once-over of the tent. “No, it's okay. I’m going to take a look at the next one there,” he said as he pointed over. _

_ “Alright, I’ll meet you when I’m done.” _

_ He nodded and with that settled, she entered the tent. _

_ \--- _

_ Kara could picture her mother enjoying the sights of these precious metals. Eliza would have a field day with just one of these rare species alone. Merchants of these kinds sourced their products from across the galaxy. The opportunity to study the finds would undoubtedly be groundbreaking back home. _

_ She looked over at other trays that held traditional jewelry pieces. The techniques to fasten them into such were an otherworldly craft of its own, something she didn’t think could possibly be found on Earth. _

_ As she continued to look at each table, it was hard to find what she was looking for. There were so many beautiful pieces to choose from, but none had the right fit for when she thought of Alex. _

_ It wasn’t until she neared the end of the tent that something glimmered in a pile of dull bracelets. Reaching into the mound she grasped the small charm and gently pulled it out, the motion disturbing other bracelets on top as they slowly fell towards the bottom of the pile. _

_ She was immediately drawn to the piece. Round cut beads lay attached to form a small bracelet. It wasn’t the fine craftsmanship of the bracelet itself, but the dynamic color of the gemstones that caught her eye. Every bead was identical to the next, holding a symmetrical fresco of color mirroring the visual layers of Saturn’s body and its rings. Unlike the planet’s brown hues, the stones held dark blue shades ranging from cerulean to as dark as midnight. However, more astonishing was the midpoint of each bead where a stunning small layer of sky blue could be easily picked out due to the overwhelming darkness of the rest of the gemstone. _

_ “Ah, you have picked a nice one I see.” Kara turned around to see none other than the jewelry merchant. _

_ The Saturnian plucked the bracelet from her grasp, bringing it level to his eyes for closer inspection. _

_ “Blue Lace Agate of the rarest purity...” The man squinted as he meticulously turned the bracelet over in all directions. “Typically of lighter shades, the darker ones are known to have more… history.” He finally placed it back into her waiting palm. _

_ “What kind of history?” she asked with a tinge of curiosity. _

_ “The stones were gathered from the agate mines of Sundari," the merchant began. _

_ "A planet now of peace, but once riddled with a terrible civil war dividing its people. With such conflict behind them, the stone forges an everlasting bond between all of its people, creating a future revolved around harmony and trust. The Sundari people have since been known for their maxim, ‘your word is your bond.’ This stone carries great meaning and weight…” _

_ The merchant looked at Kara steadily, “so what will it be?” _

_ Gazing down at the bracelet once again, she clutched it tighter. Kara looked back at the merchant and already knew her decision. _

_ \--- _

_ Satisfied with her purchase, Kara walked out of the tent holding onto the piece of jewelry. She immediately spotted Mon-El in the next tent over, looking at some strange looking knick-knacks. _

_ Mon-El was the first to call out. _

_ “Hey, all finished?” _

_ “Yup, let’s go back to that stall we passed near the square.” _

_ Mon-El looked at her incredulously as they proceeded to walk back in the direction they came. “That place didn’t seem up to code...” _

_ “Since when did extraterrestrials need to follow health regulations? You’ve been on Earth for too long. You need to live a little,” she laughed. _

_ “It’s your stomach,” he grumbled in jest, knowing that his words wouldn’t get through to his wife anytime soon. _

_ As they turned the corner into a busy street, the couple approached the food stall when a sudden voice rang out in the distance. _

_ “Mon-El?” _

_ The voice was barely audible, almost lost in the bustling noises of the festival until a cry much louder than the first called out again. _

** _“Mon-El!”_ **

_ As the couple turned around, Mon-El suddenly found himself tackled. An uttered ‘oof’ gave the only sign of the sporadic incursion. His balance wavered but he managed to still stand upright with the foreign weight of the intruder. _

_ Kara now faced the stranger and was met by a woman of petite stature wearing a local Saturnian garb. The woman’s dark brown tresses bounced along her shoulders as she tucked some fallen strands behind her ear. Her eyes were piercing, gazing up into Mon-El’s, and she - _

_ She was kissing Mon-El! _

_ The woman had swiftly wrapped her arms around Mon-El’s neck and pulled him into a surging kiss. There was an intensity as the woman’s lips smashed into his own with such passion... as if they were long lost lovers finally reunited. _

_ Kara stood speechless as the woman eventually let go of her husband. _

_ The woman beamed at Mon-El, who Kara finally took the time to notice that for his sake, wore a baffled expression on his face. _

_ “I can’t believe it’s you...” The woman whispered softly in disbelief, her voiced realization bringing water to her eyes. “I never thought I would see you again. For years I wondered what happened and now you’re here.” _

_ She suddenly launched herself at Mon-El again, giving a blistering hug. _

_ Kara’s feet remained fixed to the ground. It was only Mon-El that seemed to snap out of the recent development. _

_ “Imra…” _

_ The woman immediately looked up, smiling after finally receiving a response from the Daxamite. _

_ “Yes?” The woman ardently waited. _

_ “I…” he quickly took a small glance at Kara. _

_ Imra followed his gaze and finally met Kara’s own. _

_ “Oh, I didn’t know you were with company.” She relaxed her hold on Mon-El and went directly over to his companion. _

_ She offered her hand out to Kara. _

_ “Hello, I’m Imra. A pleasure to meet you."_

_ Kara shook the woman's hand out of politeness, swept up by the brazen introduction._

_"I’m not sure how much you know of us?"_

_Kara shook her head, still lost at what was happening._

_ “Oh,” Imra frowned with slight confusion and looked back at Mon-El who seemed to look anywhere else except for the two women. “Well… I’m Mon-El’s wife.” _

_ Kara froze at Imra’s words. _

_ If she wasn’t stock still before, she was now. The noises and sounds from the throngs of the festival crowd faded out in an instant. _

_ Mon-El decided to speak up and called out to her, “Kar - ” _

_ He didn’t get to finish as she broke from her stupor and darted out of the market square. She bumped into a series of locals and tourists in her path, not looking at where she was going. All that was on her mind was creating as much distance from there as possible. _

_'Mon El's wife?! How could that be?' _

_Kara's thoughts fired off rapidly, not knowing where to begin within Imra's presence. She tried to rationalize the situation but failed to find an answer._

_All she could do for now was run._

_ \--- _

_ It wasn’t long until she reached J’onn’s cruiser and plotted a course for home. _ _As the autopilot feature engaged, the cruiser immediately broke out of Titan’s atmosphere. With every passing second, the spacecraft pulled away further and further, slowly leaving Titan behind._

_It was there in the dark sea of space that Kara curled up into her seat, letting tears finally stream down her face. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the final purely-flashback chapter? Who was anxious at the beginning lol? 
> 
> When I read over the last five chapters, it didn't drag on as long as I expected compared to when I was writing them. How was your experience when reading the memories? 
> 
> Now... on to the present! Excited to have another update for you all up by next week.
> 
>   
Stay safe and until next time.


	23. The Line Between Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara "wakes up," but is the damage already done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Here's the next one!
> 
>   
Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> DJsaxby16: We'll see soon enough how the others will react when everything is disclosed to them. It's safe to say that the simmered relationship (explained in this chapter) between Kara and Maggie won't last very long. As for Mon-El getting what he deserves, let's just say he won't be able to lie his way out of that. The girls will make sure of it...

_ \--- Sunday --- _

_ October 20th _

  
  


_ Kara landed in a sprawling woodland a couple of minutes away from Frye's Peak. Foreboding clouds hovered overhead as the weather started to turn sour. The area was devoid of people, deafly quiet aside from the rustle of branches against the rallying wind. _

_ She soon heard Mon-El land a few feet away and closed the distance between them. _

_ He was about to speak, but Kara wouldn’t let him dictate the conversation's tempo. _

_ “So? What did you want to say?” Her tone unamused. _

_ “It’s not what you think,” Mon-El began to explain. _

  
  


_ Kara was having none of it. _

  
  


_ “Really Mon-El?” she scoffed. “How else am I supposed to see it? Or should I ask your wife?” _

_ “**You** are my wife, Kara.” _

_ “Well it didn’t seem like that was the case on Titan.” _

_ Mon-El was affronted by her response and she didn’t ease up. _

_ “How long has this been going on? You really had me fooled.” _

_ “Look, Kara. Imra and I were together when I attended the academy on Titan, but she’s insane. You saw how clingy she was...” _

_ Oh, she saw alright. _

_ “Imra’s so fixated on me that she believes we’re married. At the end of term, I left back home for Daxam vowing to distance myself from Titan. Its why I never mentioned it to you in the first place. It's not a time I like to bring up.” _

_ “You expect me to believe that?” _

_ Imra did seem abrasive, but that could just be chalked up to her personality. _

_ “I’m asking you to trust me.” His eyes pleaded with her. _

_ She continued to look into his eyes, trying to pick out any hint of deception. She could find none with the man in front of her and turned her head away. _

_ “We’ll talk more about this later. I’m heading back to Alex.” _

_ “Don’t go!” _

_ The strength in his voice surprised her. The man was usually calm and collected, outbursts like these were rare. _

_ “Come back with me to National City.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Unbeknownst to her, it was as if Kara walking away meant Mon-El wouldn't be able to maintain what he desired._

_ “I can’t just leave Alex there.” She made another attempt to depart, but his next words made her stop in her tracks. _

_ “Don’t you want this to work?” _

_ “Of course I do…” her anger faltered. _

_ “Then _ ** _trust_ ** _ me, Kara. Don’t worry about Alex, she knows her way back to your mom’s.” _

_ Kara looked hesitant. Mon-El closed the last few steps and took her hands in his. _

_ “This is more important. It’s just the two of us from now on, remember?” _

_ Kara stared at the man in front of her once again. His face giving off nothing but sincerity. She couldn’t shake off an uncomfortable feeling pressing at the forefront of her mind, but she shook it off. _

_ This was the man whose future was intertwined with hers. They were bonded in a union in front of Rao Himself and their loved ones. He was the very person she came to love after these last few years. Surely that meant something._

_ With a sigh, she made her decision. _

  
  
  


_ One that would seal her fate. _

\---

Kara shook off the flashing memories, slowly coming out of the trance that had pulled her away from the present. Her decision in Midvale seemingly serving as the final catalyst for everything to go downhill since then.

She looked over to the side to see Alex lying in the hospital bed. Still motionless and unaware to the musings of the world moving without her. Only after focusing her Kryptonian hearing was she able to isolate the soft thumps of Alex's heart, giving reason to believe her sister was still alive.

Another week into January and Alex’s condition was still the same even after the removal of Fizz from her system. The doctors were still at a loss of what could be the reason for the patient’s rapid deterioration. They determined no signs of brain activity in the latest MRI scans that were completed just the other day. All they could do for Alex now was to monitor the patient and at least maintain her physical wellbeing through nutritional supplements.

Every day Kara would spend her time by Alex’s bedside. She took a temporary leave of absence from CatCo which James granted with no question. Her mother often visited now that she was staying at her apartment for the time being. Their friends occasionally stopped by and even Sawyer came around. The relationship between the two had become cordial at worst, so that was an improvement since their initial encounter. With numerous visits, Kara respected the Latina's dedication to her sister. 

If only she could say the same for her husband.

The man was nowhere to be seen for days on, even after having a heated argument stating that this was important to her. More ‘business meetings’ for Al’s was the primary excuse, one that was starting to wear down as time itself wore on.

Kara sighed her frustrations away as she looked back at the hospital bed of Alex’s still form. 

This was Kara’s new reality...

And it frightened her.

\---

Since the start of her life on Earth, Kara knew she was different from those around her. She had powers beyond human understanding and eventually learned to hone them as she grew older. She used this strength not for herself, but for others... dedicating her life to protecting people from harm. Hell, it was the very plane incident with her sister all those years ago that served as a testament towards what she could do when applying her gifts for the greater good. For the most part, these powers gave her control over situations that would otherwise not be humanly possible to handle.

A prisoner from Fort Rozz loose in National City? 

No problem.

An engine failure of a commercial plane flying blind and about to hit the Empire State Building? 

Been there, done that.

A diabolical plot to take over the entire world? 

A piece of cake.

Anyone or anything that came her way, she knew she could power through it and if she needed help, Kara knew she had friends and family she could rely on. 

And yet, when the situation with her sister came along, one that didn’t require the usual brute Kryptonian strength she always tended to rely on, but one of rational and emotional composure, she completely botched it. For the first time in a long time, she had lost control of the situation. In fact, it was never really in her control to begin with. She was naturally swept up by a force that she knew only to be her sister. Kara thought she truly knew Alex prior to these past few months, but all she could see now was an enigma. One that completely took her by storm with recent personal revelations.

Her sister’s feelings were genuine, that much she was sure of now. The conviction within her was something that shouldn’t have been doubted in the first place. After all, when had Alex ever intentionally lied to her or lead her astray? 

Alex’s statements against Mon-El were indeed quite the accusations that put Kara in a tough spot. His suspicious activity as of late that even she herself had started to notice in the last month, worried her at what could only possibly mean as an attestation to her sister's claims.

Every second putting off the inevitable would be a lifetime of regret that she wouldn’t know how to live with herself. But then again, what would happen if it ended up being true? All the pain and suffering brought upon her sister of her own doing, was because she failed to see the truth when it was always in front of her the entire time.

She shook her head.

Enough of what-ifs. There was only one way to know for sure.

\---

Kara clutched the USB device, hovering it over her laptop. It was a small contraption that should have weighed nothing to the Kryptonian and yet it felt like she held the weight of the entire universe in the palm of her hand.

A last-minute thought suddenly came forth. Shouldn’t she give her husband the benefit of the doubt?

_No_, she thought firmly.

She had placed her faith in him before and look where it turned out. Everything was in disarray and the relationship she fought to maintain with him was all but a semblance of its former self nowadays. She had enough of listening to Mon-El. It was time for Kara to trust Alex once again.

After taking a few deep breaths, she inserted the device into her computer.

Opening up the device’s contents, she was greeted by two folders. The first folder she opened contained a standalone WAV file.

As each second went by having not listened to the file, her heart thundered louder against her chest. It felt as if at any moment the organ would escape from her body. When she couldn’t take the pressure any longer, she finally played the recording.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ “Are you still mad?” _

Kara waited with bated breath, it was Mon-El.

_ “A little,” _ came a reply. 

Kara recognized that voice. Her stomach dropped at the familiarity of it.

The woman’s voice continued. _ Imra’s _ voice continued... 

_ “I just don’t understand why we can’t look for a home now. It’s getting too stuffy and the hotel room isn’t getting any bigger.” _

_ “We will, we’ll sort everything out eventually... together.” _

_ “Okay_... _ I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

\---

A sense of agony filled Kara to the core at Mon-El’s endearment. They had exchanged the exact same words many times before but those instances now sullied after realizing the truth behind the man she loved.

She didn’t realize the recording wasn’t completely finished until she began to hear the wanton moans of ecstasy from her speakers. She closed the window immediately having heard enough of the recording. 

So many emotions were coursing through her... anger and frustration to name only a couple that was at the fore. She was pissed with Mon-El for his lies and deception. After all this time, she was being misled and had no one to blame but herself. She listened to the tune Mon-El kept on playing and she happily danced along. The thought turned into a grave realization that only made her infuriated with herself even more. 

Alex.

Her sister had been right all along and she didn’t believe her. Kara didn’t trust her sister because she wanted to believe Mon-El could do such a despicable thing as cheat on her for another woman. Her actions may as well have caused her sister’s self-destruction.

With great discomfort, she managed to temporarily break off her thoughts and move on to the next folder titled, ‘_The Renaissance_.’

_ The hotel where we had our wedding? _

Remotely intrigued, she opened up the other folder. There were several images this time. The majority of the photos were taken through what looked to be the window of a car. She scanned through each of them discerning what they were trying to point out when suddenly she came upon one with a standalone figure.

It was Imra fashioned in a human-styled winter jacket and making her way towards the hotel entrance. The timestamp read the photo was taken in the afternoon of last month.

That was when a flash of realization struck her. Imra was here... in the city. The very hotel where Kara was wedded no less.

Kara shut the laptop closed.

It was one thing to hear the evidence, but to see it tore down any lasting thoughts that this could have been a ploy.

She slumped into her chair and looked up at the white-tiled ceilings.

Shame filled her, knowing that she had chosen not to believe her sister after all they’ve been through. All Kara felt was unbounded guilt and pain that twisted within her so deep that she didn’t know what to do with herself. She had chosen her cheating husband over her sister and all for what? The prospect of a bright new future? One without Alex? 

Never.

How naive she had been. If she knew it would cost her her relationship with Alex and possibly even her sister’s life, Kara wouldn’t hesitate to choose otherwise.

Her fists clenched in frustration. Her misplaced trust in Mon-El had ruined arguably the best thing to come out of her new life on Earth. All the memories and feelings of the past few months came rushing at her with full force. She clutched her golden locks in her hands, on the verge of tearing them out completely from her scalp.

She was devastated.

Not because of the pathetic man that was unfaithful to her, committing infidelity when she should have realized right from the beginning. The man she thought she knew, swearing an oath that had quickly burned to ashes.

No. She was heartbroken for Alex. Kara had pushed her sister to the breaking point, the one person that meant the world to her. And now that person was lying on death’s door, unknown whether she would ever wake up again.

Kara took one last look at her sister. There was only one harrowing thought circulating her mind as the heart monitor’s steady beeps continued to chime on…

_ What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate thoughts? Kara finally took a look at the USB :o
> 
> Do you think she deserves Alex's love? Or will she be able to work for it? What do you think of Mon-El? I hope the subtle hints gave a brief look into his intentions and personality.  
The next chapter is titled, "Family Disclosures." Predictions on how certain characters will react to the truths brought to the light?
> 
>   
My semester is coming to a close so once I'm finished in the next few weeks, the updates will return and more importantly, more frequent so that we can complete this part of the journey.
> 
> Stay safe and until next time.


	24. Family Disclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are finally brought out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. The response from the last chapter was amazing so keep it up! Here's the next chapter with lots of dialogue in this one. 
> 
> Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> CryingTears: As many of you have brought up, Alex is going to need a breath of fresh air. So I agree with you that some separation from Kara would be good for her. She needs to distance herself from the environment that brought her to this state. Any predictions on where she may go and who with?
> 
> alice: When Alex wakes up, it may not be pretty. I think just because Kara’s perspective has changed and begins to solely focus on Alex, it’s going to take a lot more before she earns her sister’s trust. Kara is indeed on a path of redemption and if she rushes into it, nothing will really be fixed in the long-run.
> 
> Bella: The wedding already happened so it can’t be stopped, unfortunately. Though I’m sure if we had a time machine we wouldn’t hesitate to do so. However, you’re in the right direction about something important and I’m glad you brought it up! Kara and Mon-El were married under a sacred union. At the moment we don’t know the procedures of divorce or if Krypton even has such a concept, so what happens going forwards?

  
  


Hours ticked by since Kara last viewed the damning files and she was still overwhelmed with emotion by the discovery.

The walls of the private room started to feel too small for her liking, suffocating her from the inside out. She swiftly made her way out of the hospital and onto an adjacent side street. With the coast clear, she immediately launched herself into the sky. 

Higher and higher she rose in elevation and eventually broke through the dense clouds. Kara could only hope the soaring heights and warmth of the midday sun could help clear her mind.

\---

Having crossed the country in about an hour (which was far from her personal record), Kara turned around and began making her way back to the east coast; though this time she went at cruising speed. As she reached the Midwest Great Plains, she could only think of the pressing issue on her mind.

Mon-El.

Her husband... 

_ Not for long_, she thought.

Never did she think that he was someone capable of such infidelity. Years of fighting alongside each other with the D.E.O created a strong bond between them, but the following months getting to know each other outside of work was what really brought the two extraterrestrials closer. She thought she knew him inside and out.

  
  


And she thought wrong.

  
  


Where did everything go amiss? How did she not see this coming? The questions kept nagging at the back of Kara’s head as she continued flying back home, but she already knew the answer. If she had simply listened to her sister the first time, maybe she could have avoided all of these problems from the start.

However, the fact of the matter was that she couldn’t turn back time. No matter how hard she wished for a device at the Fortress of Solitude that could transport her back to the past, she knew there would be no such thing. 

There was no time turner like in those books she used to read growing up, no sleek car to warp her through space and time like in those films Alex once showed her; all she could do was move forward and it had to be by her sister’s side.

But she wouldn’t be able to focus on Alex until her immediate marital problems were done and away with. So that was why when she returned to National City later that evening, Kara called for a family meeting.

\---

She initially wanted to share her findings with the group the following day, but decided against it. This was something she needed to get off her chest as soon as possible and needed advice on how to proceed going forth.

Her mother, J’onn, and best friends were already situated in the living room of her apartment, a couple of them meandering about while they all waited for one more guest.

When the doorbell rang, she immediately opened the door to be greeted by the appearance of one Maggie Sawyer. Kara ushered the other woman inside and welcomed her into the abode. There were some curious side glances communicated amongst the already present company, but other than that there was hardly any malice behind it.

While there was no question that her family and best friends needed to attend, she decided last minute to extend an invitation to Maggie. Over the past week the Latina had proven her loyalty and dedication to her sister. It felt only right for one of Alex’s most trusted confidants to be looped in.

\---

Everyone present wasn’t quite sure why they were being called in. An air of mystery pervaded the room as it has been quite a while since they organized a formal meeting like this.

The first to speak through the mild tension was James, his baritone voice causing the chatter from some members of the group to settle down.

“What’s going on Kara? You sounded distressed when you called.” There were a few nods in agreement from the others around them, while the rest sat quietly awaiting her response.

There was a long pause before she finally spoke.

“I made a huge mistake,” she grimly replied.

“What do you mean, Kara?”

She turned to her mother and sighed.

“That day at the hospital when I mentioned Alex claiming Mon-El was cheating on me… she was right. At first, I didn’t want to believe it. It's Mon-El we’re talking about,” she looked around the group, some signaling their agreement as the behavior didn’t easily add up for their Daxamite friend.

“Though it wasn’t until I saw the proof that I knew it was true. For the past month she was surveilling Mon-El and tracked him down to the Renaissance. He’s been seeing this woman named Imra who turned out to be his other wife on Saturn. It doesn't seem like even _she_ knows what's going on.”

“You can’t be serious,” Lucy exclaimed. “The nerve of him to sleep around behind your back and at the very place you had your wedding no less?!”

Her boyfriend beside her followed up. “Where is he now? Is it okay for us to be here talking about this?”

Kara waved James’ concerns away. “I got another text from him earlier this afternoon. He has another ‘business trip’ for Al’s,” she finished with a roll of her eyes. She had a hunch that the man had figured out she was on to him. How? She didn’t know. Either way, it was fine by her as she wasn’t fully prepared to confront him just yet.

“So that’s who she was asking me to look up,” Winn slapped his forehead with the side of his palm in realization.

“What do you mean?”

“Several months back Alex asked me to investigate something for her. I helped her scan through the immigration database for any Saturnians coming from a moon called…” he paused to remind himself of the information before recalling, “a moon called Titan.”

Kara nodded, “yeah, that’s where she’s from. We actually came across her on the last day of our honeymoon...” She looked at her mother who mirrored her action. 

Eliza remembered the whole ordeal when her daughter returned unexpectedly from the couple’s trip that wasn’t supposed to end not for another few more days.

There was a sudden clearing of the throat and all eyes were on J’onn, who in turn was looking at Winn.

“Did this _favor_ happen to be when she was on her leave of absence?” They all immediately noticed Winn freezing in his seat. “You know that’s against protocol,” the director voiced his disapproval. Leave it to him to bring up proper procedures at a time like this.

Winn winced as he turned to see the stern look J’onn was siphoning at him.

The room grew quiet, no one daring to speak. They simply sat trying to process the new information regarding Mon-El. It was mind-boggling to think that the man they’ve interacted with for so long, could be a person of that nature.

“This is bullshit,” a voice rang out.

Everyone turned towards the cry of the sudden outburst to find none other than Maggie. She had been sitting against a kitchen stool, preferring to sit on the outskirts of the makeshift living room circle. She had been quiet, taking in the scene as it transpired in front of her… until now.

She immediately got up from her seat.

“You’re telling me…” her voice started out as a mere whisper before rising with irritation, “that Alex is like this because you were too stubborn to realize the truth about your prick of a husband?”

Lucy adjusted her body to fully face the Latina. “That’s not fair. Kara isn’t to blame for Alex’s choices.”

“The way I see it, if she had trusted her sister from the start, all of this mess could have been avoided,” Maggie quipped back.

She turned to Kara and looked her dead in the eyes.

“She _loved_ you for god's sake. And look where she is now? You never did as little as text her during the last couple of months to see how she was doing. You were avoiding her,” she plainly reminded and took satisfaction in the way Kara flinched with guilt. “You didn’t see what she was going through, the pressure she felt... and we all know how she is now.”

The anger hovered over the room, lingering as no one really knew how to respond.

A sense of panic spread through Kara at the next thing her mother said as Eliza spoke calmly, but not without a puzzled look. “Maggie dear, of course Alex loves her, she’s her sister.”

Almost simultaneously, Kara and Lucy stilled.

Maggie to Kara’s astonishment, was as taken aback by Eliza's inquiry as they were but quickly recovered.

“No, it's much more than that.” She hesitated for a brief moment before coming to a decision. “You can ask your other daughter all about it though.” With having said everything she needed to say, she promptly returned to her seat against the kitchen island.

Kara could feel everyone’s attention on her.

“What does she mean Kara?”

Eliza wasn’t letting up to Kara’s utter dismay, and it seemed like everyone else that wasn’t in the know was just as intrigued.

With a sigh, she finally told them what they were all waiting for. “When we had our fight, she told me she loved me. Was _ in _ love with me,” she clarified.

...

Eliza noticeably sunk back into the couch, trying to comprehend the statement. 

Kara tried to gage her mother’s reaction but she was not giving anything away, expressionless. It appeared as if everyone else was also at a loss for words.

“A couple of weeks ago before Alex was brought to the hospital, I went over to her place to talk to her,” Lucy suddenly pronounced. “I told her it was wrong and held legal implications, but I guess she didn’t listen,” she finished solemnly

“What?” Maggie responded incredulously. “You had no right to tell her that. It’s _ her _ choice and no one should tell her how she should feel. So what if it's a little unconventional? It’s not like they’re even blood-related. Wake up!” she exclaimed and walked over to where Lucy sat. 

“Not everything has to be applied to your precious rules. We’re both in law enforcement so I’m sure you’ve encountered a gray area or even crossed a line here and there.” Lucy looked like she was about to respond but immediately retracted knowing what the other woman said was true. “No wonder she was feeling so down. It's because of people like _you_ who have no consideration for what truly matters. I’ve had enough of this,” she began to make her way for the entrance.

“This whole situation is a mess and I hope for Alex’s sake you all get your act together.” Before anyone could stop her, Maggie left the apartment with bewildered impressions in her wake.

An awkward tension soon settled over the apartment once the front door closed shut.

“I thought it was best for Alex not to be disillusioned by whatever was going on with her,” Lucy attempted to reason.

To Kara’s surprise, it was her mother who added into the conversation since the heated exchange.

“Lucy, your heart was in the right place but I have to agree with Maggie. While it may be distressing to hear, you should have gone about it in a different way.”

“I - “

James intervened. “I think it's best we head back home for the night.” He lightly nudged his girlfriend against her elbow and when Lucy looked around the room, she thinly accepted. “Thanks for the invite Kara and letting us know about what’s going on. We’re here for you whenever you need us.”

“I think it's about time we head out too,” J’onn stood noticing the shift in the room as the couple exited the apartment. He shot a small glance at Winn who understood the gesture.

Kara walked J’onn and Winn out the door and embraced them tightly. “Thank you both for coming over.” She turned and addressed the Martian, “regarding what we talked about earlier this week, do you think you can do it?”

“It’s risky,” J’onn began. “I don’t want to do it if I don’t have to but if her mental state remains the same then I will. With preparation, I can try sometime next week.”

“Thank you,” she said again. With the way Alex continued to prolong in her unconscious state, she knew his visit was inevitable. “I’ll see you at the hospital then.”

“What are you going to do about Mon-El?” Winn asked.

“I’ll give it some time before I meet him. I also want to see Imra and get her side of the story. It seems like I’m not the only one that’s been led on...”

\---

After seeing the two out, she closed the door behind her. She returned to the couch to find her mother in the same position since the start of the meeting.

“So that was something,” she nervously laughed.

Her mother didn’t respond.

Not knowing what to say, Kara remained silent as the suspense churned on. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that her mother finally spoke.

“I knew something was off about the two of you, but I didn't think it was something like this.”

“I know you're mad but - “

“Mad?" Eliza suddenly cut her off. "Why would I be mad?”

“Oh, I don’t know… you’re taking all of this relatively well if you ask me. I just thought underneath all of that was something else.”

“The only reason I would be mad is because Mon-El is stringing along two innocent girls. One of which happens to be my daughter. We trusted him, welcomed him into the family, and it turns out we’ve all been deceived.”

Kara nodded.

“What about Alex?”

Eliza fully turned to face Kara. “Don’t get me wrong. It's a lot to take in that one of my girls is in love with her sibling, but when I take a step back and look at the situation as a whole, it shouldn’t be all that surprising.”

“How do you mean?”

“Since you arrived on Earth, you initially had your rough patches. I remember you were both at each other's throats at one point,” they both chuckled, reminiscing some of those childhood memories. “But in the end, you became so close, inseparable even. Your worlds revolved around each other the minute things clicked. It wouldn’t be surprising to me for such a close relationship to develop into something…”

“More?” Kara offered.

“Yes.”

“So you’re okay with Alex feeling the way she does.”

Eliza paused in thought before continuing, “a little unsettled yes, but not against it. Since the wedding, I’ve noticed Alex becoming more withdrawn, throwing herself into work, and having less time for other things. It only took us until now to realize that it was most likely because she thought she was losing the one person that mattered to her the most.”

“But that’s crazy, I will always - " _be_ _there for her s_he was going to finish saying but in reality? These past few months she hadn't been around for Alex at all. How could she say she was there for Alex when she prioritized her own livelihood rather than her sister's. It was because of this very fact that started all of this to begin with.

“I know you _want_ to be there for her always, but its much harder trying to actually show it. Alex probably didn't see it that way and with the way things were going, how else could she take your absence? We’ve already established that she wanted more... to a romantic extent. Imagine the person you love being married to another? Someone in that position could only be devastated at the very least.”

Eliza gathered her daughter’s hands.

“All we can do now is be there for her when we failed to do so in the past.”

Kara nodded and rested her head against her mother’s shoulders. As the night continued to wear on, she couldn’t help but agree with Sawyer’s parting words.

_This was a mess indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Lots of things to decode in this one. Maggie. Maggie v Lucy. What was that about between Kara and J'onn? What did you think of Eliza's response?
> 
> I haven't forgotten about our fan-favorite Astra. She'll make an appearance soon.
> 
> I've received a couple of comments about missing out on updates and I completely understand since mine are sporadic. However, when I do have a chapter ready, they will always be posted on a Monday.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	25. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and J'onn have a plan but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. One of the longest chapters so far.
> 
> Shout out to the reader who commented on a few mistakes in the last chapter. If I didn't fix them early on I'm pretty sure there would have been a riot; Kara head-on-a-stake-level riot.

\--- Friday ---

_ January 17th _

Another week gone by. 

Another week in limbo.

Kara had been at the hospital for a majority of this time and frankly, if it were up to her she would have been there _all _ of the time. She was practically living in the private hospital bedroom by the end of the week and would have actually stayed overnight if it wasn’t for the institution’s visitation hours and a directive from Eliza to take more care of herself.

Much to her groundless objections, Kara found herself treading back and forth between her apartment and the hospital.

Her sister’s condition unfortunately remained the same as they expected. Throughout the week she and her mother had been hounding the medical staff in charge of Alex’s care, continuously frustrated after receiving the same statement time and time again, _ ‘all we can do is monitor the situation.’ _

Don’t mistake their recent actions for ungratefulness though. 

They appreciated the health care workers for everything they’ve done so far. Without them, Alex wouldn’t be in the stable condition she was in now but the response was simply not enough on a personal standpoint. For the family of a patient? It would always never be enough in these types of situations. 

Surely there had to be something more that could be done.

\---

Kara glanced at the large wall clock near the center of the room. It was approaching the turn of the hour.

_ He should be here soon. _

Only a few minutes passed before she heard knocks against the door.

_ *knock* *Knock* _

The door opened and J’onn entered the private room. 

He sported his brown leather jacket and a gray-blue scarf enveloped around his neck, shaking both lapels to brush off the snow that accumulated from the blistering snowstorm.

“Eliza, Kara,” he greeted the two occupants. “Apologies for being late. I had some things to delegate before I left headquarters. You know how things can get when someone isn’t around to watch over operations.”

“We appreciate it J’onn,” Kara and her mother rose from their seats to greet him. “So,” she uttered as the three gathered around Alex’s still form, “how does this work?”

“Well,” the Martian began. “The MRI scans determined there wasn’t any brain activity at least on the surface. I want to make sure that’s the case.” 

He closed his eyes for several seconds before opening them back up. He nodded in affirmation, “I see nothing. The problem isn’t the physical side as we already know, but rather the mental. There isn’t any cognitive response because Alex simply… isn’t present.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked slightly alarmed, her mother’s expression mirroring the same sentiment.

“It could be that the drug closed her mind off entirely, both on a conscious and subconscious level. We’ve seen evidence of this from other patients but nothing so severe. This probably has to do with the fact that the substance she took wasn’t an ordinary version of Fizz, but rather an enhanced one.”

“I thought you said you could look into her mind even beyond the subconscious.”

J’onn nodded.

“Martians have a natural aptitude for telepathy. We can read minds, especially humans with relative ease. Going into further stages of the mind and beyond this scope requires more concentration, but the feat is not impossible,” he said much to the small relief of the two women in front of him. “I’ll first begin by attempting to locate and re-establish the neural link that distinguishes all sentient life from everything else… our reason. Once I find it, I should be able to unlock Alex’s dormant state which should ultimately bring her back to us.”

“Are there any risks?” Kara asked.

“It’s possible. Forcing someone’s mind back to the present is not natural for humans. Usually, it's best for the patient’s mental facilities to return on their own.” He looked over at Eliza, who held some medical background, nodded in agreement. “However, these are under different circumstances and we can only speculate as she’s been lost in her mind for quite some time. Bringing them all to the surface could hold severe consequences.” 

Once his explanation finished Kara looked over to her mother. Eliza had moved closer to the bed, resting her hand gently against Alex’s pale cheek.

“What do you think?”

“It may be worth a try,” Eliza responded. She tore her gaze away from her daughters and looked over to J’onn, “you can always stop the telepathy before it gets too invasive?”

“If I encounter any issues, I’ll be sure to withdraw from Alex’s mind immediately.”

With the safety measure in place. There was nothing else to do but dive in.

\---

J’onn’s brows arched inward with stern concentration. For fifteen minutes he sifted through Alex’s mind, searching for a tether that was nowhere to be found. 

He pulled back from the engagement and sighed.

“Any luck?”

He shook his head. “I feel something present. But not quite an actual consciousness,” he quickly clarified as he noticed Kara and Eliza’s hopes seemingly lifted at his primary observation.

“I’ll keep trying though.”

With their encouragement, he pressed onwards.

\---

An hour passed with not even so much as an inch of progress.

“I’m sorry,” J’onn responded as he fell backward into one of the guest chairs exhausted.

“We appreciate your help J’onn,” Eliza passed the man a bottle of water, who kindly gave his thanks. “It must be hard trying to establish a connection with someone who’s not receptive from the other side.”

J’onn nodded, but then paused at the woman’s statement. 

_ ‘A connection.’ _

“That could potentially work,” he softly whispered to himself.

Kara’s Kryptonian hearing caught his muttered musings. “What could work?”

“My species is able to create a telepathic relay between multiple people. My connection to Alex is not as strong as compared to the likes of her mother and sister. If I can link one of you and Alex together, that could be the key to opening up the neural pathway.”

“How do we determine who should be linked?” Eliza offered.

“Aside from an already strong bond, it would be best if you were on the person’s mind at the time they lost their inner self.” 

...

Eliza and J’onn's gazes immediately drew towards Kara.

The woman in the spotlight to her credit had already made the decision the moment J’onn brought up the idea. “I should be the one. The pain she must have felt in her last moments... I’m the one person out of the two of us to be associated with those memories.”

Eliza rested her hand over her daughter’s shoulder in an attempt to offer some comfort and encouragement.

“Very well,” J’onn responded. He rose from his chair and signaled Kara to follow. They approached Alex’s bed and he offered his left hand which Kara tightly grasped. With the other, he rested his other hand over Alex’s temple.

_ “Close your eyes and try to clear your mind,” _ Kara could hear a voice… J’onn’s voice, in her head. She recognized his familiar tone but as he spoke through the telepathic link, it slightly differed as it came out as a soft echo rather than his usual vocalized lilt.

As the voice faded, she followed his instruction. Kara closed her eyes and tried to empty everything from her mind. It was easier said than done as thoughts of Alex kept returning. Every time she tried to clear her thoughts, a small image of Alex would appear.

J’onn’s voice suddenly surged back into her mind. _ “It’s okay,” _ he assured, noticing her frustration with the given task. _ “We can use this to establish the connection.” _

J’onn began to look through Alex’s mind once again. When he entered this time as an intermediary of Kara’s inner-self, there was already a considerable difference. Where his last efforts were muddled and blurred, now it was clearer after using Kara as a tether to the intended target.

He waded through the waves of incomprehensible thoughts before finding the epicenter of Alex’s neural activity. Its connections were noticeably severed, hindering the proper flow of the human mind. He began to repair the connections and a swell of intricate webs of microscopic strings wove together, slowly intertwining and converging into one single strand before suddenly…

They were in.

\---

_ Kara opened her eyes to a blinding light. She brought her arm up to block the radiant rays that pierced down from above. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the gleams and was surprised to find that she wasn’t back in the hospital. _

_ She examined her surroundings and realized the stark familiarity of the large atrium. The large window panes that extended high into the ceiling, the beds of her favorite flowers from her home planet, the music of the hired band playing in the background... _

_ It was the Renaissance's event hall where she held her wedding. In fact, it wasn’t only a close-likeness to the day of her wedding, it _ ** _was_ ** _ her wedding day. She recognized all the guests that fluttered into the room, slowly filling the seating columns; she recognized a few of the hotel staff directing said guests._

_ Kara turned around and almost shouted aloud as one of the hotel staff, who would have collided into her, walked through her body as if she was merely an apparition; the man carried on as if nothing happened. _

_ Internally freaking out, Kara moved to the nearest guests and stood right in front of them. _

_ “Hello?” She tried calling out, but there was no response. She waved frantically in front of their faces, still no reaction from the couple. _

_ ‘No need to panic Kara,’ she reassured herself, eventually calming down. ‘This is probably just a part of J’onn’s telepathic relay.’ _

_ She looked around the room towards the altar. Unlike her own memories of her wedding day, she could have sworn Mon-El was supposed to be standing at the altar by her Aunt Astra as was tradition of a Kryptonian bonding ceremony. _

_ Something that pegged her as even more strange was J’onn sitting by Eliza in the front row of the wedding column. _

_ ‘Isn’t he supposed to be lining up with the procession to walk me down the aisle?’ _

_ Her running thoughts quelled as she noticed Aunt Astra giving the signal for the band to begin the processional music. _

_ ‘What is happening? Where’s Mon-El? Was he going to be part of the processional as was customary of marriages on Earth?’ _

_ She brought herself out of her thoughts as she noticed all the guests were now seated. Only Kara remained standing in the middle of the aisle. She moved to the side of one seating column awkwardly blocking an attendee, who didn’t even notice her spectral form. _

_ The doors to the entrance opened and the procession began walking down the aisle. _

_ As she remembered, the same pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids led the line. Lena and Sam eventually passed her, marking the end of the wedding party. The cute little flower girl made her way down the aisle shortly after leaving a trail of white chrysanthemums behind her. _

_ The music suddenly cut abruptly. _

_ Minutes pressed on as she anxiously waited for the last pair to come out through the double doors. There was an immediate shift as the music resumed at what was most likely planned for the occasion. _

_ Her ears picked up the soft rustle of fabric and when she returned her gaze towards the start of the aisle. She froze stock still. _

_ It was her... or rather another semblance of herself in her mother’s dress. Kara didn’t know what to think about the sight in front of her. It was comparable to watching a video of yourself, but strangely bizarre as both selves took part in the same moment. _

_ She shook off her wandering thoughts. _

_ No. What really shocked her was the person that walked with her other-self down the aisle. _

_ Alex. _

_ She wore her own dress that simply took Kara’s breath away. Unlike her own dress that spilled endlessly in all directions, Alex’s was a tight fitted white mermaid-style dress that hovered neatly against the floor. Lines of studded jewels in a simple but refined pattern began from the bottom of the dress and traveled up to her waist before morphing into a more intricate pattern along her chest. _

_ It was sleeveless, exposing silk-smooth shoulders that were accentuated by the high collar that wrapped in elegant fashion around her sister’s neck. _

_ Kara was so stunned that she didn’t realize the couple had passed her. She followed Alex’s form and found the back just as alluring. _

_ Of the dress or something else, she found herself suddenly not being able to decide..._

_ The couple’s march down the aisle was beautiful; it displayed a sincere statement of unity as they finally arrived at the altar. The moment was truly special and Kara almost didn’t seem worthy enough to lay her eyes upon the intimate scene._

_It only crossed her mind that this was, in fact, Alex and her other self's wedding when the former did not part ways._

_ Kara tuned out her Aunt Astra’s invocation and simply stared at the couple in front of her. Her other self was beaming with so much happiness that she questioned whether she had ever been in such a state as of late. Alex on her part was darting several glances to her partner who mirrored her elation. _

_ After only having mental images of Alex’s pain ingrained in her mind, it was quite a sight to behold to finally see her sister smiling in earnest (no matter real or not)._

_ The invocation came to a close and the ceremony progressed its way to the exchange of wedding vows. _

_ Kara held her breath as Alex was the one to speak first. She watched as her sister gathered her other self’s hands and entertained an encouraging smile. _

_ “It wasn’t love at first sight, but I can say that you were always on my mind since the beginning,” Alex began. “When you came into my family’s lives you uprooted everything. We fought, cried, and fought some more until we finally decided enough was enough. We gave each other a chance to really understand one another and from then on we were inseparable.” _

_ “I never thought this day would come,” there was a dour undertone to the statement. “There were people against this, some eventually willing to keep an open mind for which I am grateful for… and others not so much.” _

_ Kara looked around the crowd of attendees and noticed Lucy was nowhere in sight. _

_ “But to me, it didn’t matter what other people thought as long as I could have you by my side. Kara, every day your smile inspires me to lift the world and live it to the fullest. You complete me and I vow to love you and honor you every day for the rest of our lives.” _

_ Kara glanced around as audible ‘awes’ and coos rose from the highly engaged crowd. _

_ Her other self was about to begin her vows, a promise to uphold as they embarked on a new journey together, but when she opened her mouth to speak, everything in Kara’s vision went black. _

_ \--- _

_ Kara opened her eyes once again and instantly shivered. Out of her physical form, she would have thought she would be averse to the elements in this corporeal state. _

_ The cold she felt however was nowhere as overwhelming in comparison to the strange feeling she felt at the last part of… Alex’s dream? Wish? Desire? before she was abruptly pulled out. _

_ Kara would be lying if she didn’t say she was disappointed at not being able to hear the vows of her other-self. What would _ **_ she _** _ have said if she was in that position? _

_ ‘Hold up.’ Kara mentally halted. _

_ ‘A situation where Alex and I were together couldn’t happen in the first place. It simply wouldn’t work...' _

_ But as the images of the vision resurfaced, all she could takeaway was the happiness that radiated off from her sister and other-self. _

_ ‘Was this how Alex really felt? About me?’ _

_Would it really be so strange to entertain the scenario? She knew she loved Alex, but _**_in_** **_love_**_ with her? _

_ She couldn’t say for now._

_ All she knew for certain was that if Alex was gone from her life, a massive hole in her heart would be left in its place, never to be filled again. _

_ Kara was brought out from her internal meandering at the loud strike of thunder. She finally took in her surroundings of the newest dream. _

_ Though ‘dream’ was not an apt description of the atmosphere that swirled around her. If the last manifestation was a pleasant dream, this current one was akin to a foreboding nightmare. _

_ She stood in front of her apartment complex, ferocious clouds hovering over National City as the rain began to pelt away. The sidewalk was clear of people, only several vehicles passing by. Kara was about to question her reason for being there when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine pulling up to the street. _

_ The rider of the familiar black Ducati removed their helmet to reveal none other than Alex. She sported a small smile to herself as she clutched a bouquet in her hands; a bouquet of Kara’s favorite flowers. _

_ Kara followed Alex closely as the latter made her way up the stairs. She watched as Alex pulled out her own set of keys and in the process also spotted a glistening ring on her sister’s left hand. _

_ “Kara? I’m home,” Alex called out as she entered the doorway and subsequently took off her shoes. _

_ The door promptly shut before Kara could enter, but fortunately was able to phase through with no complications. _

_ Upon first observations, the apartment was completely dark. Only flashes of lightning brought the room to life in those sporadic instances. _

_ Her sister flicked one of the light switches on and they were greeted by Kara’s other self lounging on the couch, swirling a drink in her hand. _

_ “There you are, I brought these from work,” Alex commented to her still unresponsive wife. Noticing something was off, she put down the flowers and keys against the kitchen island and walked over to other-Kara’s side. “Hey, something wrong?” _

_ For a long moment, nothing was said. Only the subsequent thunder clapped in the near distance bringing some much-needed noise to the eerie silence. _

_ “This isn’t working,” her other self replied. _

_ Her sister mirrored her own expression of confusion as her other self folded back into the couch._

_ “I don’t understand. Talk to me Kara,” Alex urged. _

_ “This!” Her other self explained whilst gesturing between herself and Alex. “I don’t love you, Alex.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” Alex’s voice slightly wavering at the sight of her wife’s ire. “Where is this coming from all of a sudden? We’ve been married for three years and you’ve never said a thing. I'm sorry if I did something wrong.” _

_ “It has nothing to do with you. It's me,” she cryptically responded. “I’ve been seeing someone else.” _

_ “…” _

_ Kara noticed the walls of her sister starting to crumble at the revelation. _

_ “I met him after our wedding at Al’s. I thought we could work this out between us, but this is just - ” she paused before continuing..._

** _“Disgusting__.” _**

_ “I can only see you as my sister Alex; nothing more.” _

_ “Kara, we can still work this out,” Alex desperately pleaded but Kara’s other self shook her head. _

_ “I’m pregnant.” _

_ Alex froze. _

_ “Bu-, but what about our plans to adopt and raise them together...” Kara saw the devastation in her sister’s eyes as plans and promises were burning to the ground. _

_ “I’m sorry Alex, but I can’t tell my child that their two parents are siblings.” _

_ “So what?!” Alex began to raise her voice, cleaving through the thunderous rumbles. “You’re just going to start a new life with some guy you’ve been sleeping with for the past few years?” _

_ Kara’s other self couldn’t look at Alex and could only offer a lackluster apology. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ Frustrated, Alex got up from the couch and made her way to the front door. On the verge of tears, she exited the apartment but not before getting in the last word. _

_ “I hope he's worth it.” _

_ \--- _

_ The rain was at an all-out pour once Alex left the building. Her sister stood in the middle of the block, letting the flood of water drown her in her misery. _

_ Kara wanted to console her but knew she couldn’t. All she could do was look on and continue to watch as Alex cry out in pain. She hovered over her sister’s shoulder, knowing nothing would happen. _

_Suddenly a flash of lightning fell upon her form, coursing through her entire body. On reflex, she closed her eyes but when she reopened them, she took solace that it didn’t seem to affect her. _

_ Or so she thought. _

_ “What are _ ** _you_ ** _ doing here?” _

_ Kara froze in her appraisal of her physical condition before gazing up to see that Alex was staring directly at her. _

_ “You can see me?” _

_ “Just leave me alone,” Alex began before making her leave. “Haven’t you said enough?” _

_ Kara snapped out of her daze and quickly rushed to her sister’s side. “Alex, this isn’t real! This is just a dream. You've been locked in your mind for a couple of weeks. J’onn was able to establish a telepathic link in hopes we could bring you ou - ” _

_ “I knew it was too good to be true," Alex chuckled darkly. "Even in my dreams I still can’t have you,” Alex finished crestfallen. “Please just leave.” _

_ “Alex, I’m here to bring you back home.” _

_ “Why would I want to go back? It’s no better than here anyway.” _

_ “Please don’t say that. I know I haven’t been there for you, but we can fix things. _ ** _I_ ** _ can fix it. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Mon-El and should have trusted you in the first place.” _

_ “I asked for you to leave,” Alex remained steadfast. _

_ “Alex, I - “ _

**_“_**_I._ _Said._**_ LEAVE!”_**

_ Another crack of thunder reverberated throughout the vicinity and as Kara attempted to reach her hand out to Alex, her vision faded into the darkness once again. _

\---

Kara was visibly forced back a few steps as she returned to her physical body. She placed her hands against random limbs to make sure she had actually returned to reality.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” the woman uttered as she gazed upon her mother.

“You’re crying.”

Kara brought her hands to her face and to her surprise fresh tears traveled down her cheeks.

“I…” Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a groan and body drop against the floor. J’onn was kneeling, clutching against the bed to keep himself upright. “J’onn are you alright, were you able to reestablish the neural pathway?”

She looked to the bed to see her sister still in a motionless state.

“I’m okay,” J’onn replied but his grim expression told her all she needed to know. “We were so close. For a brief moment her subconsciousness came back, but I was suddenly shut out.”

Kara recalled the conversation she had with Alex when she had dived into her sister’s mind. 

_ Surely that wasn’t the ‘real’ Alex? _“So what else can we d- “

She was interrupted as a blaring alarm went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The occupants of the room brought their gaze to the flashing monitors by Alex’s bed.

Eliza appeared to realize what was happening as she suddenly cried for help and pressed the ‘emergency assistance’ button along the bedside panel.

“Eliza what’s wrong?!” Kara asked in panic as the beeps continued on.

The on-call staff soon ushered in.

“What the hell happened?” The doctor asked as he rushed over to the patient’s side.

To Kara’s dread, Alex began to shake uncontrollably.

“She’s in shock!” A nurse called out as she analyzed the data readings from the monitor. “How is this possible? We removed all of the drugs from her system.”

“It doesn’t matter how,” the doctor replied, opening Alex's eyelids to see her dilated pupils. “Administer 2mg of Naloxone.”

Another nurse shortly entered the room with the dose and handed it over. 

“Hold her down,” the doctor ordered.

The two nurses moved on opposite sides of the bed and held down the patient’s arms.

With some effort, the doctor managed to successfully inject the serum.

There was a brief sigh of relief as the readings appeared to normalize before they rocketed back with fury and Alex began to flail again.

“Why isn’t it working,” J’onn asked alarmed as the staff stood not knowing what was happening.

“She must be having a reaction to the overdose reversal medication.”

“Can’t you do something!” Kara cried.

“That should have reversed the symptoms but - “

_Beeeeeeep_.

The tone of the final monitor jump-started the staff into overdrive.

“She’s going into cardiac arrest.”

Kara’s stomach dropped as she noticed the heart monitor flatlining.

“Get the defibrillator over.”

Kara drowned out the noise of the frantic medical staff as she looked at Alex’s still form again.

“Clear!”

Alex’s body lurched at the electrical impulse surging from the machine.

_ Please don’t go. _

There was another attempt to no effect.

_ I need you. _

Before Kara knew it the room had gone deathly still. She glanced at the team of staff who looked dejected on all accounts.

“Why did you stop?” Kara asked in distress.

The head doctor looked her straight in the eyes with the utmost sympathy he could muster. “She’s gone.”

“No!” She darted over the bed and gathered her sister’s lifeless body. “Alex, please wake up! Don’t leave us!”

_ Don't leave me… _

She felt arms wrap around her as Eliza sobbed into her shoulders.

_ This can’t be it. _ She thought in denial. 

_ Please… _

Sharp clicks of heels against the linoleum tiles of the hospital floor materialized, getting louder and louder before the footfalls came to an abrupt stop outside the door.

“Miss! You can’t come in here, this is a private area,” a nurse outside the room insisted.

The nurse’s warning went unheeded as the door burst open.

Kara wiped the tears that hindered her vision as she turned away from the bed. A momentary mix of confusion and surprise filled her as she took in the woman standing by the doorway.

“Lena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you think? This chapter was interesting to write with the telepathy and all. Thoughts on Kara? She's slowly getting closer to unearthing her true feelings. If its anyone who can solve this mystery, its Lena. 
> 
> Sorry about the cliff-hanger (not really XD). I hope I can have the next update by next week but if not, hopefully this long chapter will hold you until it is ready.
> 
> Oh and for anyone interested in the dress:  
https://sassymyprom.com/products/tulle-high-collar-white-long-mermaid-evening-dress
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	26. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lena's arrival mean for a seemingly departed Alex? It's also about time for words to be had with Mon-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright in these times of unrest.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_ Kara wiped the tears that hindered her vision as she turned away from the bed. A momentary mix of confusion and surprise filled her as she took in the woman standing by the doorway. _

_ “Lena?” _

\---

Lena rushed into the room ignoring the protests from nurses who tried to block her from entering. She was a woman on a mission as her next decision concerned a matter of life and death; to her estimation, she only had a couple of minutes left before Alex was truly gone.

In a flurry of movement, she came to a stop and whipped out a small leather-bound medicinal holder. She laid it flat against the overbed tray table, unraveling the brown flaps to reveal a syringe and small transparent vial.

Said vial held a dark murky liquid that seemed to swirl inside the longer one looked at it. 

She began prepping the syringe, drawing the solution from the vial. Taking an inspecting glance, she deemed it ready and went over to Alex’s side. Lena was about to administer the unknown substance when she felt a hand grip her arm.

“Miss,” the onsite doctor began. “I have to ask that you cease immediately. I cannot allow you to give whatever is in that syringe to my patient.” He looked over to a nurse, “please alert security.”

There was no time for any intervention so Lena gave a steely glare causing the doctor to flinch. “I suggest you remove your hand from me immediately.” 

The ‘or else,’ was implied and he quickly withdrew his hold from the intimidating woman in front of him.

“Now. I am simply fixing what you failed to notice and trying to save a friend,” she commented before swiftly injecting the syringe into Alex’s arm.

“But Miss!“ He went to stop her but it was too late; the syringe was noticeably barren when Lena pulled the syringe out. 

“I believe you should research who you are speaking to before you say anymore.”

“What?” he exclaimed a little flustered before a nurse came behind him and whispered into his ear, his eyes bulging out comically.

“Miss Lu-, Miss Luthor,” he stammered. “I apologize for not recognizing you, but I still have to maintain my stance regarding this matter. It goes without saying that one needs to be a licensed medical practitioner and as we know, you are not one.”

“Ah, but Doctor...“

“Michaels,” the man responded.

“Doctor Michaels,” she said coolly. “L-Corp owns National City General Hospital. Thus, everything here is under L-Corp jurisdiction and by extension under _ my _jurisdiction.” Lena’s eyes swept the entire room before landing back on the doctor. “This encompasses the services of all staff members in this very room, including yourself. So either you get on board and assist me in saving this patient or seek employment elsewhere.”

She never liked playing the ‘I’m your boss’ card but it was necessary under these pressing circumstances. In her line of work, results were all that matter and if it took bruising another’s ego to get what she wanted… so be it.

The doctor paused at the hostile display before nodding without a word.

With that resolved, Lena addressed the nurse near the crash cart.

“Reapply the oxygen mask on the patient's face and set the biphasic defibrillator to 300 joules.”

“But Ms. Luthor, that exceeds the maximum setting.” 

“I know.”

The nurse looked hesitant to comply with the order.

“If you don’t do it now, then _ I _will. The patient only has a minute or so if we are to successfully resuscitate her.”

The nurse acquiesced, adjusting the suggested energy levels and rearranging the defibrillation pads along the patient’s exposed chest.

The defibrillator was finally set, but its internal analysis function deemed Alex not being able to benefit from an electrical shock. Upon this observation, Lena quickly notified the nurse, “switch the defibrillator from automatic to manual.” 

The nurse did as asked and Lena promptly followed, “on my say, send a shock to the patient…”

“Now.”

Alex’s limp body lurched at the strong electrical current and fell back onto the bed motionless. Lena looked at the monitor but still no pulse.

“One more time.”

Another shock. Still nothing. 

“Ms. Luthor,” Doctor Michaels raised in concern, “we have already tried this, think of the family,” he gestured over to Kara and Eliza who were both distraught at the prolonging of what appeared to be a certain end. “Haven’t they experienced enough?”

“It’s because of them that I am doing this,” she replied and turned to the nurse. 

“Again.”

After the third shock, Alex’s body fell against the bed still motionless and the heart monitor unresponsive. The room fell completely silent as the latest attempt seemed to prove just as fruitless as the last.

Until a small blip on the monitor suddenly appeared.

The guests and staff in the room gasped as the monitor reading gradually displayed a steady and strong beat.

“Return of spontaneous circulation,” another nurse noted as he eyed the monitor.

“Okay,” Doctor Michaels took over, “let’s make sure the patient is stable before we proceed with any follow-up scans.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena replied. “I’ll be transferring the patient to my private lab.”

“But - “

“She will be in safe hands. I also have permission from the immediate family,” she glanced over to Kara and Eliza who shook their heads in confirmation, still speechless at the turn of recent events.

“I have a medical transport waiting for us on the helipad. I trust there won’t be any issues Doctor Michaels?” she asked and earned a hum in response.

“Come on,” she gathered Kara and Eliza from their seats. “I’ll take you three to L-Corp and we can get everything sorted.”

Swept up into the intense pace of one Lena Kieran Luthor, all they could do was simply follow along.

\---

The whirling rotors of the Sikorsky S-76 utility helicopter chuffed across the night sky, taking its passengers on a direct path to L-Corp Headquarters.

Kara watched anxiously as two of the crew members continued to monitor Alex’s condition. They had swiftly placed Alex on a transport gurney and hooked her up to the onboard equipment without any issues.

“She’s stable for now,” she heard a voice creep up from her aviation headset.

Kara looked opposite of her to find Lena sitting in a row of seats, returning her gaze.

“We can’t thank you enough, Lena,” Kara said with Eliza mirroring her appreciation beside her.

“I’m glad I made it in time,” the woman offered a brief smile. “She’s not out of the woods yet,” she warned.

“How did you know to come to the hospital?” Eliza asked as it was certainly a surprise visit from her daughter’s friend.

“Director J’onzz notified me a week earlier of your plans to dive into Alex’s mind. I was against it at first as I didn’t have a complete analysis of the drug sample he sent me from the DEO,” she answered. “It wasn’t until I came back from a convention in Brussels that the results came in. I left for the hospital as soon as I could.”

“And what did you discover Miss Luthor?” J’onn subsequently asked.

“Fizz is no ordinary drug and is akin to a parasite. There is a microscopic organism living in the liquid solution and once entered into the human body, it latches onto its host and from what I’ve seen so far there is no foolproof way of removing it unless I get my hands on an antidote.”

“The staff told us earlier they removed all of the Fizz from Alex’s system, but then today it somehow returned?” Eliza queried.

“Yes, while their initial efforts appeared to have taken a majority of the drug out of her bloodstream, all it did was reduce the parasite to a dormant state. It's a drug that affects the neural pathways and the director’s invasion into the host’s mind woke it from its sleep.”

Eliza nodded upon receiving a better understanding of the situation. “So I take it that’s why we saw such a reaction after J’onn’s use of his telepathic relay.”

“It certainly played a part. The root cause of the severe reaction however is due to the staff’s use of the opioid reversal drug. It must have triggered the parasite’s defense mechanism.”

“So what is it that you gave Alex to bring her back?”

Lena paused, contemplating her answer before finally, “I injected the remains of the Fizz sample into her.”

“You what!?” Kara incredulously cried over the sounds of the helicopter rotor blades. The pilot alerted the passengers of some unexpected turbulence, but said passengers knew the sudden jolts to the aircraft came from an unnatural source altogether…

Lena broached the subject calmly noticing her Kryptonian friend’s agitation. “There was no other way. The only method to stop the reaction was to reintroduce a familiar entity to the parasite.”

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled, quickly pacifying her demeanor. “I’m sorry Lena. I know you had Alex’s best interests in mind. It’s just a little strange trying to wrap around your unusual… method.”

Lena reached over to gather Kara’s hands with hers. 

“It’s understandable. I can’t imagine what you’ve all been going through these past few weeks but I can assure you we’ll find an answer and help Alex get back to us. Okay?”

Kara looked into the confident eyes of the woman in front of her and knew that if anyone could help Alex, it was Lena.

“Okay.”

\---

Lena’s private staff, led by none other than Eve Tessmacker, were already waiting on the L-Corp helipad to receive the patient. 

Eve came to Lena’s side as the latter stepped off the helicopter, providing details on the prepared room for Alex. Kara, Eliza, and J’onn listened closely as they were escorted across the headquarter’s rooftop.

“Everything is set, Miss Luthor. We can begin with the tests once we situate the patient.”

“Thank you, Eve. I want research teams One through Eight to cease their current assignments and focus on this new task.”

Eve picked up her tablet and immediately sent out a departmental communication outlining the CEO’s directives.

The group came upon a large service elevator. It wasn’t long until it arrived and everyone ushered in…

All but Kara.

As she was about to cross into the elevator, she felt the familiar vibration of her phone and reached to see who had messaged her. She stood in place as the contact ID indicated it was Mon-El.

_ ‘Hey, I’ll be back from Al’s soon. I’ll stop by Joe Shanghai’s and pick something up once I’m done.’ _

Kara scoffed.

She knew what he was doing, trying to bribe her with food in an attempt to remedy his absences as of late. He’s done it in the past but after learning of his unfaithfulness? He had another thing coming.

She didn’t have the opportunity to confront him about Imra since she was so focused on Alex’s condition and with Mon-El away on his 'business meetings.' Maybe it was about time she spoke with him.

“Kara?”

She looked up to see her mother who garnered a puzzled look. Everyone in the elevator was looking at her, wondering what was the hold-up.

“It’s Mon-El.” The name brought instant recognition across her family and friends.

“Why don’t you go on ahead,” her mother suggested. “It seems like you need to sort things out.”

“But Alex...“

“She’ll be here when you get back,” Lena promised.

Kara was still hesitant but upon her friend’s assurance, she accepted her mother’s suggestion. Once everything was settled with Mon-El, she could focus solely on the things that mattered most. 

She left the elevator bank and exited back out onto the helipad. Ensuring that the helicopter crew’s attention was elsewhere, she flew off the building towards her apartment.

\---

Kara anxiously waited, circling around her living room setup. Checking the time, Mon-El would be arriving soon.

_ Relax Kara, _ she thought, resigning herself to the couch. _ There’s nothing to be worried about. He did you wrong and all you have to do is confront him about it. _

_ But what then? _

Kara didn’t believe merely _ thinking _about bringing up the issue would be as daunting a task. She had pushed off talking to Mon-El for the past week; her time at the hospital prevented her from taking time to gather her thoughts on what she would say to the Daxamite.

She shook her head. 

_ There’s no need to overthink this Kara. _

There was only one way this could possibly end.

\---

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice his arrival until she heard the front door open.

“Kara? I’m home,” Mon-El’s voice rang out throughout the apartment as well as the shuffling sounds of a couple of brown paper bags. “I’ve got dinner. You cannot believe what happened these last few days. I met a potential investor who is looking to overhaul the entire bar.”

He placed the food on top of the kitchen island. In the middle of unpacking several takeout containers, he paused realizing his wife hadn’t responded since he came home. 

“Kara?”

Mon-El looked around and spotted her resting on the couch. He put down the bags and went over to sit beside his wife.

She felt the dip of the cushion next to her, letting the silence set in as she gathered her thoughts.

“Something on your mind?”

_ Plenty. _

“I know about Imra,” she said evenly. It was best to come out plainly and approach him head-on.

“What was that?” Mon-El replied stunned, but his eyes revealing the internal cogs moving in his head at her words.

“I said I know about _ Imra_, how you’ve been seeing her at the Renaissance these past few months.”

“Kara, I don't know what you mean?” The man feigned innocence, but Kara could see right through him.

“I know you’ve been cheating on me since we got back from Saturn and all I want to know is why?”

“I’m really lost Kara, you think I would cheat on you? Come on,” he began softly. “It’s _ me _we’re talking about,” he went to hold her hands in his but she pulled away.

“Enough of the lies Mon-El," she said unrelenting. "I’ve listened to the recordings of you and Imra literally having sex. I’ve seen the photos of the _ Saturnian_, on _ Earth_. The very same Saturnian you said you didn’t want to be associated with. So answer the question Mon-El.”

“It’s because I trusted you that I’ve hurt Alex…” she finished in a whisper.

Mon-El closed his eyes, internally deliberating. It wasn’t until they reopened that the longstanding curtain began to fall towards the stage.

“It’s always Alex this, Alex that. Even before our marriage, you’ve always been bringing her up whenever you got the chance.”

“Excuse me?” Kara was taken aback. “She’s my sister. Since when can I not talk about her?”

“But you bring her up_ all _of the time. Whenever we are out together, having dinner, on a mission, and even on our honeymoon! It was always about Alex. I swear at times it was like you loved her more than me,” he spat.

She stilled at the words only for a millisecond and quickly composed herself, but it was enough time for Mon-El to catch the small reaction. 

“You _ do _love her don’t you,” he said in disbelief. “My god, you're just as bad as me. Loving your own sister.”

“I am nothing like you,” she barked back, getting up from the couch. “I don’t go around cheating on your spouse while also deceiving your lover.”

“You don’t think Imra knows about you?”

Kara dismissed his bluff. “I listened to the recording Mon-El. You’ve been leading her on as well, promising her a new life on Earth. How did you think this was gonna end? Surely you didn’t think you could keep up the back and forth forever.”

“You want to know why I did it?” Mon-El rose from his seat, meeting her gaze and matching her vexed tone. “It’s because I could! You are so gullible Kara, always looking for the best in people when it isn’t even warranted. Alex never stood a chance did she?” He laughed at the irony of the situation.

“I’m assuming she was the one to figure it all out?” 

Her silence was all the confirmation he needed.

“Figures. She was always in the way. She had what was coming to her.”

The offhanded statement brought Kara out of her train of thought. “What did you just say? You better take that back.”

“Or what?” They were squared-up shoulder to shoulder, daring the other to make the next move.

“You better leave before I do something I regret,” her temper flaring the longer he continued to stay in the same space she breathed. 

Getting a hint and not wanting to tempt fate, Mon-El unexpectedly eased up. “I’ll be sure to stop by the hospital and send my regards to the family.”

“Don’t bother. If I see you anywhere in National City, I’ll make sure to remove you myself.”

Mon-El huffed as he opened the front door, a subtle glint in his eyes. “We’ll see about that,” he said before slamming the door, the strength shaking several photo frames on the wall.

Kara stood in her apartment now alone, the heated tension in the room slowly diminishing. After a few moments, she was finally able to take in a short breath though the action didn’t provide her any respite. 

On one hand, she should be relieved that things seemed to have been sorted out but on the other, she still felt some unease at the way Mon-El left.

_ “_Come on Kara, it’s done. Now you can focus on Alex’s recovery.”

But as she said those words to herself, she couldn’t help the feeling that things weren’t completely over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Lena? After this chapter I’ve come to one personal realization: Lena Luthor/Katie McGrath can step all over me anytime and anywhere XD We all know the snake Eve Tessmacher in the show but her true colors won’t play out in this story. Oh and if it wasn't clear, Lena knows about Kara's other persona.
> 
> What did you think of Mon-El especially when he called out Kara on her inherent feelings for Alex (which will be resolved next chapter)? Thoughts on his motivations and character in general? Is this the last we see of him? Any predictions on how that may turn out?
> 
> I should have the next chapter up by next week. Thanks for all the support so far and until next time.


	27. Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thinks some things over as the effort to find Alex an antidote presses on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all is well. Getting nervously excited as we have only a few chapters to go. 
> 
>   
Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> Adam_Tsatargoev: As you and many of your fellow readers have pointed out, we aren’t done with Mon-El just yet (unfortunately). This chapter will clear things up in terms of Kara fully realizing her romantic feelings for Alex. Thanks!

\--- Saturday 6:30 P.M ---

_ January 18th _

The events of last night quickly faded after some much-needed rest. 

Kara woke up earlier that morning to a clear sky dull in color, but clear nonetheless. The sky’s appearance mirrored her own internal state of mind; although she was finally free of her husband’s deception, everything was far from being picture-perfect. There were still small clouds that harmlessly floated about, though not as serious as the storm that was named Mon-El.

The seeming dissipation of the storm the other night brought in a new day of hope, one free of major distractions.

While Alex was still unconscious, Lena’s staff was working around the clock to create a cure. It would take some time for L-Corp’s researchers to find a viable solution, but thanks to their advanced facilities they could maintain her sister’s stable condition for the long-term if needed.

Having been reassured of Alex’s well-being, their mother returned to Midvale to utilize her laboratory’s resources. Eliza called in some favors from her associates and hopefully, the group of bio-engineers could come up with a different solution or at least aid in L-Corp’s analysis of the Fizz.

The D.E.O was also all hands on deck. J’onn had the government agency prioritizing in the identification and apprehension of leading members from the Fizz drug ring. After the raid several months ago, they were able to get their hands on files describing some of the operations and supply logistics of the criminal organization. 

Said organization originated from the planet Aspe, the homeworld of a reptilian shape-shifting race. For the last year, they’ve hunkered down in National City’s impoverished neighborhoods, slowly taking out the competition and establishing a reputation for themselves.

With any luck, the intel gained from the documents should be able to lead them to at least one high-level target with knowledge of an antidote. Fortunately, the human dealer Alex apprehended on her last mission regained consciousness not too long ago. With his cooperation as well (willingly or not), he should be able to identify members within the organizational structure.

Everyone was doing their best to help Alex which was fantastic, but it left Kara sort of in an awkward spot. 

There was no doubt she was raring to go in the pursuit of the antidote; debatably there was no other person or extraterrestrial on the planet who wanted to find it more than her. But her particular skill set was surprisingly limited at this stage of the investigation. Kara’s powers would certainly not help in the scientific aspect of the discovery; Lena made sure of that when she prohibited Kara from the lab after mishandling sensitive materials that could bring the entire building down. 

And according to J’onn, there were no leads to follow as of yet as his agents were still sifting through the underground networks for any insights into the Aspen organization. Interrogation of the informant was proceeding slowly, but the Martian told her he would let her know immediately of any developments.

So where did that leave Kara?

Early in the afternoon, she made a trip to the Fortress with the hope that Kelex would have some information on the drug. However, she was disheartened to learn that the Fizz was a synthetic substance, created using a formula of manufactured chemical compounds rather than natural elements that could be easily traced to a specific source.

With all of her options exhausted, she found herself in the familiar situation of sitting along Alex’s patient bed. If she couldn’t actively help, the best thing Kara could do was be by her sister’s side.

\---

The private room Lena set aside in L-Corp was significantly better than that of the one in the general hospital. It was brighter and spacious, the walls failing to constrict the guests and patients from the inside. The room also had the latest high-tech equipment of which many of the devices weren’t even available on the public market yet.

The room was sectioned off from the research facilities across the hall and provided some peace and quiet during this stressful ordeal.

She currently sat right up against the bed, her fingers lightly tracing irregular patterns along her sister’s frail hand.

_ Frail_.

Kara never thought in a million years she would have to use the word to describe her sister. Alex was anything _ but _ and in fact, her sister was one of the strongest people she knew.

But then again... 

When Kara thought of the past few months of what led up to Alex’s current state, she could clearly understand why the unconscious form on the bed no longer resembled her sister. 

The pain Alex must have felt upon rejection after rejection, of being alone when she needed the people that mattered most to support her, and of being deemed a liar when her only crime was speaking out the truth? No one of a sane mind could possibly come out unscathed after experiencing such suffering.

Though it wasn’t just her sister’s tribulations alone that made her unrecognizable to Kara. Over the past several weeks, her own perception of Alex has changed, especially after recent revelations.

  
  


_ “You _ ** _do_ ** _ love her don’t you...” _

  
  


Mon-El’s assertion from the other night constantly replayed in her mind. She tried to rationalize the impact his words had on her from all vantage points but in the end, knew it to be true.

Her life on Earth up until now flew by in an instant. She couldn’t tell you where all the time had gone by but she had a chest full of memories to prove it, memories of events that came and went ranging from joyous occasions to bittersweet moments. Despite life’s fleeting nature, for Kara, there was always a single constant.

  
  
  


Alex

  
  
  


Her sister was always there to support her when the days got tough, those times when she needed a shoulder to cry on, to vent her frustrations, or to simply sit in silence, Alex’s presence being more than enough to put her mind at ease. Kara knew that if she needed someone to call on for anything, Alex would always be there for her.

Kara believed this relationship to be a two-way street and for a long time, it was indeed the case. But after recent events, she realized she failed to uphold their promise made long ago as kids.

The woman sighed as she encircled her sister’s hand.

It took her so long to realize the truth about Mon-El and even longer for her to realize something about herself that she never thought she would be able to entertain, at least in _ that _ sense. Without Alex, she couldn’t imagine a world worth living and it took almost losing her to finally understand that she was in love with her.

She was _ in love _ with her sister.

The realization on the surface was daunting, but she knew the social implications it carried meant nothing to her on the inside. Anyone who didn’t like it could go screw themselves. The opinions that only mattered were the ones of support and a willingness to understand.

She just hoped she had the opportunity to say this to Alex if they managed to wake her up.

Kara immediately shook her head at the thought. 

_ Don’t think like that Kara. _ ** _When_ ** _ they manage to wake her up, not if. You’ll make things right and then tell her how you feel. _

As Kara looked upon Alex’s still form, she couldn’t help but wish for that time to come soon.

\---

Her stream of thoughts was quickly disrupted as she suddenly heard a knock on the door. It opened up and she found herself looking upon James and Winn.

“Hey Kara,” James greeted her. “How’s Alex doing?”

“She’s stable for now. Hopefully we’ll have some good news about an antidote soon.”

Her two friends walked further into the room, situating themselves in the vacant seats around the bed.

“We heard you were holed up in here the entire day so we thought we’d take you out to dinner.”

“That sounds great, Winn,” she said without much enthusiasm. “But I think I’d rather just stay in.”

“Oh,” he slightly wavered at her unusually low-spirited behavior. “No worries, we can always get some takeout.” 

At the lack of a response, he followed, “you alright?”

“It’s just a lot to take in, you know?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” James spoke up. “Lena seems to be on top of things.”

Winn nodded in agreement with the photojournalist. “We’re making some progress at the D.E.O as well,” he said optimistically. “Word on the street is that the Fizz drug ring has been relocating their operations in Parkchester. We’re narrowing down the search grid so it should be a matter of time before we get an exact location.”

“That’s great...”

“Is there something else that’s bothering you?” James suggested, getting a sense that something more was going on with his friend, or should he say _ Superfriend _ as Winn would constantly remind him.

Kara couldn’t find the right words as she brought her gaze down to Alex.

James' eyes swirled with curiosity as he recognized that look, a look of conflicted longing. “Is it about Alex’s feelings for you?”

The question caught Kara slightly off guard, not anticipating him to ask it. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of as her two best friends wouldn’t judge her; it was simply the irrational part of her that strayed from reason at times.

“It’s about my feelings for her.”

“Oh?” James himself wasn’t expecting her answer but urged her to go on. “You know you can talk to us.”

“I know,” she offered a small smile. “It took me a long time to realize that I love her James. More than what a sister is supposed to.”

“That’s great Kara,” Winn immediately commented. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. We both know how close the two of you are. Frankly, it's not much of a surprise if you ask me,” he finished cheekily.

“Really?” James said unconvinced with some mirth behind it.

“Really.” Winn adamantly replied.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Winn but…” her voice trailed off, face concerned with a thought that came to the forefront of her mind.

_ Do I even deserve her? _

“What else is on your mind?” James suddenly asked.

“If things were to clear up, I don't think I could ever deserve her.”

“Of course you do, you’re one of the best people I know.”

She incessantly shook her head. “I dislocated her arm, James. I shut her out repeatedly and told her we could never happen. That’s not something that you can simply come back from.”

“Hold up, you dislocated her arm?!” Winn exclaimed in disbelief. He straightened up in his chair, contemplating the statement. It was only a moment before he connected the dots between Alex’s injured state at work to what was being disclosed. “I don’t really know what to say, Kara. She made it seem like it was a training accident. What the hell happened?”

The disappointment in his eyes was evident and Kara could only shy away with shame.

“Things got out of hand when she came over to my place. She tried to make her case about Mon-El but I kept on insisting she was lying when in reality she was right all along.”

“That was really stupid of you, Kara.” He let his words hang with a noticeable pause. “I thought you were better than that.”

“I know...”

James looked at the scene in front of him and swiftly tried to deescalate the situation. 

“Hey Winn, why don’t you go across the street and pick up something for dinner? I heard Taco Mahal has a special going on.”

“Oh, I guess.” The younger man responded, his aggravated state easing slightly before he eventually made his way out of the room.

The tension still lingered but it wasn’t as thick as moments before.

“Don’t worry about him,” James rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He just cares for the both of you.”

“Mmh.”

“Look,” he scooched his chair closer to get her attention. “Don’t get me wrong. It's disappointing that you had to resort to a physical display of your emotions rather than solely your words. But don’t sell yourself short. Sure you made the wrong call, but I know you can make things right with Alex.”

Kara finally returned his gaze. “Thanks, James.”

“Anytime. She’ll pull through,” he reassured. “And we’ll be there to support her.”

That was something she could wholeheartedly agree on. With the right people around her and Alex, Kara knew she could make it through this. The both of them would.

_ But what about - _

A sudden thought struck her and it was at this moment she abruptly rose from her chair, earning a raised eyebrow from James.

“What’s the matter?”

“I have one last thing to do. I’ll be back soon,” she hastily said and before James could utter a reply, she was already out of the building.

\---

While she was fortunate enough to have people in her life who supported her, there were no such people for Imra. The Saturnian had no one else on the planet to rely on aside from Mon-El and Kara shivered at the prospect of being under such a situation. She wouldn’t be able to sleep with herself if she left Imra to his whims without knowing the truth.

And that was why she stood in front of Room 404 of the Renaissance Hotel. She prayed to Rao she had made it in time before Mon-El could lie to the other woman any longer.

Kara’s hand clammed up with bundled nerves as it hovered over the door. She took a steady breath before finally knocking.

She immediately heard shuffling on the other side of the door as soft footsteps got closer. It wasn’t long until the door opened and Kara stood face to face with Imra. 

Their initial introduction back on Titan was a short one, but the brief encounter was enough for Kara to still be able to recall some features of the woman in front of her. Judging by the vague recognition in Imra’s eyes, Kara could probably say it was the same for her.

“I remember you… I met you on Titan, didn’t I? You’re Mon-El’s friend. What are you doing here?“ Imra asked with earnest surprise as she wasn’t expecting a visit from anyone.

“Oh, I live in National City.“

“What a coincidence! Mon-El didn’t tell me where you were from but... Oh, where are my manners, please come in,” the auburn-haired woman waved Kara inside.

Kara realized she was standing awkwardly outside the hallway and warily entered the room.

“Speaking of Mon-El, is he here?” As soon as the door closed, she made sure to check for any signs of the man but the only other person in the room was Imra.

“He called and said he’ll be back from work soon. If you need to speak with him, you can stay here in the meantime.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, but I actually came to see you.”

“Really?” Imra situated herself along the foot of the bed. “I’m all ears.”

The woman’s smile was disarming, making the situation all the more difficult for Kara to bring up.

“I know we’ve basically just met, but I came to warn you about Mon-El. He isn’t the kind of person you think he is.”

“And what _ kind _ of person is he?” the Saturnian asked in a tone that bordered alert and mildly defensive.

“You probably think he’s an upstanding guy, has a good heart, free-spirited, and most importantly... _loyal_. He’s been cheating on you Imra.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. He would never do something like that.”

_ I thought the very same thing. _

“Surely there must have been a time since you came to Earth where you thought Mon-El’s actions were a little suspect. Coming home at odd times because of work or having to leave for days on end because of ‘business meetings?’ I would bet on one of those instances that he was over at my place.”

“So what?” Imra’s eyes flashed with irritation as she must have remembered several occasions of what Kara was referring to. “Are you supposed to be the other woman he’s been seeing?”

Kara could see some frustration marring Imra’s face as her cheeks were slightly puffed.

“I guess if you look at it like that then yes, I am the ‘other woman.’ But you are too.”

“What does _ that _ mean?” Imra’s voice rising an octave.

“Not only is Mon-El your husband, but he’s also mine. We got married several months ago at this very hotel in fact.” She could only feel empathy for the other woman as Imra’s face began to pale. “The reason why we were on Titan was because it was a part of our honeymoon.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You just have to trust me but if you’re not convinced, ask any of the managing staff here in the hotel. I’m sure they have records of the wedding.”

Imra was silent, trying to mull over Kara’s claims about Mon-El.

“I know how you must feel. For a long time, I thought the same thing about him and it’s cost me something much more important.”

Imra’s body was rigid, her expression tight-lipped as she bore into Kara’s eyes, leaving the latter frozen in place. It appeared as if she was searching for something before looking away.

“So are you saying he wouldn’t have come back for me if it wasn’t for your honeymoon?”

Kara considered the question. Given what she knew of Mon-El and his lack of desire to travel outside of Earth until she personally requested to visit Saturn… 

“Yes, I think so.”

A silence settled over the room as the answer heavily weighed on the both of them.

“I think… I think it’s best you leave.”

Kara could see that it wasn’t easy for the woman and accepted her wishes. She made for the door, but not before leaving on one last note.

“Talk to him later tonight,” she softly urged.

“Don’t make the same mistake that I’ve made already.”

\---

Kara exited the hotel with a mixed sigh. She didn’t know what she was expecting after her visit. She was expecting Imra to believe her from the get-go but no one in their right mind would accept such a claim immediately.

She unfortunately knew this all too well.

But she was satisfied to an extent that she did what she could, knowing it was now up to Imra to take the information and find out the truth for herself.

Snow covered the concrete pavement as she began her walk back to L-Corp. The wet snow from the other day remained on the sidewalk but the Kryptonian glided through effortlessly, never one to lose her balance. 

Though she came to a slippery halt when a loud ring from her phone came alive. 

Pulling out her phone from her winter coat pocket, she accepted the call and brought it towards her ear.

“Kara?”

“Hey, J’onn, what’s up?”

“Where are you now?” She could hear the urgency in his voice.

“I’m in Midtown.”

“We have a location of a deal going down this evening. We're expecting a lieutenant of the drug ring to be overseeing the exchange. Stop by the D.E.O and we’ll fill you in on the details. I have a team preparing as we speak.”

“That’s great news. I’m on my way.”

A fire lit inside her as she was finally getting the opportunity to put down some of these drug dealers once and for all and with any luck, they’ll have the antidote they needed to save Alex.

Without further ado she launched herself into the air, drops of fresh snow and sleet swirling around on the surface as she made her way to headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate thoughts? Superfriends come together for a chat. We're finally getting somewhere with Kara and Imra has a lot to think about; do you think she'll find out the truth or will she stumble as Kara has?
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	28. You Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards for the search of the antidote! Kara puts Mon-El behind her and can finally be able to focus on what's important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing well. It's been a while so here's a really long chapter to make up for the delay.
> 
>   
Comment Housekeeping:
> 
> There was one comment in the last chapter that I failed to understand with google translate, unless it was actually flame lol. Unfortunately, Portuguese is not one of the languages I cover so if by chance anyone understands the translation, that would be great.

All the investigations conducted for any information on a possible antidote so far had come up empty-handed. That is until a timely breakthrough in the interrogation of the human dealer gave them a lead to follow.

They had J’onn’s telepathy to thank for that; the dealer’s human mind was nowhere as strong to combat the Martian’s ability and eventually, everything spilled out from there.

“The target goes by the name of Kusz,” the DEO Director’s no-nonsense attitude waded throughout the meeting room as he began the briefing.

“According to our database, he’s an unregistered alien and more specifically, an Aspen Acolyte that’s been overseeing operations in the Parkchester community. He isn’t the biggest fish out there, but he should be high enough within the organization to know about an antidote if there is one.”

They were taking a significant risk in attempting to apprehend a member of one of National City’s criminal organizations without the guarantee of getting what they wanted; the bold move could potentially set off a catastrophic reaction from the Aspen organization itself. The last thing they needed was for a war to break out between law enforcement and a criminal enterprise across the city.

Sure, they did have Supergirl if the situation spiraled out of control, but it would be best if a conflict didn’t arise prematurely.

Kara listened with rapt attention as the briefing for the upcoming mission went on. Around her were several agents assigned to the task force, of which most of them held faces she only recognized in passing. The only other person in the room beside J’onn that she personally knew was Winn. 

When she had left L-Corp to talk to Imra, the rift between the two Superfriends remained wide open. Their friendship was strained after their discussion about Alex and it showed as soon as they bumped into each other at headquarters.

They had respectively answered J’onn’s call to hear out the new developments of the crucial lead, but both of them awkwardly treaded carefully around the other; as soon as they saw the other outside the meeting room, they had walked off to sit on opposite sides of said room. 

Hopefully, after this briefing was finished she could mend the fences between them.

“Further intelligence reports indicate tonight's meeting is to negotiate a shipment of chemical supplies for Fizz production. Kusz will be overseeing the agreement so as soon as money changes hands, we’ll make our move.”

“Why do we have to wait?” A gruff voice came from the row in front of Kara. “Wouldn’t it be better to capture him on sight?”

J’onn looked over to the agent who spoke up... an Agent Valdes if Kara remembered correctly.

“We need cause to apprehend our target and believe it or not, despite his large involvement in the drug ring, Kusz’s record is spotless so we need _ something _ to charge him with. All we could do up until now was monitor his activity and sit on the sidelines, but now we have an opportunity to bring him in. Of course, as a federal agency, we have some room to work with, but we shouldn’t take any chances especially with what's at stake.”

Valdes nodded at the explanation, knowing this operation could potentially return his former partner’s consciousness.

“We set out in ten minutes. Any other questions?”

The room was quiet and J’onn nodded in response, “very well, I’ll see you in the garage. Dismissed.”

Seats scratched against the tiled floor as the members of the task force made their way to get ready for the operation. 

Kara got up from her seat, turning around to look for Winn and spotted him already exiting the room. 

She speed-walked across the room, weaving around the other agents. She eventually managed to catch up to her friend just before he could sign into his work station.

“Hey, Winn...”

He looked up, his expression rigid and slightly closed off. 

“Oh, hey Kara. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the mission?”

He was trying to brush her off, but she wouldn’t let this strain between them go on any further. “You know I can quick-change,” she replied on a light note. “I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened at L-Corp.”

“What’s there to say?”

His gaze was unnerving and very unlike his usual affable self.

_ Crap, _ she didn’t know where to start.

“Sorry, I missed dinner,” she said on a brief tangent to reorganize her thoughts. “I had to do something - ”

“That’s alright,” he dismissed as he went back to logging onto the system database.

His chair noticeably rolled around as his back was turned to her. 

She sighed.

“I know what I did was more than wrong,” Kara began. “I shouldn’t have hurt Alex and what I did was unforgivable, especially after realizing her intentions were nothing but good.”

She moved around to face him, the movement drawing his eyes to hers.

“I’m going to do all I can to make it up to her,” she said with unwavering conviction.

Winn’s eyes peered into Kara’s own, trying to get a read of the Kryptonian who he thought he knew inside and out. He tried searching for a hint of doubt as they had been let down before… _ Alex _ had been let down before… 

But much to his relief, he found that there was none, (not like he was expecting to); Kara had truly woken up to reality and moved past her misguided beliefs that she had clung too over these past few months.

After a long agonizing minute, he let out a deep breath.

“I know you are Kara, I believe you,” he reassured her with a small smile. “I was just surprised. The two of you hurting the other intentionally boggles my mind.”

Kara’s face turned slightly. She knew it all too well.

Winn noticed the sudden change in her mood and abruptly got up from his chair.

“Come on, I have something to show you.”

He led her down several corridors until he stopped just before a metal door. Placing his hand on the biometric hand reader, the door promptly opened.

“I tinker around in here from time to time,” Winn explained as the two entered the small room.

There wasn’t much at a first glance as she spotted only a desktop and large monitor. The white walls were unnaturally barren and made her question the purpose of the room.

As if reading her mind, Winn walked up to a panel on one of the walls and before Kara knew it, it swooshed open to reveal a concealed room… or rather a small closet more like it.

Upon closer inspection, it was only several feet wide and one could only step a couple of paces inside before hitting another wall. She found herself faced with the sight of a faceless mannequin, but what piqued her interest was how it was dressed.

The mannequin donned her Supergirl suit.

She walked up to take a better look. It looked exactly the same as her current one, but held some subtle differences; its details were sharper and its colors more vibrant the more she looked at it.

She turned around and sought Winn for an explanation.

“It's a new series I’ve been working on. I was saving it for another day to show you but I can't think of a better time than this, especially for the upcoming mission.”

“Oh?”

He joined her in front of the mannequin and took one of the sleeves.

“The researchers at the labs have made an enormous breakthrough with quantum technology. They’ve been able to create a viable fabric that can bend light around a person or object. Underneath this entire suit,” he waved for effect, “are hundreds and thousands of microscopic layers integrated inside.”

“Wait,” she cut in, having an idea of where this was leading. “Are you saying I can be invisible?!”

Winn nodded enthusiastically with a pleased look on his face. “You’re looking at the successful implementation of the world’s first spectral cloak.”

“That’s amazing, Winn. You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“But that’s not all… I have another feature that could come in handy, but we can talk about that after the mission.” He checked his datapad and noticed the time. “You should suit up, it's almost time to head out.”

“Is this ready for use?”

Her friend nodded. “This suit is specifically meant for these kinds of covert operations.”

She went inside the closet and not a second later did she come out with the new suit on.

Winn inspected the suit from all angles and shook his head with approval.

“Alright, looks good. I’ll monitor the situation from here then.”

Kara made to leave, but not before flashing towards Winn and giving him a crushing hug.

“Thank you for being you, Winn.”

They soon broke apart and he offered an encouraging smile.

“Go get ‘em.”

\---

The task force was loaded into two black tactical vehicles, blending in with the expanding darkness of the night as the convoy traversed along the interstate highway.

Kara flew overhead, trailing the transports as she listened to J’onn go over the plan once again.

“I want a perimeter secured around the fountain. By no means can we let Kusz escape. Supergirl and Agent Park will provide overwatch while the rest will converge on the target as soon as the exchange occurs. Not before, not after. Understood?”

It wasn’t long until they got off the interstate and unloaded a couple of blocks away from the meeting point. 

_ The Fountain at Metropolitan Oval _ sat at the center of the Parkchester community district surrounded by the tall clusters of housing projects.

Kara surveyed the area with her spectral suit active, keeping track of the task force as they dispersed to their assigned positions.

She scanned through one of the buildings on _ Unionport Rd _ and found Agent Park making his way up to the rooftop, which was deemed best suited for the sniper to perch on.

Several minutes later, everything was in place.

All that was left to do was simply wait.

\---

At the stroke of midnight, a small sedan circled the roundabout before stopping at a hydrant. 

Two men exited the backseat passenger sides of the vehicle before making their way towards the center of the fountain.

Kara watched as they entered the vicinity of the strike zone, wandering around before eventually finding a bench to sit on.

More time passed and Kara almost believed they were looking into the wrong guys until she suddenly picked up a soft hissing noise.

She scanned the area but couldn’t find anyone else walking around the landmark at this time of night. 

Kara returned her attention towards the two suspects before suddenly, a banded cobra appeared out from the natural overgrowth. It slithered towards the two men and to Kara’s astonishment, once it came to a stop, it swiftly shifted into a humanoid form. The change happened so fast that if she blinked a second later, she would have missed it completely.

_ That has to be him. _

The two parties began conversing and she keenly listened. 

“The terms still stand? One hundred pounds of liquid sulfate, fifty ounces of…” One of the hooded figures began to list the chemical supplies before coming to an agreed price.

Kusz nodded. 

“The one million will be transssfered over to the essscrow account,” the Aspen Acolyte hissed. 

He made for his back pocket before pulling out a datapad, most likely initiating the transfer of the funds.

“Half now, half later…”

“That’s not what we agreed on. Either we receive full payment, or no deal,” came from the other human. 

Kusz’s eyes flickered to narrow slits, unsettling the man that spoke out of turn and even Kara herself shivered from all the way up above.

She shook the uneasy feeling away when J’onn’s voice erupted into the comm-link.

“We have what we need. Go in now!”

A rush of movement came from the outskirts of the area as all agents converged onto the site.

She made her way towards the surface and immediately took notice of Kusz freezing, his senses alerting him of incoming danger. He darted across, making a run for one of the park’s exits but with her Kryptonian speed, she instantly caught up to him, thrusting forward and grabbing his coat before throwing him down to the floor.

“Don’t move,” she urged as the shifter squirmed under her hold.

It seemed like they had a handle of the situation as DEO agents went to apprehend the two chemical suppliers. But of course, it wouldn’t be that easy.

Kusz managed to turn his head around with his sharp fangs bared and before Kara knew it, he spat a yellow substance into her eyes. 

She raised her arm on reflex to shield them away from the venom, but it was already too late. A mild stinging sensation spread across her eyes as her grip on the target loosened. 

Kusz tried to break free, but Kara still maintained some semblance of a hold on him with the tip of her fingers. So instead of fleeing, he pounced on his disoriented captor. 

The acolyte’s face morphed into a more reptilian form, scales covered the entirety of his face and fangs elongated before sinking into Kara’s neckbone.

Or so he thought.

A shattering noise and wail entered Kara's ears as she subsequently heard a slump to the floor.

A series of hasty footsteps drew around her and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Kara, are you alright?” J’onn’s worried voice came from behind as her vision began to clear.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” relieved at being able to see again. “What happened to Kusz?”

“I should be asking _ you _ that?”

“What?” she asked in confusion as she wiped a small remnant of venom away from her face.

“Look for yourself.”

She looked down at the ground and lo and behold, Kusz was on the floor yelling in pain as his hands frantically roamed over his broken teeth.

“He tried to go for my neck...”

“_ Tried _ is an understatement. He would have been lucky to make a dent in _ your _ skin.”

Kara looked at Kusz’s self-inflicted damage and couldn’t help but nod in agreement. She went over to the alien and he shied away.

Righting him up to his feet, she asked him, “where’s the antidote?”

“What antidote?” the snake feigned ignorance.

“For the Fizz.”

“There issn’t one…”

She could see his eyes stray to the side.

“You’re lying, don’t play coy with me.” Her eyes grew steely as the shifter hissed back.

“I’m not going to ask you again,” she grabbed him by the collar and reiterated her question. “Where. Is. The. Antidote.”

Kusz looked at the Kryptonian, considering his options before eventually resigning to his fate.

“Itsss in my car. The grey Honda acrosss the ssstreet.”

J’onn immediately took action by ordering a couple of agents to take a look. They eventually came back with a metal case containing several vials inside.

“Why do you have the antidote on hand?” J’onn asked, not entirely convinced as it seemed too good to be true.

“In case... our potential clientsss tessting the product hass certain… complicationsss.”

J’onn sifted through the alien’s mind before nodding, convinced that Kusz was telling the truth this time around. He tore his gaze away from the Aspen Acolyte, handing the case over to Kara.

“Why don’t you bring this back to L-Corp? We’ll take care of things from here.”

Kara shook her head. 

“Thanks, J’onn.”

Just as she was about to fly off, she heard the soft ring from her Bluetooth earpiece and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Kara?!”

“Lena! Great news, we have the anti - “

“Kara, you need to come back to L-Corp!”

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Her unease increasing at her friend’s tone as she launched off towards L-Corp headquarters.

“It’s Mon-El. He’s downstairs at the entrance hall acting erratically. Security is trying to escort him outside of the building.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara tried to soothe her friend. “I’m on my way.”

“Oh God, he’s gotten past security...”

“Lena, I’ll be there in a minute. Just lockdown - “

Before she could finish, she heard the sound of glass breaking on the other side of the call.

With expediency, she burst towards the corporate headquarters entering supersonic speed.

She made quick work across the city and was nearing the building. She used her x-ray vision to hone in on Mon-El’s precise location and grew alarmed, recognizing not only the floor he was on but the very room.

_ Alex... _

Without hesitation, she broke through the reinforced glass, shards splintering around her as she entered the room.

Her sudden arrival tore Mon-El’s gaze away from the patient bed.

The Daxamite was too close to Alex for her liking as she cautiously approached.

“Mon-El, what are you doing here?” she said calmly, noticing he didn’t look like himself; his wild-looking eyes darted back and forth between her and Alex as his whole body shook with anger.

“It’s because of her that everything’s a mess! You told Imra didn't you?”

“And so what if I did?” Kara answered back, inching closer. “You’ve been leading us both on. Did you think you could get away without us ever finding out?”

Mon-El turned away from her easing the tension slightly, but still rage-filled in his body language. His lack of response was all she needed to know and she continued her reprimand. 

”This isn’t on Alex… you only have yourself to blame. I suggest you leave. Now.”

“No!” He barked back. “I’m not leaving until she gets what she deserves.”

Before she could ask what he meant, her eyes widened as he went to reach for Alex’s life support apparatus.

Time seemed to slow as she tried to close the distance, but the effort would be futile as Mon-El was right beside the bed; he would be able to pull the plug before she could get to him in time. 

Just as he reached for the equipment’s power source, a bright red beam shot from the side of the room knocking him off his feet and propelling him across the opposite side of the room.

Kara’s head spun around to see Lena carrying a laser gun in her hand.

Saving that discussion for another time, she made it to Alex’s side, cutting off Mon-El’s access to her sister.

It was clear the weapon had disoriented Mon-El to bring him onto his knees. He struggled to prop himself up along the wall, his eyes sweeping the room with a calculating gaze.

Knowing he was outmatched, he sprinted across the room and lunged out of the broken window.

Kara went to pursue and stood just before the exposed frame, wind whipping against her cape as she searched for Mon-El without any success.

With the immediate threat dissipated, she turned to Lena who was checking over the equipment to see if there was any foul play.

“Is she all right?”

Lena turned to her and nodded.

“You came just in time. Any longer and he could have done some irreparable damage.”

“_ I _ came just in time? What about you? Since when did you have a gun?”

“Come now Kara, surely you didn’t think L-Corp stopped its weaponry research. This was just a prototype.”

“Fortunately it worked.”

“I’ll have to make some modifications, but it’ll do,” Lena replied as she walked over to the intercom, glass crunching underneath her boots. “I’ll have someone clean this up and we’ll get Alex situated in another room,” she started to alert Eve before remembering, “oh, before our call ended, you mentioned finding something...” 

“That’s right!”

Kara looked around the floor before her eyes settled on the metal case. She picked it up and handed it over to her friend.

“We were able to get the antidote,” she explained as Lena inspected the vials inside. “J’onn confirmed it's real.”

Lena took out a small foldable kit, carefully placing a drop of the vial onto a thin white piece of paper. She observed it attentively for a reaction before nodding to herself, concluding that the solution did appear to be the real deal.

“It looks good to me,” the L-Corp CEO remarked as she began to administer the antidote.

The vial was soon spent and Kara looked at Alex with hopeful eyes. After all of this time, she would finally be able to reunite with Alex… to tell her all the things that should have been said ages ago.

“It shouldn’t be too long, but you should know that recovery depends on the individual. An antidote can respond differently from patient to patient.”

Kara nodded and leaned against one of the walls, closing her eyes and soaking in a brief moment of respite.

She knew Alex would pull through. If it was anyone that could recover from this, it would be her sister.

“What are you going to do about Mon-El?”

The blonde opened her eyes, resolute and determined as soon as she heard the question. Mon-El was a danger to Alex and she would make sure no more harm would come to her or anyone else for that matter.

“I’m going to end things once and for all.”

\---

Kara found herself in front of room 404 again. 

She had J’onn and Winn helping her actively search through the city’s surveillance cameras, but in the meantime, her best chance of locating Mon-El lied in the last person that saw him.

The Kryptonian knocked on the door and the woman she was looking for answered the door.

“Oh, Kara,” she said. “Please come in.”

Kara accepted and entered. She immediately noticed an open suitcase resting on top of the bed.

“Forgive me for the mess, I was just packing.” Imra’s voice was crestfallen as she continued to fold some clothes.

“I take it you spoke with Mon-El.”

The Saturnian nodded and sighed.

“You were right. I asked him directly about everything and he kept evading my questions. No matter,” she quickly dismissed, not wanting to draw out any more stress. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m trying to look for Mon-El. Do you know where he might be?”

Imra pondered the question before suddenly recalling, “he told me he met someone who had a spacecraft with a functional hyperdrive. Maybe he’s there."

“Do you have an idea where? I need to find him.”

“Yes, but can I ask why?” She replied curiously.

“He tried to hurt my sister. If I didn’t intervene sooner, she could have died.”

“Oh my god, is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine for now, but it definitely gave us a scare.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. After I spoke with Mon-El, his whole demeanor changed…”

Kara nodded, having gathered that Mon-El losing Imra was the last straw.

“Thank you for the information. It’s the best lead I have. I’ll get out of your hair,” Kara made to leave but was stopped by Imra’s voice.

“Can I come?”

“Oh, you can… but are you sure?” She asked, not entirely sure.

The brunette offered a small smile. “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself. I also have some unfinished business with him.”

Empathizing with the other woman, Kara shook her head giving the okay. She then went to her pocket and pulled out a small black pager, sending out a message with an address.

_ Hopefully she can make it in time before we get there. _

Having done what she needed to do, she searched for Imra, who was waiting outside the door.

“Alright, let’s go.”

\---

On the other side of the _ Hudson_, an aircraft hangar sat just off the edge of the river.

Any other day and Kara would have stopped to admire the way the moonlight bounced off the calm standing waves.

The two women approached the closed hangar, coming to a stop to observe their surroundings. 

It was already past midnight and operations for a private hangar like this one should have been closed until later that morning. And yet, lights emitted from the hangar windows, indicating someone was inside.

They entered from an unlocked side entrance and immediately spotted Mon-El.

It wasn’t hard as there was only one vehicle sitting at the center of the hangar. The spacecraft was no bigger than the size of an average fighter jet and had a circular frame. The cockpit lay open as Mon-El was already a few steps up the boarding ladder.

“Mon-El!” She called out, her voice echoing across the entire hangar. “You have another thing coming if you think you’re going to leave without answering for what you’ve done.”

Mon-El did a double-take when not only did he find Kara’s, but Imra’s gaze as well. He rushed for the cockpit, but it immediately shut on him.

He looked back and glared at Imra, who Kara noticed the brunette using some form of telekinesis.

“You have nowhere to go, Mon-El. Come back with us to the DEO willingly or we’ll make you.”

The Daxamite searched for an exit, but the only outlet was positioned behind where Kara and Imra stood.

They watched as he stepped off the ladder and stomped on a remote attached to the floor.

A loud alarm subsequently blared as the hangar doors slowly opened and Mon-El bolted.

Imra tried to bring the mechanical doors to a halt, the gears grinding against the opposing force. She wouldn’t be able to reverse it completely, but it was enough for Kara to sweep in and cut Mon-El off.

The two were at a standoff as she blocked Mon-El’s only way of escape.

The both of them knew he was severely outmatched but he’d take his chances.

He lunged first, closing the distance and reached out to put the Kryptonian in an arm lock. A flurry of grapples and strikes ensued as Kara attempted to put as much distance from him as possible. 

If there was anything that he could best her in, it was hand to hand combat.

“Give it up Mon-El!” She said as she unleashed her heat vision, a spiraling blue ray of solar energy flashing towards her target.

“That bitch ruined everything!”

Mon-El narrowly dodged the beam and picked up his assault as he flipped behind her and got her in a chokehold.

She struggled to break free from his grasp as his superhuman strength was nearly on par with hers. These last few years of absorbing solar radiation from the yellow sun had brought his powers level with hers in terms of durability, speed, and strength.

Noticing Kara’s impending trouble, Imra took a step closer in an attempt to help her when Mon-El yelled out, “don’t move or else!”

He held a rock with one hand and crushed it; the outer shell of the stone was reduced to dust, only to reveal a vibrant emerald glow.

The effects of the Kryptonite took its toll on Kara, the radiation weakening her immediately.

“You bastard,” she seethed as she clawed at his arm in vain.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Mon-El tsked. “I needed the insurance,” he explained as if it was the most rational thing to hold a deadly material that could kill his wife.

Imra stood, not knowing what to do. She looked around in desperation and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something off in the distance and quickly returned her gaze back to Mon-El.

Her eyebrows knitted together in unrelenting concentration

While her powers wouldn’t have an effect on Mon-El after years of exposure, she focused on the Kryptonite and pulled it free from his grasp. His hand lurched forward trying to reclaim the hazardous material when suddenly, he felt himself flung off Kara.

His back collided with the metal sheet of the hangar wall with a loud clang.

“You dare try to harm my niece?” A cold voice came from above as a shadow cast over him.

He looked up to see none other than Astra In-Ze, but quickly avoided her gaze. The heat of hell’s most fiery pits paled in comparison to the fury on display in front of him.

“You have brought shame not only to the House of El, but to the Daxam people. I have known rats that are more dignified than the filth in front of me,” Astra remarked, before landing a punch that knocked Mon-El out cold.

Kara slowly recovered from her exposure to the Kryptonite, making her way over to her Aunt Astra and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“You came.”

“Of course I would.”

“You did well,” Astra addressed Imra, referring to the execution of her earlier instruction to disarm Mon-El.

The shorter brunette blushed at the compliment.

The three women promptly looked down at Mon-El’s unconscious form.

Kara didn’t think after all of these years knowing the man, that their journey together would end like this.

But nonetheless, it was over. She could finally put this all behind her and focus her attention on Alex.

With a sigh of relief, she addressed her two companions.

“Shall we?”

\---

J’onn was already waiting for them with a host of agents ready to take Mon-El to his cell. He would stay there until they could arrange for transport to return him home to Daxam, where his spurned parents were delighted to take him in and keep him on a leash. 

This time for good.

The three women stood outside, with Imra parting from the group.

“Are you sure you want to go back to Saturn? We could always use someone with your skills to help keep Earth a safer place.”

Imra shook her head at Kara’s request.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve had enough of National City for a while.”

“I don't blame you,” Kara laughed, but then her tone became slightly more serious. ”Well if you change your mind, you’ll always be welcome.”

“Thank you,” Imra replied, before waving a curt goodbye.

The two Kryptonians watched Imra turn around the corner before Kara nodded to her Aunt Astra. Without any words, they lifted off the ground and into the sky, lit by the morning dawn.

They leisurely took their time, flying side by side as they made their way across the city. Kara enjoyed her time to herself, simply floating through the cotton clouds.

“What’s on your mind, little one?”

Kara’s was brought out of her reverie as she was caught lost in thought.

“Nothing, just thinking about these last few months.”

Astra nodded in agreement. 

“If it's any consolation, being that I was the one to officiate your union, consider it annulled.”

Kara smiled as her Aunt Astra tried to lighten the mood.

“Thank you, but Mon-El is the least of my worries.”

“Good,” Astra harrumphed. “I never pegged him as a good match anyways.”

Kara stared at her with shock. This was the first time she was hearing this. “How come you didn’t say anything before?”

“Because you looked happy… at first. Though I don’t blame you for your decision. The heart wants what it wants until it realizes what it truly needs.”

“Hmm…”

“So what is it that’s really bothering you?”

Kara looked at her Aunt Astra who was waiting for an answer.

“I… I’m in love with Alex,” Kara said as her aunt’s eyes flickered with recognition.

“Ahh, the Danver’s child. You should have picked her from the start,” Astra bluntly stated.

“Wha - what?” Kara sputtered, her elevation in the sky dropping slightly before righting herself again.

“You should have chosen her instead. The intelligence and mental fortitude she possesses rivals many of our people, but more importantly, I’ve seen how she cares for you.”

“But - “

“But nothing,” Astra cut her off. “If there is a complication, fix it. You will not come across another more worthy than her in your lifetime.”

They began their descent, hovering right above L-Corp.

“This is where I take my leave. Remember what I said little one,” Astra rested her hand lovingly against her niece’s cheek. “May Rao shine brightly upon you,” she finished before flying off. 

\---

Kara waited in the elevator as it rose to her intended destination, anxious and with a bundle of nerves. She kept on staring at the screen that held an array of missed calls in texts. But it was the most recent message she honed on.

Lena 7:03 A.M: _ She’s awake. _

She jumped out of the elevator, running through the corridors towards the new patient room they had set up for Alex. Every turn around the corner and staff member she evaded was a blur as Kara lurched the door open.

Her eyes wandered the room before setting sights on Alex. She was sitting up, feet over the side of the bed, a really good sign upon first observation. Lena was beside her, checking her vitals, her expression seemingly satisfied with what she found.

Eliza was standing off to the side with her hands on her mouth as faded tears marred her cheeks. 

Kara walked further into the room, her heart pounding with excitement and with a sense of relief flooding over her.

_ She’s awake… she’s alright. Thank Rao. _

She gathered Eliza’s hand in reassurance before walking a few more steps. She now stood at the opposite end of the bed, Lena acknowledging her presence with a nod.

“Alex?” She tentatively called out to which there was no response.

“Alex,” she said a little louder, noticing Alex’s body still.

When the woman in question turned, Kara found solace in familiar brown eyes.

But she failed to notice the rest of her sister’s appearance: the closed-off body language and eyes going beady, cautiously watching Kara's every move.

So when the blonde went to touch her sister's shoulder, a profound and utterly devastating scream escaped from the top of Alex's lungs, unraveling any notion that all was truly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. 
> 
> Mon-El getting sent back to Daxam. Thoughts on Astra?! Kara has put everything behind her, but what about Alex? Predictions on how all of this will unravel as we near the close?
> 
> There were fewer breaks in this chapter so did the pacing feel a bit off? I wanted the latter half to feel a bit hectic, so let me know how that went.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	29. Warranted Distance (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up after the last chapter and gives us a glimpse of what lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wasn't expecting to update this week but I thought this short chapter would serve as a timely interlude for what just happened.

\--- Sunday ---

_ January 19th _

Kara found herself rushed out of the room by her mother. 

She spun around attempting to go back inside but stopped as Eliza gave her an insistent look to stay outside; the door promptly closed shut right after.

Alex’s cries dampened as the door locked with an audible click, but she could still hear them nonetheless with her Kryptonian hearing.

She peered through the walls with her x-ray vision and caught sight of her mother and Lena trying to calm an inconsolable Alex.

Kara closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground at a loss of words, waiting for someone to come through the door to let her in. But as the minutes slowly ticked by, she knew it was going to take a while for that to happen.

The image of her sister was ingrained into her mind: the sheer agony displayed across Alex’s eyes as a result of her mere presence.

Kara recalled the moment that set off her sister’s reaction minutes before.

\---

_ She reached for her sister’s shoulder and right before she could make contact, _ _ a profound and utterly devastating scream escaped from the top of Alex's lungs. _

_ Kara tried to reach out again, worried something was terribly wrong. _

_ A big mistake. _

_ Alex recoiled further into the bed like an animal in distress, screaming wildly as she collapsed into a ball trying to make herself as small as possible. _

_ “Alex, it’s just me. It’s Kara…” she tried to soothe while attempting to hide the alarm in her own voice, but the cries only got louder; there were no distinguishable words spoken, simply guttural noises as Kara didn't know what to do. _

_ “Kara.” _

_ She tore away from her sister and looked up to find Lena with a thoughtful gaze on her face. _

_ “I think you need to leave the room.” _

_ “I should be here with her,” Kara urged as all she could do was look on helplessly as Alex continued to cry out. _

_ “Trust me,” Lena then looked to Eliza who was already on the same wavelength, having noticed Alex’s reaction to her other daughter. She immediately walked over to Kara and led her out of the medical room. _

\---

Fifteen minutes passed before the room became quiet. The pained cries had slowly faded out and Kara could make out footsteps drawing near.

The door opened and Lena came out, her expression giving nothing away of the ordeal that took place moments ago.

Kara rose from her seated position, eager to know about her sister’s condition.

“Did the antidote not work completely?” 

Lena released a sigh as she indicated for Kara to follow her through the maze of corridors.

“I gave Alex a mild sedative so she should be fine now. The antidote worked but she’s displaying symptoms of withdrawal.” 

“But she only took the Fizz once,” Kara pointed out.

Lena nodded. “Yes, but the dose she took was so potent and its properties inherently not of a human origin, that it was as if she has been ingesting it on a frequent basis. Like most narcotics, it will take time to recover.”

“Why was she screaming? Is there something wrong internally?”

Lena stopped in the middle of a hallway, her expression becoming grim.

“Physically she’s fine. The Fizz as we know alters the mental functions of the user and because of this, the withdrawal symptoms will revolve around it. Alex is currently projecting her subconscious thoughts and based on what you’ve seen when diving into her mind, it’s manifested into a fear of the thing that has caused her pain...”

Kara noticed her friend was holding something back, not completely meeting her eyes. The Lena she had come to know all these years would always be straight to the point. It wasn’t until she mulled over the CEO’s words that she realized what the other woman was alluding to.

“It’s not _ something _ that has caused her pain, you mean _ someone_… you mean _me_.”

“Yes, I think that’s the case,” they continued their walk to wherever Lena was leading them towards.

“So what now?” She said, not even challenging her friend's claim as she knew it to be true. 

“With time, she’ll be back to normal, but this period is crucial. She needs to recover and the only way to do that…” she paused looked straight at Kara, “is for you to be away from her.”

“What?!” Kara exclaimed. “I can’t do that. She needs me with her…”

_ And I need her. _

“You have to understand that being here isn’t going to help her recover, in fact, it's only going to make it worse.”

Kara’s fists clenched in frustration, knowing what Lena said made complete sense.

“How long,” she gritted out. It wasn’t until she looked up that she realized she had been escorted to the elevator bank, the elevator doors slowly opening.

Lena shook her head, “I don’t know, it's hard to say especially with the drug that we're dealing with; however long it takes.”

Kara’s mind warred between heeding her friend’s advice and eventually, the rational side came out on top.

“Okay,” she accepted.

Lena looked at her with sympathy as she rested her hands on the sides of Kara’s shoulders, the added weight attempting to reassure the blonde.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but things _will_ get better.”

Kara tentatively nodded.

“Thanks, Lena, for everything.”

Lena gave her a curt smile as she watched her enter the elevator.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you posted throughout.”

Kara nodded and the elevator doors closed, sending her on her way to who knows what laid ahead. 

\---

Kara found herself lying on her couch, checking her phone constantly, waiting for the call that would give her an update on Alex’s status. But she knew she was being too eager.

_ Don’t expect a call so soon, Lena did say it would take some time. _

She couldn’t help the worry that flooded through her of not knowing how Alex was doing. She had finally gotten her sister back, only to realize that she needed to stay away from her.

_ I can do this, _ she tried to motivate herself. _ I’ll wait as long as it takes and then… I’ll ask for her forgiveness and maybe... _

But as she made her promise, she would undoubtedly be tested as hours of waiting would turn into days, days would turn into weeks, and weeks would turn into months before she would finally be able to see Alex once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter suggests, we'll be getting a decent time skip in the next chapter. A long time apart between two individuals can sometimes change their feelings for the other; will that be the same for Kara and Alex?
> 
> Thanks for reading and the second part of this chapter should be up soon.


	30. Warranted Distance (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Kara deals with her time away from Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A timely update? 
> 
> Firstly, thanks to the reader from the last chapter who commented with some suggestions for this one! Also, I keep on saying we're nearing the end but I've added to the chapter count again. I swear this is the final time I change it though.

\--- Monday ---

_ January 20th - The First Day_

The next day Kara woke up from a restless slumber. 

She had tossed and turned all night in bed to no avail, with too many things on her mind, all of which revolved around one common denominator…

Alex.

The Kryptonian resorted to flying laps around the planet, which proved successful to an extent as by the time she got home, the exhaustion quickly caught up with her, putting her straight to sleep for the next hour or so.

As her eyes opened, squinting to readjust to the daylight, she could feel the effects of the hundred laps by the unusual soreness in her body. She took pride in her stamina as Kal-El couldn’t even come close to rivaling her in that department, but a hundred high-paced laps around Earth could affect any species, including a Kryptonian.

But the physical toll on her body was nothing compared to the strong emotions she felt swirling around in her mind.

Alex’s return of consciousness and subsequent display had taken Kara by surprise, overwhelming her to such a degree that she wasn’t able to completely process what their distance now meant for their lives going forward.

She wouldn’t be able to see Alex at all, at least until she recovered from the Fizz, but based on Lena’s expression yesterday, Kara knew a speedy recovery for her sister was not on the table anytime soon.

Sighing into her bedsheets, she checked the time noting it was already noon.

She clutched her phone tightly in her hand, willing it to ring.

_ Maybe I should just call again? _ Kara thought but then shook her head; her mother’s tone earlier this morning bordered on tolerant and reprimanding as Eliza (and Lena for that matter), reiterated _ they _ would be the ones to call for an update, not the other way around.

Listening to them was easier said than done, however. 

Everything in her body was telling her to find out anything she could about Alex's condition and try to alleviate the pain, but the crux of her predicament was that she couldn’t because she was the root of it all.

And that made everything feel worse than it already was.

\--- Friday Evening ---

_ January 24th - The First Week_

The end of the workweek eventually came around and Kara sunk into the couch as soon as she entered her apartment.

Despite her exhaustion, Kara couldn’t be more satisfied in her decision to return to CatCo earlier that week. She missed the familiar environment and the work did wonders to direct her attention temporarily elsewhere.

While she didn’t particularly enjoy the paperwork that had piled up during her absence, Kara was delighted to mentor the new reporter James had hired a couple of weeks ago, a young woman named Nia Nal.

Nia was quite the shy girl but held a lot of promise; all she needed was some confidence and a little push in the right direction. The fledgling reporter reminded Kara of herself at times which made her want to help Nia even more, hopefully unlocking the potential that she knew was hiding underneath.

\---

It was a couple of hours well into the night when she finally got a phone call from her mother

Without delay, she picked up her phone and immediately answered.

“Eliza? How is Alex? Do you need me to come over?” Kara quickly fired the questions one after another.

“I’m sorry for not being able to call you earlier in the week,” Eliza began. “But we’ve had our hands full. She isn’t doing too well,” she could hear her mother’s disheartened tone. “Once the sedatives wore off the first night, she went back to screaming all throughout the following morning. We've had to give her stronger sedatives; she’s been asleep for the past few days.”

“So what happens now? Surely that isn’t the best way to go about it,” Kara asked, not particularly liking the level of progress being made or lack thereof specifically.

“We can’t keep her on the sedatives any longer. And the IV supplements can only go so far in supporting her physical health. Lena and I think it's best we get her out of the city, away from everything...” 

_ She means away from me... _

She blocked out everything else her mother was saying, only catching bits and pieces of the logistics for the next couple of days.

“Tomorrow we’ll be going back home. The familiar environment should...”

_ She’s getting farther and farther away, _ Kara could only think. It was the opposite of what she wanted to hear after waiting the entire week for an update.

The rest of the call was a blur as it eventually came to an end without her realizing it. She found herself staring blankly up at the ceiling, mulling over the decision to relocate Alex.

There was nothing she could do regarding this matter; all of this was for the sake of her sister’s recovery after all. She understood why things had to be this way but she couldn’t keep the selfish desire in her from arising, wanting to be close to Alex.

If it was any consolation, sure, she could always fly back home in an instant, but it didn’t get rid of the fact that they would be hundreds of miles apart.

It was only until the call had ended that everything finally sunk in. Why would Alex have to leave National City if it wasn’t a perpetual reminder of the pain and suffering inflicted upon her?

All because of the erroneous choices she had made and the decisions she had come to realize all too late.

Oh, Kara had found rest that night knowing her sister would find some peace in Midvale, but not before crying herself to sleep, realizing the main reason behind her sister's safety was because Alex would be as far away from her as possible.

\--- Monday Morning ---

_ March 23rd - **Two Months Later **_

“How’s her appetite? You’re cooking your homemade lasagna for dinner, right? You know how she loves it,” a restless Kara pointed out to her mother as she circled the kitchen island. “Oh, and don’t forget to stock up on some rocky road for tonight.”

“I _ know _ dear,” Eliza smiled on the other side of the phone. “Anything _ else_?” She asked teasingly.

“Oh! Now that you mention it, make sure to put some honey in her coffee.”

“Kara,” Eliza said her daughter’s name evenly. “You’ve been telling me this every other day.”

“I know, I know,” Kara said a little flustered. “I just want to make sure she has everything.”

_ Since I can’t be there, _ she thought dejectedly as she suddenly went quiet.

Sensing her daughter’s change in mood, Eliza quickly turned the conversation around and switched gears.

“What's this stream I’m supposed to set up later tonight?”

Kara broke out of her small bubble, recovering from her dip in state of mind before answering her mother. “It’s a virtual charity event. I already bought the tickets. Just use the link I sent you a few minutes before it starts.”

Eliza flitted through the email that Kara had sent the week before.

“And what kind of event are you having your sister watch? It says its main event is the bare naked ladies?” Eliza read out the description incredulously.

Kara snorted, “it’s the _Barenaked Ladies_, they're a punk rock band. Alex loves them; if there’s anything that can lift her spirits up, it's this.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

Kara glanced at the oven clock and realized she was going to be late for her meeting.

“Hey Eliza, I’ll call you later this afternoon, I have to head out now.”

“Alright dear, I’ll talk to you soon.”

\---

Kara stood outside the _ Marley Coffee _ coffeehouse in the West Village.

What started out as a humble breakfast cart in Gotham City, Marley Coffee soon evolved into one of the nation’s top franchises, sweeping across the country due to its fanatical following of millennials and the like.

The Kryptonian entered the medium-sized establishment, the smell of roasting coffee filling her keen nose. She walked further into the coffee shop, heading towards the back corner of the room where _their_ usual table sat. 

She spotted a woman already occupying one side of the table and walked over.

“You’re late.”

“Only by a minute.”

“Late is late.”

Kara rolled her eyes in jest and took her seat across from Maggie.

“My call with Eliza went a little longer than expected. Thanks by the way,” noticing the pumpkin spice latte with extra foam sitting on her side of the table; one of the reasons Marley was adored by coffee lovers was for its year-round seasonal drinks.

She reached for the cinnamon shaker and subsequently sprinkled the spice over her drink.

“Yeah, no problem,” the Latina replied as she took a sip of her own cup of joe.

Their bi-weekly meetings had become a norm over the past couple of months as Maggie would fill Kara in on how Alex was doing.

The brunette occasionally made the trip out to Midvale to visit Alex, her presence adding a friendly face to the mix as a part of her sister’s recovery.

Kara and Maggie had conjured an amicable relationship in that time as their Monday check-ins brought them closer to what some may consider even a budding friendship.

Though you won’t catch Maggie admitting to that anytime soon.

“Good weekend?” Maggie asked, the detective noticing the fairly chipper expression donning the blonde’s face.

Kara nodded.

Last month the DEO had gathered an enormous wealth of information now that they had Kusz in custody. The weeks that followed would be crucial as the government agency systematically cut off Fizz supply chain routes. This got the attention of the criminal organization, forcing them to move operations with haste. Eventually, the DEO got wind of the new location for their base of operations situated in _ Little Odessa_. 

“We took down the Aspen drug ring over the weekend. We raided their headquarters and manufacturing plants across the city. All of the top leaders were apprehended and now locked up to be further processed. It’s safe to say Fizz won’t be on the streets anytime soon.”

“That’s great,” Maggie replied in earnest. She was glad the bastards were finally taken care of for good.

“Yeah, they won't be able to do harm to anyone ever again.”

_ They won’t be able to hurt Alex ever again, _Kara thought.

“Speaking of which… Danvers is doing a bit better,” Maggie began recollecting her latest visit just the other day. “She’s able to keep up a conversation now but still has recurring nightmares.”

Kara nodded, recognizing the latter was still something her sister couldn't shake off.

“She’s still a bit confused about how she got there; the drug did a number on her to make her forget she took it in the first place.”

“Well, that's something right?” Kara said with some hope at the progress made, fiddling with the edges of her cup.

There was a brief pause as Maggie observed her friend's sister from across the table.

“She hasn’t asked about you if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Kara flinched, the Latina being spot on with her analysis as always.

Maggie looked at her with sympathy and decided to give Kara a break, “don’t worry too much about it. Give it a little more time. Her condition is leagues better than when she first arrived in Midvale.”

Kara shook her head in agreement and brought her gaze to the other woman.

“I don't think I've thanked you, for these past couple of months. I’m glad Alex has you in her corner, but it's not only that. You didn’t have to, but you still agreed to meet with me after all this time.”

It was Maggie’s turn to be slightly embarrassed, still not quite used to dealing with this emotional sappy stuff.

“Yeah, whatever,” she playfully dismissed. “If I didn’t agree to this, you would have kept on nagging me anyways. Just know that you’re buying my coffee next time,” Maggie finished with a pointed look.

Kara could only smile at the woman in front of her, her lips lined with amusement. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

\--- Friday Afternoon ---

_ March 27th _

The rest of the week was uneventful in terms of crime-stopping action-packed activity. With the Aspen organization cleaned out of the city, there wasn’t a pressing need for Supergirl as the DEO was more than capable of handling themselves.

So instead, she spent the rest of the week at CatCo, assisting Nia on some research for the younger woman’s upcoming opinion column.

The bright reporter was coming along very well during these two months, gradually coming out of her shell. She put herself out there during staff meetings and group brainstorms, the whole room now waiting for the next great idea she had next in line.

Her advocacy in covering minority groups especially the LGBTQ communities have garnered a significant readership unprecedented for a new hire. She's become a National City favorite as her passion for seeking social justice rivaled no one.

Kara couldn’t be more proud of the woman she could now call a friend and knew the best was yet to come from her.

Usually on Fridays after work, James, Nia, Winn, and herself would head to Noonan’s as a way to sign off before the weekend. 

However, this week would be slightly different as she had an important event to attend to first.

\---

Kara was on the rooftop of the DEO headquarters, just on the perimeter of the large helipad. 

J’onn stood next to her, his posture rigid in a commanding stance. Several armed agents stood at attention in a single file, simply waiting as the sun was starting to wane.

_ *Ding* _

Kara heard the light chime of the service elevator as it opened. She turned her head and spotted Mon-El being escorted by more DEO agents, two on each side.

While Mon-El was detained, under the Human-Daxamite Charter the DEO was mandated to treat their prisoners _humanely_. While the two months did not have a massive toll on the Daxamite, he did look a bit unruly with his longer hair and abundance of facial hair surrounding his face

Kara could only stare at her former husband with unbound resentment. What she would give just to wipe that smirk off his face. Unfortunately, the only satisfaction she could get was from the lead handcuffs that shackled his hands together, draining his strength.

As she continued to observe the escort, she still had mixed feelings about the exchange. 

On one hand, Mon-El would finally be off of Earth for good. None of them would have to see his sorry face ever again; on the other, it seemed like he was getting a light slap on the wrist, being sent back to the comforts of home. She still wanted to pummel the pathetic excuse of a man and had a score to settle after practically being saved by her Aunt Astra.

She felt a slight nudge against her elbow and looked up to see J’onn looking at her with minor disapproval in his eyes.

“Rein it in, we want this to go without a hitch remember? The last thing we need is to agitate the royal family in starting up another conflict.”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek and kept her mouth shut as Mon-El and his guards stopped right in front of them.

As if on cue, a ship broke through the atmosphere, clouds morphing around the hull of the ship as it descended towards the helipad with speed.

It was a sleek spacecraft, befitting of one that could only belong to the Daxam Royal Family’s personal fleet.

The ship came to a halt as it landed on the platform with a large thud, its landing gears meeting metal. Steam immediately rolled out from the bow of the transport as a ramp detached.

A moment later, the ramp was fully extended and Kara could pick up the initial footsteps of the Daxam party approaching.

Queen Rhea and King Gand appeared, walking down the ramp side by side and flanked by their personal guards.

J’onn signaled his agents to follow him and they all moved to meet the Daxamites half-way.

“Queen Rhea, King Gand,” J’onn respectfully nodded his head; any more than that and it would seem as if humanity was submitting to Daxamite sovereignty.

“Director J'onnz.” Queen Rhea spoke. “I see you have our son as promised, but do tell me. Why is he **chained**?”

“The pris- “ he quickly recovered his misstep under the seated ire of the Daxam monarchs. “The _ guest _is bound as part of standard protocol. I can assure you we meant nothing of it.”

Kara could hear Mon-El scoff as J’onn gave the signal to remove the handcuffs.

Mon-El rubbed the sides of his wrists as he started to walk towards the Daxam transport.

He eventually passed her and just as she thought he would continue making his way towards his family, he abruptly stopped, only several feet away as he turned around to face her.

“Don’t think you haven’t seen the last of me.”

“Something tells me your parents won’t be letting you out their sights anytime soon,” she pointed out and took pleasure in it as Mon-El’s eyes flickered, probably realizing what she said was true.

“You’ve had too much free rein for too long. You may be going back to Daxam, but make no mistake...” Kara closed the distance so that he heard every single word. “You know as much as I do that you’ll be a prisoner in your own home.”

She could see his anger stirring as he was suddenly grabbed by two Daxam guards by the arms.

He started to struggle as his fate was nearly sealed, barking out wildly.

“Don’t think you’ll be fine once I’m gone. Your _ kind _ has no place on Earth,” he spat. “If you think people will accept your incestuous relationship, think again.”

Mon-El managed to break free from the guards hold and lunged for Kara in an act of desperation, the culmination of all his animosity targeted at her.

She acted quickly as she dodged his first punch, his overall movement sluggish from the lead bindings. 

He swung again, but she caught his fist in her hand. 

With a quick pull of his arm, she swept at his legs and used her weight to slam him onto the floor.

“As I told you already,” she began as Mon-El tried to escape her hold. “I don’t care what other people think,” she finished saying as she delivered one final blow to his face, the sound of the impact echoing across the city like a divine strike of thunder.

She let go of her hold of Mon-El as he slumped to the ground, knocked out cold. 

As she stood up, she heard a whirl of movement as she found herself immediately surrounded by the Daxam Guard, ready to attack the individual that harmed a member of the Royal Family.

“Halt!” Came the stern voice of Queen Rhea right before her guards engaged the Kryptonian.

Kara's eyes followed those of the queen.

“You have the gall to attack my son?! May I remind you this is a diplomatic exchange?”

Kara could already feel J’onn’s reproach at how things had just unraveled into the very shit-show he wanted to avoid.

_ Were they expecting me to apologize? _

Kara laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of such a notion. 

_ Not a chance. _

“If I may, your majesty. I would make sure you have your son learn some respect before bringing him out to the public eye in Daxam.”

Queen Rhea appraised the Kryptonian with a calculating gaze. She herself knew of her son’s behavioral problems. After all, they were the ones to raise him into the poor excuse of a man. As much as she didn’t want to agree with Kara, a Kryptonian no less, Rhea knew such conduct should not go unchecked any longer.

She uttered a small ‘harumph,’ before bringing her attention to her guards.

“Bring his royal highness to the vessel. We set course for Daxam immediately. As for you,” she addressed Kara and J’onn as her guards began hauling the prince away. “I will be sending a complaint about how things were conducted today directly to the president.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the false powerplay.

J’onn took that as his cue and replied flatly, “we look forward to hearing from you.”

Queen Rhea flashed a look of contempt before turning her back and entering the spacecraft.

Soon, the Daxam transport lifted off the helipad and began its journey back to their homeworld.

_ Good riddance. _

“That was incredibly unwise, Kara. To risk the anger of the queen? You know she's known for her temper. What if she broke diplomatic ties?”

“I’m sorry, J’onn. But, he was asking for it.”

J’onn sighed, eyes furrowed. It wasn’t like he never received any headaches from the Danvers’ sisters before. He shrugged nonchalantly as his expression relaxed, “it’s what he deserved. Anyways, it could have gone a lot worse,” he offered compromisingly.

“You can say that again,” she replied as she leaned against one of the rooftop generators.

There was a brief period of silence as they simply stood, watching the DEO agents clear off the roof and headed back to their usual posts.

“Something on your mind?” J’onn asked as he noticed Kara deep in thought.

“Lately there’s always something."

“About Alex?”

_ It always is, _ she thought.

“Reconsidering your feelings for her?”

“What?” Kara whipped her head at the suggestion. “Of course not.” 

J'onn raised his hands in mock surrender, realizing he had misread the situation.

She calmed down slightly knowing he meant nothing by it.

“I was just thinking about how humans are quite fickle, changing loyalties depending on when their self-interests are under threat. And then they shun others from society because they’re different? _ I _ was no different when choosing Mon-El over Alex.”

“Hey,” J’onn voiced clearly as he made sure to get her attention. “You're nothing like those people. Unlike them, you’ve realized the costs of falling into that trap. Keep in mind that there will always be people that think like that. You just have to block them out.”

“You know, the relationship I have with M'gann,” J’onn started to bring up and Kara could see a faint uncharacteristic blush on the director’s cheeks. “You saw how long it took for us to break down the divide between us. Suddenly there wasn’t a white or green Martian, simply two people named J’onn and M’gann.” 

“While incestuous relationships don’t end well in human society, yours is a special case as the relation isn’t even rooted on a biological level. It’s more than that, going beyond these constructs that humans like to fabricate, and that’s all that matters.”

Kara could only nod at the Martian’s words. “Yeah, I know.”

“Come on,” J’onn nudged her towards the elevator bank. “Let’s go get Winn and round up the others. I think today is cause for some celebration, no?”

Kara only chuckled as her spirits were lifted at her father-figure’s antics.

“Alright, let’s go.”

\--- Friday Evening 11:30 P.M ---

The loud click of her apartment door shutting closed echoed as Kara entered her apartment.

She sat against the edge of the couch, recounting the events of the night. Her body shook with mirth, remembering her Superfriends letting loose after questionably downing drinks one after another. Even Nia had come to the small get together despite not knowing what they were exactly celebrating for. 

The highlight of the night though was when Winn took up the mic and offered his rendition of Overground’s _ I Wanna Sex You Up_. It was safe to say it garnered a chorus of giggles, laughs, and maybe a few shudders at the mere cringe of it all.

It was a sobering thought to her already sober state. She knew judging on her human friends' beverage intake that they would have an unpleasant time waking up the following morning.

It was one of these instances that she was happy for her Kryptonian constitution against the effects of human alcohol.

She was on her way to bed when she heard the buzzing of her phone.

She took a look at the caller ID and picked it up.

“Hey Eliza, everything good? Is something wrong?” She asked, noticing the time on the analog clock.

“I’m fine, Kara. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Eliza could hear the hint of fatigue in her daughter’s voice.

“No, not at all. I just got back home.”

“Oh alright, I tried calling earlier but I assume you were out.” 

“Mmmh, yeah. Everyone got together for dinner..." she started to describe some of the major details of the night. "Oh, what did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Alex…”

“Yeah?” Kara waited anxiously as there was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“She wants to speak with you. When do you think you can come ove- “

“Now! I can leave now.” Kara exclaimed as she furiously made her way for the balcony, not bothering to change out of her pj's.

Eliza chuckled at her daughter’s fervor. 

“She’s sleeping right now. Why don’t you come over tomorrow?”

“Oh okay,” Kara replied stopping in her tracks, slightly embarrassed at her overeagerness.

“We’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Kara.”

The call ended and Kara was left alone in her apartment, realizing she was finally going to see Alex after all this time.

What would Alex say to her? How much does she remember? Would she ever forgive her? 

_ Do I even deserve her forgiveness? _

_ Of course you do_, another voice echoed in the back of her head. _ Or at the very least you have to earn it, no matter how long it takes. _

_ Crap_, all of her thoughts suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

How was she supposed to go to sleep now that thoughts of Alex flooded her entire mind once again?

Hint: She didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a mind of its own with two and a half months being covered. Any new thoughts on Kara? What about those interactions with Maggie, Mon-El, and/or J'onn?
> 
> The reason for the increased chapter count is because of the next chapter. I wasn't planning on including it, but I thought we all deserve a glimpse into Alex's POV after so long. It probably won't be a lengthy one, but if there are any suggestions I'm more than happy to take a look.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	31. Re-evaluating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope all is well. The penultimate chapter is here!
> 
> This was going to be much shorter, but it turned out longer than expected so here we are.

**In a sea of darkness... **

A woman with brown-reddish hair waded at the center of a transcendental plane. 

There was nothing around her as she sat alone with her arms encircling bent knees, head downcast, and eyes shut closed.

The woman didn’t know how long she had been awake for as she continued to sit idly by.

Was it minutes? Hours? Maybe days?

She couldn’t tell; her sense of time was completely thrown off balance and reorienting herself was an impossible task in the perpetually dark landscape.

Not like any of those things mattered anyway, for she felt nothing inside. 

It was as if her emotions were stripped away, leaving all but an empty shell remaining. She had no drive, no will, no spark of life. 

What was the point of getting up from her fixed position when there was no reason behind it? There was nothing to look forward to as her future was nowhere to be found in the dark corners of this forsaken realm.

Her mind was blank as thoughts failed to manifest, her neural pathways blocked by an external force preventing her from doing anything other than breathing. She was a doll sitting in an eternal void, not expecting anything to change as she simply waited, and waited.

But waiting for what?

Alex didn’t know.

\--- Sunday ---

_ January 19th - The Awakening _

In almost an instant like the snap of one’s fingers, the darkness steadily dispersed and with it brought the return of Alex’s mental faculties.

The dark cloud lifted from her mind and Alex felt… 

Well, she didn’t really know _ what _ she was feeling at the moment.

For so long she had been in a state of limbo, locked inside her mind unaware of the events around her.

She knew that she was feeling _ something_, which was considerably more progress compared to not feeling anything at all.

Alex was still disoriented as everything was slowly coming back to her, so when she heard voices entering her head, Alex couldn’t tell if they were real or just a figment of her imagination.

“She’s getting up!” She heard a woman say, one whose tender and caring voice sounded so familiar.

Her ears picked up some shuffling of footsteps before another woman, this time with a younger voice replied. 

“Scans are picking up some neural activity in her brain. It seems like the antidote worked after all.”

Alex could hear the elation in both women’s voices.

_ Wait. _

_ Neural activity? Antidote? What the hell is going on? _

An incessant beeping chimed near her right side, the noise so close that she concluded this couldn’t be in her head.

A sense of panic filled her as she realized her eyes were still closed. 

Trying to regain control of her motor functions, she struggled to open her eyes.

Her eyelids felt heavy, taking all of her strength to open them. The action blinded her as bright refractions from the ceiling lighting fixtures burst out with a piercing white light.

Her muddled vision soon cleared as she blinked once, twice, and finally a third time before fully readjusting.

She took in her surroundings, not recognizing the bedroom she was currently resting in.

What she was doing there was one of the main concerns filtering into her mind as she noticed a medical monitor by her side.

In the midst of her survey of the room, a young woman was speaking to her, trying to get her attention. 

Alex knew her, but couldn’t quite place her finger on it; her confusion was unnerving as she continued to discern who this woman was.

She turned to the side, catching the silhouette of another person in the room. Her... mother? 

_ Why is she crying? _ She thought as she noticed her mother’s hand-covered mouth, who was trying to keep her emotions from outpouring.

“Alex?” Came the calm and even tone of the other woman, who she now noticed was sporting a white lab coat.

She turned and appraised the woman before her. It was Lena Luthor… _ what is she doing here? _

“How are you feeling? You’ve been…”

Alex soon tuned out as Lena proceeded with her evaluation. She only caught a few things here and there, confusing her even more.

_ Fizz? Drugs? Coma? _

The few words got her thinking as her memories were still fuzzy, mentally hitting a concrete wall as she tried to channel them back to the fold with little success.

She remembered her DEO investigation into an alien narcotic taking over the streets. Everything else was missing or just a jumbled mess that couldn’t be pieced together yet.

She had been in a coma for the past month according to Lena. What had gone on since she woke up? She sighed with frustration.

“Your memories will come back,” Lena reassured. “You just need some rest. Can you sit up?”

Alex nodded and did as asked. 

Lena continued her checkup, making sure Alex was stable. 

Everything seemed fine, but just before she gave the all-clear, the door to the room suddenly burst open and with it, a shout of her name.

Alex immediately froze at the sound of the voice.

The voice sparked an internal reaction as memories… no, _ nightmares _ and its accompanying emotions emerged from the recesses of her mind. All the pain and suffering she had experienced prior to her coma hit her with full force: the rejection, the numerous arguments, the lack of trust with the person she loved… 

She realized the very reason for her heartache and subsequent lapse in judgment, was now present in this very room.

Flashing warnings blared inside, signaling her to flee as footsteps got closer, but she sat rooted in place, paralyzed with fear and not sure what to do as there was no escape.

The voice was nearly upon her as she felt a shadow hover over the bed.

“Alex?” Came the voice she knew all too well, and Alex dared to look back.

No words could be found as she suddenly found herself tongue-tied, fear quickly taking over as every agonizing event that had occurred, was drawn by the blonde-haired woman in front of her.

_ Kara_. Her sister.

With her ability to utter any kind of proper speech hindered, the only thing she _ could _ do…

Was scream.

\--- Wednesday ---

_ January 22nd _

There was no rest to be had as sleep meant returning to the dark abyss where her torturous thoughts came out to play and staying awake meant living with the constant fear that she would be burned again.

Her body craved rest, but her mind went against it, doing more harm as one would expect.

The nights were the worst as flashes of memories, both real and imaginary would plague her mind. Alex always dreaded this time as she knew the darkness would swallow her whole, and she feared she would never come out of her sleep ever again.

She overheard her mother and Lena during her fits of screaming that something had to be done about her condition, but honestly, she didn’t think anything could help.

So as she stared at the ceiling, with stricken red eyes and deep bags under them, there was only one thing that crossed her sleep-deprived mind...

_ When will this all end? _

\--- Sunday ---

_ March 1st _

A month and a half went by and the nightmares got easier to handle little by little.

Ever since Alex returned to Midvale, there was a notable improvement in her mental stability as the familiar environment was less stress-inducing compared to the city. 

It seemed likely the worst of it had passed, but Eliza was still wary as there were times her daughter would sporadically break down.

Thankfully, they had Maggie to thank as she was one of the few faces that Alex didn’t associate with her fear or pain.

“Don’t worry about it Danvers, just take things nice and slow.”

“I know,” replied a melancholic Alex. “But I still don’t understand how everything got to this point.”

The events of how things transpired were still unclear to Alex. She wanted to find out what exactly had occurred that night but the only one who knew was herself, the facts locked away somewhere in the depths of her mind. 

How could she have taken a drug that affected her to such an extent? Alex knew herself best, and knew that she had to be not in her right mind in order to even entertain the idea of taking a narcotic, let alone one from an extraterrestrial origin.

Was the pain really that unbearable that she actually took the Fizz?

Based on the recurring nightmares and panic attacks she continued to suffer, the answer was clear.

She was fortunate to have Maggie over, whose presence put her at ease. The Latina came on a weekly basis now, filling in some of the gaps of her memory the best she could, but more importantly provided a needed source of company. Being stuck at home in a town no less wasn’t the most exciting, so it was great to hear what was going on in the city from time to time.

Who knows what would happen if she was left to her own thoughts; certainly the panic attacks would be much more frequent. She was grateful Maggie was there to distract her and didn’t know what she would do without her.

“Thanks again for coming over,” she said as Maggie made her leave.

The woman stopped just before the frame of the door and looked back, offering a small smile that was reserved only for a select few individuals in her life.

“I’ll always be here if you need anything,” the Latina said. 

The delivery was simple and straightforward. She had heard those exact same words before... but knew she could place her trust in Maggie.

The words this time meant more to her than ever before and for once, Alex didn’t feel alone.

\---

It seemed like her streak without a nightmare came to an end as later that night, she was tormented by scenes that couldn’t be brushed away.

Mon-El’s sneer and overall smug face were prevalent as memories of her sister siding with him came back to the fore. She felt a phantom pain near her elbow even though she knew it was perfectly fine.

She had a vision of her friends and family looking at her with disgust; even Maggie, her most trusted confidant at this point decided to give up on her.

But maybe the worst of all was the image of Kara who didn’t even bother to look at her. The Kryptonian was turned away from her, never looking back no matter how hard she called out to her sister. She would walk to the others and with everyone in tow, would leave Alex behind.

As Alex woke up with a scream that night, there was no doubt in her mind that she would not be able to go back to sleep, but more importantly, coming to the stark realization that it was going to take a lot more time before things went back to normal... if there was such a thing.

\--- Tuesday ---

March 24th

“You’re getting a lot better mom,” Alex called out to her mother as she took a sip of her coffee.

_ She remembered to put honey again. _

She typically made her own coffee whenever she was over at her mom’s place, so it was beyond her how Eliza knew about her peculiar coffee drinking habit.

_ It’s not that hard, it's not like anyone in their right mind usually puts honey in their coffee anyway, _ she thought as she took another sip.

Three weeks passed since her last nightmare and so far her nights were spent with peaceful rest.

Last night did wonders to bolster her mood as she took part in the live stream event with her favorite band. She sang along to _ Barenaked Ladies _classics like ‘_One Week’ _ and the band’s relatively newer songs such ‘_Odds Are_,’ the latter of which resonating with her more than she had expected. Of course, it would never beat seeing them in person, but this was just the thing she needed given the circumstances.

A tub of rocky road to go along with her viewing experience didn’t hurt as well.

The night was simply amazing and she couldn’t have thanked her mother more than enough who went through the trouble of arranging everything.

It was undoubtedly a welcome surprise and when she had asked her mother how she knew of her closeted fascination with the band, oddly enough Eliza took a hesitant pause before catching herself and answering, _ “mothers know everything.” _

The brief answer was strangely vague, but Alex had let it go, too excited once the stream started to investigate any further.

With the night over, however, Alex couldn’t help but wonder about her mother’s behavior as of late.

They generally avoided talk of... _ her_, as the person’s name alone initially triggered an awful response in the form of restless nights for days. But now, curious thoughts entered her mind as she thought of what her sister was up to. Were she and her mom talking about her condition?

Alex shook her head as she felt some anxiety rising within her.

_ Best to leave those things for another day. _

\---

The next day, Alex and her mom received a surprise visit from Maggie.

The Latina had something going on that weekend so decided she’d make her scheduled trip mid-week. Much to the embarrassment of Alex, Eliza had pulled out the old family photo albums as they had been meaning to fix those up.

As they flitted through each album, a mix of sorrow and outright laughter came about as Alex tried to explain photos taken from a long time ago. Jeremiah came up often in her childhood photos, the moments frozen in time proving to be bittersweet as she reminisced the proud father and loving husband.

Her eyes lingered on several photos, ones that included Kara.

Maggie immediately took notice of her suddenly going quiet.

“Something wrong?”

Alex touched the edge of one photo. 

It was taken at one of her favorite restaurants in town celebrating her 18th birthday. Her younger self sat arm in arm with Kara on the other side. Their smiles were wide and innocent, unaware of the falling out that would befall them later down the road.

Alex sighed. How she wished things could revert to simpler times.

But that was the thing about life, things were never that simple.

“It’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?” Maggie asked, urging her friend to go on.

“She’s hurt me so much, but why can’t I get rid of my feelings for her?”

While her sister wasn’t the direct cause of the Fizz’s side effects, all of the trauma experienced since then seemed to be linked to her, and yet, the feelings she had for Kara wouldn’t go away.

It was Maggie’s turn to sigh aloud. 

She wasn’t exactly the right person to be asking things about the matters of the heart, but she knew based on the conflicted look her friend was giving off, she could at least attempt to give some guidance.

Maggie was furthest from being considered a love expert, but she knew she loved Alex. The two had fostered an unbreakable bond that she didn’t think to have gained with someone ever since moving to National City. 

Alex always had a way of breaking down her walls that she didn’t bother building back up. She was content with what they had going, (for she could already see the disaster if they were to pursue anything more), and would treasure their friendship close to her heart.

And as her best friend, the last thing she wanted to do was bring Alex back to the woman who had hurt her to an immeasurable degree…

At least, that was what she _ would _ have thought initially.

After talking with Kara at their weekly coffee meets, she couldn’t fight off the sense that the blonde really loved her sister. Her past demons were behind her and she was honestly trying to do right by Alex. While Maggie wouldn’t completely forgive her for hurting her best friend just yet, she knew that if there was anyone that could make Alex happy, it was Kara.

Though in the end, that was for Alex to decide, not her, and especially not Kara.

“I can’t imagine what it's felt like these past few months,” Maggie began. “You’re finally getting better and now you have another thing to figure out.” 

“You know what I think of your sister, especially after all she’s done, but I wouldn’t write her off just yet.”

Alex looked at Maggie with surprise.

If anything, Maggie would be the one to channel anger towards the blonde for the both of them, leaping at the first chance to bash her sister. It was safe to say she wasn’t expecting this, so she calmly waited for her friend to go on.

“I know she’s hurt you and what she did was unforgivable, but from what I’ve seen these past couple of months, Kara is getting her act together. I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t believe it, but at least talk to her.”

The prospect of talking with her sister didn’t sit well with Alex and Maggie instantly took notice.

“Look, I’m not asking you to give her _ another _ chance, but at the very least hear her out. And I think you need some kind of closure after all of this too.”

Alex stared keenly at the woman in front of her and nodded. She knew she could trust Maggie, but could she trust Kara again?

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in seeing what had become of her sister after so long.

She shook her head. She had time to think about it later, but first, she had something more pressing on her mind.

“So tell about this date you have going on.”

Maggie looked taken aback.

“What?” She immediately feigned ignorance, but Alex knew Maggie was hiding something.

“Oh come on, don’t hold out on me. You can’t tell me you have ‘something going on this weekend,’ without it being _something_.”

Maggie uncharacteristically sputtered as she was the one now placed in the hot seat.

“So? Give me some details Sawyer.”

“Not a chance, Danvers.”

The two friends would go back and forth for the rest of the afternoon, but not without Alex coming to the decision that she would talk to Kara. 

But only on her own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get Alex's perspective. It's been so long that the last time we got her pov, it was in January! Thoughts on this chapter or the story overall before we get to the final chapter?
> 
> If I don't update as planned within the next couple of weeks, please bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks and until next time.


	32. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-evaluating... The Heart.

\--- Saturday 5:30 A.M ---

_ March 28th _

At the crack of dawn, Kara could be found pacing back and forth in her apartment, already raring to go out. 

The Kryptonian had stayed up all night, sleep out of her grasp as she was nervously excited to see Alex again. 

Kara’s lack of proper rest only served to spur the longing for her sister, with her patience tested to levels never reached before. 

Well into the morning, her anxiety and anticipation only grew as she had to contend with trivial thoughts going through her mind.

_ What if she’s not up yet? _

_ Alex is an early riser though_, another voice answered back.

_ But she’s still recovering… maybe she needs more time? _

Kara’s internal musings ceased as she came to a quick decision. 

Despite her urges to go to Midvale every single day these past couple of months, Kara painstakingly refrained and was ultimately rewarded with Alex finally wanting to speak with her. On the off chance Alex wasn’t ready to talk things out just yet, Kara would give her sister all the time she needed, but not without making it clear that she was available to help Alex at a moment’s notice; she failed Alex before, broke their promise even, and she most certainly wasn’t planning on letting her sister down once again.

Opening the door to the balcony, she took one last look at her apartment before launching herself into the sky straight for Midvale.

Kara knew she had a long road ahead of her before Alex forgave her, but it didn’t matter how long it took, she would gladly spend the rest of her life trying to make amends.

\---

Though that was easier said than done.

As soon as she walked up to the front porch of her mother’s house, her confidence waned. She stood with her hand hovering over the door, a mild sense of panic sweeping over her body.

_ Oh, Rao. _

_ Has it really been three months? _

_ What if she wants nothing to do with me? _

*CRACK*

She immediately slapped both of her cheeks, the impact against her Kryptonian skin producing a thunderous crack startling perched cerulean warblers into flight.

_ That won’t happen, _ she tried to assure herself. The spontaneous action calmed her nerves somewhat, but she knew to agree to a meeting with Alex today came with a high probability of such an event occurring. It was one of the things that troubled her throughout the night and in the end, she resigned herself to accepting whatever her sister decided on doing.

She exhaled deeply before promptly ringing the doorbell.

Kara’s heart raced as she heard footsteps approaching; it immediately settled however as she recognized the distinct pattern in the person’s gait.

The door opened and she stood face to face with none other than her mother.

“Kara, you’re here early,” Eliza noted with a brief yawn. 

The older woman wasn’t expecting her daughter to arrive at such an ungodly hour, especially on a Saturday no less.

Surely she had underestimated her daughter’s motivation this time around.

Kara looked away bashfully.

“I couldn’t sleep…”

Eliza’s expression softened as she now took in her daughter’s appearance, one that was marred by an overwhelming restlessness.

“You weren’t the only one," she remarked discouragingly. "Alex had some trouble again last night.” Noticing they were standing outside, she quickly ushered Kara into the house.

“Is she still asleep?” Kara broached as she made to enter but suddenly paused at the doorway. Never did she think she would be _ this _ apprehensive entering her own home. 

Pushing her concern away, she followed her mother inside.

“No, she’s upstairs getting ready for the day. She should be down in a little bit.”

Kara stopped by the stairwell, eyes traveling up the banister and resting on the empty space, as if staring would make Alex appear.

“Come on,” she felt Eliza’s hand rest on her shoulder, guiding her over to the kitchen, “let me fix you something to drink.”

Kara sighed with reluctance. 

She’s waited months for this day, what was a few more minutes?

\---

“Honey, you’re going to break the spindle,” Eliza gently observed, noticing Kara uneasily bouncing her leg on her stool's metal support rod, which from her point of view seemed already bent in a ‘V’ shape.

“Oh, sorry,” Kara said, brought out of her stupor.

“Just take a deep breath.”

Eliza peered at her daughter and was satisfied when she did as suggested. 

“I know your relationship with Alex isn’t at the best of places right now, but as long as you’re completely honest with her and yourself, you’ll be able to work things out.”

“What if… what if she doesn’t want to repair things between us?” Kara said insecurely, her fears now returning to the forefront.

“That’s definitely a possibility, and could you blame her? It’s up to Alex if she wants to fix what's broken, or simply move on...”

Kara shook her head with a wince.

No, she couldn’t blame Alex for not wanting to have anything to do with her, but the truth still stung.

“_But_,” Eliza uttered as she noticed her daughter’s sudden mood shift. “I wouldn’t worry about that too much.”

“How do you know? She hates me, I know it. She loved me and supported me in every way that she could, and I still threw her away like she was nothing.”

Eliza’s expression dimmed as she took up a seat opposite of Kara.

“Alex has been through a lot on her road to recovery, especially when trying to deal with the night terrors and sleepless nights. Sometimes she goes quiet for long periods, thinking how all of this happened to her.”

“But make no mistake, I am sure there were times when you came across her mind, for better or for worse.” 

Eliza paused mid-thought.

“Kara, are you sorry for what you did?”

“Of course!” Kara rose from her seat without hesitation as soon as she heard the question, almost baffled that her mother even had to ask. “More sorry than I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

“Good,” Eliza replied with a smile, glad her daughter’s fire was back. “Then she’ll forgive you, she will.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“No, it’s not, but you’ll get there, both of you - ”

Kara noticed her mother’s eyes veering off, looking right past her. It wasn’t until now that she picked up another heartbeat in the kitchen.

She immediately spun around and stilled.

“Alex…”

Just seeing her sister reinvigorating her entire being, though whether it was a good kind of energy, she had yet to determine as it channeled through her body nonetheless.

It took all of her strength not to rush over and embrace Alex, but she was content to be at least in the same room as her for now.

“Good morning honey, want me to make something for breakfast?”

Alex took a passing glance at Kara before bringing her attention to their mother.

“No thanks, I’m going out for a walk.”

Without another word, Alex turned around and made her way out the door.

Kara continued to stand rooted to the floor, bewildered by how fast everything transpired.

“Well? Aren’t you going after her?”

“What?” Kara replied still a little dazed. “Right. Thanks, Eliza.”

Her mother waved her off and shooed her out of the kitchen. “Go on then. I don’t like this situation any more than you do. I’ll lock you two upstairs until you sort things out if I have to. Remember, you may not live under my roof anymore, but I’m still your mother.”

Kara rolled her eyes at Eliza’s antics before rushing out the front door, hoping she didn’t lose sight of Alex.

She scoffed at the notion as she found her sister walking along the side of the street.

There was no chance in hell she’d lose sight of Alex ever again, in all senses of the matter.

\---

It didn’t take long to close the distance as they now walked side by side.

She occasionally flitted back and forth, trying to maintain a balance of getting a glimpse of Alex and not lingering for too long.

Her worries of getting caught were unfounded however as Alex merely looked straight ahead, continuing along an internally-mapped route unbothered by her surroundings as if she was walking alone by herself.

As much as Kara waited for this moment to come, she now found it a little awkward, not sure how to talk to her sister who seemed intent on ignoring her.

“Uh, you look good...” 

Was it an observation or a question? Even Kara didn’t know herself.

Alex cast a curious glance but turned away with disinterest.

Kara analyzed the reaction before mentally slapping herself at the gaffe and tried to recover, “I mean… you look better. Not that you don’t look _ good_. You always look good but - ”

“Can you stop talking?”

“Oh, sure.” She replied as she was taken aback by the cold shoulder. She should have expected this but the hope within her had led her to believe their first meeting in several months would have gone a lot smoother.

Alex must have noticed how she was coming off before sighing.

“Just until we get there...”

Alex reverted to silence once again and Kara could do nothing but trudge along.

So they continued to walk in silence following the Roosevelt Trail that snaked around the large lake, a path so long that as they walked and walked, Kara realized there was no clear destination ahead.

\---

One hour and thirty-six minutes.

That was how long they walked since they left the house.

That was how long they walked in silence.

And that was how long it took for Kara to finally realize they were heading towards _ Frye's Peak_.

She recognized where they were heading as soon as she spotted the familiar bridge that brought them over to Frye Island. 

It was an understatement to say much had changed since they last came to the island together.

The autumn foliage had been vibrant with a pleasant orange palette. Small creatures once roamed about the unblemished land, blissfully ignorant of the storm that was to come. And now? A fierce winter had swept across the area, erasing any evidence of such natural beauty. 

As she continued to walk along the path leading further into the island, she began to consider her and Alex in the same regard. 

It wasn’t just their surroundings that looked different, but they themselves had changed as well.

Her sister had faced trials and tribulations no person should have gone through by themselves, let alone forced upon them in the first place. If there was anyone who she thought could get through such challenges, it would be Alex, but the fact of the matter was, her sister couldn’t face them all alone. Fast forward a few months and here Alex was, in the process of recovering from such torment. 

On the other hand, Kara was led to believe her life was perfect, though it wasn’t hard to persuade her as she actively ignored the faults in Mon-El; she was embarking on a new journey with supposedly the love of her life after all. It was because of this that led her to betray the one person that should have mattered to her in the world. It was only fitting that such betrayal of trust led to herself being deceived soon after.

It only took her sister almost dying to realize something about herself that was always present inside her, albeit finding out too late when it mattered most. 

Her love for Alex went beyond that of a normal sibling and it was something that has shifted her life completely on a different axis. Hopefully, she could explore what _ could _ be in the future with her sister, opening up a new chapter in her life that could also be the final chapter. 

But as she looked at Alex once more, she knew such a desire was out of reach… at least for now.

\---

Another fifteen more minutes later, they reached the infamous cliff of Frye's Peak. 

Alex stood at the edge, looking over the mountain range as the sun continued to rise. She promptly sat down with her legs dangling over the cliff.

Kara took up a similar position beside her, realizing they were seated just as they had done all those months ago, prior to the mess that was to ensue.

There was another stretch of silence, unsettling Kara to no end.

“You left me here for him.”

Kara noticed Alex staring out into the lake, eyes jaded as she looked to be carefully trying to sort through all the built-up feelings inside.

“I had to walk back home along the same path we took to get here. Since I got back to Midvale, I’ve walked to this spot every single day thinking, why was I not good enough? Am I really that disgusting for loving you?”

Emotions welled up within her as her sister was displaying a vulnerable side she rarely showed in front of others. 

“You’re not disgusting. _ Alex_,” she tried getting her sister’s attention but Alex ignored her. “If there’s anyone that’s deserving of being loved, it’s you. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going throu - ”

“No, you can’t,” Alex cut her off bitterly. “I spent months tormented by the fear of my own sister. I placed faith in our relationship and what did I get?!” Her sister was starting to raise her voice as frustrated tears lined her eyes, threatening to overflow.

“What... what did I do to deserve this?” 

The question was laced with so much heartache, that Alex finally broke down into a sob as she sunk inward.

The emotion behind it pushed Kara over her limits as her restraint completely collapsed. She reached over, pulling Alex to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

“You didn’t deserve this,” she said with a shake of her head, tears now trailing from her own eyes.

“I am so, so sorry. It took me so long to realize how stupid I was, clinging onto something… to _ someone _ who can never be compared for how much I love you.”

“How can I ever trust you again?” Kara heard her sister say muffled against her shoulder. 

Alex rose her head slightly, trying to create some distance, but Kara held onto her more firmly.

“I want to stop the hurt and the only way to do that is to let you go, but - I don’t want to let you go…”

Kara stilled with fear.

“Please don’t let me go!” She desperately pleaded. “I know I’ve done you wrong and have been guilty of letting you go myself, but please, anything but shutting me out. I need you in my life and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“Why does it matter if I shut you out? It’s not like you’ve thrown me away for...” Alex’s voice drifted off.

“You don't have to worry about him. I'm done with Mon-El; I personally made sure of it.”

“Is that supposed to change what you did?” Kara’s words sparked a heated reaction from Alex. “A free pass? Is that it?”

“No, it doesn't…” Kara was hesitant about what she wanted to ultimately say, but - 

“So what?!” Alex pressed on.

_ Maybe Maggie was wrong, maybe Kara didn’t change at_ _all_, Alex thought.

“He’s made me realize that I’ve put what matters most to the side. I thought the life I was going to have with him was going to be great, but that was just a fantasy. When in reality, there was someone else who I should have been looking at…”

Alex now garnered a puzzled expression as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

“Ever since you woke up in the hospital and left the city, I’ve spent every single second wanting to tell you how much I feel, how much you mean to me, but…”

She cast one glance at her sister before deciding to put everything out on the table.

“I’m in love with you Alex.”

“...”

Only their soft breaths could be heard as silence quickly took over.

“Several months back... if you had told me those exact same words, I would have leaped with joy. But now?”

Dread filled Kara instantly as Alex went quiet again, letting her words hang.

“I honestly don’t know what to say. You’ve burned me before,” she pointed out and Kara dropped her head with guilt. “How can I guarantee you won’t do it to me again? I was in love with you then, and despite everything that’s happened, I can’t get rid of my feelings for you now...”

She turned to look at Kara dead in the eyes. “So tell me, Kara, why should I let you back into my life?”

Kara gulped under her sister's ire and straightened her face.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness and don’t expect you to forgive me. I’ve promised that I’d be there for you, I’ve asked you to trust me, and all I've done is go back on my word. They’re probably meaningless now, but I’m telling you now, that I will never take what we have for granted ever again. All I can do now is try to make up for my mistakes, and if it takes the rest of my life to do it, I will.”

Alex stared at her once again, mulling over Kara’s words, taking everything into consideration of not only today but of everything that had occurred this year; she re-lived the hurt as she brought back her memories to the fore, torn on what to do. Was it really okay to forgive her sister after their recent history?

Several moments passed before she abruptly stood up.

“Get up.”

Unfazed by the impromptu request, Kara followed the instruction and faced her sister. Her back was to the sun but in introspect, its rays shined on her sister favorably. After missing the sight of Alex for so long, she couldn’t help but mentally pause in awe at the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

_I've missed her so muc -_

She couldn't finish her thought as she suddenly found herself falling. 

Her mental lapse from observing her sister caused her failure to register that she had just been shoved off the cliff, but more specifically, she came to a startling realization as Alex’s figure got smaller and smaller... that her sister had pushed her off.

_ Alex _ had just pushed her off the cliff.

_ Wait, what? _ But before she could properly react, she hit the water with a loud splash.

The cold water encircled her as she plummeted into the dark depths of the lake. She tried to reorient herself as she clawed up and emerged from the lake with a gasp for air.

It wasn’t until she got her bearings, catching a much-needed breath, that she could hear the soft laughter echoing across the lake.

She looked up and spotted Alex shaking with laughter.

She immediately launched herself from the water, flying up to where Alex currently stood.

Upon realizing that Kara had resurfaced, Alex’s laughter ceased, but a small smile lingered at the edge of her mouth.

“Can I ask what that was for?” Kara asked as she drained out the water from her hair.

“You finally completed the Frye's Peak tradition... properly this time,” she quickly added. “You should have seen your face,” Alex teased as her eyes traveled along Kara’s soaked form amused.

The boost of endorphins from the bout of laughter seemed to wear off as Alex walked over to a tree and sat against it.

Kara followed, but not without the accompanying sounds of her wet shoes squishing with every step.

“You’re still angry, aren’t you?” Kara gently prodded as she took her place next to Alex, whose emotions were masked once again.

Alex sighed at her sister’s question. Everything that she had experienced since the turn of the year all came down to Kara, whether she was directly involved or not.

“I’m not angry..."

Kara looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"I'm not," Alex said resolutely. "I never was. I’m just sad you lost your way,” she finished saying before casting a forlorn look over the lake. “But you’ve found your way back. It took you a long time, but I can see that you're..." _changed,_ "different." There was a brief pause before she added, "I haven’t thanked you for helping me by the way.”

“How so?” 

“I remember when you entered my dreams. I know I told you to leave me there, but without your intervention, I probably would have been locked away in my own mind.”

“Anytime,” Kara answered as she soothingly rubbed her wrist in a circular motion, attempting to calm herself after being reminded of the haunting memory. She was glad she was able to bring Alex back, but she shuttered, the subconscious psyche was nothing to play around with.

Alex noticed the motion and glanced down, catching a bright glimmer around Kara’s hand.

“That’s new,” she pointed out.

Kara looked to where Alex’s gaze was currently fixated on, noting the _agate _bracelet that wrapped around her wrist.

“Oh, I got this on my trip to Saturn.”

“On your honeymoon?” Alex asked, slightly suspicious at what kind of sentiment the bracelet held. _Was she still - _

“It was meant to be a gift, for you actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was going to give it to you once I got back, but you know…”

“Mmh,” Alex muttered, knowing what tests they would face once Kara returned from her trip. “Is it still mine to have?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kara transferred the bracelet into Alex’s waiting hand.

“It’s beautiful,” Alex offhandedly remarked as light refracted against the otherworldly gemstones.

As Kara watched her sister secure the bracelet around her wrist, she couldn’t help but recall the words of the Saturnian merchant that sold her the piece of jewelry.

_ “Your word is your bond.” _

“What was that?”

Kara looked over to her sister, realizing she had said her thought aloud.

“It’s the maxim that the people who crafted this bracelet follow. I know my words have little weight now, but I hope to live up to those same values one day.”

“I hope so too,” her sister said with a bittersweet smile.

The two women sat against the tree trunk, simply soaking in the late morning sun, content in the relative peace that had now surrounded them.

“There’s one thing that I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Alex suddenly brought up.

“You can ask me anything.”

“So I looked _ good _ this morning?”

Kara tilted her head in confusion, but it wasn’t until she saw the smirk on her sister’s face that she remembered the blunder from earlier.

She immediately blushed in embarrassment as Alex began to chuckle at her expense. “You’re not going to let me live that down are you?”

“Never,” Alex continued to laugh, proving to be infectious as Kara herself joined in as well.

They eventually dialed their laughter down and when a quiet had settled over them again, Kara broke the silence.

“Are we okay?” Kara asked, but more importantly, “are _ you _ okay?”

Her sister didn’t reply outright, not sure how to exactly answer the question. So they simply stared out into the lake of their childhood home, taking in the view. 

The surrounding trees were barren and much of the area had been stripped away of its beauty from the harsh wintertide. But after the winter, comes the spring, and maybe, just maybe... something could bloom between them.

It was until a few minutes later that Alex finally replied.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

She was confident in her answer. After going through so much suffering in the past few months, she now had a semblance of peace, something she hadn’t felt in a while. She was done hurting, though it didn't mean all the hurt had evaporated into thin air; it still lingered, but bearable because she knew she wasn't alone.

Alex wasn't disillusioned. She knew everything wasn’t fixed between her and Kara, but today was a good start.

So when Alex gave her answer to Kara, her sister, and the person she was in love with, she could say it with the utmost certainty because for the first time in a long time… 

Everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've finally made it. This is my first fanfic and I have the need to reflect a little (but if you'd rather skip it, at least go to the end (***) to see what's next!)
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank all of you for the support throughout this journey. The feedback has been amazing and the interactions with the community especially are one of the driving factors for me to continue writing.
> 
> "Continue writing." Never had I thought in a million years I would be saying that of my own free will, but here we are in 2020, where so much life-altering things have happened (though of course much more significant than this).
> 
> The concept started out as an afterthought as I lied in bed thinking, "what if..." I was hesitant at first, but I am glad I took the plunge and followed through with writing this story. As someone who didn't enjoy writing at all, I've come to appreciate the medium of fanfiction so much more as it provided me an outlet to nurture my growth as a writer. I feel I've personally improved my writing over the course of these last few years at uni, and hopefully, some of it translated into this project. 
> 
> There are undoubtedly parts of the story that could be rewritten and planned out better, but its a mess that I wouldn't change for the world; I may have also had a little too much fun with the amounts of line spacing, but I think its a style that could be used a lot more lol
> 
> It's not just my writing that I feel a sense of accomplishment. I was personally the type of person who never finished what they started. It was a bad habit that I've had for a long time and it's only recently that I've tried to turn it around. Finishing this story was a personal milestone for me as I was finally able to follow through to the end. The old me would have found some excuse to drop it, but thankfully I've changed in that regard at least for this.
> 
> More onto the story though. 
> 
> Alex’s perspective was one of my favorites and like many of you, is what drew me into the story in the first place. When Alex went into a coma, I wasn't quite sure how the rest of the story would play out. At first, I wasn’t sold on transitioning to Kara’s perspective (despite it being the natural route to go), but by the final chapter, I can say she’s grown on me. It took a long time, but I now believe she is capable of redeeming herself, but what do you think of the ending? I always wanted them to get together since day one, but that didn't go exactly as planned. I hope my sprinkling of some things in this chapter clues you in on what's to come.
> 
> For those of you that are wondering about a sequel, I have something planned, but I want to explore other things first before I get back into this universe.
> 
> *** The support and feedback for this story is something that I will be eternally grateful for and I look forward to seeing you all in future projects. I've been meaning to get to my next Supergirl fic, "Across the Stars," but recently I've discovered the Motherland: Fort Salem fandom so it will be on hold for just a while longer. Its an amazing show and you can always rely on the gay unlike some other shows... *Cough* you know the one I'm talking about. #supercorp
> 
> Give the show a shot if you haven't already and if you like it, I'll have a couple of stories for it. However, if that's not your cup of tea, you can be rest assured that projects for Supergirl will go on. "Across the Stars," is something I've put a lot of thought into and I cannot wait to ramp up the updates so check it out if you ever come across it (hehe see what I did there? I'll stop). If you're curious, below is a glimpse into what I have planned.
> 
>   
This went longer than intended but either way, thanks again and as always, until next time.
> 
> What's up next?  
1\. They were sisters once, but not anymore - MFS  
2\. TBN - MFS  
3\. Across the Stars... - Supergirl  
4\. Everything's (Not) Alright Sequel - Supergirl  
5\. TBN - Twilight (Jeez does anyone read Twilight fanfic anymore? XD)


End file.
